LA CAPRICHOSA
by SEREDAR
Summary: SE DICE DE MI...DICEN QUE SOY insoportable, mimada, sobreprotegida, obstinada, malcriada, insolente, maleducada , escandalosa, gritona, temperamental, intolerable, supersticiosa... etc .. etc. Pero si van a ser mis amigos, CAPRICHOSA es el nombre por el que me conocen en la corte del rey. Todos los caballeros de los alrededores ya habían oído hablar sobre lady Serena, la...
1. ARGUMENTO

TITULO: CAPRICHOSA

TITULO ORIGINAL: THE BRAT

AUTORA: LYNSAY SANDS

_**Adaptada A Los Personajes De:**_

_Sailor Moon Pertenecientes A Naoko Takeuchi_

_**Protagonistas: Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino**_

SE DICE DE MI...

DICEN QUE SOY insoportable, mimada, sobreprotegida, obstinada, malcriada, insolente, maleducada , escandalosa, gritona, temperamental, intolerable, supersticiosa... etc .. etc. Pero si van a ser mis amigos, CAPRICHOSA es el nombre por el que me conocen en la corte del rey.

Todos los caballeros de los alrededores ya habían oído hablar sobre lady Serena, la ahijada y protegida del rey. Decían que ella era bonita, poseedora de luminosos ojos azules, cabellos dorados y la más dulce de las sonrisas. Decían también que poseía el hábito de levantar la voz (léase gritar) y hacer escándalos (léase caprichos o histeria) cuando no le cumplían su voluntad (léase: antojos o caprichos).

UN HOMBRE EN APUROS...

Aun necesitando urgentemente una esposa, Darién tenía una única certeza: Serena sería la última mujer que escogería para casarse...

Pero... como la necesidad es hereje...

Pero... como las apariencias engañan...

Pero...como cada uno sabe donde le aprieta el zapato...

Darién se armó de coraje y desposó a la malcriada y caprichosa sobrina del rey.

DOS HOMBRES A FALTA DE UNO?

Pero Darién no era el único... Había otro pretendiente disputándole el amor de Serena. Y en breve llegaría un momento crucial, en que sería revelado cual de los dos caballeros era digno de conquistar el corazón puro de aquella dama tan especial (léase malcriada, mimada, histérica, caprichosa, etc, etc)...

_**La primera que me mande un Review con el nombre del acecino le doy como premio diseñarle una portada para el facebook con el personaje que elija…**_

…_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook espero les guste…SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_

_**Saludos hasta la próximo…**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Capítulo I**

Septiembre de 1351

Darién se movió inquietamente en la silla y sacudió los hombros con incomodidad. Carajo! Esa casaca era demasiado apretada. No había sido hecha para un cuerpo tan grande como el de él. Ella había pertenecido a su padre , era la mejor casaca que tenía y la que siempre usaba cuando iba a la corte. Pero muchos años habían pasado , y la tela se había deshilachado y estaba muy gastada en algunos lugares. Aun así, era la mejor prenda que Darién poseía. Tenía otras que le eran mas prácticas, pero estaban en condiciones aun peores para ser usadas en una ocasión como aquella.

— Mira la cara de Malachite, con esa sonrisa afectada, parece un bobalicón.

— No sonríe. Se está riendo de nosotros. — Darién le respondió a su primo. — O mejor dicho, burlándose de nuestras ropas.

—Igualmente es un idiota — protestó Seiya. — Parece un pavo relleno vestido de ese modo .Dime la verdad, vos tendrías el coraje de usar una capa roja sobre una casaca color verde con puños color violeta? Mi Dios, y encima se puso adornos azules y dorados, sólo le falta combinarlo con un pantalón a rayas amarillo y naranja !

Darién sacudió la cabeza negando.

— Ese sujeto se dejó olvidado el buen gusto en su casa. Es un ridículo impresentable. Aun con nuestras ropas gastadas nosotros estamos más presentables que él.

Darién suspiró, no creyendo en su afirmación. En realidad tanto él como Seiya tenían la exacta apariencia de aquello que de hecho eran: dos guerreros pobretones que venían a la corte del rey Artemis III en busca de una esposa rica para salvar el castillo Chiba y las propiedades de la familia.

—Igualmente — insistió Seiya. — Qué tipo patético! Oí decir que hasta manda a colocar rellenos de paja en la ropa para parecer más fuerte y que usa un par de medias en la entrepierna para parecer mas dotado. Pero no tienen ninguna habilidad. Y lo peor de todo, no tiene agilidad con la espada ni con la lanza. Sabes que nunca fue a la guerra?. Nosotros, por lo menos, tenemos músculos verdaderos, lo de la entrepierna... bueno... es lo que Dios nos dio . Pero sabemos usar armas. Además, podemos vanagloriarnos de las batallas en que participamos. Y él ni siquiera puede decir que tiene dinero, pues la fortuna es de su padre.

Darién no comentó nada, pues notó un tono envidioso en las palabras de su primo. Además, , él tampoco estaba cómodo en ese lugar. Entre tantos nobles elegantes ellos eran los dos parientes pobres invitados a la fiesta.

— Bien, pero por lo menos conseguimos sentarnos en un lugar mucho mejor — dijo entusiasmado su primo.

Darién sonrió levemente . De hecho , el lugar que ocupaban en la mesa del rey era perfecto y había sido ganado con sangre, sudor y lagrimas y, sobretodo con mucha valentía. En los últimos años, Seiya y él habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo, luchando contra los franceses para defender al rey. Aun estaban en Francia, después de la conquista de Calais, cuando la plaga atacó a Inglaterra. Tal vez fuese esa la única razón por la cual habían escapado de la terrible enfermedad que había diezmado a buena parte de la población inglesa. Al menos un tercio de los habitantes — incluso algunos afirmaban que era la mitad — habían muerto víctimas de la Peste Negra. Los muertos habían sido enterrados en osario públicos y, cuando Darién había vuelto a su tierra, había encontrado la región escasamente poblada y sumergida no caos.

— Hasta al tonto de Malachite le gustaría estar en nuestro lugar. Desde aquí podemos oír cada palabra que el rey dice. Es una recompensa muy merecida por nuestra lealtad — continuaba charlando Seiya.

Darién no estaba tan satisfecho. Aquello que debía ser un premio, más bien parecía un castigo, porque, sentados justo allí adelante, la pobreza de sus trajes quedaba expuesta a la vista de todos. Y el rey estaría sentado muy cerca de él.

Apenas acababa de pensar en el asunto cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron con un estruendo y el rey Artemis III entró. Era un hombre imponente de unos treinta y cinco años, alto, fuerte y se vestía con mucho lujo. Su figura era imponente.

— Robert! — el rey llamó en voz alta, al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

— Si ,su majestad — respondió el criado aproximándose con rapidez.

— Ve a buscar a Serena.

Para sorpresa de todos, en vez de obedecer prontamente, el criado se quedó parado con una expresión de alarma- en el rostro.

— Qué pasa ? No oíste lo que te dije, Robert? Ve a buscar a Serena.

El criado tragó en seco y, sin decir nada salió vacilante de la sala.

Darién y Seiya intercambiaron miradas . Ambos habían oído muchas historias sobre Serena, la protegida y mimada del rey . Decían que era bellísima, de ojos muy azules, un cabello rubio casi dorado y una sonrisa encantadora.

El rey había quedado fascinado con ella desde el día en que había llegado a la corte siendo aun una criatura después de la muerte de sus padres, lord y lady Tsukino. También era sabido que el rey la había mimado en exceso al punto de transformarla en una muchacha insoportable. Obstinada, mimada, malcriada, caprichosa, antojadiza, temperamental, intolerable y sobreprotegida. Así era como la describían, pero de todos esos calificativos, caprichosa, se había convertido en la palabra por la cual se había hecho conocida en la corte debido a sus famosos caprichos.

Por la reacción del criado cuando lo mandaron a ir a buscarla, era

muy probable que los rumores que corrían respecto a ella fuesen verdaderos.

— Pereru! — gritó el rey, en seguida a uno de sus asistentes.

— A sus órdenes, majestad .

— Mi esposa decidió que ha llegado el momento para que Serena se case.

— Ah... — el criado apenas balbuceó . — Mi Dios del cielo... — completó entre dientes.

— Entiendo tu asombro y sé que la niña no va a recibir bien esta noticia.

— Creo que no, su majestad — admitió el criado cautelosamente. — Pero la verdad es que ella ya está en edad de casarse.

El rey Artemis suspiró profundamente.

— Es una decisión tomada , no conseguí convencer a mi mujer de demorar por mas tiempo la decisión.

— Bien ... — Pereru contestó. —Quizás ella lo aceptará mejor de lo que esperamos, majestad . Como ya dije, ella ya pasó la edad en que las chicas acostumbran casarse y debe saber ese día iba a llegar ,y que se vería forzada a hacerlo. Tal vez hasta ya esté conformada con la idea.

— No seas ridículo. Aquí siempre le hemos dado todo lo que ella ha querido y jamás la forzamos a hacer algo que no deseaba. Por qué aceptaría que las cosas cambiasen?

- Eso es verdad, mi lord . Y, por lo que me consta, lady Serena no desea casarse. Ha dicho eso muy claramente en diversas ocasiones.

El rey sacudió la cabeza con desánimo.

— Esta no va a ser una conversación tranquila. Serena es una muchacha encantadora, pero puede ponerse bastante... difícil, a veces .

— Efectivamente, mi lord ...

— Quédate cerca , Pereru. Puedo necesitarte.

Seiya codeó el brazo de Darién insistentemente.

— Oíste eso? — cuchicheó al oído de su primo.

— Claro que si. Por lo visto la caprichosa va a ser forzada a casarse.

— Exactamente. Y ella es muy rica — Seiya continuó .

— No me digas que estás pensando que yo...

— Ella es muy, pero muy rica, telo repito. Y nosotros precisamos de una novia rica para devolver al castillo Chiba su antiguo esplendor.

Desafortunadamente el castillo necesitaba urgentemente de fondos para restaurarlo de la ruina. La peste negra, que se expandía por Europa, había llegado allí matado a casi todos los criados da la propiedad y buena parte de los habitantes de la aldea cercana. La enfermedad había sido cruel, matando sus víctimas por infecciones y brotes de fiebre muy alta.

Los pocos sobrevivientes o habían huido por miedo, o en busca de un lugar mejor para se recomenzar sus vidas. Desesperados por conseguir mano de obra, muchos patrones ofrecían altos salarios a cualquiera que estuviese dispuesto a trabajar.

Chiba había sido una propiedad muy próspera. Pero el padre de Darién, había gastado una fortuna construyendo cosas innecesarias, como un lago para criar peces, por ejemplo.

Había sido eso y una prolongada estación de lluvias, antes de la plaga, lo que había contribuido todavía más a agotar los recursos financieros.

En esas condiciones, cuando la peste llegó, Chiba no contaba con fondos para pagar salarios tan altos como los que ofrecían los propietarios más ricos. Por eso, no había gente suficiente en la propiedad para hacer la cosecha en las plantaciones. La mayor parte de los granos se había podrido en los campos, trayendo una ruina aun mas grande a la propiedad. La situación era desesperante.

Para empeorar las cosas, el padre de Darién había fallecido con la enfermedad , dejando como herencia el título de nobleza, el castillo y las tierras, así como los pocos criados que quedaban y una avalancha de problemas. Ahora las esperanzas de recuperar el legado estaban sobre los hombros de Darién.

— Espera un poco, Seiya. Qué quieres decir con "nosotros"? Soy yo quien está necesitando una novia rica y soy yo quien va a tener que convivir con esa mujer por el resto de mi vida. Y ni por un instante he considerado la idea de tener por esposa a la mimada ahijada del rey .

— Sé que no sería nada fácil, pero debemos ser mas flexibles en momentos de necesidad, verdad ?

— Y sigues hablando en plural! . Soy yo quien tendrá que soportar a la malcriada, vos no estás incluido.

— Pero ella no puede ser tan insoportable. En todo caso, vos podrías desposarla, llevarla ala cama primero y después... pasar todos los días con nosotros , los hombres, bien lejos de ella.

— Y tener que aguantar sus reclamos y llantos todas las noches?

— Exactamente. Pero – y aquí va el truco de mi plan- ella no podrá reclamarte si la mantienes muy ocupada y entretenida en la cama, sé que entiendes a que me refiero . Eso no sería tan malo para vos. Después de todo , dicen que la muchacha es muy bonita.

—Por supuesto . De otro modo el rey no estaría tan encantado con ella. La caprichosa llegó aquí sonriendo toda encantadora con sus bucles dorados y sus ojos azules. Ella hizo lo que quiso de él. El rey nunca fue capaz de negarle nada. Por eso se transformó en la muchacha caprichosa e insoportable que es hoy en dí . Santo Dios, Seiya, no es posible que

quieras a alguien así viviendo en Chiba.

— Querer... como quien dice querer o desear , no quiero, pero...

— No hablemos ni una palabras mas. Esto está fuera de cuestión . Además, , por lo que dicen ella es insolente, y comenzaría por reírse de mis ropas. El mismo rey jamas la dejaría casar con un sujeto cuyas propiedades están en un estado tan lamentable. Él quiere lo mejor para su queridita ahijada, o sea, el noble más rico, mejor presentado y más poderoso que exista sobre la Tierra. No un barón pobretón como yo, con una enormidad de tierras improductivas y cero centavo para mantenerlas.

— Si... creo que tienes razón . — Seiya acabó por concordar. — Pero recuerda que no será fácil encontrarte una prometida que tenga los recursos necesarios para volver a levantar el castillo de Chiba.

Desanimados, los dos hombres se quedaron pensativos y en silencio hasta que las puertas del salón se abrieron y el criado Robert entró acompañado de una jovencita rubia. Darién contuvo la respiración al ver por primera vez a lady Serena Tsukino, la famosa Caprichosa . Él rara vez frecuentaba la corte. Sólo iba a allí en ocasiones especiales cuando su presencia como caballero y miembro de la Orden Jarreter era requerida.

Ahora no lograba sacar sus ojos de aquella beldad . Los famosos bucles rubios formaban un marco ideal para el rostro angelical y los ojos azules, del mismo tono del vestido. Su nariz, delicadamente respingada, sus mejillas rosada, su piel blanca destacaban sus labios carnosos y tentadores, transformándolos en una invitación a besos apasionados. La sonrisa dulce hacía todavía más difícil creer que aquella criatura pudiese ser tan desagradable como la describían.

Ella atravesó la sala con pasos lentos y elegantes. Darién se preguntó por cuanto tiempo duraría aquella calma cuando ella supiese que había sido llamada para ser informada de que debía casarse.

— Buen día — ella saludó al rey con una voz suave y melodiosa.

El rey abrió una sonrisa , pero en seguida asumió un aire más serio. con certeza se sentía culpable por anticipado ante las novedades que tendría que anunciar a su protegida.

— Buen día , Serena. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

— Por supuesto que si, mi lord. Después de todo tengo a cama más caliente y mullida de todo el castillo.

— Siempre le damos el mejor lecho a las damas especiales — concordó el rey Artemis.

— Querías hablar conmigo, mi Lord ?

El rey no respondió de inmediato. No lograba mirar a Serena de frente y desviaba la cabeza en dirección al noble que estaba a su lado.

— Levántate de ahí, Abernathy. Dale tu lugar a ella. Necesito tener una conversación con mi ahijada — el rey ordenó.

El noble caballero velozmente se levantó y fue conducido por un criado hasta otro lugar vacío más lejos. El rey no lograba articular las palabras. Le lanzó una mirada a su asistente Pereru como pidiendo ayuda.

— Prefiere que yo haga el comunicado, mi Lord ? — este preguntó con humildad.

— Si , lo prefiero — respondió Artemis.

— Muy bien , lady Serena. nuestro rey le pidió que viniese aquí para informarle que ha llegado el momento de casarse e iniciar su propia familia.

Para asombro de todos, la muchacha al principio no demostró ninguna contrariedad. Hasta parecía estar agradablemente sorprendida con la noticia. Pero instantes después, su semblante se cerró y ella frunció los labios.

— Debes estar bromeando, Pereru. El rey sabe perfectamente que no tengo ningún deseo de casarme ni de dejar esta corte. Por qué él me forzaría a hacerlo? Soy su ahijada predilecta a quien siempre estimó y cuidó como su joya mas valiosa. El ha perdido su afecto por mí y ahora quiere verme lejos de aquí para que no lo moleste más?

El rey Artemis continuaba con cabeza gacha, sin decir nada.

— Por supuesto que no se trata de eso, mi lady. Su majestad continua teniéndola en su mas alta estima y, si determinó que se case, fue únicamente pensando en su propio bien.

Serena parecía a punto de gritar y, anticipando un escándalo, el rey por fin intervino.

— Luna está en una posición irreductible y su palabra final es que

debes casarte. Según ella, yo soy un egoísta por querer mantenerte aquí en la corte, impidiendo que sigas el curso natural de tu vida con un marido e hijos. Lo siento mucho, querida, pero la decisión ya está tomada y no hay nada que pueda hacer para revertir la situación . Si no lo aceptas, mi vida se convertirá en un infierno — el rey explicó como si quisiese disculparse.

En seguida se enderezó y anunció con voz firme para que todos en la sala pudiesen oír.

— Yo soy el rey, mi palabra es ley y digo que vas a casarte.

La Caprichosa miró al rey sin saber cómo responder. De repente enterró su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar. No era un llanto suave y femenino, sino un llanto convulsivo, fuerte, tan fuerte que hasta daba la impresión de estar actuando en una tragedia griega. Pero Darién sabía que no era así.

El ignoró la mirada desconfiada que Seiya le dirigía y continuó mirando al rey. A su vez, el rey Artemis no parecía muy sorprendido con la escena. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostración. La muchacha hacía escenas de esa clase por los motivos más variados. De cierta forma, hasta se sentía algo tranquilizado al ver que ella se disgustaba tanto por tener que apartarse de él. Mientras tanto , Serena continuaba llorando , reclamando y sollozando ante las miradas de asombro y de fascinación de todos los presentes.

— Vamos, vamos — dijo Artemis por fin, palmeandole la espalda . — Sé que no va a ser fácil estar lejos de nosotros. También nosotros vamos a extrañarte mucho . Pero ahora para de llorar , mi querida. Eso no te hace bien.

Serena paralizó su cuerpo, pero continuó con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos, aullando en una llanto impresionante, el más ruidoso y escandaloso que Darién jamás hubiese presenciado.

Viendo que sus palabras de consuelo no servían de nada , el rey Artemis resolvió intentar convencerla por medio del soborno.

— Por favor, no te desesperes. Vamos a encontrarte el mejor marido de toda la región, lo prometo... y también vamos a encargar el vestido de novia mas lindo del reino ... sin mencionar la fiesta de bodas que será digna de cuento de hadas... Si prefieres, te dejaremos que elijas al hombre que quieres como marido.

Poco a poco los sollozos fueron diminuyendo hasta detenerse por completo. Entonces ella levantó los ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas hacia el rey y balbuceó :

- Está bien. .. como quieras, mi lord.

Se levantó tambaleante y, cubriendo el rostro con las manos, salió rápidamente del salón , golpeando la puerta.

El rey suspiró profundamente y finalmente encaró a todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa. El generoso banquete estaba servido y se enfriaba sin que nadie se atreviese a tocar la comida antes que el rey lo hiciera. Pero él súbitamente se levantó.

— Perdí el apetito — dijo , dirigiendose a la puerta. — Ven conmigo, Pereru — el rey ordenó al salir de ella sala.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Seiya miró a Darién con un aire confundido.

— Ahora podremos comer? O tenemos que dispensar la comida sólo porque el rey no tiene hambre?

El ataque de histeria de Serena no había disminuido el apetito de ellos, pero mirando a su alrededor , vieron que los demás invitados comenzaban a levantarse y a dejar el recinto. Nadie sabía muy bien como actuar en esa circunstancia. Entonces , decidieron que era mejor matar el hambre en alguna posada de la ciudad que arriesgarse a ofender al rey.

— Estaba pensando — dijo Seiya cuando caminaban en dirección a los establos. — Tal vez tengas razón y Serena no sea la tabla de salvación que precisamos.

— Yo también creo eso — concordó Darién, empujando a su primo en dirección al jardín y alejándose del establo. Seiya hablaba demasiado y no era nada discreto. Se iban a discutir el tema era mejor que lo hiciesen bien lejos de los establos y de los oídos de toda aquella gente, que estaban buscando sus caballos.

— Qué mujercita mas caprichosa! Ni se te ocurra casarte con esa loca, primo — continuó Seiya mientras se alejaban de los otros invitados. — En verdad hasta dudo que ella siquiera te miraría. Mimada como es, nunca se fijaría en vos. Creo que es preferible pasar hambre en Chiba que aguantar las mañas de esa mujer. Viste la escena que armó, llorando como si estuviese siendo atacada?

Serena era – sin duda - mimada, pero Darién consideró una falta de respeto llamarla loca. Ya le iba a llamar la atención a Seiya sobre eso cuando recapituló mentalmente la escena que habían presenciado y llegó a la conclusión de ese término era adecuado después de todo .

— Pero no te sientas mal, Darién. Hay muchas otras damas en la corte con quienes puedes casarte. Qué tal si hacemos una lista? Déjame ver...

Se sentaron en un banco de piedra en un rincón del jardín. El asunto era importante y necesitaba ser discutido. El estomago de Darién gruñía de hambre, pero todavía iba a tener que esperar para conseguir una comida.

— Lady Lucinda, por ejemplo. Es bonita y parece que está bien económicamente.

— Esa no — respondió Darién meneando la cabeza. — Oí decir que va a casarse con Brambury. Las familias ya están negociando el contrato de matrimonio.

— Un pena... qué tal lady Julia? Dicen que ella es un poco temperamental, pero tiene una bella estampa y una fortuna más que interesante .

— Peste!

— Espera, Darién. Tal vez el genio de ella no sea de los mejores, pero llamarla peste...

— No dije que era una peste. Me estaba refiriendo a la peste negra. Ella murió con la peste, no te contaron ?

— Oh, no lo sabía. Y, qué tal lady Alice?

— Se Casó con Grantworthy el mes pasado.

— Mierda, tampoco sabía eso. Lady Helen...

— Otra que murió con la peste . Mira, Seiya, creo que es mejor que nos restrinjamos a los limites de la corte.

— Entonces son apenas tres.

— Tres? Pensé que sólo eran dos: lady Michiru y lady Zoycite. Me faltó alguien?

— Si . Te Faltó Berjerite.

— Qué ?! La hermana de Malachite? Santo Dios, ni pensarlo!

— Entonces son sólo dos.

— Lady Michiru no es una buena candidata, Seiya. Hay rumores de que ella tiene un amante secreto.

— También oí algo parecido. Hasta dicen que ella puede estar embarazada. Mejor sacarla de la lista. Entonces sólo nos queda lady Zoycite. Pronto, te vas a casar con ella!

Darién miró a su primo con desánimo. La muchacha era de terror . Grandota como un caballo y con una voz aguda, hablaba a los gritos y tenía una risa escandalosa. Sería como casarse con un engendro que era cruza de equino con hiena y gallina.

— Mina! Dónde estás? Estuve buscándote por todas partes.

Darién y Seiya se miraron entre sí . La voz femenina venía desde atrás de los arbustos que rodeaban el banco donde estaban sentados.

— Ah, Buen día , Serena. Estaba aquí sentada, descansando un poco.

— Parece que te quedaste dormida.

De inmediato los primos se dieron cuenta que era la Caprichosa hablando con alguien. Se reía alegremente y su tono era exultante.


	3. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

— Se me dio , Mina! Se me dio!

— Qué se te dio , Serena?

— El plan para hacer que el rey y la reina me dejasen casar. Despiértate , Mina! Estoy tan feliz!

— Listo, ya me desperté . Ahora cuéntame todo.

— Bien, me pasé toda la semana rondando los aposentos de la reina y hablando con todas sus damas de compañía asegurándoles que jamás me casaría. Les dije que estaba demasiado feliz viviendo aquí en la corte como para abandonar todo esto . Que nunca aceptaría la prisión de un matrimonio y mucho menos irme a vivir lejos de aquí. Por supuesto que la reina terminó enterándose . Al principio no tuvo ninguna reacción , pero sabes qué sucedió hoy ? El rey me llamó para comunicarme que la reina exige que me case! No es maravilloso ?

— Maravilloso! Felicitaciones. Te dije que iba a funcionar, o no ?

— Si , Mina tenías razón .

— Claro. No era difícil prever este desenlace . A la reina Luna le encanta contrariar. Siempre fue así.

— Es verdad — concordó Serena con voz menos animada. — Desafortunadamente , creo que ella me detesta, no sé por qué . Al principio hice lo posible por agradarla, pero ella criticaba todo lo que yo hacía y se burlaba de mí. Ahora no me importa más. Sólo procuro mantenerme bien lejos de su presencia y de sus criadas.

— Todo es por celos. La reina no soporta el afecto que el rey te dedica , a pesar de que él es igualmente cariñoso con sus propios hijos. Es como si cada gramo de amor que él te da a vos se lo estuviese robado a su esposa y a sus dos hijos. El rey Artemis no es un marido muy fiel, sabes? Tal vez el recelo sea que la atención dedicada a vos acabe transformándose en otro sentimiento.

Serena se quedó pensativa y no comentó nada más.

— Pero entonces, con quién vas a casarte? — Mina quiso saber.

— Ah, esa es la mejor parte! Imagínate que el rey me permitió que yo misma escogiese mi futuro marido.

— No me digas!

— Pues si, ni yo misma no lo podía creer.

— Por Dios, debes haber armado una escena de drama griego para que él llegase al punto de permitirte eso!

— Exactamente. Pero hice la escena para no decepcionar al rey. No quería que él se diese cuenta cuan ansiosa estoy por irme de aquí y dejar la corte de una vez.

Mina soltó una carcajada gustosa y abrazó a Serena.

— Oh, mi amiga, si supiesen la criatura dulce que se esconde detrás de tus caprichos fingidos, se asombrarían mucho. Eres un encanto.

— Gracias, Mina. Quiero agradecerte por todos tus consejos, que me ayudaron a sobrevivir desde que llegué al ambiente hostil de esta corte. Si no fuese por vos, creo que habría enloquecido.

— No seas tonta. Vos te ibas a arreglar muy bien sola.

— Para nada! Hubiera sido devoraba por esa gente malvada que se parecen más a una manada de lobos. Pero seguí tus consejos y cada vez que me atacan comienzo a armar un escándalo, a gritar y patalear. Entonces me dejan en paz. Ahora hasta la reina me evita por miedo a que le haga más una escena incontrolable.

— Fue la única cosa que pude sugerirte, mi querida. Sabía que vos no tenías la maldad necesaria para sobrevivir en la corte y sólo asía conseguirías zafar. La mejor cosa que podías hacer era sacar provecho del afecto del rey, fingir ser una malcriada y hacer escándalo, siempre que fueses contrariada.

— Y gracias a Dios, funcionó. Confieso que a veces hasta me resultaba divertido. Yo misma me espantaba de mi comportamiento abominable. ..

Los dos primos oían atentamente la conversación. Darién sintió que Seiya le apretaba el brazo, pero ignoró su llamado. Lentamente corrió unas ramas del arbusto para poder ver entre el follaje a las dos mujeres conversando. Ambas eran rubias y bonitas.

Mina estaba en adelantado estado de gravidez. El año anterior se había casado con lord Reynard, un amigo de Darién, y ambos parecían vivir muy felices. Vio cuando Serena volvió a dirigirse a su amiga.

— Crees que mi fama de caprichosa me va a impedir encontrar un marido bueno y cariñoso?

— Oh, claro que no — respondió Mina, sujetándole la mano delicada. — Linda como eres y sabiendo que eres la ahijada favorita del rey , habrá una fila de pretendientes pidiéndole tu mano en matrimonio.

— Espero que tengas razón .

— Puedes estar segura de eso. Ahora vamos a tu cuarto. Vamos a hacer una lista de caballeros disponibles de la corte para ver cual te agrada más, que tal?

—Mira, Mina. un par de pájaros, allí . Son mirlos negros. dicen que son un señal de suerte, sabías?

— Cuántas tonterías ... vos y tus supersticiones... — respondió Mina riendo y tomando rumbo al castillo, seguida por Serena.

Seiya y Darién intercambiaron miradas , cuando las muchachas se apartaron.

— Oíste eso? — balbuceó Seiya.

— Oíste eso? — alguien repitió , como un eco, del otro lado de la cerca.

Era Malachite que salía acompañado por Berjerite de detrás de un grupo de arbustos cerca del lugar donde las amigas habían conversado. Ellos también habían escuchado la conversación.

— Oí, si. Por lo visto ella no es tan caprichosa y malcriada, como todos creen — le respondió Berjerite a su hermano.

Darién y Seiya se apartaron nuevamente detrás de las ramas que los protegían y juntaron sus cabezas para poder observar la escena sin ser vistos.

— Y todos le tienen miedo a ella por su fama de caprichosa — continuó Malachite, bastante animado. — Halstaff inventó la excusa de que su madre estaba enferma para huir de la corte por miedo a ser escogido como candidato a marido. Harcour, por su lado , jura que va a hacer todo lo posible para evitar que ella lo elija. Estás viendo? Los hombres están huyendo de la corte como ratas abandonando un barco que se hunde. No habrá nadie para desposarla.

— Mejor así. De esa forma el camino queda libre para vos, Malachite. Imagine cuantos privilegios vas a recibir del rey por haber desposado a su querida ahijada.

— Es verdad. Ya me lo estoy imaginando.

— Pero no vamos a cantar victoria antes de tiempo . Siempre hay hombres desesperados que cortejan a cualquier mujer aunque sea una mujer que no les agrada por su fortuna o por otros motivos oscuros.

— Ah, eso es verdad. Las tierras en Chiba, por ejemplo, están en peligro. El necesita hallar una mujer con dinero. Viste las ropas gastadas y pasadas de moda que él y Seiya usaban ? Yo sentiría vergüenza de presentarme de esa forma en la corte.

Darién frunció la frente , pero continuó escondido y en silencio, observando todo. — Por mi parte, yo estoy muy interesado en Serena, Berjerite. Quiero quedarme con ella y con todas las buenas relaciones políticas que ella trae consigo.

— Entonces , vamos a tener que convencerla de que eres el marido ideal.

— Lo sé , pero, cómo? Tienes algún plan ?

Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de Berjerite al di-rigir una mirada sugestiva a su hermano.

— Si tengo uno . Viste que Serena es muy supersticiosa, no? Entonces, vamos a usar eso contra ella.

— Cómo sería eso ? Explícame .

— Aquí no. Alguien puede oírnos . Vamos a lugar más privado. Ven conmigo.

Malachite siguió a su hermana sin contestar, tan ansioso estaba por enterarse de sus planes.

En el mismo instante en que los dos se apartaban , Seiya se puso de pie y empujó a Darién por el brazo.

— Vamos detrás de ellos — dijo él apresuradamente. — Necesitamos saber qué están tramando. No podemos dejar que un mal intencionado cualquiera engañe a Serena.

— Pero ... — Darién hesitó.

— Apúrate. Ahora que sabemos quién realmente es Serena , no podemos dejar que ella se case con ese impresentable . Ella no se merece eso . Malachite es un sujeto abominable, un mal parido que maltrata hasta a los animales.

— Lo sé . Ya lo vi azotando a los caballos sin piedad.

— Por supuesto que vos serías un mejor marido para Serena, Darién. Piensa en eso . Ella puede ser la salvación de Chiba.

— Yo? Casarme con ella?

Claro, eres gentil y educado. Con certeza un compañero mucho mejor que ese idiota . Además , si no te casas con ella sólo te quedará lady Zoycite como opción. — Está bien. Voy a pensar en el asunto. Pero, mientras tanto , solamente a tratar de salvar Serena de las garras de Malachite.


	4. CAPITULO 3

Capítulo 3

— Apártate un poco. Me está aplastando contra las ramas — dijo Seiya, escondido detrás de los arbustos que rodeaban la glorieta donde Malachite y Berjerite conversaban.

— Habla mas bajo. Pueden oírnos . Yo tampoco estoy nada cómodo aquí. Tengo una ortiga clavándose en mi culo. Ahora quédate quieto y vamos a escuchar lo que ellos están diciendo — retrucó Darién.

Acomodándose en medio del follaje, los dos primos buscaron una posición donde pudiesen oír sin ser vistos. Estaban en una posición un tanto extraña, pero no querían perderse ni una sola palabra de la conversación.

— Mañana es el día de Santa Inés, recuerdas? — decía Berjerite.

— Y qué hay con eso? Qué tiene que ver con el caso? — indagó Malachite.

— La víspera del día de Santa Inés es muy importante para las personas supersticiosas como Serena. La creencia dice que si una joven soltera hace ayuno ese día todo o come algo en mal estado antes de dormir, esa noche soñará con el hombre con quien va a casarse. Voy a recordarle eso a Serena a la hora de la cena, entendiste ?

— Todavía no. Cómo esperas que ella sueñe justamente conmigo?

— Ya encontraré un modo. Te aseguro que ella va a soñar con vos.

— Pero, cómo?

— Escucha bien. Es claro que Serena no mantuvo el ayuno , por lo tanto , voy a sugerir que coma algo en mal estado si quiere que la profecía se cumpla.

— Entiendo ... pero aun así, cómo vas a hacer para que sueñe conmigo?

— Voy a ofrecerme para ayudarla, haciendo el papel de la buena amiga. Pero yo voy a preparar una mezcla de hierbas especiales, una poción que la dejará atontada y somnolienta, medio inconsciente por algún tiempo, hasta que día amanezca. Ella seguro que se la va a tomar.

— Está bien, pero y el sueño?

— Es así , mientras Serena esté durmiendo, vos tendrás que entrar en el cuarto y dejar que ella te vea. Como estará atontada, por la poción, al día siguiente va a pensar que fue un sueño.

Malachite frunció la frente y abrió bien grande los ojos.

— Has enloquecido , Berjerite? Quieres que me manden al calabozo ? Cuando Serena se de cuenta que estoy en el cuarto va a comenzar a gritar y los guardias vendrán a detenerme . Es eso lo que quieres ?

— No seas idiota . Ya te dije que mi poción es poderosa y dejará a la muchacha muy atontada. Ella no va a tener ninguna reacción ,

confía en mí . Todo va a salir bien , quédate tranquilo.

— Ah, está bien. .. espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo...

— Claro que sé. Ahora ven Malachite. Necesito mandar a una criada buscar los ingredientes que necesito para preparar mi poderosa poción.

Cuando Malachite y su hermana desaparecieron de vista, Seiya apretó nuevamente el brazo de Darién con nerviosismo.

— Y ahora? Qué vamos hacer? El plan es casar a la pobre muchacha con ese idiota congénito . Tenemos que hacer algo para impedirlo !

— No será necesario hacer nada — respondió Darién con calma . — Toda esta estrategia no va a funcionar. Serena es demasiado inteligente para caer en esa taradez sobre el día de Santa Inés. Imagínate si va a aceptar beber una poción. Claro que no. Deje que intenten engañarla como planean. Los dos van acabar fracasando.

— Me gustaría tener esa certeza. Pero y si ella cae en la trampa? Si acabar casándose con Malachite? La culpa va a ser toda tuya.

Darién se quedó pensativo, evaluando los riesgos posibles. Después de oír esa conversación, estaba seguro que Serena era astuta e inteligente. De otro modo no habría conseguido crear la fama de caprichosa y de haber engañado a todos los miembros de la corte por tanto tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo, se acordó de haber oído también el comentario sobre la presencia de los pájaros negros, o sea, un indicio de que Serena era supersticiosa.

Además, Berjerite era muy sagaz y maliciosa y, por lo tanto , eran grandes las posibilidades de que convenciese a Serena de los efectos de su poción mágica.

— Está bien — dijo Darién con voz firme, después de algunos minutos. — Vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Después de la cena seguiremos a Serena y nos quedaremos aguardando a que Malachite entre en el cuarto . En caso que tenga éxito, entraremos en acción.

— Perfecto. Ahí yo trataré de distraer a Malachite y vos entras en el cuarto de Serena. Cuando ella despierte va a ver tu rostro y no el de él.

— Nada de eso, Seiya! No exageres...

— Cómo que no? De ese modo ella va a querer casarse con vos, tonto. Y yo sé que serás el mejor marido para lady Serena entre todos los otros candidatos de la corte. Conozco tu carácter hace mucho tiempo y estoy seguro que la harás muy feliz. Nadie mejor para eso que un hombre bondadoso, fiel y justo.

— Es exactamente por tener ese carácter y esas virtudes que me niego a hacer la misma trampa que Malachite planea hacer.

Seiya pasó su mano por su cabello en un gesto de desaliento.

— Si no aprovechas las oportunidades que la vida te presenta, Darién, dudo que algún día consigas casarse y salir de la bancarrota.

— Entonces , voy a quedarme soltero y pobre . Ahora vamos tratar de comer algo . Ya nos perdimos el almuerzo con todas estas tramoyas y maquinaciones y mi estomago está gruñendo de hambre.

— El pato asado está delicioso — comentó Mina.

— Debe estarlo — comentó Serena.

— Entonces por que no comes?

— Ah, en verdad. .. estaba tan distraída.

— Pensando en quien vas a escoger como marido, apuesto.

— Si. Es un asunto importante. Después de todo, voy a tener que pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de ese hombre, engendrar y criar sus hijos, ser su compañera. Ya pensaste qué pasaría si hiciese una elección errada?

— No te preocupes. Estoy segura que sabrás escoger el hombre correcto. Veamos... entre los solteros de la corte hay alguno que le llame más la atención o en quien tengas algún tipo de interés?

— No sé que decir. Viví recluida por mucho tiempo y no conozco a ninguno de los hombres que asisten a la corte.

— Entonces vas a necesitar conocerlos. Hay muchos muchachos atractivos, ricos, encantadores y disponibles.

— Atractivos? Qué me importa eso? Un rostro bonito muchas veces esconde un corazón cruel. En cuanto a la riqueza, eso tampoco hace la diferencia. Mis padres me dejaron una buena fortuna de herencia y no necesito el dinero de nadie . Por supuesto que si es encantador y guapo, la convivencia será más agradable, pero sé que eso no resuelve nada a la hora de las dificultades.

— Entonces , qué cualidades buscas en tu futuro marido?

— Déjame ver... quiero un hombre que sea cariñoso y gentil, que trate con bondad a los más débiles y, sobretodo que sea inteligente. También quiero alguien fuerte para protegerme de las posibles amenazas y que sepa administrar sus bienes para que todos sus vasallos prosperen.

— Bellas cualidades. Estoy segura que, si somos criteriosas, encontraremos a alguien que reúna todas esas cualidades.

— Por qué no le pedimos ayuda a Santa Inés?

Asombrada, Serena se dio vuelta para ver quién decía aquello. Era Berjerite que generalmente no se dirigía a ella con palabras gentiles. La mayoría de las veces, ella acostumbraba a ignorar por completo su presencia. Eso en los últimos cinco o seis años porque, antes de esa época, Berjerite era la persona que más la irritaba, siempre pronta a provocarla con ofensas y agresiones verbales crueles.

Era sorprendente que ahora estuviese allí sonriente, mostrando interés , sentada al lado de Serena a la hora de la cena. Era verdad que ambas habían madurado, ya no eran niñas sino mujeres adultas. Pero, a pesar de eso, Serena no esperaba que Berjerite la tratase con tanta cortesía.

— Qué fue lo que dijiste? Pedirle ayuda a Santa Inés?

— Fue sólo una sugestión... — Berjerite respondió con una risita. — Apenas una tontería ... olvida lo que dije.

— Ahora me dejaste curiosa. Completa lo que ibas a decir .

— Ah, no es nada. Sólo que tu preocupación por la elección de un marido me hizo recordar a lo que dicen respecto al día de Santa Inés.

— Y qué dicen ?

— Bien, es una antigua creencia. Se dice que la muchacha que hace un ayuno en el día de Santa Inés, cuando se va a dormir, soñará con el hombre que está predestinado a ser su marido.

Serena y Mina se miraron entre sí con sorpresa. Berjerite soltó otra risita y continuó hablando.

— Creo que eso es apenas una superstición tonta y dudo que funcione. Pero no sería perfecto si fuese verdad ? Estoy en una situación parecida a la tuya, Serena. Mi prometido falleció por la peste y papá ahora quiere que yo elija un marido aquí en la corte . Yo también estoy en duda sobre a quién escoger.

— Pues es una decisión muy difícil... — dijo Serena hallando extraño tener algo en común con aquella mujer que la había atormentado durante toda la adolescencia.

— Si lo es... Creo que debería haber intentado la ayuda de Santa Inés, pero me olvidé de eso y no hice el ayuno. Perdí la oportunidad.

— Tal vez no la hayas perdido del todo, Berjerite — dijo Malachite, sentado al lado de ella. — dicen que, si en lugar del ayuno comes algo en mal estado eso puede tener el mismo efecto.

— Es verdad, hermano? Estás seguro ?

— Creo que él tiene razón — intervino Mina. — Ahora recuerdo haber oído eso .

— Ah, pero entonces todavía tenemos tiempo de intentarlo, Serena — dijo , Berjerite guiñándole un ojo disimuladamente a Malachite.

Serena se mordió el labio aprensivamente. Estaba en duda, pero se sentía curiosa. La idea de comer algo en mal estado no era nada de su agrado.

— Por qué no haces la prueba, Berjerite? Si funciona, yo mañana hago lo mismo. — ella retrucó.

— Tiene que ser en la víspera del día de Santa Inés. Al día siguiente no funciona. Por lo menos eso dice la creencia.

— Ya que insistes tanto con Serena, por qué ustedes dos no hacen la experiencia juntas, Berjerite? — sugirió Mina. — No dices que vos también estás en busca de un marido?

Berjerite tragó en seco. No habían contado con ese imprevisto.

— Oh, no creo que ... — dijo , procurando desesperadamente una excusa.

— Es una idea perfecta — interrumpió Malachite.

— Cómo?

— Si , hermana, hagan la prueba juntas. Va a ser divertido.

Berjerite miró furiosa a su hermano, sin entender en qué lío él parecía estar queriendo meterla.

—Aunque sea interesante descubrir si los santos pueden dar respuesta, creo que no estoy dispuesta a comer algo tan desagradable, Malachite. E imagino que el estomago de Serena también es delicado.

— Mi estomago es igual al de todo el mundo — interrumpió Serena.

— Si ? Entonces, acepto. Voy ya a la cocina a ver si el cocinero del rey puede prepararnos algo que nos sirva. Quien sabe quizás él pueda cocinar un pedazo de carne vieja y cocinarla para que no sea tan desagradable de comer — dijo Berjerite, levantándose de la mesa rápidamente.

Serena pensó en reaccionar para impedirlo , pero Berjerite ya había desaparecido por la puerta de la sala. Mina estaba preocupada por haber incentivado la idea.

— Pensé que solamente era una broma. No creo que estés dispuesta a llevar adelante esto — le dijo a su amiga.

— Y no lo estoy — respondió Serena. — Cuando Berjerite vuelva le voy a decir eso .

— Menos mal ! Sin querer faltarle el respeto a Santa Inés, comer carne en mal estado sería una locura. Hasta puede ser peligroso.

Serena concordó y giró su atención hacia el plato lleno delante suyo . Con el tenedor movió nerviosamente la comida. Había perdido el hambre, preocupada por el acuerdo que sin querer había hecho con Berjerite. No veía la hora que ella volviese para aclarar todo y decirle que no participaría de la experiencia. Pero el tiempo iba a pasando sin que Berjerite volviese.

La comida ya casi estaba llegando a su fin los comensales iban levantándose de la mesa cuando finalmente ella apareció.

— Disculpen la demora, pero al cocinero le llevó una eternidad para encontrar y preparar lo que le pedí. Pero aquí está. Todo listo.


	5. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

Serena sacudió la cabeza con desagrado ante los pedacitos oscuros de carne que Berjerite traía en un plato. Viendo su gesto, Berjerite cerró su expresión.

— No me vas a me decir que vas a rehusar después de todo el trabajo que tuve para conseguir esto, verdad ?

— Lo siento mucho, Berjerite, pero yo no voy a ...

— Qué ? Perdiste el coraje? Ah, debería haberlo sabido... Vos nunca fuiste valiente. No eres mas que una muchacha mimada, llorona y llena de mañas.

Serena se puso de pie indignada, lista para reaccionar. Todos a su alrededor la miraban esperando una nueva escena. Desde que había llegado a la corte, siendo una niña, había tenido que enfrentar enemigos.

En aquella época era una niña que acababa de quedar huerfana y estaba vulnerable , triste, necesitada de cariño, amistad y afecto. Pero sólo había encontrado la animosidad de otras niñas que la veían como un blanco fácil para ser atacada, ella había intentado defenderse, pero las otras siempre estaban en mayoría, por eso sus posibilidades eran mínimas. Había días en que se sentía tan infeliz, que se había preguntado por qué Dios no se la había llevado junto con sus padres . Si no hubiese sido por la llegada de Mina, tal vez habría sucumbido.

Por suerte Mina pronto quiso ser su amiga y desde entonces era la única persona en quien confiaba, su única confidente y compañera, que sabía darle buenos y sinceros consejos. Gracias a ella había criado el personaje de la Caprichosa, un estratagema que le había permitido sobrevivir allí sin caer en la locura. Sólo se trataba de gritar, llorar y patalear y con eso - en general - la dejaban en paz. Esa táctica tenía otra ventaja. La reina consideraba que las escenas de Serena era tan cansadora que había dejado de exigir su presencia constante. Y así , afortunadamente Serena había logrado la paz, inclusive obteniendo permiso para pasar mucho tiempo sola y dedicarse a la lectura y otras actividades de su elección, a lo largo de los años.

Caprichosa! Serena estaba cansada de ser rotulada así. Ahora quería casarse, tener un marido que la respetase y acabar con ese martirio. Quería que todos se olvidasen de esa fama de una vez. Ya no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo , además ya no tenía edad para hacer ese tipo de escenas.

— Cambié de idea — Serena dijo decididamente, extendiendo la mano hacia Berjerite.

Sin pestañear, tragó un trozo de carne. En seguida hizo una mueca de asco . Las hierbas y las especias que el cocinero había usado en la salsa tenían un gusto abominable. Sintió ganas de vomitar, pero consiguió dominarse.

— Ahora es tu turno — le dijo a Berjerite.

— Listo — ella respondió sonriente, comiendo el otro pedazo.

— Muy bien ! — exclamó Malachite. — Apenas puedo esperar para saber con quién van a soñar las dos esta noche.

Sin decir nada más , Serena salió da sala. Mina iba detrás de ella.

— Estás bien?

— Más o menos. El gusto de la carne era horrible.

— Por qué dejó que esa loca te convenciese de este absurdo? Sabes que esas creencias no son mas que tonterías , no lo sabes?

— Claro que lo sé.

— No quieras engañarme, Serena . Sos la persona más supersticiosa que conozco y apuesto como ya estás imaginando con quién vas a soñar. Sólo me queda la duda de porque no querías comer esa cosa espantosa.

— Realmente espantosa. No imaginas cuanto. — Serena respondió , abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

— Creo que es mejor que me quede un poco aquí con vos, en caso que te sientas mal — dijo Mina.

— No es necesario. Además, Yaten se va a preocupar si llega al cuarto de ustedes y no te encuentra allá. Puedes irte, Mina. Voy a acostarme y quizás tendré un sueño muy agradable. Sería una pena si no sucediese nada después de haber comido esa cosa horrible.

— Ah, está bien. Pero , entonces, le voy a pedir a tu criada, Molly, que se quede aquí. Si te sientes mal , mándame a llamar.

Serena apenas sonrió . No tenía la menor intención de permitir que la criada se quedase en el cuarto , pero no iba a decirle eso a su amiga. Mina le dio un abrazo y se despidió . — Duerme bien. Espero que lo que Malachite dijo sea verdad y que, después de todo , tengas algún sueño revelador.

— Gracias, Mina y buenas noches .

Cuando su amiga partió, Serena hizo una mueca de asco. Dudaba que lograse dormir aquella noche. Tenía el estomago revuelto. Se sentía exhausta y un poco atontada. No entendía la razón del sopor . Después de todo , apenas había probado el vino que había sido servido durante la cena.

— Mi lady — dijo la criada entrando en el aposento. — La cena estuvo bien ?

— No mucho... escucha Molly, has oído hablar de una costumbre que se hace en la víspera del día de Santa Inés?

— Esa que dice que las chicas sueñan con el hombre con quien se van a casar? Oh, oí eso y mi hermana lo probó una vez.

— Si ? Y qué sucedió ?

— Ella soñó con un hombre desconocido que terminó conociendo una semana después. Seis meses más tarde ellos estaban casados — respondió Molly, ayudando a Serena a sacarse la ropa e aprontarse para acostarse.

— No me digas!

— Fue exactamente lo que sucedió .

— Y vos, nunca lo intentaste ?

— Si , pero no soñé con nadie . Eso fue hace muchos años y continuo soltera. Quizás mi destino es ese, quedarme solterona.

— Qué pavada... — sonrió Serena. — Seguramente va a aparecer alguien.

La criada la ayudó a lavarse, a ponerse el camisón y acomodó las mantas con cuidado, cuando Serena se acostó.

— Desea algo más , mi lady? — Molly preguntó, finalmente.

— No, gracias, Molly. Puedes irte.

— Entonces , buenas noches y bellos sueños, mi lady.

Serena se acostó de costado en la cama, intentando hallar una posición para calmar su dolor de estomago. No sería perfecto si soñase con un hombre bueno con quien acabaría casándose ?

Eran varios los motivos que la llevaban a desear casarse pronto. En primer lugar, tendría su propia casa y estaría bien lejos de las maldades que hacían contra ella allí en la corte . Además , realizaría su sueño de tener hijos, cosa que deseaba intensamente.

Casada podría amar y ser amada, tan amada como había sido amada mientras sus padres estaban vivos.

Siempre había imaginado que, conforme a la costumbre de la época, el rey escogería el pretendiente más adecuado, cuando llegase el tiempo de casarse.

Pero la decisión había sido dejada a su criterio y ahora estaba perdida. Insegura y aterrorizada con la idea de equivocarse en la elección y acabar casando con alguien que resultara ser un marido cruel y abusivo.

Suspiró profundamente , dándose vuelta de nuevo . Qué bueno sería conseguir la ayuda de Santa Inés para resolver la cuestión . Los ojos comenzaban a pesarle lentamente, y finalmente Serena se adormeció.

— Dónde está ese desgraciado? — Seiya cuchicheó con su primo.

Darién se encogió de hombros. Los dos habían prestado mucha atención a la conversación de Berjerite y Serena, durante la cena y habían visto que ella había sido convencida de realizar el rito de Santa Inés. Por eso no habían perdido a Serena de vista ni por un minuto, siguiendola a ella y a Mina cuando se habían retirado a su cuarto. Ahora estaban allí en el corredor, muy cerca de los aposentos de Serena, escondidos detrás de una cortina, esperando que Malachite apareciera.

— Vamos a tener que esperar hasta que amanezca?

— Lo dudo — respondió Darién. — Si él demorara mucho, el efecto de la droga que Berjerite puso en la carne puede pasar.

— Ah, es verdad. Hablando de eso , después que impidamos que Malachite entre en el cuarto no sería mejor ir a dar una ojeada para estar seguros que Serena está bien ?

— No! — se atajó Darién, irritado. — Ya te dije que no voy a entrar y dejar que ella me vea, no te lo dije?

— Pues te estás perdiendo una buena oportunidad. Eso aseguraría tu matrimonio con ella y sería la salvación de nuestra familia. Muchos van a morir de hambre este invierno si no conseguimos dinero . Además, , si Serena te conociese, dudo que no te escogiese como marido. Y toda tu negativa se debe a tu timidez.

— Tímido, yo ? Vamos, no digas tonterías .

— Escucha, Darién, yo te conozco desde la infancia y sé que eres tan cohibido que apenas hablas con las mujeres.

— No les hablo porque no tengo nada a decirles.

— Esa es la excusa mas falsa que jamas haya oído No les hablas porque te inhibes, pero no te preocupes que voy a ayudarte. Tengo bastante éxito con las damas y voy a enseñarte a cortejarlas como se debe.

— Seiya, no creo que las tácticas que vos usas con las putas de las tabernas puedan funcionar con lady Serena.

— Mujeres son mujeres, en la taberna o en la corte . A todas les gusta de ser elogiadas, mimadas y oír que son especiales. Basta con que entres en el cuarto y le digas a Serena que...

— No!

— Por favor, Darién escúchame...

— De ninguna forma ! No me vas a convencer de usar los trucos bajos de Malachite para conquistar a Serena. Y ahora trata de quedarte en silencio.

— Está bien, si es eso lo que quieres — respondió Seiya desanimado. —Mira , no es él quien está viniendo allí ? — dijo , señalando por detrás de la cortina al extremo del corredor.

Darién fijó su vista en el lugar a donde su primo indicaba. Malachite estaba allí, algunas puertas mas adelante del cuarto de Serena. Salía de otro aposento con los cabellos despeinados, la ropa arrugada y agarrado a una mujer a quien besaba ardientemente.

— Increíble , no es lady Michiru? — preguntó Seiya. — Entonces el rumor era verdad , ella tiene un amante secreto... seguro que Malachite desistió de abordar a Serena. Después de todo lady Michiru es tan rica como ella.

— El dinero no es lo que interesa a Malachite — Darién le recordó a su primo.

— Es verdad, pero lady Michiru también tiene una posición social destacada ... a pesar del amante secreto... — respondió Seiya. — Quizás Malachite estan despreciable que igualmente va a abordar Serena , acabando de salir de los brazos de su amante ... no puede ser...

Darién no respondió . Malachite empujaba lady Michiru de vuelta hacia adentro del cuarto . Después de darle una palmadita en el trasero, cerró la puerta y aseguró la tranca, asegurándose que ella no saldría más del aposento. Entonces , trató de acomodarse la ropa lo mejor posible , pasó su mano por sus cabellos y siguió por el corredor. Por un momento los primos creyeron que él iba a entrar directamente al cuarto de Serena. Pero, al contrario de lo que esperaban, él se paró allí, miró a un lado y al otro para estar seguro que nadie estaba cerca , abrió la puerta y entró.

— Haz algo ! — susurró Seiya.

Sin decir nada, Darién salió decididamente de detrás de la cortina para tomar cartas en el asunto.


	6. CAPITULO 5

Capítulo 5

Sigilosamente consiguió abrir una hendija de la puerta y deslizarse silenciosamente dentro del aposento sin que Malachite lo notase. Demoró algunos segundos para los ojos de Darién se acostumbrasen a la penumbra del cuarto . Las pocas brasas que todavía ardían en la chimenea daban una leve luminosidad al ambiente, lo suficiente para que viese a Malachite al lado del lecho de Serena, tocando el hombro de ella para que despertase.

— Serena — la llamaba, delante del cuerpo que continuaba inmóvil . — Hum... creo que Berjerite exageró con la dosis de hierbas. Quizás un beso podrá despertarla — murmuró Malachite.

Indignado con la idea de que ese hombre manipulador tocase los labios de Serena, Darién agarró una estatuilla que estaba sobre la mesa y caminó en dirección a Malachite. Este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque, cuando se dio vuelta, Darién le asestó un golpe fuerte y certero en la cabeza. El hombre soltó un gemido y se derrumbó inconsciente en el piso.

Pero ni todo ese ruido consiguió despertar a Serena. Cuando Darién

se agachó dispuesto a tomar el cuerpo de Malachite y arrastrarlo fuera del cuarto , se detuvo por un instante para ver si ella estaba bien. La miró largamente. Había hallado a la muchacha bonita, cuando la había visto la primera vez, pero ahora, con su rostro iluminado levemente por las llamas, ella estaba deslumbrante. Una mujer de una belleza única.

Sus facciones eran serenas y sus abundantes cabellos esparcidos sobre la almohada, le conferían un aire angelical. A pesar de eso, su sueño no era tan tranquilo porque las mantas estaban arrojadas a un lado y el largo camisón se había enrollado alrededor de las piernas bien torneadas, revelando que se había movido mucho en la cama.

Darién se quedó observando las curvas perfectas de sus caderas , la leve redondez de su vientre y el pecho hasta la línea del cuello. El lazo que sujetaba el escote se había soltado, dejando el escote abierto y uno de los pezones rosados a la vista . Admiró extasiado la piel clara en contraste con la aureola un poco más oscura. Fue necesito esforzarse al máximo para contener las ganas de tocarla.

De repente, Malachite se movió, irritando a Darién por tener que interrumpir esa sesión de placer voyeurístico . Entonces , para aquietarlo nuevamente, se arrodilló y le dio un golpe bien dado en la frente para estar seguro que no recuperaría a consciencia tan pronto .

Pero no fue suficiente. Malachite comenzó a gritar como un cerdo camino al matadero. Darién no vaciló. Con una palabrota cerró los puños y golpeó a Malachite, esta vez con tanta fuerza que lo dejó inconsciente.

En seguida, miró nuevamente a Serena seguro de que el grito la

había despertado . Fue entonces que la vio sentada en la cama, parpadeando somnolientamente.

— Quién eres? — ella preguntó confundida y medio dormida. — Eres mi marido?

Todavía arrodillado en el piso , Darién vaciló, intentando responder sin sacar ventaja de la situación . Pero definitivamente no actuaría de la misma forma inescrupulosa que Malachite.

— No, no lo soy.

— Entonces quién eres?

Serena estaba atontada, sin entender exactamente qué pasaba. Su vista nublada apenas distinguía lo que estaba delante suyo , tampoco consiguió concatenar las ideas o comprender lo que veía.

— Nadie , en verdad ni siquiera estoy aquí.

— Cómo... cómo que no?

— No soy nadie . Estás soñando. Ahora acuéstate otra vez.

— Ah... ya entendí... Eres el hombre con quien me voy a casar. — ella concluyó con la voz embargada y los ojos semi cerrados.

Darién tragó en seco, sin saber cómo arreglar ese lío, pero consciente de que era necesario hacer algo.

Lentamente se aproximó a la cama. Serena había acatado su pedido y se había recostado de nuevo . Con el movimiento, su camisón quedó todavía más abierto, ahora exponiendo todo un pecho.

Darién respiraba profundamente , haciendo un increíble esfuerzo para no rendirse al impulso de acariciarlo.

Oh, Dios, qué habría hecho de malo para merecer tantas torturas seguidas? Primero había llegado la peste, matando la mayor parte de su gente y criados. Después el descubrimiento de la bancarrota en la herencia, de la que hasta entonces no había logrado recuperarse. Más tarde la muerte de su padre , dejándole un montón de deudas y problemas para resolver. Y ahora esto . Esa incontrolable tentación para torturarlo todavía más .

— Mierda con todo ! — dijo él bajito.

No sabía qué hacer. Era imposible resolver algo con ese pecho desnudo, provocándolo. Fue entonces que se atrevió a cubrirlo.

Serena parecía estar durmiendo otra vez. Entonces , con mucho cuidado, él intentó acomodar a camisón .

Para su sorpresa, en ese instante Serena sonrió , arqueando su cuerpo en su dirección a su mano . Ante ese imprevisto, Darién hizo la única cosa posible en ese instante: la besó . En el apuro pensó que esa sería la única manera de evitar que ella gritase por haberse encontrado con un extraño palpando sus pechos . Cómo diablos se había metido en eso, Darién no lo sabía.

Pero de esa forma, tendría tiempo para hallar alguna explicación convincente y coherente o de inventar una excusa para arreglar la situación .

Pero no fue eso lo que sucedió . Si la visión de ese seno ya lo había dejado perturbado, besarla fue algo todavía más desbastador. Serena no reaccionó violentamente , por el contrario, lo sorprendió, correspondiendo el beso con avidez. Y lo que apenas iba a ser un toque de labios, se transformó en un beso ardiente.

De repente, Darién se sintió invadido por una mezcla de atracción

y pasión , embriagado por sabor de sus labios suaves y calientes.

Con un largo suspiro, ella se insinuó con movimientos lánguidos como si pidiese más.

Todavía sorprendido, Darién se dejó embriagar por la mezcla de sabores , de lenguas enroscadas, entrando en sintonía con una melodía de notas sensuales.

Ella levantó un poco su cuerpo, agarrándose a sus espaldas anchas . Las manos pequeñas lo apretaron contra el torso femenino , haciéndolo sentir sus pezones rígidos.

La lujuria lo dominó y Darién ya no consiguió resistirse. Ya no sabía ni donde estaba ni por qué había llegado hasta allí. Sin pensar en nada más , se entregó a sus impulsos primitivos, acariciando y besando pasionalmente esos pechos que se le ofrecían.

Serena gemía, entregándose a las caricias, hasta que finalmente se dejó arrastrar por un sueño profundo. Darién cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio, como si estuviese desmayado. Después la acomodó nuevamente sobre el colchón.

Y se quedó allí fascinado, deseando continuar a su lado para siempre. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y no lograba razonar.

Fue entonces que un sonido extraño lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Darién demoró unos instantes hasta recordar al hombre que había golpeado.

Salió de la cama e irritado levantó Malachite, arrojándolo sobre uno de sus hombros para sacarlo de allí. Pero antes de salir, dio una última mirada en dirección a Serena.

El cabello revuelto, enmarcando el rostro delicado, el camisón desaliñado apenas tapando su cuerpo perfecto completaban el cuadro que guardaría para siempre en la memoria.

Salió finalmente del cuarto , cargando a Malachite, y cerró la puerta.

— Qué sucedió ? — ansiosamente Seiya quiso saber. — A quién vio ella ? A Malachite o a vos ?

— Cierra la boca, primo. ayúdame a llevar este peso muerto hasta su cuarto . Después vamos tratar de volver lo mas pronto posible a nuestros aposentos.

Seiya resolvió obedecer y en silencio ayudó sin protestar. Afortunadamente a esa hora el valet de Malachite ya había sido dispensado de sus tareas y el cuarto estaba vacío. Entonces , sin mayores problemas, entraron y lo colocaron sobre la cama, esperando que, al día siguiente, él no recordase nada de lo ocurrido. Por supuesto que se despertaría con una fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero a Darién le importaba un bledo eso. Después de todo, Malachite había hecho mucho para merecer esa paliza.

Serena se despertó sonriente, desperezándose lentamente. Se sentía bien y feliz, aún bajo los efectos del sueño maravilloso que había tenido .

Se sentó repentinamente, mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrarlo por ahí cerca . Pero, evidentemente no había nadie más en el cuarto . Constató entonces, que había soñado, a pesar de que todo le había parecido tan real y verdadero.

El perfume masculino todavía flotaba en el aire, el gusto de sus labios ávidos permanecían en los suyos y el contacto de sus manos calientes parecían tatuadas en su cuerpo.

Qué bueno sería si futuro marido de hecho correspondiese a las características del hombre con quien había soñado...

— Oh... — Serena murmuró, apartando las mantas .

Se acordó de que había comido esa carne inmunda, siguiendo la superstición de Santa Inés y que había soñado con un hombre de largos cabellos oscuros, ojos brillantes y con un cuerpo musculoso de guerrero.

Si su futuro marido fuese parecido a ese hombre, apenas podía esperar para conocerlo y casarse pronto. No lograba olvidar aquellas caricias y la pasión salvaje de su beso.

Se levantó muy bien dispuesta, y ansiosa para comenzar el día.

Estaba muriéndose de hambre y quizás, cuando bajase para el

desayuno , encontraría en el salón justamente con el hombre con quien había soñado. Era lo que esperaba, creyendo que el rito de Santa Inés estaba funcionado.

Cuando puso un pie en el piso , sintió que pisaba sobre algo duro. Sorprendida, se agachó para tomar el objeto . Era una cadena de oro de la cual pendía una cruz. La examinó detenidamente. Eso no le pertenecía y nunca había visto a Molly usando algo parecido. Cómo habría llegado allí ?


	7. CAPITULO 6

CAPITULO 6

La puerta se abrió levemente y Molly entró trayendo una fuente con agua limpia.

— Durmió bien, mi lady?

— Si. Muy bien — Serena respondió , aproximándose al estante

cerca de la ventana.

— Y, soñó con alguien?

Serena no respondió . Recordaba haber conversado con Molly sobre la superstición de Santa Inés. Peor no recordaba si le había contado que había comido la carne.

— Soñó , verdad, mi lady?

— Soñé — le confirmó Serena, dándose cuenta que a esa altura toda la corte ya debía saber lo que Berjerite había hecho la noche anterior. Ya podía prever que los comentarios y chismes estarían volando por el palacio , del cocinero a los comensales que habían presenciado la conversación.

— Ay qué bueno ! Cuénteme todo. Cómo era él ? Guapo? Alguien que mi lady ya conoce?

— Era un hombre muy atractivo.

La imagen de él no se borraba de su cabeza. Su rostro era fuerte y atractivo, con ojos azules muy intensos. Su nariz afilada formaba perfecta simetría con su boca tentadora que besaba tan ardientemente ...

Serena nunca había sido besada antes y sólo ahora se daba cuenta / cuánto se había perdido. A pesar de haber sido un sueño, había sido la experiencia más placentera que jamas hubiese tenido en toda su vida. Enderezándose, Serena procuró disimular lo que estaba sintiendo y trató de cambiar de tema .— Encontré una cadena con una cruz tirada en el suelo. Está encima de la mesa. Fíjate si es tuya, Molly.

La muchacha obedeció, examinando la pieza.

— No, mi lady, no es mía.

— Fue lo que pensé .

Por un instante Serena se preguntó si aquello podría pertenecer al hombre con quien había soñado. Y si en vez de un sueño, no había sido un hombre de carne y hueso quien la había besado? No, era imposible. .. sabía que una presencia tan arrebatadora como esa sólo podía existir en un sueño, pero no podía explicar la presencia de esa joya.

— Tal vez alguna criada la haya dejado caer mientras limpiaba el cuarto . O quizás, estaba entre una pila sabanas limpias y se cayó sin que nadie lo notase, mi lady.

— Debe ser eso. Déjala ahí que le voy a pedir a Pereru que verifique con los criados si alguien perdió una cruz.

Molly volvió a colocar la cadena en su lugar, dándose vuelta para comentar:

— El hombre del sueño hizo o dijo algo ?

Por suerte, Serena estaba con las manos cubiertas por la toalla humedecida, entonces la criada no notó su súbito temblor.

No planeaba responder a esa pregunta, además, inclusive ya se había arrepentido de haberle contado. Quería guardar ese maravilloso recuerdo para sí misma y no compartirlo con nadie más .

— No, Molly. No hizo ni dijo nada. — Serena mintió. — Y ahora, vamos a cambiar de tema . Por favor, ven a ayudarme a ponerme la ropa. Quiero bajar pronto, estoy hambrienta.

Un poco decepcionada, Molly ayudó a Serena a prepararse y después la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Mina y su marido, lord Yaten Reynard pasaban por el corredor en el momento en que Serena salió de sus aposentos.

— Buen día , Serena! Estás mejor? — preguntó Mina.

— Estoy bien, gracias. — ella sonrió para ambos. Lord Reynard era un hombre alto, fuerte y atractivo . Él y su esposa formaban una pareja envidiable, pues el amor que sentían el uno por el otro resultaba evidente por la manera en que se miraban o caminaban tomados de las manos. Era con ese tipo de hombre que a Serena le gustaría de casarse, anhelaba tener la misma suerte y felicidad de su amiga.

Los tres descendieron , conversando animadamente por las escaleras, hasta llegar al salón donde la primera comida del día comenzaba a ser servida. Reynard las acompañó hasta sus lugares y, besando a su esposa en la mejilla, pidió permiso para ir hablar con uno de los otros caballeros. Mina sonrió viéndolo apartarse .

— Ya sé, él va a comenzar a discutir de política y estaremos terminando el desayuno cuando él vuelva.

— Y no te molesta eso?

— Ni un poco. — Mina respondió alegremente. — Rara vez venimos a la corte y es bueno que él se divierta cuando está aquí. El pobre ha trabajado tanto desde que la peste negra nos atacó .

Comprensivamente, Serena asintió con un gesto de su cabeza. La propiedad rural de Reynard, donde quedaba su castillo, había salido mejor que otras propiedades, pues no habían perdido tanta gente con la peste .

Aun así, la peste había sido una catástrofe y Serena se había preocupado mucho por su amiga durante ese terrible período.

Yaten también había temido por su esposa, principalmente después de saber que ella estaba embarazada. Si la peste se llevase a su mujer y a su hijo, jamás lograría recuperarse.

— Además — continuó Mina — creo que él se aparta para darme la oportunidad de conversar a solas con vos. Él sabe cuánto aprecio nuestra amistad y cuan ansiosa estoy por hablar con vos.

Serena sonrió y abrazó a su amiga.

— Yo también , Mina. No veo la hora de podamos estar un poco juntas. Sos la única persona a quien considero de mi familia.

— Habla mas bajo... Si el rey te oyese decir algo así va a sentir muy amargado.

— Es verdad.

Serena miró a su alrededor para estar segura que nadie la había escuchado. La última cosa que quería en el mundo era ofender o amargar al rey. A su manera, él había sido bueno con ella y se sentía agradecida por todo lo que había recibido .

Pero el rey rara vez estaba cerca , dejandola sin mucha compañía o asistencia. Serena lo veía más como un tío distante mientras que Mina era para ella como una verdadera hermana.

— Y entonces, pudiste dormir? Soñaste finalmente con el fantástico caballero con quien te vas a casar? — Mina bromeó.

Antes que Serena lograse responder, Molly la interrumpió :

— Ah, soñó ! Si ! Y fue un hombre muy guapo!

Incrédula, Mina abrió los ojos con asombro.

— Es verdad?!

— Tonterías ... fue sólo un sueño — dijo Serena, roja de vergüenza, tratando de cambiar de tema . — Crees que a Yaten no le importa que estemos tanto tiempo así, conversando?

— No, no, no. Nada de disimular. Cuéntame con detalles como fue ese sueño. Cómo era él ? Es alguien conocido? — insistió Mina.

Serena respiró profundamente .

— No, nadie que yo conozca...

— Pero era guapo?

— Si. Muy atractivo.

— Vamos, queremos más detalles... — pidieron Molly y Mina al mismo tiempo.

— Bien. .. tenía cabellos muy oscuros... creo que negros y se parecía a... a ese hombre ! — Serena murmuró asustada, señalando a el hombre que acababa de ver, sentado del otro lado do salón , vistiendo una casaca azul.

Serena contuvo la respiración extasiada y se quedó mirando fijamente ese hombre.

El sueño se había desarrollado en su cuarto, pero no había casi nada de iluminación , por eso no había logrado definir las líneas de su rostro tan bien como las veía en ese momento. Ahora que estaba tan cerca que estaba muy segura que era el mismo hombre con quien había soñado.

El tenía los mismos cabellos negros, podía sentirlos nuevamente rozándole la piel delicada. Los hombros musculosos eran los mismos a los cuales se había agarrado en las penumbras. Era él, sin duda. Y era un hombre magnífico.

— Se Parece a quién ? — indagó Mina.

— A ese de allí, el de casaca azul. — ella susurró, sin desviar la mirada . — Está viendo a ese muchacho de cabellos negros, hombros anchos y labios suaves.

— Labios suaves? Cómo lo sabes?

— Bien, por lo menos en el sueño los labios de él eran suaves, cuando me besó. Suaves, pero firmes.

Mina la miró con asombro por un instante para después declarar.

— Es lord Chiba — dijo Mina bajito.

— Chiba... — Serena repitió .

Era un bello nombre, fuerte y glorioso, como su poseedor.

— Ahora exijo que me cuente todos los detalles — su amiga exigió. — quiero saber cómo fue tu sueño, de principio a fin, por favor.

— Ella te vio !

— De qué diablos estás hablando? — Darién le preguntó a su primo, quien jadeando, se sentó a su lado en la mesa, trayendo la novedad.

— De lady Serena. Estaba pasando cerca de ella cuando la oí decirle a lady Reynard que vos eras el hombre con quien ella había soñado. Por qué no me contaste nada? Por que no dijiste que ella te había visto ?

Preocupado, Darién se acomodó en la silla.

— Porque esperaba que ella se habría olvidado de todo, cuando se despertase.

La declaración no era del todo mentirosa. En realidad la parte más racional y honrada de su personalidad anhelaba que Serena se hubiese olvidado de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Asi podría intentar conquistarla sin usar ningún truco vil . Pero, por otro lado, ansiaba para que Serena se acordase de todo y exigiese casarse rápidamente. Era lo que más quería para poder tenerla desnuda y apasionada en sus brazos.

— Y hay más, señor escondedor — continuó Seiya. —Me di cuenta que Berjerite también oyó las confidencias de Serena a Mina y en seguida salió corriendo para ir hablar con su hermano.

— Es verdad ?

— Si. Mira, los dos están conversando justo allí — completó Seiya, señalando al otro lado del salón , donde Malachite Aldous oía atentamente lo que Berjerite le decía.

Ella parecía muy contrariada, pues hablaba y señalaba en dirección a Darién, quien orgulloso, sonreía en respuesta. No era que se sintiese feliz con lo ocurrido. Pero, que quedase claro que sabía de sus planes perversos y que haría cualquier cosa para impedirlos.

—Crees que van a revelar lo que de hecho sucedió ? — Seiya estaba muy agitado.

— Es muy probable , o llegarán muy cerca de la verdad. Los hermanos Aldous dejarán de mirarnos y volverán a cuchichear.

— Mira, Darién, están tramando algo nuevamente !

— Carajo ! Qué será que están planeando esta vez?

— Ya vamos a saberlo — le aseguró Seiya. — Mandé a mi paje a espiarlos.

Darién recorrió el salón con la vista y vio al muchacho, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, jugando con un perro. Nadie le prestaba atención o parecía notar su presencia allí.

— Neflyte es un buen muchacho.

— Si, lo es — concordó Seiya. — Y también es muy eficiente en estas cuestiones. Te aseguro que en poco tiempo vendrá a contarnos palabra por palabra todo lo que oyó .

Darién sacudió la cabeza , volviendo su atención para a la bandeja llena de panes y quesos que tenía delante de si.

— Y, entonces? — continuó Seiya. — quieres decir que después de todas tus declaraciones , afirmando que nunca te rebajarías al mismo nivel de Malachite, acabaste dejando que Serena te viese y encima la besaste . Es muy interesante...

— No era lo que planeaba hacer.

— Lo Sé... pero ya que estabas allí, aprovechaste la oportunidad, no fue así ?

— Sólo hice eso porque ella se despertó cuando yo estaba intentando ... cubrirla ... mejor ... con el camisón .

— Ah — murmuró Seiya con una expresión de descrédito. — Y por qué diablos ese camisón no la cubría bien ?

— Eh ... porque ella se movió mucho mientras dormía... es un cuento muy largo ... que no vale la pena ... Pero puedes decirme cuál es el motivo del tono irónico que usas?

— Es una impresión suya, primito . Me resulta divertido verte así tan ... tan... incómodo . — Seiya respondió con una carcajada. — Pero lo que importa es que ahora estamos salvados. Porque conquistaste a la muchacha. Además, ella estaba muy entusiasmada cuando le describía "el sueño" a Mina.

— Si ? Qué oíste ? — exclamó Darién alarmado, preguntándose si ella se recordaría los detalles de lo que había sucedido. Serena recordaría vagamente haber sentido unas manos fuertes acariciándole los pechos?

— Oí detalles de un abrazo muy ... calurosos, chispas de pasión aquí y allá y besos ardientes .

— Bien. .. — dijo Mina. — Parece que el rito de Santa Inés después de todo ...

— Funcionó , si. — la interrumpió Serena.

— Dejando esa tonterías de superchería de lado, el hecho es que lord Chiba es un caballero valiente, un buen hombre . Yaten lo estima mucho y el rey lo tiene en alto concepto.

— Qué perfecto. Esa es una buena señal. Confío en la opinión de tu marido y, si el rey también lo aprecia seguramente no se opondrá a nuestro matrimonio.

— Es verdad. Sé que él luchó al servicio del rey en las batallas de Crecy y Calais. Dicen que es un guerrero muy valiente.

Serena sonrió satisfecha con la información. Contar con un hombre habilidoso en el uso de la espada para defender su hogar sería muy bueno .

— Nunca oí decir que él maltratase a alguien, hombre, mujer, criatura o animal — continuó Mina. — todo indica que es una persona justa y honrada en todo lo que hace.

- Eso es muy importante.

— Hay rumores de que el castillo de los Chiba sufrió grandes bajas con la peste negra. Sé que el padre de él estaba entre los muertos y le dejó a Darién muchos problemas con la herencia.

— Darién?

— Si. Así es como él se llama.

— Darién... — Serena repitió lentamente.

El nombre le parecía sonoro y agradable. Darién y Serena... Los nombres pegaban.

— Entiendo que él esté pasando por dificultades económicas por el momento, pero estoy segura que es apenas una situación temporaria — continuó Mina, mordiéndose el lado .

— Mis padres me dejaron una buena fortuna y la falta de dinero no será un problema — Serena concluyó , cerrando la cuestión .

Su mente se fijó nuevamente en los nombres. Lord Chiba, Darién Chiba. Darién y Serena. Lady Chiba, pensó ella con una sonrisa en los labios, imaginando como sería el castillo de la familia. A dónde quedaba el castillo de los Chiba? Esperaba que fuese en algún lugar cerca del agua Y no muy lejos de las planicies, pues ella adoraba el agua.

— Dónde queda el castillo? — Serena preguntó.

— Al norte. Creo que en el litoral, mas no tengo certeza. Sólo sé que hay un río que pasa cerca . — respondió Mina. — Lo más importante es que queda suficientemente lejos de aquí para que no te fuercen a visitar la corte con mucha frecuencia.

- Eso definitivamente me agrada.

La vida que llevaba en la corte era de hecho odiosa, llena de maledicencias e intrigas. No veía la hora de alejarse de todo eso.

— Hum... ahora sólo resta saber si ustedes dos de hecho ... pueden formar una pareja.

Serena inclinó la cabeza asintiendo. No quería parecer ansiosa con la perspectiva. Y mucho menos, desesperada. Miró nuevamente al hombre que el destino posiblemente le había designado como marido. Darién conversaba animadamente con otro hombre sentado a su lado, que también era atractivo, pero sin comparación. Su rostro era más pálido y su cuerpo no tan musculoso.

— Quién es el otro caballero?

— Es Seiya. Son primos y lucharon juntos en Francia. Fue una suerte que estuviesen lejos y escapasen de la peste. Yaten también lo estima mucho.

— Qué bien . Él también vive en el castillo. Chiba?

— Si. Seiya perdió a sus padres cuando era muy chico, por eso fue criado en Chiba . Él y Darién son como hermanos .

— Ah, y el resto de la familia?

— La madre murió durante el parto de su hermana menor y el padre falleció recientemente. Ahora ambos son huérfanos.

— Igual que yo — dijo Serena, con el corazón apretado pensando en la hermana menor.

Aunque esa niña tenía la suerte de poder contar con un hermano mayor para protegerla. Serena, por el contrario, se había quedado absolutamente sola después de la muerte sus padres.

Y era cierto que el rey y la reina la habían acogido como ahijada y por suerte había logrado conquistar el afecto de su padrino. Pero era la atención de la reina lo que Serena realmente anhelaba. Lo que más le hacía falta era el cariño y el apoyo de madre, cosas que el dinero del rey jamás podría comprar. Tal vez pudiese darle a la hermana de Darién aquello que a ella tanto le había faltado.

— Cómo se llama ella?

— Creo que Hotaru. Entonces, Serena, estás preparada?

— Preparada para qué ?

— Ora, para encontrarlo.

— Qué ? Mas ahora? así, de repente?

— Cuanto antes mejor. — Mina se rió y explicó pacientemente — Así puedes decidir si él le agrada o no. Si te gusta podrás encontrarlo más veces. En caso contrario, no perderás más tiempo y podrás buscar otro pretendiente.

—Pero ... pero , mira como estoy ... — dijo Serena, mirando su vestido sencillo sin ningún adorno.

Si hubiera sabido que iba a encontrarse justamente ese día con el hombre del sueño se habría ocupado más de su apariencia.

— Tonterías . Estás muy bien. Ahora ven. Darién ya estuvo en nuestra residencia. Visitó el castillo Reynard cuando volvía de Francia. Por lo tanto , no es nada extraordinario si voy allá a saludarlo.

— Oh, está bien. .. — Serena aceptó.

Tenía un ataque de pánico cuando finalmente se levantó para seguir a Mina y atravesar el salón .


	8. CAPITULO 7

Capítulo 7

— Mira, ellas están viniendo para acá! — Darién casi se atragantó con el pedazo pan que comía cuando Seiya le avisó. Trató de tomar pronto un trago de aguamiel para conseguir acabar de tragar . Por Dios! No quería parecer un pobretón muerto de hambre.

Si Mina no estuviese con su mirada fija en ellos, Darién podría tener la esperanza de que ellas dos seguirían caminando hacia otro lado. Pero ella parecía muy determinada.

— Siéntate derecho, sácate las migas de la boca, levanta la cabeza, sonríe, no encorves la espalda, sécate la boca — le ordenó Seiya. —Y por el amor de Dios pásate una mano por la cabeza para bajar esos cabellos. Oh, mi Dios, qué vamos hacer?

— Por qué me preguntas? Pensé que de nosotros dos vos eras el grande conocedor y catador de mujeres. Y ahora cálmate. Si están viniendo para acá es porque quieren hablar conmigo, no con vos.

— Lo sé . Justamente por eso es que estoy tan nervioso. Vos no sos un gran hablador , quiero decir no hablas mucho con las mujeres... ni con los hombres, para ser franco.

— Soy introvertido, pero intenso.

— Pues te aclaro no va a ser manteniéndote callado y siendo intenso internamente que vas a conseguir una esposa. Te lo imploro, Darién, conversa con ella, sé agradable, hazle algunos elogios, pero básicamente, háblale ... — Seiya se calló al ver las dos mujeres acercándose y se concentró en el plato de comida, fingiendo no haberlas notado.

Darién no sabía como actuar. Tenía que hacer igual que su primo y simular no haberlas visto , o sonreírles y saludarlas? Conocía y tenía aprecio por la esposa de Yaten. Por suerte, era ella que haría las debidas presentaciones.

De repente, se acordó de la última vez en que había visitado el castillo Reynard. En esa época, Yaten había sido llamado para comparecer en la corte e Mina se había mostrado feliz con la oportunidad de volver a ver a su amiga. Le había sorprendido enterarse que ellas dos eran amigas, sobretodo por conocer la fama de caprichosa que la protegida del rey cargaba hacia tantos años. En esa ocasión Mina le había asegurado que a muchacha no era nada de eso y le había sugerido que la juzgase después de conocerla.

Ahora Darién sabía todo. De hecho Serena era muy diferente de lo que decían los rumores . Ella sólo actuaba de manera inconveniente y escandalosa para protegerse de la frialdad y la crueldad de la corte. Y le sorprendía que hubiese conseguido sobrevivir tan bien con esa farsa. La amistad de Mina seguramente había contribuido, dándole fuerzas para resistir. Darién admiraba la generosidad y la comprensión de la esposa de Yaten. Hasta sentía una puntada de envidia por la suerte de su amigo por tener una mujer así.

— Buen día , mi lord — dijo lady Mina.

Darién miró a las dos y sabiendo que Seiya continuaba fingiendo no estar allí, se apresuró a levantarse y hacer una reverencia.

— Serena, quiero le presentarte a Darién, el lord Chiba y a su primo Seiya — continuó Mina, educadamente. — Caballeros, esta es lady Serena Tsukino.

Darién volvió a curvarse, codeando a Seiya para que se pusiese de pie. Su primo obedeció, levantándose con un movimiento brusco.

— Damas! Un placer encontrarlas. Es siempre una satisfacción volver a verla lady Mina, y más aún, acompañada por una belleza en flor como esta.

Darién abrió los ojos, mirando azorado a Seiya. Nunca lo había escuchado decir tamaña desatino, actuaba como un verdadero bufón ante esas damas.

— Buen día , Seiya — Mina lo saludó. — Serena estaba ansiosa para dar un paseo por el jardín y voy a acompañarla. Desafortunadamente no consigo encontrar Yaten para que nos acompañe.

— Parece que él está viniendo — dijo Darién.

— Ah, claro... — Mina respondió sin mayor entusiasmo.

— Disculpa, mi querida. — Yaten besó la mejilla de su esposa. — Lord Abernathy quería hablar sobre un asunto importante y acabé perdiendo la noción de la hora.

— No tiene importancia, mi querido.

— Tu esposa nos estaba diciendo que planeaba dar un paseo por el parque con lady Serena y quería que las acompañases. — Darién comentó.

— Qué pena. Vine a buscarte justamente para avisar que Robert acaba de llamarme porque el rey quiere verme ahora mismo. Lo siento mucho.

— Está bien, querido — dijo Mina sonriente, sin demostrar ninguna contrariedad. — Estoy segura que a lord Chiba y Seiya no les importará hacernos compañía.

— Por supuesto que no! — contestó Seiya de inmediato. — Será una honra acompañar tan distingidas damas.

La voz de Seiya sonó más grave que de costumbre, exagerando también en la reverencia. Darién continuaba sin entender por qué su primo estaba exagerando tanto las cortesías.

— Ves, Yaten? Los caballeros cuidarán de nosotras. Todos está bien.

— Muy bien — respondió Yaten, levantando una de sus cejas, sospechando algo raro en el aire.

Al notar el intercambio de miradas de la pareja, Darién se encogió de hombros. Obviamente Mina estaba ayudando a su amiga a pasar más tiempo con él, pero no le explicaría eso a Yaten. Si lo hiciese tendría que entrar en detalles de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

— Sé que es así. Espero que se diviertan.

Yaten se curvó , besando a su mujer en el rostro, aprovechando para cuchichear en su oído algo que la hizo fruncir la frente . En seguida, Yaten salió del salón .

— Entonces vamos, caballeros? — Mina sugirió , adelantándose para tomar el brazo de Seiya.

Serena le sonrió tímidamente a Darién quien acabó ofreciéndole el brazo. Y fue de esa forma que salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al extenso jardín real que rodeaba la imponente edificación.

Mina y Seiya caminaban un poco mas adelante. De milagro no tropezaron, pues en vez de mirar por donde caminaban , concentraban su atención en la pareja que venía un poco mas atrás. Seiya le lanzaba miradas significativas a su primo, incentivándolo a entablar una conversación. Al mismo tiempo, Mina le hacía gestos incentivadores a Serena, quien- por suerte- no le prestaba atención.

Por mucho que Darién intentase hablar sobre cualquier tema , al mirar a la dama a su lado su voz desaparecía. La única cosa que captaba su atención era aquella boca bien formada, que la noche anterior había tomado en un beso ardiente.

Seiya tenía razón , era incapaz de mantener una conversación decente y agradable.

A esa altura, Mina también concluía que si ella no interviniese, la aproximación entre esos dos sería un fracaso. Entonces , se detuvo y se soltó del brazo de Seiya, para que la otro pareja los alcanzase.

Caminando lado a lado de la pareja , Seiya codeaba a su primo disimuladamente, en una tentativa de hacerlo reaccionar y para que dijera algo .

Minutos de silencio que parecieron durar una eternidad pasaron antes que Mina resolviese romper el hielo:

—Menos mal que finalmente tenemos un día soleado para variar, verdad ?

— Por suerte no hace tanto calor — respondió Seiya. — Me gusta el tiempo así. Detesto cuando llegan esos días fríos de invierno . A Darién tampoco le gustan.

— Qué coincidencia, el invierno no es la estación favorita de Serena. — fue el turno de Mina hablar por su amiga. — Ella Prefiere esta época del año o el otoño, cuando las hojas forman un bello contraste de colores.

Y, una vez más , el tema se acabó. Aunque, Mina se acordó de otro tema que seguramente lo haría hablar, librando a todos de la incomodidad que reinaba.

— Darién, esta mañana le contaba a Serena sobre su hermana Hotaru. Ella tiene diez años, no?

— Si.

— Espero que ella esté bien. ..

— Lo está. — Darién continuaba monosilábico. Previendo que la conversación se iba a trabar nuevamente, Seiya se apresuró a responder:

— Hotaru está bien, a pesar de extrañar mucho a su padre, pero Darién hace lo posible por compensar esa ausencia.

Darién se quedó boquiabierto al oír tamaña mentira. Su padre había culpado a Hotaru por la muerte de su esposa y jamás la había perdonado. No era que él hubiera sido cruel con su hija, pero jamás le había prestado atención, dejandola eternamente a cargo de los criados.

Hotaru no podría extrañar a un padre que apenas había conocido . Por eso, Darién no necesitaba hacer nada para compensar su ausencia. De cualquier forma, la declaración pareció sensibilizar a Serena.

— Eres muy bondadoso al prestarle particular atención a tu hermana, mi lord — ella dijo bajito. — Estoy segura que ella te agradece por eso. A mí me habría hecho muy feliz haber tenido un hermano mayo que cuidase de mí, cuando mis padres murieron.

— Tal vez ustedes no lo sepan, pero Serena quedó huérfana cuando apenas tenía diez años — explicó Mina. — fue en esa ocasión que la trajeron acá, para vivir en la corte .

Darién sacudió la cabeza , sin decir nada, sujetando el brazo de su primo, antes que él lograse clavarle el codo en las costillas de nuevo . Seiya estaba cada vez más nervioso.

— Imagino lo que debes haber pasado, Serena — él dijo , procurando darle una continuidad a la conversación. — Imagino que la corte no es un ambiente de los mas agradables.

— De hecho, no fue fácil. — Mina respondió — Las otras niñas la envidiaban porque el rey se enamoró de Serena y ellas fueron muy crueles con ella.

— Cuando era un niño Darién también sufrió por un motivo semejante. Fuimos a formarnos como caballeros con lord Strathcliffe, quien simpatizó con Darién y lo trataba con deferencia. Eso provocó la rabia de los otros muchachos que vivían provocándolo y buscando peleas.

Eso si era verdad, pensó Darién, pero ni valía la pena de ser mencionado. Había sucedido hacia tanto tiempo y no le había causado ningún trauma. Por el contrario, sólo le había dado más fuerza para combatir como guerrero. Pero Serena sonrió impresionada y le apretó el brazo levemente . Seiya sonrió discretamente, feliz de haber alcanzado su objetivo.

— Imagino que ya saben que el rey decidió que ya es tiempo de que Serena se case. Ella tendrá la oportunidad de hacer la elección del marido — Mina dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a Serena. Ignorando la reacción de su amiga, ella continuó : — Es una decisión muy seria y difícil de ser tomada.

— Realmente. — Seiya respondió . — Lord Chiba también planea casar y está teniendo dificultad en decidirse.

Darién casi soltó un gruñido. La conversación estaba volviéndose demasiado personal e incómoda. Si continuase de ese modo, era muy posible que Mina y Seiya arreglasen el matrimonio sin la participación de los novios.

Serena también parecía muy incómoda, sin saber hacia donde mirar.

Por suerte o por azar, Malachite y su hermana Berjerite,

aparecieron caminando por el jardín. A juzgar por el aire agitado del muchacho y el rostro colorado de su hermana, Darién podía apostar que ellos habían corrido para alcanzarlos, aunque fingiesen que el encuentro era mera coincidencia.

— Oh, lady Serena y lady Mina, ustedes por aquí? — Berjerite las saludó, sonriente. — Qué gran placer volver a verlas.

— Es verdad — concordó Malachite, todavía respirando con dificultad.

Ese hombre estaba absolutamente fuera de estado físico, pensó Darién con desagrado. Algunos ejercicios con lanza y espada no le vendrían nada mal .

Pero eso nunca iba a acontecer. Todos sabían que el padre de Malachite hacia años pagaba "un dinero" para que su hijo fuese eximido de servir en el ejército.

Todo bien, pensó Darién. Si ese hombre entrase en alguna batalla con aquel estado físico sería el primero en ser abatido. O quizás desertaría, aun antes que la batalla comenzase.

— Estábamos preguntándonos si soñaste con alguien después de todo — él continuó , encarando a Serena con una sonrisa irónica.

Darién se estremeció. Los hermanos iban a revelar públicamente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior ? Tal vez ellos ni siquiera supiesen ni la mitad de lo ocurrido. Su alivio fue inmediato cuando Serena respondió :

— No, mi lord . La superstición no funcionó. No soñé con nadie .

Malachite y Berjerite abrieron sus boca con asombro. Seiya parecía incrédulo. Sólo Mina mantenía su postura inalterada y se sentía dueña de la situación .

- Eso no es mas que una superstición tonta — ella dijo .

— Pero ... yo... — Malachite tropezaba con las palabras, incrédulamente.

— Estás segura que no soñó con ningún hombre a? — Berjerite preguntó, frunciendo la frente . Darién se dio cuenta que si fuese posible, ella habría estrangulado a Serena hasta arrancarle la verdad.

— Absolutamente segura. Pero, por qué lo preguntas, Berjerite? Acaso vos soñaste?

Antes de responder, la muchacha se enderezó , buscando parecer relajada.

— Si, soñé .

— No me digas! — intervino Mina. — Y quién era él, Berjerite?

— Nadie que yo conozca... era un hombre alto, rubio, guapo. Imaginé que vos también habías soñado con alguien, Serena.

Era evidente que confesando, Berjerite había imaginado incentivar a Serena a hacer lo mismo. Pero Serena se limitó a menear la cabeza.

— Lo siento mucho, pero conmigo no sucedió nada. Tal vez no haya comido suficiente carne.

— Puede ser...

— Bien, pero creo que es mejor que continuemos nuestro paseo — dijo Mina alegremente. — El día está muy agradable.

— Buena idea. Nosotros los acompañaremos . — Berjerite contestó, forzando una sonrisa .

Mina procuró disimular su desagrado. No había nada que pudiese hacer para evitar la pesada compañía de esos dos, sin parecer una maleducada. Entonces , hizo algo repentino . Enlazó su brazo en el de Malachite y lo empujó a un lado, dejando a Serena y a Darién mas atrás.

— Qué perfecto! — ella dijo . — Hace tanto tiempo que quería hablar con vos. Me gustaría saber qué opinas de la situación de los franceses. Caminamos?

Berjerite se quedó paralizada. Antes que pudiese decir algo, Seiya se aproximó y la tomó por el brazo, conduciéndola por el paseo.

— Seré tu acompañante , lady Berjerite. Es una suerte poder pasear con tres bellas mujeres en el mismo día.

Darién se mordió el labio para no reírse de la actitud astuta de su primo. Se dio vuelta hacia Serena y, sonriendo, sugirió :

— Entonces , vamos?

En silencio Serena asintió y dejó que Darién le tomase la mano, apoyándola sobre su brazo fuerte otra vez para continuar la caminata. Mientras hacían iba ella iba recordando los acontecimientos.

Después de oír los detalles del sueño, Mina la había aconsejado mantener secreto sobre el asunto. Serena acató la sugerencia, recordando que no le había contado todo a la criada, Molly y que no estaba dispuesta a cometer ese error.

No había razón alguna para esparcir asuntos que sólo tenían que ver con su vida privada, y mucho menos porque estaba al lado del hombre de su sueño. Fue por esa razón que le había mentido con tanta naturalidad a Malachite y a Berjerite.

Además, mantener el secreto sería una buena forma de probarse a si misma que la superstición de Santa Inés funcionaba o no. Como Darién no sabía nada, si el matrimonio con él se daba era porque el destino así lo quería.

Serena miró a Darién de reojo , deseando que él rompiese el silencio que los envolvía pues Mina y Seiya no estaban cerca para mantener la conversación.

Pensó en sacar un tema cualquiera, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a la soledad que tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. Había pasado los últimos años evitando la proximidad con otras personas, para no amargarse. Sólo conversaba con Mina y prefería pasar el resto del tiempo caminando sola por el castillo o paseando por el parque real. Por eso tenía tanta dificultad para expresarse con extraños, pero, si nada ningún de los tomase una actitud mas sociable, ni Santa Inés podría ayudarlos.

— Mina me dijo que vos y Yaten son amigos — Serena consiguió finalmente articular una frase.

— Es verdad.

Ella esperó que Darién le diese continuidad a la respuesta, mas nada sucedió .

— Hace tiempo que se conocen?

— Si.

Serena frunció la frente . Darién no estaba cooperando para nada.

— Mina también me dijo que vos luchaste en el ejército del rey .

— Es verdad.

— En Francia?

— Si .

— En las batallas de Crecy y Calais?

— Eso mismo .

Serena ya estaba muy irritada y no se contuvo.

— Escucha, mi lord , estás seguro que sabes hablar? Si sabes hablar, podrías tener la gentileza de ayudarme a mantener una conversación decente, en vez de dejarme monologando.

Darién mantuvo el silencio . Él apenas había dicho tres palabras y Serena ya estaba indignada.

— Yo ... si sé hablar . — finalmente respondió Darién. — Pero me siento más cómodo conversando con hombres que con mujeres.

La explicación calmó un poco a Serena. Era admirable oírlo admitir una falla, cuando tantos hombres, inclusive el rey, se rehusaban a aceptar cualquier defecto.

Pero su alivio y su alegría no duraron mucho.

— Me resulta muy complicado conversar con mujeres. No vale la pena. — Desafortunadamente Darién completó su razonamiento. — Las mujeres son muy pasionales y emocionales y lamentablemente no cuentan con la racionalidad que Dios nos dio a los hombres. Es muy difícil hablar con ellas sin ofenderlas.


	9. CAPITULO 8

CAPITULO 8

— Qué ?! – estalló Serena

— Ves ? Ya te ofendí, verdad ? –respondió Darién.

— Por supuesto que si, mi lord ! Acabas de decir que las mujeres son tan burras que no merecen un diálogo.

— No fue eso lo que quise decir. Mi lady no me entendiste bien.

— Debe ser porque me falta el lado racional que Dios le dio a los hombres, verdad ? — Y dándose vuelta para encararlo, Serena continuó furiosa: — Anda sabiendo que las mujeres son tan racionales como los hombres... Tal vez hasta más.

— Nada de eso. .. Es que...

— Puedo asegurarte que yo soy tan inteligente como cualquier hombre.

— Estoy seguro que si...

— Estás intentando ser condescendiente, mi lord . Pero te voy a probar que soy tan inteligente como cualquier hombre. Podríamos hacer un duelo de inteligencias, si quieres.

— Duelo? Y qué es eso exactamente?

Serena se mordió el labio levemente , sin saber qué responder, mas concluyó :

— Todavía no estoy segura, pero voy a usar a mi creatividad para pensar en algo. Cuando lo resuelva, te mandaré a avisar.

Sin tener nada más que decirle a ese hombre, Serena le dio la espalda y fue al encuentro de Mina.

— Estoy un poco cansada. Creo que voy a volver adentro.

— Está bien, yo voy a con vos.

— Y nosotros también — interrumpió Berjerite, soltándose del brazo de Seiya y haciéndoles señas a su hermano para que se aproximase.

El grupo fue entonces caminando en dirección al castillo .

— Lord Chiba no vienes con nosotros ? — Malachite le preguntó a Serena.

— No tengo la menor idea.

— Serena, estás segura que no soñaste ? — Berjerite repitió la pregunta nuevamente.

— Mira, Berjerite, yo ya te respondí, pero te lo voy a repetir: estoy absolutamente segura que no soñé, entendiste o te doy por escrito ?

— Disculpa se insisto, pero es que me siento culpable. Te forcé a comer esa carne espantosa, y sólo yo acabé soñando con mi pretendiente. Y lo mas curioso es que una duda que surgió después respecto a esa superstición .

— Duda? Qué duda?

— Una de las muchachas que estaba en el cena vio lo que hacíamos y vino a decirme que esa superstición sólo funciona si es hecha en ayuno. Del modo en que nosotras lo hicimos, corríamos el riesgo de soñar con quien no debemos casarnos .

— Cómo?! — Serena exclamó, mirando horrorizada a Berjerite.

— Claro . Pero de cualquier forma, creo que eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia porque vos no soñaste con nadie , verdad ? Sólo lamento que hayas tenido que comerte esa carne horrible.

— Muy interesante... — interrumpió Mina. — Nunca oí decir que hubiese una restricción de ese tipo. Por lo que me consta ninguna superstición , ni la de Santa Inés ni cualquier otra, nos revela con quien alguien no debe casarse.

—Yo tampoco sabía eso hasta anoche — le retrucó Berjerite. — Pero la muchacha quien me lo contó conoce muy bien el tema y fue firme en lo que afirmó . Pero no vamos a preocuparnos más por eso. Por suerte Serena no se enfermó con la carne ni soñó con alguien, verdad ?

— Es verdad. — Mina respondió con una sonrisa cuando ya subían los escalones de la entrada del castillo . — Serena, vamos a mi cuarto, me gustaría darte un regalo que te traje.

— Qué linda noticia .

En verdad, el regalo ya había sido entregado, pero Serena se dio cuenta que la intención de su amiga era quedarse a solas para conversar y así desprenderse de la compañía de Berjerite y Malachite Aldous. Ella quería poner sus pensamientos en orden. Había soñado con Darién, pero, después de ese diálogo en el parque, tenía serias dudas de que él fuese el pretendiente que buscaba.

Subieron en silencio al piso superior, y una vez mas, Mina miraba a Serena con curiosidad.

— Presumo que el paseo no salió muy bien , verdad ? Cómo fue la conversación con él ?

— Ni preguntes. Al principio lord Chiba estuvo mas mudo que una puerta . No te miento, sólo me respondía con una sola palabra. Cuando le pedí que me ayudase con la conversación, oí el disparate mas grande de mi vida. — Serena hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente, sólo de recordar, sintió su rostro enrojecerse de rabia.

— Qué fue lo que él dijo ? — Mina preguntó ansiosa.

— él simplemente me explicó que no se toma la molestia de conversar con las mujeres, porque considera que es una pérdida de tiempo. Según él, las mujeres sólo son seres emocionales, desprovistas de la fuerza y la inteligencia de los hombres.

— Qué ? Pero nosotros conversamos bastante cuando él estuvo en casa visitando a Yaten.

— Entonces debes ser una excepción a la regla, Mina.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que Mina retomó a palabra.

— No puedo creer que él haya dicho una cosa así ... No será que entendiste mal, Serena?.

— Nada de eso. Comprendí perfectamente.

- Eso sólo puede ser broma.

Serena negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Creo que es mejor olvidar esa historia de la superstición. Más ahora que Berjerite le puso más leña al fuego, mencionando eso sobre el hombre correcto y el hombre equivocado. Todo eso es una gran tontería .

— Si es así, por qué insististe tanto en presentarme a Darién cuando te conté sobre mi sueño?

— Porque yo lo conozco y creo que sería un buen marido. Es un hombre honrado y educado, además está en edad de casarse. Chiba necesita una esposa que esté en una buena situación económica para ayudarlo a reconstruir el castillo y restaurar la propiedad. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con supersticiones , entendiste?

Serena respiró profundamente , analizando lo que acababa de oír .

— Casarse es una decisión muy seria. No se puede tomar una decisión así basándose en supersticiones — continuó Mina. — Cuando me dijiste que no conocías a ninguno de los solteros de la corte, yo pensé en Darién. Es uno de los mejores candidatos, si no el mejor de todos. Creo que ustedes dos tienen cosas en común . Te quiero como si fueses mi hermana y quiero lo mejor para tu futuro, Serena.

— Yo lo desafié a un duelo — balbuceó Serena bajito.

— Qué ?! No lo creo!

— Pero no un duelo con armas. Un duelo de inteligencia.

— Ah, y qué es eso?

— Todavía no lo sé. Voy a tener que inventar algo.

— Sea lo que fuere, de cualquier manera va a ser útil. — Mina se rió. — Al menos así ustedes dos se van a encontrar nuevamente . Voy a ayudarte a inventar ese duelo, Serena, pero insisto en que Darién debía estar bromeando con vos . Él siempre me trató con mucho respeto y nunca dio la menor señal de pensar que las mujeres son inferiores.

— Voy a acordarme de eso , Mina.

En el fondo Serena continuaba asustada con lo que Berjerite había dicho . Se habían equivocado al explicarle la superstición y que soñar con Darién significaba que no debía casarse con él ? El asunto la perturbaba tanto que consideró que lo mejor era consultar a la persona más experimentada que conocía , o sea, Pereru, el asistente del rey .

Sin embargo dirigirse primero a un subalterno podría ofender al rey. Bien, entonces que consultaría al rey Artemis cuando su asistente estuviese cerca . Así sabría la opinión de ambos al respecto.

— Entonces, vienes conmigo? — preguntó Mina, preparándose para salir del aposento.

Parpadeando , Serena se recordó cuanto su amiga la reprendía por creer en supersticiones. Por eso iba a buscar a Pereru y al rey más tarde, pues no quería que Mina supiese que había tomado en serio la duda de Berjerite. Sin embargo , aun con poca experiencia de vida, ella sabía que el destino podía ser cruel. Por qué no apoyarse en alguna creencia que hiciese las cosas más fáciles ? Hay dilemas tan difíciles de resolver en la vida... por qué no creer que ciertas señales como pájaros negros, o una mariposa sobre una flor, nos pueden ayudar ?

— Ya voy — Serena respondió , sujetando sus faldas para salir apresuradamente detrás de Mina.

— Qué mierda hiciste? — vociferó Seiya para o primo.

— Yo ?

Darién todavía se preguntaba por qué Serena se había puesto tan furiosa con lo que él había dicho . Era tan malo decir que no sabía cómo actuar con las mujeres porque ellas son seres más emocionales y menos objetivos que los hombres que él conocía? . Por lo visto se había expresado mal y ella había tomado sus palabras como una ofensa. Serena había entendido que él había insinuado que las mujeres no eran inteligentes. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo intentando hacer que Seiya entendiese la situación.

— Bruto ! Debes haberle dicho algún absurdo para que ella saliese huyendo de nosotros de esa forma.

— Tal vez sólo estaba un poco cansada, como nos dijo.

Quizás cuando Serena se calmase un poco, él tendía la posibilidad de explicarse mejor. Sólo era una cuestión de tiempo. Después de todo, él jamás insultaría a una dama... y mucho menos a Serena, para quien tenía planes mucho mas interesantes que discutir sobre las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres.

— Debería haber previsto que no ibas a poder manejarte estando a solas con ella — Seiya continuó protestando. — Sólo espero que el hecho que ella haya soñado con vos, ayude a mejorar un poco las cosas.

Darién también deseaba eso, pero ante la irritación de su primo, consideró mejor no contra argumentar.

— Esta noche habrá un baile, después de la cena. Tienes que aprovechar esa oportunidad y tratar de aclarar el mal entendido.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo, Darién hasta se había olvidado que era el día de la fiesta de Santa Inés. La celebración sería dentro de algunas horas y seguramente Serena iba a comparecer.

— Todavía no sabes bailar, verdad ? — Seiya preguntó al limite de perder la paciencia. — Es mejor que practiquemos un poco esa tarde.

— Bailar?! — Darién repitió alarmado.

— A pesar de los denodados esfuerzos de lady Straclife por enseñarte algunos pasos básicos, recuerdo claramente que nunca conseguiste conectar dos pasos sin tropezarte o pisar a alguien. Desde entonces creo que nunca más te vi bailar.

Era verdad. Darién nunca más había bailado con nadie desde aquella época. La diversión no lo atraía, además de su absoluta incapacidad para el bailes.

— Tenes que entrenarte un poco para no hacer un papelón . Ven, Darién, voy a mostrarte como se hace.

— De ningún modo ! Eso es cosa de afeminados , además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

— Nada en este mundo es más importante que conquistar lady Serena y salir de la bancarrota — Seiya insistió. — A no ser que prefieras casarte con lady Zoycite. Será que de repente estás sintiendo curiosidad o saber como es tener sexo con un hipopótamo ?

Darién bufó, contrariado.

— Ah... está bien. Voy.

— Darién, por el amor de Dios, basta de pisarme el pie ! — gritó Seiya, con una mueca .

— La idea de este entrenamiento ridículo fue tuya — Darién retrucó, soltando la mano de su compañero de baile.

Siempre había creído que bailar era una pérdida de tiempo. Intentar entender por qué a las mujeres les gustaba tanto de esa tontería, era pedir demasiado a paciencia de cualquiera. Si no fuese por ese capricho femenino , con certeza los hombres nunca se someterían a practicar esos pasos complicados, mientras existían tantas otras cosas tanto mas interesantes que hacer y que pensar. Además, era porque estaba distraído con otros asuntos que él le estaba pisando los pies a Seiya.

— Si quieres impresionar esta noche, debes hallar un modo de bailar sin aplastarle los pies a la muchacha. Es necesario que le causes una buena impresión después de haberle amargado el paseo, no te parece?

Darién ya estaba harto de tantos reclamos . Mierda! Tampoco había mordido a la muchacha. Y ya había decidido que aclararía el mal entendido en la primera oportunidad. Admitía que el malestar creado lo había perturbado durante toda la tarde . Si fuese cierto que podía conversar sin ofenderla o amargarla, no estaría sometiéndose a esa ridícula clase de baile . Por suerte, el paje de Seiya los interrumpió trayendo la noticia que había oído a Berjerite y a su hermano discutiendo. Los dos estaban muy enojados por saber que en vez de Malachite, Serena había dicho haber soñado con Darién. Berjerite se quedó indignada con su hermano cuando él le había confesado que no recordaba claramente lo que había sucedido después que había entrado al cuarto de Serena. Y lo peor de todo , Malachite había admitido que no sabía cómo había vuelto a su propio cuarto. Sólo podía decir que había despertado al día siguiente con mucho dolor de cabeza y tres chichones en la frente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Berjerite dedujese todo. Poco a poco fue reuniendo las piezas y llegó a la conclusión de que Darién había sacado ventaja del plan , golpeando a Malachite y dejándose ver a propósito por Serena.

Era claro que los hermanos armarían un contraataque con otra trampa para hacer que Serena escogiese a Malachite en lugar de Darién. Por eso Seiya le pidió al paje que continuase espiando a esos dos. Sin pestañear, el muchacho obedeció y, en el instante siguiente, partió determinado a cumplir su misión.

— Vamos! Ahora un paso a la derecha y dos a la izquierda — Seiya insistió , volviendo a iniciar el ensayo.

Darién respiró profundamente , resignado tomó posición e hizo una seña para que el músico que tocaba el laúd comenzase con la música.

— Qué tal una prueba de conocimientos generales? — sugirió Mina.

Serena paró de caminar de un lado a otro en el aposento y miró a su amiga.

— Qué tipo de conocimiento ?

— Historia, por ejemplo.

— Nunca fui buena en memorizar nombres y fechas.

— Lo Sé... pero entonces para qué clase de cosa tienes más habilidad, Serena?

— Déjame ver... juego ajedrez bastante bien.

— Ajedrez ? Es el desafío perfecto! Sé que Darién acostumbraba a jugar con Yaten.

— Entonces será eso — respondió Serena, aliviada por haber hallado una solución al problema en el cual había estado pensando por más de una hora.

Ajedrez sería un buen desafío. Si bien que hacia meses que no jugaba con el rey como era su costumbre, todavía podía recordar algunas estrategias infalibles para vencer en el juego.

— Vamos a buscar a Darién y a comunicarle lo que acabamos de decidir — Mina dijo con entusiasmo. — Quizás ustedes puedan comenzar la partida ahora.

Serena concordó, aunque estaba un tanto insegura.

— Espero no haber perdido la práctica. Ya hace algún tiempo que no juego. El rey se dejó de jugar conmigo porque no podía aceptar perder siempre — ella concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— No te preocupes , Serena. Te aseguro que estás en plena forma.

Las dos salieron a buscar al oponente por los corredores y en el salón principal. Desafortunadamente no encontraron a Darién ni a su primo.

Pero Mina reconoció al paje de Seiya, sentado jugando en el piso cerca de Malachite y de Berjerite, quienes conversaban sin parar. Estaban sentados en las poltronas delante de la chimenea y tan absortos en la conversación que no parecían notar al muchacho allí cerca.

Intentando no ser vista por los hermanos , Mina esperó que el paje levantase los ojos y desde la puerta le hizo una seña para que él viniese a su encuentro. Al saber que Darién y Seiya estaban preparándose para la fiesta de la noche, las dos continuaron buscándolos .

Atravesaron los salones y los extensos corredores del castillo preguntándose qué clase de preparativos los primos podían estar haciendo para la fiesta.

— Es aquí — dijo Mina, deteniéndose frente a una puerta.

Serena y ella intercambiaron una mirada de asombro al darse oír el sonido del laúd viniendo desde adentro del cuarto . Golpearon pero nadie vino a abrir. Después de algunos minutos golpearon de nuevo . Nada.

— Tal vez no puedan oír el golpe por la música — dijo Serena.

— No sería mejor volvamos más tarde?

Serena no tenía ninguna prisa en iniciar el desafío, pues todavía no había vencido su inseguridad. No quería correr el riesgo de perder y pasar vergüenza después de haber dicho con tanta firmeza que era tan inteligente como cualquier hombre.

— No, es mejor acabar pronto con eso.

— Pero, cómo ? si ellos no nos abren... Además ...

Mina giró la perilla y abrió una hendija de la puerta, lo suficiente para ver el laúd siendo tocado por un muchacho. En el medio de la sala, encontraron un espectáculo sorprendente : Seiya bailando con Darién. Bien, en verdad decir que estaban bailando sería una exageración . Mas justo sería decir , que Seiya se movía bastante bien, y que Darién tropezaba torpemente con sus propios pies.

—Bastardo de mierda! Ahora me pisaste el dedito chico ! — Seiya insultó cuando su primo dio un paso en falso. — Te aceleras y pierdes el ritmo!

Con mucho cuidado Mina volvió a cerrar silenciosamente la puerta y después sujetó el brazo de Serena, doblándose en dos para contener la risa. Las dos salieron corriendo y riéndose a carcajadas.

— Ay, mi Dios! — dijo Serena, cuando finalmente paró de reírse. — Qué estaban queriendo hacer esos dos ?

— Creo que Seiya le estaba enseñando a Darién a bailar para impresionarte en el baile de esta noche.

— Baile? Ah, ya me había olvidado.

Generalmente Serena evitaba participar de las fiestas y bailes que había en la corte , a no ser que Mina estuviese presente. La mayoría de las veces no le recriminaban su ausencia, pero esta vez sería diferente. El rey había declarado que ella debía casarse y el lugar más apropiado para la elección eran justamente los bailes.

— Ya resolviste qué ropa vas a usar? — Serena negó con la cabeza. — Entonces , vamos a decidir eso. Ya que los muchachos están ocupados, la partida de ajedrez puede quedar para más tarde. Vamos. Yo te ayudo a escoger el traje.


	10. CAPITULO 9

CAPITULO 9

— No entiendo. — Mina pasó sus ojos por el salón . — Toda la corte ya sabe que debes casarte y yo no veo a los hombres disponibles, dónde están los hombres ?

— Deben estar escondidos, por miedo a que yo elija a alguno de ellos. Nadie quiere casarse con una caprichosa.- explicó Serena.

— Oh, no es eso — afirmó su amiga con calma, aunque afligida.

Y su preocupación se justificaba. Los rumores eran que la fama de Serena había alejado a muchos buenos pretendientes de la corte. Mientras algunas damas se divertían maliciosamente con ese hecho, otras culpaban a Serena porque tampoco ellas tenían muchas opciones de candidatos para elegir.

Lord Malachite Aldous era uno de los pocos que no había desaparecido. Pero él sólo tenía ojos para Serena, mientras ella siempre huía de su asedio caracterizado por un exceso de sonrisas y reverencias.

— Bien, por lo menos parece que Malachite no tiene miedo de mí — comentó Serena con un entusiasmo algo forzado.

A pesar de estar irritada con la insistencia de Malachite, había al menos un hombre para bailar. Si él también huyese sería la máxima humillación.

— Sabes , Serena , no consigo confiar en ese hombre — dijo Mina. — Cada vez que lo veo aproximarse a vos, tengo ganas de pegarle un empujón y alejarlo. Tal vez sea idea mía. Porque después de todo él hasta ahora se comportó con mucha cortesía.

Serena no dijo nada, pero le pareció una gran coincidencia que las dos compartiesen la misma opinión. Ella tampoco se sentía cómoda al lado de Malachite.

— Dónde estarán Darién y Seiya? Si no iban a venir al baile, por qué estarían ensayando?

— Es verdad. .. — respondió Serena. Ella ya había recorrido con la vista todo el salón buscando a Darién sin éxito. En ese momento vio a Yaten acercarse . Él las saludó y le dio un beso en la frente de Mina.

— Cómo estás, mi querida? Pareces un poco cansada.

— Estoy bien, Yaten. No te preocupes por mí y para de mimarme tanto.

—Por supuesto que me preocupo. Estás embarazada de nuestro primer hijo.

— él tiene razón , Mina. De hecho estás un poco pálida. No será hora de dar la noche por terminada ?

— Vamos, Serena. Creo que sólo estás buscando una excusa para irte.

— Bien, si Malachite va a ser el único en sacarme a bailar, no veo ningún motivo para quedarme .

Yaten frunció la frente asombrado.

— Pero , y Darién? Dónde está? — él preguntó. Serena miró desconfiada a Mina. Bien, no era de se extrañar que su amiga le hubiese contado a su marido la historia del sueño y los acontecimientos posteriores. De cierta forma, ya esperaba eso. Ellos tenían un matrimonio sólido y de mucha complicidad. Seguramente compartían sus secretos.

— A nosotras también nos gustaría saber — respondió Mina.

— él me aseguró que vendría cuando conversamos esta tarde. hasta me pidió una casaca de terciopelo prestada — Yaten informó.

—Ves, Serena? él quería ponerse elegante para impresionarte bien.

— Pues yo estaría mejor impresionada si él se hubiese presentado . O será que se enteró que yo lo desafiaría a un partido de ajedrez y no vino por miedo a perder? — Serena comentó riéndose.

—No me miren a mí — se atajó Yaten. — Yo no le dije nada. Además, , Darién no temía los desafíos, además de que juega muy bien. Imagínense que hasta me ha ganado a mí algunas veces.

La afirmación parecía arrogante, pero de hecho, toda la corte conocía y admiraba la habilidad de Yaten en el ajedrez .

— Ven conmigo — él dijo, sujetando la mano de Mina. — Está es hora de irnos a la cama.

— Pero, y Serena? Vamos a dejarla sola?

— Vamos, es obvio que ella tampoco tiene ganas de quedarse aquí. Así tendrá una buena excusa para retirarse.

- Exacto — concordó Serena. — Yo estoy cansada también . Además, , en poco tiempo el vino soltará las lenguas y los rumores comenzarán a surgir.

— Como quieras — Mina aceptó su decisión.

Mina ya estaba en los últimos meses de embarazo. Serena se había sorprendido de que Yaten le hubiese permitido el viaje, pero también sabía que Mina no dejaría que su marido viniese a la corte solo.

— Entonces, vienes con nosotros , Serena?

— Pueden ir yendo . Yo todavía debo despedirme del rey , antes de retirarme Mina y Yaten salieron tomándose de la mano . Cuando salieron del salón , en vez de ir al encuentro del rey , Serena corrió hacia el jardín. No tenía a intención de quedarse allí y mucho menos, de ir a hablar con el rey Artemis, pues sabía que él la presionaría para saber si ya había escogido un marido y la respuesta sería muy difícil.

La noche estaba linda, invitante para un paseo por los jardines. Cómo estaba inquieta y sin sueño, Serena resolvió caminar y relajarse un poco.

Pero se olvidó de un detalle. Todos los rincones y caminos más escondidos eran el escondrijo favorito de las pareja de enamorados.

Después de pasar por al lado dos o tres parejas y presenciar algunos besos y gemidos comprometedores, Serena suspiró preocupada y consideró que era mejor irse a sus aposentos.

Ya había hecho la mitad del camino de vuelta, cuando de repente un bulto saltó delante suyo . Serena se quedó congelada al vera Malachite, pero forzó una sonrisa .

— Lord Aldous! Pensé que estabas en el baile.

— Estaba , pero cuando te vi salir, preferí venir a hacerte compañía — él dijo , tomándole el brazo.

A pesar de no sentirse cómoda con él, Serena se dejó acompañar. Después de todo Malachite no representaba ningún peligro . Unos metros mas adelante se alegró al ver a Darién aproximándose y pensó que podría librarse de la compañía densa de Malachite.

— Lord Chiba! Qué bueno que te encontré ! — ella exclamó, con entusiasmo. — Lord Reynard me pidió que diese un recado. — Y dándose vuelta hacia Malachite, ella se disculpó — Con permiso, mi lord , pero necesito tener una conversación en privado con lord Chiba.

Mas que rápidamente ella enlazó su brazo en el de Darién y lo empujó para apartarse velozmente. Malachite se quedó parado, perplejo, sin saber qué hacer.

— Cuál es el recado? — Darién preguntó, mientras se acercaban del castillo .

— Desafortunadamente tuve que mentir, mi lord . No hay recado alguno. No estoy cómoda en presencia de Malachite. Al verte, creí que podría abandonarlo sin quedar como una maleducada.

— No entiendo. Si no querías su compañía que te era inconveniente, por qué dejaste que te acompañase hasta aquí?

— No fue así. Yo salí a dar una vuelta por el jardín y de repente él apareció a mi lado — Serena respondió ríspida.

— Veo que tu sexto sentido es bien agudo. Yo tampoco confío mucho en Malachite. Pero, dime, te gustó la fiesta?

— Si me hubiese gustando no estaría aquí afuera, no te parece ? Y, vos, mi lord ? Por qué no apareciste en el baile?

— Es que... ocurrió un imprevisto con mi saco y ...

Darién no terminó de decir lo que iba a decir. Bajo la pálida luz de la luna , Serena observó su casaca color beige claro con una grande mancha oscura en el medio.

— Por qué entonces no te cambiaste el traje?

— No tengo nada lo suficientemente elegante para asistir a un baile en la corte . Además, ninguna de mis ropas es adecuada para circular por aquí. La peste perjudicó seriamente las propiedades de mi familia y estamos enfrentando graves dificultades económicas. Tuve que pedirle a lord Reynard esta casaca prestada.

Serena se quedó callada, la sinceridad de Darién la tomó por sorpresa. Jamás había visto a un hombre admitir sus dificultades económicas, aunque fuesen temporarias.

— Pero, cómo te manchaste la casaca? — Serena preguntó, cambiando de tema .

— No tengo la menor idea. Dejé la ropa sobre la cama, salí por unos minutos y cuando volví esta mancha de tinta apareció misteriosamente.

Serena frunció la frente ,estaba intrigada. por lo visto , alguien deliberadamente había derramado la tinta. Obviamente era alguien que no lo quería presente en el baile. Pero, quién ? Y por qué ?

Varias antorchas iluminaban el jardín, pero debido a algunos árboles más altos, el camino por donde pasaban en ese instante estaba oscuro . Distraída con la conversación, Serena caminaba sin prestar mucha atención. Imprevistamente pisó en falso sobre una piedra y perdió el equilibrio. Por instinto, para no caerse, se agarró al brazo fuerte de Darién.

Darién se dio cuenta que había sido una torcedura de tobillo dolorosa, e inmediatamente la alzó en sus brazos, llevándola hasta un banco próximo, allí la hizo sentarse. En seguida, se arrodilló para examinarle el pie. Serena sintió sus manos calientes tocar su pie y se sintió avergonzada con la sensación de placer que el simple contacto causó en su cuerpo; una sensación que hizo desaparecer el dolor.

— Creo que no hay nada quebrado, pero parece que se va a hinchar — él dijo , después de sacarle el zapato y palparle cuidadosamente el tobillo.

— No fue nada grave — ella respondió ,todavía titubeante.

Darién le soltó el pie y se levantó para mirarla.

— Aprovecho esta oportunidad para decirte que no comprendiste bien lo que dije hoy durante el paseo. O tal vez yo no supe expresarme bien — él agregó rápidamente, cuando la vio fruncir la frente . — Lo que quise decir es que considero que las mujeres son más complicadas que los hombres. Veamos, como explicarlo, los hombres somos seres simples con conversaciones directas. A las mujeres les gusta hablar sobre... eh... cosas emocionales. Les gusta oír declaraciones de amor y elogios sobre su belleza y desafortunadamente yo no sé lidiar muy bien con esos asuntos. Por eso, no quiero que creas que mi silencio tuvo la intención de ofenderte.

Serena sonrió contenta con la explicación.

— Lady Mina me aseguró que eso no era una ofensa para mí.

— Y no lo fue.

— Sabías que nosotras dos pasamos un montón de tiempo inventando el duelo de inteligencia?

— Si ? Y a qué conclusión llegaron ?

— Voy a desafiarte a un partido de ajedrez .

Darién lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás ,riéndose con ganas . Serena no entendió el motivo de su risa, pero esa carcajada espontanea la hechizó .

— Me va a encantar jugar con vos, mi lady — dijo Darién cuando finalmente contuvo la risa. — Me gusta mucho el ajedrez , especialmente cuando se trata de un partido de desafío. Y ahora, si su tobillo ya no te duele tanto, voy a acompañarte hasta tu cuarto.

Serena se puso de pie y se apoyó en el brazo de él, sorprendida con la naturalidad con que hacía eso . Caminaron lentamente por los corredores, como si quisiesen extender un poco más el placer de la compañía compartida.

— Mi lady! — exclamó Molly, al verla entrar en el cuarto . — Te gustó el baile?

— No mucho.

— Pero pareces tan alegre con esa sonrisa...

— Es que salí a dar una vuelta por el jardín y acabé encontrando Darién.

— Lord Chiba?

— él mismo.

Molly hizo una mueca , demostrando que no le había gustado la novedad.

— Qué pasa ? — Serena preguntó

— Bien .. es que... oh no, nada — la criada disimuló, desviando los ojos y continuó arreglando la ropa.

— Vamos, Molly, habla. No te hagas la rara conmigo.

— Estuve conversando con Zirconia sobre esas supersticiones para adivinar quien será el futuro marido.

Zirconia era la criada más antigua de la corte. Una mujer siempre lista para transmitir sus conocimientos acumulados con los años. Conocía todas las creencias antiguas y sus usos. Su palabra acostumbraba ser muy respetada.

— Y ?

— Parece que hay controversias sobre la eficacia de la superstición de Santa Inés. Algunos dicen que el hombre con quien se sueña es justamente ese con quien una no debe casarse.

— Ya había oído eso — admitió Serena, recordando que debería buscar a Pereru al día siguiente.

— Entonces le pregunté a Zirconia si no había otra forma de saber a quien mi lady debe escoger como marido. Yo sé que estás muy preocupada con eso.

— Y qué descubriste ?

— Me dijo que hay muchos otros métodos de adivinación — respondió Molly con entusiasmo, colocando su mano en la bolsita que llevaba amarrada a la cintura y sacando de ella una porción de hojas y semillas.

— Qué es eso? — preguntó Serena, inclinándose para ver mejor.

— Romero , clavos de olor y una hoja de laurel.

— Pero, para qué?

— Si colocas el romero en el bolsillo, te casarás con el primer hombre quese cruce en tu camino . El clavo funciona de la misma forma, sólo que es necesario colocarlo dentro del zapato.

—Y el laurel ?

— En ese caso, además de llevar la hoja de laurel en el bolsillo es necesario también recitar un verso que dice así: Suave hoja que de un árbol te arranqué, el primer hombre que vea, es con él que me casaré.

— Pero no fui yo quien arrancó la hoja, fuiste vos.

— Ah, pero es lo mismo... — respondió Molly, decepcionada. — Entonces no va a funcionar ...

— Para qué sirven estas semillas?

— Ah, son semillas de manzana. Aprieta una por una contra tu cara , diciendo el nombre de un pretendiente diferente cada vez. A la que le lleva más tiempo en caerse será la del nombre de tu futuro marido.

— Pero no tengo ningún nombre para decir.

— Cómo que no, mi lady? Hay varios hombres solteros aquí en la corte . Lord Aldous, por ejemplo . Él es rico y guapo. Además tiene a... déjeme ver... tiene a ...

— Ves , Molly? — Serena la interrumpió . — Ni vos logras decirme más nombres. Bien, pero ahora estoy cansada — continuó Serena , aproximándose a la cama. — Mañana conversaremos más sobre lo que Zirconia te contó , si me muestras donde hallar el romero, el clavo y la hoja de laurel quizás haga la prueba, está bien ?

— Como quieras, mi lady. Entonces , buenas noches . Que duerma bien.

Acomodándose entre las sabanas de lino, al acostarse Serena se quedó observando la danza de las llamas en la chimenea. Se quedó imaginando si el fuego no la ayudaría a quemar las dudas que todavía asolaban su mente.

Pensó en Darién y en su risa cautivante y en el brillo de esos ojos que le daban un cierto aire granuja a un hombre tímido que decía no saber cómo lidiar con las mujeres.

Le hubiera gustado besarlo, entonces sabría si había sido él el responsable de las oleadas de deseo que había sentido mientras soñaba.

Sería Darién su gran amor? Cómo ansiaba saber la respuesta... Zirconia, las supersticiones tampoco la ayudarían a develar el misterio de su destino. Sin embargo , todavía tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Pereru pudiese decirle algo que le dijese algo alentador . La espera por respuestas era angustiante.


	11. CAPITULO 10

CAPITULO 10

- Entonces, Serena — dijo el rey Artemis cuando su sala de audiencias finalmente se vació. — Cuál es el asunto urgente que te trae hasta aquí?

Serena sintió su rostro ruborizarse Había pasado casi toda la noche sin dormir. Cuando lograba cerrar los ojos, veía el rostro de Darién, el beso , la pasión real, el deseo imaginado, una loca mezcla entre a realidad y sueño.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol invadieron el cuarto, Serena saltó de la cama y sin esperar por la ayuda de Molly, se vistió y fue a buscar al rey.

No queriendo parecer muy ansiosa o irritada, resolvió dar un paseo por el jardín para colocar sus pensamientos en orden. Después de caminar un poco, se sentó en uno de los bancos, dejando que el sol bañase su piel clara. Pero, fue cerrar los ojos para sentirse invadida por los recuerdos de los besos soñados. Cuando se dio cuenta, horas habían pasado y el rey ahora ya estaba despachando varias personas.

Al aproximarse de la sala, notó una pequeña fila de personas que esperaban su turno para ser atendidas. Y desafortunadamente , ella era la última.

Robert pronto notó su decepción y por miedo a un escándalo más de la Caprichosa, rápidamente arregló una forma de dejarla entrar antes de los demás. Ahora estaba allí, delante del rey y de su asistente Pereru, como deseaba.

— Habla, Serena, de qué se trata? — insistió el rey con impaciencia.

Ella se ruborizó todavía más . En cierta forma era avergonzante hablar de matrimonio, sueños y supersticiones cuando el rey tenía tantas otras cosas más importantes que resolver.

— Su Majestad ya has oído hablar de la superstición de Santa Inés? — Serena dijo por fin, mirando al piso, sin coraje de encararlo.

— Ahhh... Eso. Si, hoy también supe que lady Aldous te convenció de experimentar la eficacia de esa superstición.

— Pues si ...

— Y qué sucedió ? Soñaste con alguien?

— Soñé .

— Si? Oír decir que el esfuerzo no había valido la pena.

Serena sonrió con esfuerzo. Era increíble la velocidad con que las noticias se esparcían por la corte. Esa era una de las cosas que no iba a extrañar cuando se marchase de allí después de casarse.

— Sólo se lo conté a dos personas, a lady Reynard y a mi criada. Yo no quería que el cuento corriese por la corte.

— Fue una decisión bastante sabia — el rey comentó sonriendo. — Pero, dime , con quién soñaste? Con algún muchacho que conoces hace tiempo? Alguien de quien estás enamorada?

— No. En verdad nunca lo había visto antes. No tenía idea de quien era.

— Qué extraño...

— Ahora necesito tu ayuda. Su majestad , sabes cuál es la verdadera historia respecto a la superstición de Santa Inés?

— Historia? Cómo es eso ?

— Según Malachite, cuando se hace ayuno o se come carne en mal estado en la víspera se sueña con el hombre que hay que casarse . Berjerite apareció diciendo que la manera en que lo hicimos el sueño nos muestra con quien no debemos casarnos.

— Ah, entiendo... Te dejaron confundida sin saber si debes casarte o no con el hombre con quien soñaste, verdad ?

— Exactamente.

— Bien, en ese caso... Qué crees de esto Pereru? Sé que entiendes mucho más de supersticiones que yo — dijo el rey dandose vuelta hacia su asistente.

Pereru asumió un aire de superioridad .

— En mi opinión, majestad , independientemente del ayuno, una superstición no tendría lógica si indicase la respuesta equivocada. Es evidente que el hombre del sueño es el pretendiente adecuado.

— Pues entonces , Serena. Sea quien fuese ese hombre, es él quien debe ser tu marido. Estás segura que no lo conoces?

— Si , estoy segura.

El rey puso una expresión de desconfianza, levantando una de las cejas.

— Hum... eso es un poco raro. Sé que estás triste por tener que dejarnos Serena, pero no puedes usar excusas de ese tipo para retardar una decisión tan importante, Luna se pondrá furiosa con vos y conmigo si haces eso.

— Oh, no, no. Yo nunca haría una cosa así . Además, , ayer cuando bajé para el desayuno, vi al hombre con quien soñé .

— Lo viste ? Dios sea loado ! Y quién es él ?

— Lord Chiba.

— Lord Chiba? — repitió el rey Artemis con asombro. — Son raras las veces en las que él viene a la corte y cuando viene, no se queda mucho . Él no suele asistir a nuestras fiestas ni le gustan las reuniones sociales. Debe ser por eso que no lo conocías .

— Como yo nunca lo había visto antes, llegué a imaginarme que ese hombre era apenas el fruto de mi imaginación .

— Pero ahora, está segura que fue lord Chiba con quien soñaste, Serena?

— Lo estoy. Cuando lo vi, se lo comenté a lady Reynard. Ella lo conoce y fue quien nos presentó.

— Chiba... . Es un buen muchacho, no crees, Pereru?

— Seguramente , majestad . Darién es un guerrero valiente y un súbdito fiel. Perdió a su padre durante la peste y supe que heredó la propiedad rural de la familia.

— Siempre creí que debía premiarlo por los buenos servicios que nos prestó en Francia. Permitirle que se case con Serena será una buena recompensa, no crees?

— Por supuesto que si , majestad .

Serena abrió los ojos de asombro.

— Pero, su majestad , él no sabe nada respecto del sueño y no planeo contárselo antes de estar segura de que realmente fuimos hechos el uno para el otro. Y aún así todavía corro el riesgo de que él no quiera casarse conmigo — Serena contrapuso con la esperanza de que el rey no interviniese en el curso natural de la relación. — Según tus palabras, yo soy la responsable de la elección. Y si llego a la conclusión que no hay amor suficiente para unirnos para siempre?

— Amor? — intervino el rey. — Serena querida, los matrimonios no se basan en el amor. Yo ni siquiera conocía a Luna cuando se decidió que íbamos a casarnos.

— Aun así, insisto en que soy yo quien va a escoger el marido, No fue esa tu promesa?

— Te lo prometí y vos escogiste. O ya te olvidaste que viniste aquí a decirme el nombre del hombre?

— Pero... — Serena se mordió el labio para no terminar a frase.

Tenía ganas de decirle que él cuidase de su propia vida y que ella misma se ocuparía de escribir su propio destino. Pero no podía decirle una atrocidad así a su protector y monarca sin ofenderlo. Cuando Serena volvió su atención, su majestad ya estaba con la mirada perdida, probablemente imaginando los preparativos de la boda y ella sintió que no le prestaría atención a lo que dijese.

— Ah, ahora puedes irte, Serena — él dijo, volviendo finalmente a mirarla. — Manda a llamar a Chiba — el rey le ordenó en seguida a Pereru.

Serena dio un suspiro de desaliento y resignadamente se levantó para salir.

— Y quiero que vengas a sentarte a la mesa principal esta noche en la cena — el rey Artemis invitó antes que ella saliese.

— Pero yo había arreglado quedarme al lado de lady y lord Reynard.

— Reynard? Ese Reynard que... — el rey dirigió la pregunta a Pereru.

— él mismo, majestad — el asistente respondió antes que el rey terminase la frase.

— Pues dile a ellos que se unan a nosotros en la mesa principal, Serena. Y ahora vete, mi querida. Tengo un montón de asuntos para resolver — completó Artemis.

Serena salió de allí muy contrariada. Diablos! Debería haber considerado ese desenlace de los hechos antes de hablar con el rey. No iba a negar que se sentía atraída por Darién, tanto en el sueño como en los encuentros personales. Pero verlo forzado a casarse contra su voluntad , sería el colmo de la humillación.

Pero el destino mueve sus piezas principalmente cuando la persona está desatenta, aunque sea por un segundo .

Serena estaba tan absorbida en sus pensamientos que no vio a Darién aproximándose. Cuando lo vio, se sobresaltó en el primer momento, pero pronto resolvió cuál sería la actitud más sensata a ser tomada...

— Lady Serena — Darién la saludó.

— Necesito hablarte, mi lord .

— Muy bien. Qué pasa?

— Yo... eh... yo...

Entre tomar una resolución y ponerla en práctica hay una gran distancia que no puede ser medida por las agujas de un reloj. Serena sintió su rostro enrojecerse y el coraje para exponer la situación se desvaneció con a brisa.

Sin contar que estaban rodeados por personas con oídos muy atentos y lenguas mas que rápidas. Darién notó la aflicción de ella y la tomó por el brazo, conduciéndola hasta el jardín en busca de un poco más de privacidad.

El día no estaba muy invitante para una larga caminata. Una garúa fina cubría los caminos de piedra y la tierra. Pero el castillo contaba con recovecos cubiertos donde podría hallarse un poco de privacidad.

Serena caminaba con dificultad, buscando evitar que sus zapatos se manchasen con los charcos de barro. Una vez más , anticipándose y muy gentilmente, Darién la alzó en sus brazos y la sentó en un muro bajo y cubierta que encontró. De esa forma, ambos quedaron a la misma altura, mirándose a los ojos. Intercambiaron miradas intensas, en una tentativa de desnudar sus pensamientos, deseos y anhelos.

— Entonces , mi lady, qué deseas decirme? — Darién fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Oh, Dios! Qué situación difícil. Dónde estaban el coraje y la impetuosidad que caracterizaban a la Caprichosa? Cómo iniciar una conversación tan íntima? La angustia se fue intensificando y en vez de hablar, Serena se limitó a morderse el labio , temiendo desmayar antes de resolver la cuestión .

— Habla , mi lady. — él insistió.

— Es que e; rey. .. — Serena balbuceó .

— Qué pasa con le rey?

— Es una cosa... muy desagradable. .. yo no quería que eso sucediese. Sólo quería saber cuáles son las reglas de la superstición de Santa Inés, nada más. Lo juro. Pero el rey ... tomó mi duda... por ... un hecho consumado y ahora va a ... tomar las medidas para llevar a cabo ... una ceremonia ... de la cual no estoy segura si quiero participar... — De repente las palabras salieron todas de una vez, con frases casi sin sentido. — Estoy muy avergonzada. No sé qué hacer para impedirlo. Oh, mi Dios! Yo sólo...

Ahora Serena temblaba sin parar, sintiendo las lágrimas amenazando con surgir. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más porque, para su sorpresa, Darién cubrió su boca con un beso suave y reconfortante.

— Estás más tranquila? Ahora vamos a comenzar todo nuevamente.

Serena todavía estaba boquiabierta, sintiéndose , de hecho, más tranquila para iniciar el relato.

— Yo tenía intención de contarte todo antes de ir a hablar con mi padrino mas...

Nuevamente Darién la interrumpió con un beso, esta vez más profundo y sensual. Y su lengua atrevida invadió su boca, tomándola de sorpresa. Aún insegura, Serena se dejó besar y respondió con ganas. Fue entonces que tuvo la certeza que la misma pasión que la había dejado tan extasiada durante el sueño era la que invadía su cuerpo en ese instante. Y con la misma rapidez con que Darién la besó, él terminó el acto , mirándola.

— Creo que ahora conseguí calmarte , no? — él le dijo bajito al oído . — Quizás ahora puedas contarme todo sin ponerte tan ansiosa.

— Pero yo no estoy ansiosa.

— Fue lo que me pareció. En la guerra, cuando los soldados entran en pánico, solemos darle una bofetada en la cara para hacerlos entrar en razón . Pero en tu caso, creí que un beso sería mucho más eficaz — él le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

— Gracias por la consideración — Serena entonces no sólo había recuperado la calma sino también la sensualidad. — Además, si quieres continuar con ese tipo de tratamiento es probable que no precise decir nada más , pues va a estar todo implícito.

Darién se rió y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla, para después deslizar su boca húmeda y caliente hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo levemente .- Eso ayuda? — Darién preguntó.

— Mucho. — Entonces , habla — él insistió, continuando sus caricias en la espalda de ella. — Bien, yo le dije al rey que había soñado con vos y... ah... oh ... hum... Cómo? — Te molestaría casarte conmigo? — Serena soltó la pregunta abruptamente.


	12. CAPITULO 11

CAPITULO 11

Darién se apartó, para mirarla con Las cejas erguidas. Serena procuró evitar su mirada inquisidora. Entonces intentó amenizar la situación. Mierda! Cómo distraerlo del hecho que acababa de pedirlo en matrimonio?

— Oíste hablar de la superstición de Santa Inés?

— Si...

— Toda la historia comenzó ahí. Lady Aldous me convenció de comer un pedazo de carne en mal estado.

— Lo sé .

— Lo Sabes? Pero, cómo?

— Vamos, mi lady, no hay nadie en esta corte de chismosos que no lo sepa.

— Pues bien. Al día siguiente yo le dije a todo el mundo que no había soñado con nadie pero no era verdad. Yo soñé , si. Soñé con vos.

Esperaba que Darién protestase, pero, como no notó ninguna reacción , Serena continuó hablando.

— Lo que sucedió es que, más tarde, Berjerite vino con la noticia de haber oído decir que una no se debe casar con quien sueña.

— Ella podría estar mintiendo.

— Por qué ella mentiría sobre un tema así ? No, no creo que fuese mentira, especialmente después de que yo le dije que no había soñado con nadie . Pero me quedó la duda, por eso fui preguntarle al rey, o mejor dicho , a Pereru, quería saber cuál de las dos versiones es la verdadera. El rey no sabría responderme una cosa así , pero su asistente...

Serena comenzó a hablar apresuradamente de nuevo , pero esta vez, Darién no le dio un beso ardiente, apenas le cubrió la boca con la suya.

— Entiendo. Quieres decir que fuiste a preguntarle al rey cuál es la versión correcta. Responde que si o solamente mueve la cabeza — Serena asintió sacudiendo a cabeza. — Y le contaste que habías soñado conmigo. Luego , él decidió que debemos casarnos, fue así

Ella asintió con la cabeza nuevamente. Y cuando Darién se apartó, Serena lanzó una nueva catarata de palabras.

— Yo intenté recordarle que el derecho de la elección es mío, pero él no escuchó. Te lo prometo. Luego, imprevistamente mandó a Pereru a buscarte. Yo quería contarte todo antes para que no te agarren desprevenido... y también ... hablo en serio ... si no quieres casarte conmigo yo te voy a entender perfectamente... No me voy a ofender ...lo prometo ... todo va estar bien... debes creerme ...

Darién sonrió y otra vez selló sus labios temblorosos con un beso para impedir que las explicaciones y las disculpas siguiesen. Cuando se apartó Serena estaba atontada por la emoción, o por la anticipación de su respuesta, o...

— Si es así, entonces vamos a casarnos, pronto. — contestó Darién dándole la espalda para marcharse.

Serena saltó de la muralla baja y corrió detrás de él, sin importarle si ensuciaba los zapatos y el borde del vestido con barro.

— Es Verdad?

— No es ese tu deseo? — Darién se dio vuelta para mirarla.

— Yo... bien, Santa Inés dijo que si — respondió Serena.

— Esa es la única razón ? — él preguntó, apretando los labios.

— No... eres un hombre muy interesante y atractivo.

— Te parece? — Darién sonrió sin gracia. — Yo creo que vos sos una mujer encantadora.

— Mina, Yaten y hasta el mismo rey te tienen en un alto concepto, por eso sé que eres una buena persona — ella completó, apartando una mecha de cabello de su rostro para poder verlo mejor.

— Además, sé que no eres una muchacha malcriada y caprichosa como todos dicen .

Serena finalmente sonrió , ruborizándose con los elogios.

— Hay algo más que quieras decirme? — Darién preguntó.

Serena miró largamente para su rostro de rasgos definidos y suspiró.

— Si , mi lord . Me gustan mucho tus besos — ella respondió , sintiendo que las piernas se le aflojaban.

— Creo que vamos a llevarnos muy bien — Darién declaró, abriendo una amplia sonrisa.

En seguida le tomó la mano , enlazándola en su brazo y juntos caminaron de vuelta al castillo.

La decisión estaba tomada. Ella y Darién iban a casarse. Serena inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en los preparativos. La primera medida sería mandar a hacer una casaca nueva y lujosa, con la mejor tela existente para que Darién usase el día del casamiento. Después trataría de escoger el vestido más bonito de la corte para ella y para Hotaru, cuando llegase al castillo Chiba. Y también se encargaría de abastecer la propiedad de los Chiba... La lista de las tareas por hacer era inmensa.

Sin motivo para demoras y queriendo que Mina y Yaten participasen de la ceremonia, Serena no contrarió al rey cuando quedó decidido que el matrimonio sería la semana siguiente.

El tiempo era escaso para tantos preparativos, pero con la ayuda de Mina, Pereru y de algunos criados, Serena fue capaz de arreglar todo en ese corto período sin necesitar atrasar la ceremonia.

Fue con alegría y orgullo que vio a su futuro marido con su nuevo traje. Darién estaba todavía más guapo con esas prendas que destacaban su cuerpo perfecto.

La ceremonia pasó rápido y más tarde Serena sólo se acordaba de algunas pasajes, de las personas a su alrededor haciendo un barullo ensordecedor. Se sintió aliviada cuando todo terminó y Darién selló sus labios con el beso matrimonial. Fue un beso muy diferente a los otros, pero con un significado que perduraría por toda la vida de los dos.

En seguida, Darién le tomó la mano y se encaminaron al salón anexo, donde los invitados ya aguardaban para el inicio de la fiesta. Del banquete, Serena tampoco guardó muchos recuerdos en su memoria. Apenas notó que Darién colocaba una copa en su mano para el brindis y que el bullicio de los invitados le impedía prestar más atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor .

Poco después la reina y sus damas de compañía, seguidas por Mina, estaban rodeándola, anunciando que era la hora de la tradicional broma nupcial. Era una antigua costumbre a la cual todos los noivos eran sometidos, poco después de la ceremonia de matrimonio. Serena tuvo ganas de desaparecer cuando las mujeres, empezaron a hacerlo todo tipo de bromas y comenzaron a desvestirla para llevarla a la cama. Desnuda y enrollada entre las mantas esperó casi con lágrimas el término de ese rito ridículo que sabía podría ser todavía más avergonzante.

Mina estaba a su lado. Su presencia era reconfortante y le impedía largarse a llorar. Cuando se cubrió con las sábanas , la reina le dirigió una sonrisa y fue hasta la puerta del cuarto la cual abrió de par en par.

Entonces , entraron los hombres, riéndose y gritando, con el rey al frente, cargando a Darién en los hombros como si fuese un prisionero de guerra. Seiya y Yaten fueron los primeros en sacarle parte de la ropa , luego los demás se encargaron de dejarlo completamente desnudo delante de la mujer con quien acababa de casarse. Serena observaba todo con asombro.

Darién tenía un bello cuerpo, de hombros anchos y brazos fuertes, pecho musculoso, y un abdomen tenso y plano. Cuando acabaron de sacarle toda la ropa, los hombres abrieron las sábanas de la cama, revelando rápidamente la desnudez inocente de la novia y lo acostaron a su lado. Serena estaba tan apabullada que apenas oyó las últimos bromas y risotadas de los invitados cuando finalmente salieron del cuarto .

Darién esperó que todos se retirasen antes de mirarla. La mirada de ella era de pavor, como la de una gacela bajo la amenaza de un cazador. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, parecía congelado e inanimado.

Darién suspiró profundamente . La noche sería larga. Tendría que actuar con mucho tacto y cuidado para enseñarle los secretos y encantos del lecho nupcial.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio vuelta hacia el costado muy lentamente, para no asustarla. Quería calmarla y decirle que todo saldría bien. Pero antes que lograse decir una palabra, Serena se lanzó sobre él y pegó sus labios a su boca. Después del primer instante de sorpresa, Darién retribuyó ávidamente el beso. Los cuerpos comenzaron a ponerse en contacto, centímetro por centímetro de piel desnuda, adquiriendo poco a poco la temperatura de la pasión.


	13. CAPITULO 12

CAPITULO 12

Serena soltó un gemido. Instantes atrás, estaba ansiosa, preocupada, casi aterrorizada con Lo que estaba por suceder. Pero se acordó de su sueño y entendió que todo se desarrollaría naturalmente cuando lo besase. Como Darién no tomó la iniciativa de inmediato, ella cedió al impulso, rompió las barreras, soltó amarras y se anticipó en el primero de muchos besos que estaban por venir.

Ahora todo era diferente. sentía las manos grandes acariciándole la espalda , la lengua caliente invadiéndole la boca, causando el mismo placer que la había embargado durante el sueño. Darién todavía exhalaba una fragancia fresca de un baño con esencia de menta de antes de la ceremonia. Su boca todavía conservaba el sabor a vino y licor, que uniéndose al dulzor de los labios de Serena constituían el más puro de los néctares de la naturaleza.

— Oh... esposo... — ella balbuceó .

Con agilidad Darién se acostó sobre ella. Serena se estremeció al sentir su mano acariciando un pecho , por debajo de la sábana. Ella se curvó hacia atrás , pidiendo más caricias.

Fue entonces, que al girar a cabeza, sus ojos vislumbraron la cómoda de madera que había en el cuarto . En ese instante se acordó de la pata de conejo y de la herradura que había guardado en uno de las cajones especialmente para su noche de bodas .

Con un movimiento rápido, Serena se libró del abrazo de su marido y se dio vuelta para levantarse.

— Qué pasa ? — Darién asombrado la pregunta seguida de un sonoro "aiii".

Serena en su apuro por levantarse, le había dado un rodillazo en la ingle, justo entre sus piernas.

— Oh, mi querido, discúlpame. Te lastimé ? Todavía sin poder recobrar su voz , Darién sacudió la cabeza negando. Ella se sintió aliviada, sonrió y corrió hasta la cómoda donde comenzó a revolver entre las ropas de un cajón en busca de los elementos de buena suerte.

— Qué está haciendo?

Cuando Serena se dio vuelta para responder, se dio cuenta notó que Darién también se había levantado y ahora estaba de pie a su lado. Entonces los ojos de Serena notaron el apéndice rojizo que surgía entre las piernas masculino. Parecía mas ancho y mas largo do que cuando Darién se había acostado a su lado y además estaba más rojo, hinchado y protuberante.

— Oh, mi lord , te he lastimado, verdad? Mira... oh ... qué he hecho ?... Dios... está todo hinchado... — Serena dijo alarmada, agachándose y sujetando el miembro entre sus manos.

Sentía que, a medida que lo palpaba, el apéndice apuntaba mas a ella, como el dedo de un tutor recriminando a su alumno.

Darién soltó un gemido de placer lo que hizo Serena pensase que eso le dolía.

— Oh, mi querido, te duele mucho? — ella preguntó asustada, levantando la vista hacia el rostro de su marido.

La expresión de Darién era tensa y él tenía os ojos cerrados. Pero los abrió inmediatamente cuando ella hizo la pregunta.

— Qué ?

— Quiero saber si te duele mucho porque está muy hinchado por el golpe.

— Golpe?

— Si — ella contestó, soplando sobre el miembro como si estuviese aliviando el ardor de una herida. — Quieres que lo frote y lo masajee o te duele demasiado?

— Masajear?

- Si. Un buen frotamiento ayuda cuando alguien se tuerce el pie.

Darién no respondió . Solamente la hizo levantarse, sujetándola por los hombros y cubrió su boca con un beso profundo. Los cuerpos estaban desnudos y pegados . Dios! esa sensación era mucho mejor que la del sueño que había tenido . En el sueño, sus senos no estaban pegados al tórax masculino como ahora, ni sus pezones habían rozado el vello que cubría su pecho. Y en el sueño tampoco estaba presente ese miembro rígido apretándose contra su bajo vientre causándole un hormigueo placentero que le subía hasta la nuca.

Las manos de Darién sujetaron sus nalgas y él la levantó, frotando su apéndice herido contra su pubis.

— Tenemos que tratar la herida — Serena le dijo cuando Darién intentó llevarla de vuelta a la cama.

— Más tarde... — él respondió , mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Pero...

Su protesta fue interrumpida por los labios de Darién que nuevamente le cubrieron su boca, empujándola de vuelta hacia la cama.

En ese instante mágico, cuando todavía podían oír los sonidos venidos del salón , sus miradas se encontraron. Ella aun afligida, él absolutamente apasionado.

Y el sonido continuaba invadiendo el cuarto. Pero con una música diferente, y en este caso Darién probó ser un excelente bailarín.

Con extrema delicadeza, sabiéndola virgen, fue su maestro y su guía en enseñarle como los estremecimientos de placer podían convertirse en pasión líquida.

Ya no había más recelos o pudores. Serena abrió los ojos para observar el rostro masculino mientras los dos cuerpos se movían con movimientos crecientemente frenéticos. No había nadie allí para presenciar el estallido de pasión de Serena y Darién, apenas la luz de la luna resplandeciente, reflejando la felicidad y la saciedad emanada de los cuerpos sudados.

Los brazos de él rodeaban su cintura, pero Darién soltó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarle los pechos con movimientos suaves y rítmicos. En ese instante Serena se olvidó por completo de la herida de su marido y de los amuletos que . Los buscaría por en otro momento , ella decidió, arqueándose de placer. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con intensidad a las caricias, excitando a Darién con sus respuestas. Nunca había sentido nada parecido y, en ese instante, se rindió por completo al tratamiento sensual de Darién.

El se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a recorrer con sus labios todo el contorno de los pechos , mordisqueando sus pezones y después cubriéndolos de besos, siguió el trayecto por el vientre, la cara interna de los muslos y la la piel suave de sus nalgas. Arrobada con esas caricias intimas , Serena se aferraba a él, pidiéndole más y más.

— Te gusta? — él murmuró en su oído mientras paseaba con lengua húmeda por su cuello.

— Si... si ... aunque creo que la iglesia dice que esto es pecado, me gusta... me gusta mucho, tiene que ser pecado — ella consiguió responder entre jadeos.

— A mí también — dijo Dar. Sin conseguir resistirse más, él sujetó las nalgas firmes , se acomodó entre los muslos separados de Serena y con el ímpetu de un guerrero la poseyó.

Saciados Serena y Darién se durmieron abrazados como si fuesen un solo cuerpo .

Serena se despertó en los brazos de su marido, sintiendo una renovada oleada de deseo . No debía sentirse así, ella pensó. Después de todo , Darién ya la había despertado dos veces durante la noche, cubriéndola de besos para luego hacerle el amor .

Darién era un amante vigoroso, y siempre parecía dispuesto a satisfacerla. Tal vez la herradura y la pata de conejo tuviesen algo a ver con eso, aún no estando debajo de la cama como requería la superstición. Quizás sólo el hecho de estar dentro del cuarto , aún estando en el cajón, era suficiente para producir ese maravilloso resultado.

Una sensación de tensión en sus pezones interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era la mano de su marido , nuevamente acariciándola. Muchas veces durante esa noche ella se había despertado sintiendo que él, aun adormecido, sujetaba uno de sus senos en la palma de su mano, como si quisiese asegurarse hasta en sueños que ella estaba a su lado.

Pero esta vez Darién no dormía. Parecía estar despertándose. Sus dedos estimulaban el pezón erecto. Serena se acomodó para usufructuar mejor esa caricia sensual , pegando sus nalgas contra el miembro rígido.

Ahora sabía que el color morado y el volumen del falo no eran una hinchazón provocada por el golpe que ella le había dado . Era , ni mas ni menos, una fuente inagotable placer para Darién y para ella.

Darién le sujetó los hombros, haciéndola girar la cabeza hacia atrás para finalmente besarla largamente. En seguida se apartó y, para sorpresa de Serena, se levantó de la cama. Sin entender el motivo de dejarla tan inesperadamente, ella se sentó en la punta del colchón, observándolo lavarse en una fuente con agua.

— Pero mi lord ... no vamos a... — Serena comenzó a decir, sin coraje para terminar la pregunta.

Serena sintió la sangre subirle a las mejillas, avergonzada con la necesidad de su propio cuerpo. Al verla contrariada, Darién largó la toalla con la cual se secaba, caminó hasta la cama, inclinándose para darle un beso rápido en la frente .

— Le prometí a Yaten que entrenaríamos esgrima esta mañana. No hemos entrenado ni un día, desde que llegamos a la corte.

— Ah, entiendo... — respondió Serena decepcionada. — Bien, Mina también me espera para conversar, por lo tanto no hay problema.

Poco después, ya vistiendo los pantalones de cuero de entrenamiento , Darién la abrazó, besando su cuello.

—Estoy muy feliz en haberme casado con vos, querida — le dijo bajito. — Serena, realmente me sorprendiste.

Serena se ruborizó, se libró del abrazo y fue tomar un vestido limpio que Molly había dejado sobre un mueble. Se lo puso y caminó en dirección a la puerta diciendo en un tono un poco seco.

— Me alegra saber eso. Después de todo, una esposa tiene la obligación de agradar a su marido, verdad ?

Ignorando la risita irónica de Darién, Serena abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con Molly que ya venía servirla, como de costumbre.

— Llegaste en buen momento, Molly. Necesito tu ayuda para acabar de vestirme.

— Claro , mi lady — respondió la criada, entrando en el cuarto .

Serena se quedó en silencio mientras Molly ataba las cintas en la espalda del vestido. La muchacha estaba un poco torpe, con los ojos clavados en Darién quien acababa de calzarse las botas y se colocaba la espada en la cintura. Para completar la vestimenta , la criada puso un chal sobre los hombros de su ama. Darién ya iba a saliendo cuando miró el piso y se agachó para agarrar algo que había caído a los pies de Serena.

— Gracias, pensé que había perdido mi crucifijo — él dijo , colocando en su cuello la cadena que acababa de hallar.

Serena lo miró con curiosidad y, entonces, se dio cuenta que era la cruz que había encontrado en el cuarto la mañana posterior al sueño. Se acordó que había pedido a Molly que la dejase sobre la cómoda y ahora, por lo visto , la cadena se había enganchado en el chal y acababa por caerse al piso.

— Menos mal que lo encontré — Darién continuó . — debe haber quedado enganchado en medio de mis ropas — él concluyó , dándole un beso de despedida a su mujer, antes de mirar a la preocupada Molly.

Serena se quedó parada, estupefacta y sin ninguna reacción.

— Esa no es la cruz que mi lady halló después de haber soñado con él ? — Molly se atrevió a preguntar bajito, cuando Darién cerró la puerta.

— Si ...

— Yo le dije que lo vi rondando por aquí aquella noche, verdad, mi lady?

— Si ...

— Cree que él puede haber...

— Lo creo, Molly! — exclamó Serena saliendo apresuradamente del cuarto .

Necesitaba hablar inmediatamente con Mina. Ella sabría cómo resolver todo, además de que sería la única capaz de calmarla en ese momento de gran aflicción.


	14. CAPITULO 13

CAPITULO 13

— Cálmate, Serena, explícame todo mas lentamente — dijo Mina cuando Serena entró como un huracán en el cuarto lanzando un montón de frases inconexas. — No entendiendo nada. Qué pasa ? Darién halló una cruz en tu cuarto? Es eso?

— Si ... no... si... — Serena balbuceaba. — La noche en que soñé con el hombre con quien debería casar, encontré una cruz en el piso del cuarto . En ese momento no le di mucha importancia. Me imaginé que pertenecía a alguno de los criados o que se había caído en el corredor y se había enganchado en el borde de mi falda.

— Entiendo. Y entonces?

— Hoy a la mañana, cuando Darién se vestía, encontró la cruz en el piso. ..

— En el piso ? No me digas que no tuviste el cuidado de guardarla.

— Claro que no. La puse sobre una cómoda, pero se enganchó con mi chal y se cayó cuando Molly lo agarró . De cualquier manera, lo importante es que Darién dijo que era de él, entendiste? Y lo dijo como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, se colgó la cadena y salió del cuarto .

— Ah, ya sé ! Es una cadena con una cruz que él siempre usa. Es una joya que recibió de su padre.

— Mina, no te da cuenta de lo que pasa ? La cruz pertenece a Darién y estaba en mi cuarto poco después de que yo soñé que él me besaba! Entiende lo que pasa?

Su amiga se quedó pensativa por un momento.

— Mi Dios... — murmuró instantes después. — Crees que aquello no fue un sueño, sino que Darién realmente estuvo en tu cuarto y que te besó estando vos en la cama ... Oh Dios será un escándalo! El escándalo del año !

— Exactamente — respondió Serena. — No hubo tal sueño ni nada parecido . Ahora estoy segura que Darién estuvo en mi cuarto aquella noche . Él me engañó, entró subrepticiamente mientras yo estaba dormida y vulnerable. Pero por qué él haría una cosa así ? Cuál era su propósito?

— No lo sé , Serena...

— Yo nunca lo había visto antes. Por qué él vendría a besarme en medio de la noche? Crees que Darién sabía que yo estaba siguiendo una superstición y aprovechó la ocasión?

— Ah, no. Creo que una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

— Entonces , por qué ? Por qué razón un extraño vendría a besarme en medio de la noche?

— Tal vez estaba borracho y acabó entrando en el cuarto equivocado. Entonces te vio acostada durmiendo y no resistió la tentación de besarte.

— No, no. Molly me dijo que vio a Darién merodeando por los corredores esa noche. El hecho no me llamó la atención, cuando ella me lo contó. Pero ahora, pensándolo bien. .. estar rondando justamente cerca de mi cuarto... eso no cierra con alguien que está borracho y acaba entrando en otro cuarto por error, no crees ?

— Cálmate, Serena. No reacciones ciegamente ni te apures, te lo ruego . Debe haber una buena explicación para eso.

— Ah si? Qué tipo de explicación?

— No lo sé todavía y vos tampoco lo vas a saber sino se lo preguntas directamente a Darién.

Serena miró a su amiga y se quedó en silencio, buscando ordenar sus pensamientos.

— Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer — Serena afirmó finalmente. — Voy a preguntarle si estuvo en mi cuarto esa noche y por qué hizo eso.

— Perfecto. Vas a ver como todo quedará esclarecido.

— Así lo espero — Serena respondió , saliendo de los aposentos de su amiga y cerrando a puerta con cuidado detrás de sí.

Tenía que hablar con Darién respecto a todo eso. Si su marido la hubiese engañado, el asunto se pondrá todavía más serio y delicado. La noche de bodas había estado repleta de juramentos de amor, y no se sentía con derecho a dudar que su marido se había casado por amor.

De cualquier forma debía actuar con máxima cautela. Después de todo estaban oficialmente casados y nada, mas allá de la muerte, podría romper esa unión .

Como siempre hacía, antes de cualquier decisión crucial, Serena salió al jardín para caminar. Nada como un largo paseo, respirando el aire puro de la mañana para calmarse y decidir cuál sería la mejor estrategia a seguir.

También había planeado pasar por la capilla y rezar para que las respuestas de Darién fuesen aceptables. La última cosa que deseaba era descubrir que en vez de estar con un noble caballero, se había casado con un hombre traicionero que se había aprovechado de la superstición de Santa Inés para poder casarse por un mero interés económico.

— Darién! Tenemos problemas! Serena ya sabe de todo!

— Sabe ... qué? — Darién interrumpió la práctica con Yaten para prestar atención a los gritos de su primo quien corría en su dirección .

— Serena ya sabe que estuviste en su cuarto esa noche — le explicó Seiya absolutamente fuera de sí . — Ya Sabe que lo del beso no fue un sueño.

— De qué están hablando? — Yaten quiso saber. Darién no respondió . Intrigado, Yaten apenas frunció la frente .

— Y aun así ella aceptó casarse conmigo?

— Sucede que ella lo descubrió esta mañana — continuó Seiya. — No encontraste tu cruz en el piso del cuarto ?

— Y qué hay con eso?

— Ella había visto esa cruz al día siguiente del sueño. Debes haberla perdido esa noche durante la pelea con Malachite.

— Ah, está pasando algo . Exijo explicaciones — intervino Yaten nuevamente. — Qué historia es esa de la pelea con Malachite? Se pelaron dentro del cuarto de Serena?

Irritado, Darién resolvió contarle rápidamente a su amigo todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Cuando terminó, Yaten sacudió la cabeza con aire solemne y se dirigió a Seiya.

— Entonces estás diciendo que Serena ya sabe que Darién la besó de verdad y no en un sueño?

- Eso mismo.

— Mi Dios, esto es muy serio, Darién — continuó Yaten. — Serena se va a poner furiosa si sospecha que la engañaste. No sólo ella, el rey también va a contrariarse gravemente. Pero dime, Seiya, cómo te enteraste que Serena descubrió todo? Ese chisme ya corrió por toda la corte?

— No, creo que no. Me enteré porque mandé a mi paje seguir a Serena esta mañana sólo para estar seguro que Malachite y su hermana no estaban preparando alguna otra treta . El muchacho vio a Serena entrar al cuarto de tu esposa y oyó la conversación detrás de la puerta. En seguida, vino corriendo a contarme todo.

A Yaten no le gustó mucho que saber que el criado de Seiya escuchaba conversaciones en sus aposentos. Pero Darién estaba aun más molesto por las noticias traídas por el muchacho.

— Basta de mandar a tu criado a perseguir a mi mujer! — le dijo para Seiya. — Serena es mi esposa y no necesita ser vigilada ni seguida por nadie .

— Por lo visto si se necesita eso . Si el paje no la hubiese seguido, no sabríamos del problema que está sucediendo, verdad ?

- Es verdad — concordó Yaten.

— Basta de pelear entre nosotros, ahora queda por saber cómo resolveremos el problema — Seiya decidió.

— Nosotros? — repitió Darién. — Por qué nosotros? La solución solamente debe ser mía.

Seiya agarró a su primo por el brazo.

— Darién, debes contarle a ella lo que Berjerite y Malachite estaban planeando. Es la única forma de hacerla comprender que no queríamos engañarla, sino protegerla de una trampa.

— Creo que Seiya tiene razón — dijo Yaten. — Serena debe estar muy confundida. Nadie mejor que vos para calmarla.

Darién miró a los dos hombres con una expresión de desaliento.

— Y si ella no cree en mi palabra?

Lo más probable era que no le creyese. Yaten y Seiya concordaron.

— Qué planeas hacer?

— Simplemente admitir que estuve en el cuarto de ella esa noche — Darién respondió con simplicidad.

— Por Dios, no te da la cabeza para inventar una excusa? Puedes decirle que estuviste allí en otro momento, que entraste por error, cuando el cuarto estaba vacío y que no sabías de quien era el aposento?

— Nada de eso. No voy a mentirle a mi mujer. Un matrimonio que comienza con mentiras está destinado a ser un desastre.

— Entonces, qué explicación le vas a dar?

— No voy a darle ninguna explicación. Quizás al principio creo ella no me crea. No voy a mentir. Una esposa debe confiar en su marido y Serena sólo podrá hacerlo cuando me conozca mejor. Con tiempo y convivencia, ella se dará cuenta qué clase de persona soy. Sólo entonces me ganaré su confianza y sólo entonces podré contarle toda la verdad sobre esa noche.

— Ay, primo. Lo lamento, pero tu matrimonio no comenzó nada bien — dijo Seiya sacudiendo la cabeza .

—Concuerdo — Yaten afirmó. — Siendo así, sugiero que te lleves a Serena lejos de la corte y cuanto antes. No demores mucho , no sería bueno que el rey se diese cuenta que Serena está triste en los primeros días de matrimonio. No sería nada conveniente atizar la ira del rey .

— Lo sé , pero cómo justificar una partida repentina? Todos esperan que nos quedemos aquí por lo menos una semana más — retrucó Darién.

Yaten se rascó la cabeza pensativamente.

— Bien, yo podría ir a hablar con Serena. Decirle que estoy preocupado por Mina por hallarla un poco cansada y decirle que temo por su salud y la del bebé . También puedo decirle que quiero llevarla inmediatamente de vuelta a casa para que pueda descansar — sugirió Yaten.

— Si , pero quién nos garantiza que Serena aceptará marcharse?

— Vamos, las dos son unidas como hermanas — Yaten replicó . — Mina está decidida a quedarse aquí hasta que vos y Serena partan. De la misma forma, imagino que Serena va a aceptar marcharse si nosotros partimos más temprano. También puedo sugerir que hagamos el viaje juntos hasta mi propiedad, solicitándole ayuda en caso de que Mina tenga algún problema de salud. Qué creen ?

— Parece una buena idea. Así resolvemos mi caso y el tuyo. Noté que estás un tanto receloso respecto a la salud de Mina.

— es cierto . A pesar de que ella afirma que está bien, se cansa con mucha facilidad.

Darién colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y sonrió . El trato estaba cerrado.

— es una idea excelente! — exclamó Seiya. — Mina estará tranquila en tu casa y Serena bien lejos de aquí hasta que vos puedas aclarar todo, Darién.

—Y por supuesto que Serena y vos están invitados a pasar unos días con nosotros antes de continuar viaje — agregó Yaten.

— Creo que voy a aceptar la invitación . Sé que a Serena le va a gustar. Sólo espero que el rey no se extrañe por nuestra partida repentina. Voy a tener que pensar en una forma de abordarlo con mucha sutileza.

- Exacto — Yaten y Seiya concordaron.

— Ahora vamos a tomar algo. Pienso mejor cuando tengo una jarra de cerveza en la mano — Darién dijo, riendo.

Caminando por los corredores en busca de su marido ,Serena oyó voces conocidas viniendo desde el salón de esgrima. No demoró mucho en darse cuenta que eran Darién, Seiya y Yaten hablando en voz alta.

Si sospechaba que su marido la había engañado , nada mejor que oír a escondas lo que él hablaba con sus amigos. Quizás así evitaría un conflicto innecesario.

Por suerte, había encontrado una columna idealmente localizada al lado de la puerta abierta y desde allí oyó toda la conversación sin ser vista. Ahora que los tres ya se habían apartado, Serena salió de su escondrijo sonriendo. Siguió el mismo camino que los hombres habían tomado, manteniendo una distancia considerable para no ser vista. Mina, como siempre, tenía razón . La verdad no era tan mala como había imaginado.

Quien la había engañado no había sido Darién, sino los hermanos Berjerite y Malachite. Serena se estremeció, pensando que podría haber sido besada por Malachite durante " el sueño" y con eso ser forzada a casarse con ese lord traicionero. Volvió a sonreír, agradecida porque Darién la hubiese salvado de ese triste destino. Estaba exultante. Su marido era un buen hombre, qué alivio !

Le gustaría poder decirle a Darién que habría creído en la explicación que él le hubiese dado. Al mismo tiempo, era verdad también que no lo conocía tan bien. Pero después de oír sus palabras , su confianza en su marido había aumentado bastante. Darién no sólo había tenido la mejor de las intenciones al salvarla de Malachite, y se había rehusado a aceptar la propuesta de Seiya, sugiriendo que mintiese y que inventase una excusa. Su marido era un hombre confiable. Sabía eso ahora y debía agradecerle a Santa Inés por haberle señalado a alguien tan especial.

Serena se paró pensativamente al llegar al primer escalón de la escalera. No se oponía a marcharse de la corte más rápidamente. De hecho , el estado de Mina era delicado y preocupante. No había nada que la retuviese allí, pues no sentía afecto alguno por la vida en la corte .

Pero dudaba que el rey recibiese bien la noticia. Era necesario manejarse con cuidado y tal vez Darién no supiese escoger las palabras adecuadas. Ella, por el contrario, sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con el rey Artemis y hacerlo aceptar lo que deseaba. La Caprichosa tenía una amplia experiencia en eso. No demoró mucho y la decisión fue tomada. Ella misma iría a hablar con el rey, salvando a Darién de una situación difícil.


	15. CAPITULO 14

CAPITULO 14

— Hay mucha gente — dijo Yaten, mirando para todos los nobles allí presentes. — Dudo que consigamos hablar con el rey hoy.

Ya habían dejado sus nombres con Robert para que fuesen incluidos en la lista de pedidos de audiencia, pero había una gentío esperando que probablemente sería atendida antes que ellos.

— Es verdad — Darién concordó con desánimo. Su esperanza era poder marcharse de allí con Serena ese día mismo, antes que la desavenencia entre ellos se convirtiese en fuente de chismes en la corte . Pero por lo visto no iba a ser tan simple conseguir ser recibido para hacer el comunicado.

— Mira allí, no es Serena? — exclamó Seiya, algún tiempo después, señalando una figura que venía saliendo da sala de recepción. Darién fijó sus ojos en la figura graciosa que caminaba con pasos firmes, sin mirar a los costados. Ni Siquiera notó la presencia. Intrigado, decidió ir detrás de ella, pero fue contenido por el asistente de Robert.

— Lord Chiba!

— Qué?

— Puede entrar. El rey va a recibirlo ahora.

— Ya? Pero, y lord Reynard? Pedimos hablar juntos con el rey.

— Lo lamento, pero solamente usted obtuvo permiso — respondió el secretario . — Por aquí, por favor.

Darién vaciló por un instante, pero acabó por acompañar Robert conforme a lo solicitado. Cuando cruzó la puerta, observó o semblante de su majestad . Aun no significando mucho, se dio cuenta que el rey no demostraba ninguna señal de contrariedad o rabia. Era sabido que el rey era capaz de esconder bien sus emociones, cuando le convenía. Por lo tanto , si Serena hubiese ido a reclamar por su marido, la ira parecía estar muy bien disimulada.

— Ah, Darién — dijo su majestad , abriendo una sonrisa . — Pedí que vinieses aquí porque quiero hablarte sobre Serena.

— Qué coincidencia. Yo estaba esperando una audiencia por el mismo motivo — respondió Darién frunciendo la frente con preocupación.

— Si?

— exactamente — Robert intervino. — él ya había pedido verlo poco antes de su majestad me mandase a llamarlo.

— Muy bien. entonces, ejerceré mi supremacía hablando primero. Después de eso puede hacer tu exposición.

— Como quiera, majestad — dijo Darién, inclinándose en una reverencia.

El rey Artemis fue directamente al punto.

— Serena está preocupada por la salud de lady Reynard. Las dos son muy amigas hace años, además de compartir un gran afecto. Desafortunadamente , parece que eso está poniendo la salud de Mina en riesgo. Lo ideal para alguien con un embarazo avanzado, es descansar en su casa hasta que el bebé nazca. Serena cree que si ustedes partiesen antes, Mina va a aceptar marcharse también .

— Ah! — exclamó Darién, dándose cuenta que Serena no había estado allí para reclamar, sino para cumplir la tarea que él debería ejecutar. — Es verdad. Lord Yaten me estaba diciendo lo mismo esta mañana. Además, era justamente por eso que vengo hablar con su majestad .

— Perfecto, entonces estamos de acuerdo. ya mandé cancelar las festividades que habíamos planeado para la semana que viene y les autorizo dejar la corte hoy mismo, si quieren. A no ser que tengas algo en contra.

— No, majestad . estoy plenamente de acuerdo.

— Fue lo que imaginé . Sé que no te gusta de estar en la corte , Darién y debes tener mucho que hacer en tu propiedad antes de la llegada del invierno .

- Es así.

El rey sacudió la cabeza con un mirada condescendiente.

— Nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte el pésame por la muerte de tu padre , Darién, pero quería decirte que lo siento mucho . Él era un buen hombre.

— Gracias , majestad .

— Muy bien , entonces puedes marcharte cuando todo esté listo. No precisas volver para despedirte. Serena ya debe estar en su cuarto... o mejor dicho, en el cuarto de ustedes, dando órdenes a los criados para que empaquen todas vuestras pertenencias.

— Le Agradezco mucho su comprensión.

El rey retribuyó con un asentimiento y en seguida declaró.

— Puedes retirarte, Darién.

Murmurando unas palabras de despedida, Darién se inclinó respetuosamente y se fue dirigiendo hacia la puerta. Pero antes que saliese el rey llamó su atención.

— Ah, sólo una cosita más — el monarca dijo desde lejos . —Quería decirte que Serena no es la criatura mimada y caprichosa, que todos creen. EN verdad no es muy convincente cuando llora, patalea o arma escándalos. No es tan buena actriz como ella cree.

Tomado de sorpresa, Darién se quedó boquiabierto mirando al rey por algunos instantes.

— Quiere decir entonces que usted sabía que todas esas lágrimas eran puro fingimiento?

— Por supuesto.

— Y por qué nunca se lo dijo a ella?

— Y perderme esa diversión? Nunca. Además, , eso evitaba que las otras muchachas la provocasen demasiado y que yo tuviese que intervenir en las peleas.

Darién continuaba incrédulo.

— Sabes, Darién , las muchachas de la corte fueron crueles con Serena desde que llegó aquí. Ella fue humillada de todas las formas posibles. Otra persona, en lugar de ella, habría perdido el juicio con tantas provocaciones, pero Serena supo como zafar con mucha habilidad e inteligencia. En vez de enfrentarlas, lo que hubiera sido mucho peor, ella siguió los consejos de Mina y se defendía llorando, gritando y haciendo escandaletes. La táctica funcionó muy bien.

— Entonces su majestad también sabía que la autora de la estrategia era Mina?

— Mi esposa no es tan distraída como algunos creen . Ella se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y quiere a Serena más de lo que deja translucir. Sabía que podría impedir que las muchachas la molestasen cuando estuviese cerca , pero que Serena no podía estar protegida todo el tiempo . Serena es muy orgullosa y seguramente no vendría a quejarse de los malos tratos cuando a reina no estuviese a su lado — respondió el rey lentamente, como dándole a Darién tiempo para absorber todas aquellas revelaciones.

— Además, mi estimado — el rey Artemis continuó . — No creas que es sólo Seiya que suele mandar a sus criados a espiar a las personas. Yo también sé perfectamente todo lo que pasa en esta corte — el rey completó, riendo. — Trata bien a Serena y pronto te darás cuenta que tenerla a tu lado es una verdadera bendición.

— Creo que ya me dí cuenta de eso , majestad .

— Me alegra. Ahora puedes seguir el viaje.

Darién dejó la sala del rey todavía estupefacto y fue al encuentro de Yaten y Seiya que lo aguardaban afuera .

— Cómo te fue? — los dos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

— Tenemos permiso para irnos de aquí ahora, cuando las mujeres acaben de aprontar el equipaje — respondió Darién, sin dar mayores explicaciones.

— Verdad ? Fue difícil convencer al rey de permitir nuestra partida? — Seiya quiso saber mientras los tres caminaban de vuelta a la parte principal del castillo .

— Ni un poco. Serena ya había hablado con él.

— Qué ?

- Eso mismo. Por lo visto fue eso lo que ella le pidió al rey cuando entró en la sala de audiencias antes que todos. Parece que está preocupada por Mina y sugirió que, si el rey nos dejase partir pronto ella también volvería a su casa. El rey ya había concordado.

Darién no les contó las otras revelaciones que había oído. Creía que no le correspondía hacerlo. Tal vez algún día pudiese decirle a Serena que el rey Artemis y la reina sabían desde el principio que el papel de la Caprichosa era puro fingimiento. Aun así, ese era un asunto estrictamente familiar.

— Sé que Serena quiere mucho a Mina, pero... No habría sido más adecuado que ella fuese a hablar con vos antes que procurar al rey, Darién? — Yaten se atrevió a preguntar.

- Exacto! — intervino Seiya. — ella debería haberte consultado a vos antes que a nadie. Y la cuestión de tu visita nocturna al cuarto de ella? Cómo vas a resolver eso?

— Ey, ustedes dos, paren ! No pueden ser un poco mas optimistas? — dijo Darién riendo. — Yo estoy muy feliz de poder volver a Chiba antes de lo previsto. Apuesto a que vos, Yaten, también está contento de poder llevarte a Mina de vuelta a tu casa.

— Si y ahora mismo voy a contarle la novedad a ella.

— Y yo voy a avisarle a los criados para preparen el equipaje — Seiya dijo en seguida.

— Muy bien , muchachos. Yo voy a ver si Serena ya adelantó nuestros preparativos.

Diciendo eso, Darién caminó al lado de Yaten hacia sus aposentos mientras Seiya partía en otra dirección .

Tal vez para Serena el proceso de arreglar las cosas demorase un poco más de lo previsto, pues ella tenía mucho mas para embalar que los otros.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Yaten, oyeron la conversación animada de las mujeres allí dentro. Darién miró por encima del hombro de su amigo y vio a Serena ayudando Mina y a la criada a arreglar la ropa. Las tres conversaban sin parar medida que iban a juntando la ropa y los objetos que debían empacar.

— Ah, que bueno que ya están ganando tiempo con el equipaje — dijo Yaten llamándoles la atención.

Mina se dio vuelta hacia él con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios.

— Serena está ansiosa por llegar pronto al castillo de Chiba y conocer su nueva casa. Además, ella le pidió permiso al rey para partir y él aceptó — Mina explicó. — Ya que vives preocupado por mi salud, te alegrará saber que nosotros también podemos partir. O prefieres quedarte aquí algunos días más?

— No, mi querida. Creo que la decisión es acertada — respondió Yaten besando la frente de su esposa.

Serena observó a la pareja cariñosamente. Sin embargo no demostró ningún interés en saber si Darién deseaba partir o no. El hecho no le agradó a Darién, era muy extraño que a Serena no le importase su opinión.

Pero ese no era el momento más adecuado para hablar una cuestión tan delicada, en un momento más oportuno llamaría la atención de Serena sobre ese particular.

Ahora solamente había que sentir la alegría de marcharse de la corte.

— Entonces , querida, cuánto tiempo cree que necesitas para arreglar tus cosas? — Darién preguntó, forzando una sonrisa .

— No mucho. La servidumbre ya se está ocupandose de todo. La reina se enteró de nuestra partida y mandó varios criados para ayudar. En verdad yo estaba entorpeciéndolos mas que ayudándolos, entonces los dejé y vine aquí, donde puedo ser más útil.

A pesar de su expresión de calma, Darién vio en los ojos de Serena un aire tristeza disimulada. Ella debía creer que la reina había mandado a los criados a ayudarla para verla partir lo más pronto posible.

Viéndola así, Darién decidió que iba a contarle toda la verdad a Serena mucho antes de lo esperado. Ahora había entendido por qué la reina Luna había mantenido distancia emocional de Serena por su propio bien. La intención era evitar que las otras muchachas se sintiesen celosas de la atención que la reina le dispensaba. Era necesario que Serena supiese la verdad para que recuperase el brillo encantador en sus ojos vividos, y que ya no se sintiese menospreciada e inferior.

— En una hora todo debería estar listo — Serena concluyó .

— Una hora? — Darién y Yaten se sorprendieron con la presteza.

— Entonces es mejor que vaya a reunir a mis hombres — concluyó lord Yaten.

— Y yo le voy a avisar a Seiya y a los criados — agregó Darién, saliendo apresuradamente junto con su amigo.

— Estoy sorprendida por el hecho que ellos hayan aceptado nuestra decisión sin discutir — dijo Mina, cuando los hombres se fueron.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

— Por qué ? Ellos ya querían marcharse y nosotras sólo facilitamos las cosas.

— Puede ser, pero dimos a impresión de estar decidiendo todo sin importarnos lo que nuestros maridos piensan.

— Tienes razón , Mina — respondió Serena dando un suspiro. — Ay mi Dios, estoy viendo que el matrimonio es algo mucho más complicado de lo que imaginaba. De repente es necesario pensar en todo antes de dar un paso.

— Es complicado, pero tiene sus compensaciones. — Mina le sonrió a su amiga.

Serena también se rió y la abrazó .

Con tanta gente ayudando, el equipaje quedó listo rápidamente, mucho antes de la hora prevista. Serena fue a su cuarto para indicar a los criados a donde debían llevar los baúles con sus pertenencias. Lo que Serena no esperaba era encontrar a la reina dirigiendo todo el operativo.

— Pronto, mi querida — la saludó Luna, sonriente. — Ya están en los baules la ropa que vas a necesitar en las próximas semanas. El resto como es demasiado equipaje será enviado cuando embalemos todo. El rey destacará algunos soldados para proteger tus pertenencias durante el viaje, te parece bien ?

— Oh... muchas. .. gracias, su majestad — balbuceó Serena, desconfiada de que la reina estuviese tan bien dispuesta a librarse de ella de una vez.

— Pero Serena... — continuó Luna mientras los criados iban a saliendo con los baúles.

— Si, su majestad ?

Luna esperó a que todos saliesen, fue hasta la puerta y la cerró con cuidado antes de continuar hablando.

— Hay algo que necesito decirte antes que te marches. Quiero que sepas que me siento muy orgullosa de vos.

— Orgullosa? — repitió Serena, parpadeando con sorpresa.

— Si , mi querida. Sé que las otras muchachas fueron crueles con vos, aquí en la corte y, aun así, yo nunca te oí quejarte ni pedir a mi ayuda para resolver la cuestión . Las otras me buscaban a toda hora, llorando, reclamando e implorando para que yo intercediese. Pero vos no. Enfrentaste todo sola y descubriste cómo solucionar el problema.

La reina atravesó el aposento y tomó a Serena por los hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— De todas las muchachas que pasaron por aquí, a lo largo de los años, eres la primera que dejo partir sin ninguna preocupación, porque sé que serás capaz de salir triunfante de cualquier situación . Estoy segura que serás feliz, y que sabrás saltear cualquier obstáculo que la vida pueda poner en tu camino.

— Oh... — Serena balbuceó , esforzándose por contener sus lágrimas.

Jamás podía haber esperado esas palabras de cariño venidas da la reina. Esta continuaba sonriendo y se inclinó para darle un beso en el rostro.

— Que seas muy feliz, mi niña — dijo Luna , y luego salió del cuarto .

Serena estaba perpleja. Pasó su mano levemente por su mejilla, donde la reina la había besado, como queriendo asegurarse que no estaba soñando con ese gesto de comprensión y cariño. Su corazón estaba a los saltos . Aquellas simples palabras de afecto daban una nueva perspectiva a todo lo que había pasado en los últimos diez años allí en la corte .

— Querida? — La voz de Darién interrumpió sus pensamientos, llamándola desde el umbral de la puerta. — Todo Está bien ? Tus ojos están rojos...

— No... No fue nada. Estoy muy bien , querido.

El la miró por un instante y después le tomó las manos.

— Entonces vamos. Los caballos están listos y el carruaje cargado. Seiya nos espera. Yaten y Mina van a encontrarnos en los establos.

Caminaron de la manos en silencio por los corredores. Serena aprovechó para mirar una vez más los tapices y adornos que decoraban el castillo. Ese había sido su hogar durante los últimos diez años y quería grabar en su memoria cada rincón del palacio.

Por más que estuviese contenta de partir, en el fondo sentía una puntada de nostalgia, por más que hubiese pasado horas muy amargas allí. Aun así. .. Tal vez fuese porque partir significaba el final de su infancia y el comienzo de la vida de una mujer casada. Todavía pensaba en eso cuando llegaron a los establos.

— Todo listo! — anunció Seiya.

Además del carruaje, había un pequeño grupo de hombres montados en caballos blancos pertenecientes a la escolta particular del rey que los seguirían durante el trayecto.

Serena vio sus baúles y los de Mina cuidadosamente acomodados en la parte trasera. Habían sido colocados de forma de dejar un pequeño espacio donde habían algunas mantas de piel. Las observó con curiosidad y después se dio vuelta hacia Darién.

— Parece que llegamos antes que Yaten y Mina, no?

— Si , pero ellos pronto estarán aquí y...

Darién no terminó la frase porque sintió una súbita ganas de estornudar. Frunció la nariz, esperando por el estornudo, cuando sintió la mano de Serena darle una bofetada en el lado izquierdo del rostro, forzándolo a girar la cabeza hacia la derecha cuando el estornudo vino.

— Qué fue eso? — Darién preguntó con asombro cuando se recuperó.

— Disculpa, mi lord , pero da mucha mala suerte estornudar hacia la izquierda cuando se va a viajar — ella explicó.

— Si? Y qué más sabes sobre estornudos?

— Que no se debe estornudar frente a una sepultura y que...

— Llegamos! — dijo Mina alegremente, impidiendo que Serena terminase de enumerar las innumerables supersticiones en las cuales creía. — Nos atrasamos un poco porque Yaten creyó que debía ir a despedirse del rey antes de partir. Por suerte no había mucha gente delante de él y fue recibido pronto.

Darién sujetó Serena por la cintura para ayudarla a montar su caballo. Mientras tanto , Yaten levantaba a su mujer, acomodándola en el banco trasero del carruaje.

— Mina va a en el carruaje? — se asombró Serena. — Pero...

— No hay que discutir — la previno Darién.

Y besó a Serena largamente, interrumpiendo su frase en la mitad. Cuando se separó , le dio con una amplia sonrisa .

— Sabes una cosa, mi querida?

— Qué ?

—Vos me hiciste girar la cabeza hacia tu derecha que en realidad verdad es mi izquierda, entonces estornudé hacia la izquierda — Darién finalizó, riéndose y caminando para subir a su caballo .

Serena se quedó muda. Lo que Darién decía era verdad. Si estaban frente a frente, el lado derecho de ella sólo podía ser el izquierdo de él. Ay, santo Dios! Aquello no era un buen presagio para un viaje.


	16. CAPITULO 15

CAPITULO 15

Cabalgaron toda la tarde y buena parte del anochecer antes que Yaten y Darién decidiesen que era hora de acampar. Serena se sintió agradecida por poder salir un poco de la montura. Y más todavía cuando su marido le propuso acompañarla hasta el margen del río para que pudiese lavarse mientras los hombres armaban el campamento.

Realmente elegí un hombre muy gentil como marido, pensó Serena, dándole la mano mientras cruzaban el bosque alrededor del claro donde acamparían. Iba tan distraída, prestando atención a la belleza del lugar, hasta que se encontró delante de una serie de plantas de espadas de san Jorge. En ese mismo instante, empujó con fuerza el brazo de Darién.

— No pises ahí, mi lord ! — Serena gritó, sin conseguir que Darién se detuviese. — Oh, demasiado tarde !

— Demasiado tarde para qué ? — él respondió azorado, viéndola agacharse para intentar arreglar las hojas quebradas.

— Nunca pises una espada de san Jorge. Dicen que cuando eso sucede, un caballo fantasma aparece para llevarse a la persona.

Darién la observó , esforzándose inútilmente para acomodar las plantas aplastadas hasta que entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Esa no era nada más que una más una de las tontas supersticiones de Serena. Sonriendo, la tomó por el brazo, haciéndola levantarse.

— Creo que no necesitamos preocuparnos — Darién dijo .

— Por qué ? No cuesta nada evitar un peligro , no te parece?

— Serena yo todavía estoy aquí. No apareció ningún caballo fantasma para raptarme, viste?

— Oh, está bien. .. — ella murmuró, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo fuerte.

Darién le acarició la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, contento por ver que a ella le gustaba esa caricia.

— Sabes una cosa?

— Qué ?

— Me encanta cuando me besas...

— Te gusta ?

— Si...

— Y quieres que te bese ahora?

— Estás demorando demasiado.

El enterró sus dedos en los cabellos largos, sujetándole la cabeza para que sus labios se encontrasen completamente, compartiendo el calor de las bocas unidas en un beso ardiente. Serena gimió de placer, abriendo los labios para dejar que la lengua húmeda de Darién penetrase su boca, uniéndose a la de ella en un embate de embestidas deliciosas.

Serena Se agarró con fuerza a las espaldas de su marido y pegó su cuerpo al de él, implorando por más. Darién la abrazaba con fuerza, apretando su erección contra la ingle femenina.

Notando que había un árbol , pocos pasos atrás, Darién la condujo allá sin soltarla del abrazo y sin interrumpir el beso.

Sólo cuando la espalda de Serena estaba apoyada contra el tronco Darién apartó sus labios, hundiendo a cabeza entre los pechos, desatando las cintas que cerraban la pechera con sus dientes.

Extasiado con la piel blanca iluminada por la luz del sol poniente, él le tomó los pechos , besándolos de a uno delicadamente, y luego succionó sus pezones hasta dejarlos rígidos.

En respuesta, Serena arqueaba su cuerpo hacia atrás , invitándolo a tomarla por completo. Darién le levantó la falda y dejó que sus manos vagasen por la carne de los muslos hasta encontrar el punto sensible de su sexo . Los gemidos de Serena se hicieron más altos. Sentía el bulto del miembro masculino adquiriendo volumen, presionándose contra su ingle como si quisiera escaparse de los confines de los pantalones de cuero. Impulsivamente , Serena abrió sus pantalones, libertando su miembro de la prisión de cuero. Estaba erecto y latente, poderoso y enhiesto para cumplir su misión.

Darién retiró la mano que mantenía entre las piernas de ella y, rápidamente, rasgó su ropa interior de lino, permitiendo que su miembro pudiese tocar la entrada húmeda de su sexo.

Serena se apoyó mejor contra el tronco del árbol y enroscó sus piernas abiertas a la cintura de Darién mientras sus manos acariciaban sus cabellos con gran ansiedad.

Sin conseguir contenerse más, Darién la penetró con furia, varias embestidas y los gemidos crecientes de Serena precedieron el grito final del orgasmo.

Por algunos segundos continuaron allí abrazados, en el silencio del bosque, unidos en el más puro deleite de los cuerpos saciados, ajenos a todo excepto a los latidos acelerados de sus corazones.


	17. CAPITULO 16

CAPITULO 16

- Todo está bien ? — indagó Mina cuando Serena y Darién volvieron al campamento. Los hombres habían hecho una hoguera en el centro del claro del bosque y ella estaba sentada cerca, aprovechando el calor de las llamas.

Sintiendo un poco de frío, después bañarse rápidamente en las aguas del río, Serena también se acomodó cerca del fuego. Allí comenzó a cepillar sus cabellos para secarlos más rápido.

— Claro que todo está bien. Por qué no lo estaría? — Serena respondió .

— Oh, nada, no. Estábamos preocupados por su demora. Pero Yaten aseguró que los recién casados necesitan y deben estar a solas todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Serena se ruborizó y salió con una respuesta inesperada:

— Vi una cobra, sólo eso sucedió.

— Apuesto a que si la viste — Mina retrucó, parpadeando y dejando a Serena todavía más incómoda.

— Sucede que... — Serena comenzó a intentar explicar mas, cuando su amiga se lanzó a reír ella no se contuvo y comenzó a reírse también sin terminar la frase.

— No hay nada que explicar. Me alegro porque tu matrimonio está funcionando , por lo menos en ese aspecto — continuó Mina. — sería más complicado si ustedes no tuviesen afinidad en ese área... digo... en la cama.

— Es verdad — concordó Serena.

Recorrió los alrededores con la mirada y vio a Darién conversando con Yaten, del otro lado da claro del bosque. Los dos reían alto. Con certeza Yaten estaban riéndose de la misma cosa que ellas. De repente, las miradas se encontraron y Darién le sonrió tiernamente.

— él me hace temblar cuando me toca — admitió Serena a su amiga.

— Yaten también hacía eso conmigo. Pero desde que descubrimos que estoy embarazada, nunca más se me acercó .

— No me digas? Tal vez tenga miedo de lastimarte.

— Será eso o me que me encuentra horrible por esta barriga?

— Oh, Mina, claro que no! El amor entre ustedes es evidente para quien quiera verlo.

— Entonces por qué nunca más me tocó?

— Cómo que no? él vive acariciándote y besándote.

— No es lo mismo, Serena, y ahora sabes eso. Se Trata de afecto, de cariño, pero lo que yo quiero es...

— Lo sé . Quieres sentirte deseada, verdad ?

Serena comprendía perfectamente la aflicción de su amiga. Estaba casada hacia apenas dos días, pero, aun así, ya sabía que se sentiría muy infeliz si de repente Darién dejase de buscarla.

Mina dio un suspiro e hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

— Sé que todo va a estar bien. Pero, en este momento me sienta gorda y triste. Las cosas volverán a lo normal después que el niño nazca. Sólo espero que eso no demore mucho.

— Cálmate, por favor — Serena retrucó temerosa. — Espera que al menos llegaremos al castillo Reynard para dar a luz. No me gustaría tener que ayudarte aquí en medio del bosque, sin las hierbas y los medicamentos necesarios, y sin el auxilio de personas más expertas.

— No te preocupes, todavía es temprano. Faltan unos dos meses.

Serena sonrió y sacudió la cabeza con alivio.

—Damas — dijo Yaten, aproximándose . — Darién y Seiya no trajeron tienda, sólo yo tengo. Por lo tanto , le ofrezco mi lugar a Serena para que pase la noche allí, al lado de Mina. Yo dormiré afuera, junto con los otros hombres, al lado del fuego.

Serena miró a su marido, un poco decepcionada.

Después de haber hecho el amor, deseaba dormir abarcada por esos brazos fuertes, bajo la luz de las estrella, calentados por el fuego y disfrutando de la imagen del cielo nocturno.

— Una idea perfecta. — Mina concordó. Ante eso, Serena no tuvo otra salida.

— Gracias, Yaten — dijo , forzando una sonrisa . — Es muy gentil de tu parte.

A pesar de haber aceptado la idea de pronto, cuando los hombres se apartaban , Mina comentó con desánimo:

— Viste, no? Ahora a él ya no le importa dormir a mi lado...

— Y por lo visto Darién tampoco quiere dormir conmigo — completó Serena, igualmente desanimada.

A pesar de la ausencia de su marido o tal vez justamente por causa de ella, Serena durmió hasta bien tarde. El sol rayaba fuerte cuando despertó y vio la tienda vacía. Mina ya se había levantado y había salido. Por lo visto Molly también ya había cumplido sus deberes porque una muda de ropa limpia estaba cuidadosamente colocada sobre la manta de piel a los pies do catre .

Serena estiró el brazo y agarró primero la enagua de seda. Después se puso el resto de las ropas y finalmente pasó una mano por los cabellos, antes de salir.

Había mucha agitación afuera , todos se apresuraban a acomodar el equipaje y levantar el campamento. Serena había sido la última en despertar.

— Dormiste bien, querida?—indagó Darién, sonriente . Él estaba un poco pálido y bastante desaliñado.

Todo indicaba que la noche no había sido muy tranquila.

— Si, y vos?

— Llovió bastante durante la noche — fue a breve respuesta que oyó .

Darién le sujetó el brazo, conduciéndola en dirección al río mientras continuaba hablando.

— Como no dormiste mucho en nuestra noche de bodas , dejé que descansases hasta más tarde hoy, pero ya iba a despertarte cuando te vi salir de la tienda. Tenemos poco tiempo y debemos partir cuando el carruaje esté listo. Por eso, precisas lavarte rápidamente, antes de partir.

Legaron al río y Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de pasarse agua en la cara antes que Darién la llevase de vuelta. Para su absoluta sorpresa, el campamento ya estaba todo desmontado, cuando llegaron. La tienda plegada ya había sido acomodada en el carruaje junto con todas los baúles y los hombres estaban montados en sus caballos, todos excepto Yaten quien todavía ayudaba a Mina a acomodarse en el banco del carro.

Sin que pudiese decir nada más , sintió que Darién la sujetaba por la cintura, levantándola hasta la montura de su yegua.

Se acomodó en la silla como pudo y, en seguida tomó una pequeña bolsa que Darién le extendía.

— Hay un pedazo de queso, un poco de pan y una manzana para desayuno.

— Gracias.

A continuación Darién subió a su caballo para recomenzar el viaje. Serena todavía no se había despertado del todo y continuaba medio atontada por la velocidad con que las cosas estaban sucediendo esa mañana. A medida que la yegua comenzó a andar, sus ojos encontraron los de Mina quien sonreía y la saludaba con la mano desde el carruaje. Serena retribuyó el saludo y trató, entonces, de calmarse.

En ese instante se oyó un relincho estridente, llamando la atención de todos. Era el caballo de Darién quien estaba demasiado agitado. En seguida empezó a empinarse, sacudiendo las patas delanteras, bufando y relinchando como si estuviese dolorido. De repente se detuvo y, sin que nadie lo esperase, se lanzó enloquecido hacia adentro del bosque.

Muy asustada, Serena no consiguió pensar en nada más . Tiró de las riendas y partió al galope detrás de él. En el instante siguiente vio que Yaten y otros hombres la seguían.

La yegua de Serena era de fino linaje, un regalo del rey y de la reina para su cumpleaños de dieciséis. Pero Trueno , el garañón de Darién, era muy ágil, un caballo de guerra acostumbrado a llevar un soldado con armadura y armas pesadas.

Pero Darién no tenía puesta la armadura ese día, ni cargaba sus armas, lo que debe haber desorientado al animal, además de posibilitar que corriese mas velozmente todavía . Ella pronto perdió las esperanzas de alcanzar a su marido. Pero , afortunadamente , el caballo de Yaten también era un animal de guerra y Serena respiró aliviada cuando lo vio aproximarse a Darién.

En un galope veloz, Yaten consiguió emparejar su caballo con el de Darién y extenderle a mano para ayudarlo a soltar su animal y saltar . Cuando sintió que no había más peso sobre su dorso, Trueno se detuvo donde estaba. Serena observaba todo aprensivamente y vio cuando Yaten, con Darién montado detrás, fue diminuyendo la velocidad hasta también detenerse.

Ansiosa, se aproximó a ellos. Quería estar segura que su marido no estaba herido.

— No te dije que no pisases las espadas de San Jorge? — ella lo retó, cuando llegó al lado de él.

— Qué ? — Darién preguntó confundido mientras desmontaba.

— Las espadas de San Jorge son las plantas que pisaste ayer, recuerdas? — ella casi gritó, observando a Yaten también desmontar para tomar las riendas de Trueno que ahora estaba calmado. — Tienes que ser más cuidadoso.

— Serena — Darién respondió pacientemente. — Pisé esa maldita planta ayer , no hoy. Además, no apareció ningún caballo fantasma para secuestrarme.

— Lo sé , pero tal vez Trueno haya sido poseído por el espíritu del caballo fantasma, por eso se desbocó. Te lo ruego , sé más cuidadoso, por el amor de Dios. Si no fuese por Yaten, podrías haber...

— Vamos, Serena, Trueno no fue poseído por ningún fantasma. — Irritado Darién se dio vuelta y fue al encuentro de Yaten quien sujetaba las riendas del animal.

— Es cierto — confirmó su amigo, mostrándole algo que sostenía en la mano — Alguien colocó esta hoja de cactus debajo de la montura. Cuando te sentaste, las espinas se clavaron en el lomo del animal y se desbocó.

Serena abrió los ojos y saltó de la montura para ver de cerca lo que Yaten sostenía. De hecho era una hoja de cactus muy grande y con espinas gruesas.

— Y si un fantasma vino y ... — ella comenzó a decir.

— Serena! Basta con eso!

— Qué pasa, Darién?

— Basta de... yo ... vamos, sube a tu yegua!

Protestando bajito, Serena volvió a su caballo .

Sólo quería ayudar, nada más. No podía ser mera coincidencia. Primero Darién había pisado las plantas de San Jorge y después su caballo se desbocaba. Aquello era más que una simple coincidencia. Por qué Darién no se daba cuenta de eso?

— Es mejor que no montes a Trueno mientras tanto — Yaten advirtió — él todavía debe tener el lomo dolorido.

— Tienes razón — respondió Darién. — Tal vez sea mejor dejarlo todo un día sin nada de peso en el lomo para que se mejore.

Serena ya estaba dando a vuelta con su caballo para retornar cuando oyó el llamado de Darién.

— Ey, espera ! Voy a montar con vos.

— Ah, está bien. ..

— Buena idea — Yaten dijo. — Deja que yo lleve las riendas de Trueno y lo lleve conmigo.

Demudada, Serena vio a su marido prepararse para subir a su montura y sentarse adelante.

— La yegua es mía, por lo tanto si quieres venir conmigo, siéntate atrás. Yo llevaré las riendas — Serena ordenó, con voz firme.

Darién no respondió . Solamente montó rápidamente y apoyó su pecho firme contra la espalda de ella. Después sujetó las riendas e hizo que el caballo cambiase de posición, antes de devolvérselas a Serena.

— Estaba yendo en la dirección equivocada — Darién dijo , sin inmutarse. — Ahora puedes avanzar.

Serena sonrió sarcásticamente. En ese instante se oyó un sonido estridente, un chillido agudo en medio del bosque que lo asustó.

— Un tero — Serena dijo .

— Cómo?

— Es el canto de un tero, un pésimo augurio. Dicen que anuncia muerte... pero no recuerdo si es sólo cuando canta de noche o también cuando canta de día.

— Mi querida esposa, simplemente volvamos al campamento, está bien ? En este momento no tengo paciencia para oír tus ridículas supersticiones.

El tono de Darién era áspero y seco. No había necesidad de tratarla así y amargarla de esa manera. Primero él le había gritado sin necesidad, después le había llamado la atención sobre un pequeño error de orientación y ahora la trataba como si ella fuese una loca , o peor todavía, una tonta ignorante . Con sorpresa Serena sintió sus manos fuertes acariciándole los pechos .

— Qué estás haciendo? — ella preguntó, girando su cabeza nerviosamente para estar segura que Yaten no los veía.

— Me estoy sujetando para no caerme de la silla — respondió Darién con una risita, dándole un beso y un mordisco en la nuca.

Serena contuvo la respiración , buscando las palabras para pedirle que se detuviese. Pero Darién ya había descubierto los pezones endurecidos de sus pechos y los apretaba entre sus dedos.

— Darién... — ella murmuró, curvando la espalda para facilitarle el acceso.

Darién dejó que una de las manos se deslizase hasta el medio de sus muslos , acariciándola lentamente. Serena gimió , arqueando un poco más su cuerpo contra el pecho de él. Pero tuvo que enderezarse otra vez porque Yaten se aproximaba, hasta cabalgar al lado de ellos. Más que rápidamente, Darién trató de cambiar sus manos a una posición menos comprometedora.

— Ya que no vas a poder usar tu caballo hoy, estuve pensando que tal vez deberíamos retrasar la partida para mañana — decía Yaten, fingiendo no haber visto nada.

— De ninguna forma . Partimos hoy mismo. Serena va en el carruaje con Mina y yo voy a montado la yegua de ella. Al oír eso, Serena otra vez se disgustó con las actitudes de su marido . Aquello que él decía era exactamente lo que ella planeaba hacer: ofrecerle su yegua para que pudiesen seguir el viaje. Pero él ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de hacer una oferta gentil. Había anunciado al mundo su decisión como si fuese ley, sin al menos preguntarle . Por lo visto Darién era un hombre autoritario.

— No vamos a atrasarnos por esto — continuaba Darién. — Partiremos pronto para llegar a nuestro destino mañana, conforme lo planeamos.

Lord Reynard puso una expresión de alivio y Serena procuró calmarse. Era evidente que Yaten estaba preocupado por Mina y no quería retardar el viaje. Esa debía ser esa la razón para que Darién tomase su decisión de forma tan unilateral y autoritaria. Serena pensó que necesitaba ser más comprensiva y aceptar la manera de ser de su marido , por más irritante que fuesen sus actitudes ...

Llegaron de vuelta al campamento y Darién la ayudó a bajar de la yegua sujetándola por la cintura.

— Ahora entra al carruaje y dile a Mina que todo está bien. Ella debe estar preocupada — dijo Darién cuando la colocó en el piso , dándole un palmadita en las nalgas.

Sin responder, Serena obedeció.

Sonriendo, Darién observó a su esposa apartarse , protestando bajito y sin mirar hacia atrás . Quien vino a su encuentro fue Seiya.

— Qué sucedió ? Por qué Trueno se disparó de ese modo?

— Colocaron un cactus debajo de la silla — explicó Yaten.

— Cactus? Lo pusieron a propósito?

- Eso nadie lo sabe. Tal vez haya sido un accidente. Pero estaba en una posición que sólo lastimaba si había peso sobre la montura.

- Eso fue hecho a propósito. Podrías haber muerto! — Seiya continuó diciendo.

— Es verdad.

Darién tomó la montura de su caballo y la entregó a uno de los criados para que fuese debidamente guardada.

— Voy a allá a ver como está Mina — Yaten informó, apartándose.

— Muchas gracias por tu ayuda — agradeció Darién sinceramente, aunque tardíamente.

El sabía que ese accidente podría haberle causado la muerte, si no fuese por la presteza con que Yaten acudió. Mientras tanto , Seiya continuaba alarmándose y rondando a su alrededor .

— No crees que puede haber sido Serena quien... — estaba diciendo su primo con una expresión de preocupación.

— Qué ?!

— Bien, Darién, fue sólo una idea que me ocurrió ... estuve pensando... Ella nunca vino a pelear o a discutir con vos por lo que pasó aquella noche en que estuviste en el cuarto de ella, antes de estar casados. Y aun sin saber si había sido o no engañada por vos, aceptó mansamente marcharse de la corte en tu compañía.

— Si, y qué hay con eso...?

— Tal vez ella esté tan furiosa que en vez de pelear, prefiera... ah... oh ... hallar un modo de acabar con el matrimonio.

— Qué locura , Seiya. El matrimonio fue bendecido y consumado. Ahora ella es mía para siempre.

— Hasta que la muerte los separe, verdad ?

— Cómo?! Estás insinuando que ella puede estar queriendo matarme? Vamos, no sea ridículo!

Darién dio la espalda y rápidamente montó la yegua de Serena. Pero ese pensamiento persistía en su mente. Estuvo madurando el asunto por varias horas, mientras seguían el viaje. Había muchas preguntas sin respuestas. Por qué ella todavía no lo había confrontado sobre aquella noche? Por qué había decido por cuenta propia marcharse de la corte y había arreglado todo con tanta rapidez? Las dudas eran muchas...

Sin decirle nada a él, al contrario de lo que se espera de una esposa, Serena había ido directamente al rey para pedir permiso para partir, obligándolo así a hacer lo mismo sin saber si era su voluntad o no.

Tal vez formase parte de una estratagema aun mas grande para apartarlo del castillo del rey . En el bosque los accidentes ocurren con más facilidad y no hay tantos testigos. Y en un viaje en el que seguramente pasarían por muchos bosques y lugares descampados... en caso de accidente nadie sospecharía de Serena porque nadie sabía que tal vez ella tuviese motivos para estar muy enojada o muy ofendida. Serena había tramado todo eso?

— Darién estuvo muy extraño todo el día — dijo Mina mientras descansaban cerca de la hoguera del campamento. — Qué pasa ? Se pelearon?

Serena lanzó un mirar en dirección a su marido quien estaba en otro rincón, conversando con un hombre . Él también La miró de forma pensativa, sin sonreír.

Ya no estaba irritada, pero se dio cuenta que las posiciones se habían invertido. Ahora Darién daba la impresión de estar contrariado.

Pues muy bien , en venganza , ella no daría el brazo a torcer y no se mostraría cariñosa. Después de todo había pasado todo el día sofocándose dentro de ese carruaje mientras él cabalgaba mucho más cómodo en su yegua. Por qué era que los hombres siempre creían que las mujeres viajaban mejor en un carruaje que sobre un caballo? El interior del carruaje era muy incómodo , con traqueteos seguidos por golpes súbitos , con poco espacio para moverse. Serena sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido y el estomago revuelto. Definitivamente, ese no había sido uno de sus mejores días.

— No fue exactamente pelea. Darién sólo está molesto conmigo porque estoy segura que el accidente de él de esta mañana, fue causado por el caballo fantasma — Serena continuó la conversación en una tentativa de distraerse de su malestar.

— Cómo? Qué historia es esa?

En pocas palabras Serena le explicó a su amiga el tema de la planta de San Jorge y sus consecuencias. Cuando acabó, Mina soltó una carcajada alta.

— Ay, mi Dios, Serena! Es tu creencia en esas tonterías la única cosa que te impide de ser una mujer perfecta.

— Oh, disculpa, yo...

— No tienes nada de que disculparte. Si fueses perfecta yo jamás hubiese buscado tu amistad. Te imaginas cómo serías de arrogante?

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por algún tiempo. Con la mirada , Serena nuevamente procuró a Darién, pero ya no lo vio por los alrededores . Había imaginado que él vendría buscarla nuevamente para ir a lavarse al río. Había soñado que él la besaría y la acariciaría como el día anterior y que acabarían rindiéndose a la pasión ...

Pero no fue lo que sucedió .

Quien apareció fue Yaten, que las acompañó hasta el río y esperó de espaldas hasta ellas terminaron su higiene. Por lo visto Darién estaba demasiado ocupado o demasiado desinteresado para presentarse.

Cuando volvieron al campamento, Serena vio a su marido sentado en un rincón y se asombró por su apariencia. Tal vez debido a la luz difusa de las llamas, su rostro parecía extremadamente pálido, hasta medio grisáceo.

— Serena, estás bien ? — preguntó Mina. — Varias veces vi que te pasabas la mano por el estomago.

— Estoy un tanto descompuesta. Creo que es por haber estado todo el día encerrada en el carruaje. No sé cómo lo aguantas, Mina.

— No tuve otra opción. Yaten sólo permitió que yo viajase a la corte si iba dentro del carruaje. Y yo acepté porque quería mucho verte, Serena.

— Oh, Mina, eres una gran amiga. Gracias.

De repente el semblante de Mina mostró asombro.

— Serena! — llamó . — Qué sientes? Te estás poniendo muy pálida!

— Tengo... la vista turbia... yo...

Fue la única respuesta que Serena consiguió balbucear antes de caer al suelo.


	18. CAPITULO 17

CAPITULO 17

- Cómo estás, primo? La voz de Seiya hizo que Darién levantase la cabeza y abriese levemente los ojos. Acostado e inmóvil , estaba tirado en el suelo sobre una capa de heno. En respuesta lanzó un gemido e intentó girarse, lo que le provocó más náuseas. Era así como había pasado toda la noche, lanzando todo lo que tenía en su estomago.

— Tengo una buena noticia — continuó Seiya. — Probablemente no sea Serena quien te está queriendo matar , pues ella también se enfermó .

— De qué estás hablando? — Darién preguntó mientras tenía una arcada.

— Con la cena de ayer. Parece que Serena quiso prepararla personalmente y creyó que estaba tan rica que también comió una buena porción. Claro que no haría eso si ella hubiese puesto algo en la comida para envenenarte. Por lo tanto , o fue un accidente o alguien envenenó la carne que ella dejó asándose mientras se fue con Mina y Yaten a bañarse al río.

Darién se acostó de espaldas , gimiendo alto.

— El pedazo de carne que ella me trajo era pequeño... — dijo , con esfuerzo.

— Era sólo la mitad porque ella ya se había comido la otra mitad. Pero fue bueno, y te estoy dando todas buenas noticias. Mina cree que si hubieses comido toda la carne vos solo, ya estarías muerto.

— Santo Dios, gracias por tan bellas noticias. Pero, cómo está mi esposa?

— Un poco peor que vos. Cómo ella es más menuda, la misma dosis de veneno le hizo más efecto. Además de vomitar, está teniendo alucinaciones.

Darién intentó levantarse torpemente.

— Gracias por este compendio de optimismo pero debo...

— Cálmate. Mina está cuidando de ella. No hay necesidad de que vayas. ..

Seiya ni siquiera intentó continuar argumentando. Sabía que su primo era obcecado y que no desistiría de ir ver como estaba su esposa. Era mejor ayudarlo a levantarse que quedarse discutiendo.

Los pocos pasos que llevaban al centro del campamento parecieron un largo viaje. Darién sentía las piernas temblar, como si la tierra se moviese debajo de sus pies. Tenía la vista nublada y veía todo de forma difusa. Fue con alivio que llegó a la tienda y vio a Yaten abrir la cortina de lona que servía de puerta para dejarlo entrar, indicándole el catre donde su mujer estaba acostada. Tropezando Darién fue hasta ella, dejándose caer al lado de Serena.

— Darién, tu aspecto es un poquito mejor que anoche — dijo Mina, al verlo entrar.

— Me siento mejor , si — balbuceó Darién. — Conseguí dar tres pasos sin vomitar.

— Lo sé... — ella respondió con aire de mucha contrariedad. — Yaten me contó lo que vos y Seiya estuvieron pensando. Es un absurdo! Imagínate si Serena iba a querer matarte. Claro que no!

Al oír eso, Darién tuvo ganas de ahorcar a su primo lengua larga, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

No, en ese momento. Mina, por su lado, continuaba hablando indignada.

— Serena planeaba cuestionarte por la situación de la noche en que entraste a su cuarto . Pero antes de eso, ella – sin querer - oyó una conversación entre vos, Seiya y mi marido. Se enteró que ustedes estaban preocupados por mí y que planeaban pedir permiso al rey para dejar la corte más pronto. Ella temía que Artemis no aceptase esos argumentos y por eso resolvió ir personalmente a hablar con él — Mina explicó con una expresión severa. — Cómo pudiste pensar que ella sería capaz de poner esa hoja de cactus bajo la montura? O que envenenaría la carne y después ella misma la comería ? No seas ridículo, Darién!

Acostado al lado de Serena y casi inconsciente Darién oyó todo en silencio, dándose cuenta de la indignación el disgusto de las palabras que Mina le dirigía. Pero Darién no le contestó nada , porque en seguida se desmayó.

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos sintió que había un brazo posado sobre su cintura. Se dio vuelta lentamente y, para su sorpresa, vio la figura de su marido a su lado. Sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo pasó su mirada borrosa por el recinto. Se dio cuenta entonces que ya no estaba en la tienda del campamento, sino en otro lugar. Poco a poco se fue moviendo, retiró con cuidado el brazo de Darién de encima de su cuerpo y temblorosamente se levantó. Sentía débiles las piernas . Apoyándose en las paredes consiguió dar algunos pasos hasta la puerta.

— Serena! Por qué te levantaste ?

Era la voz de Mina que venía alarmada a su encuentro. Serena sonrió con alivio al ver que su amiga estaba allí. Pero, qué lugar era ese?

— Dónde estamos? — ella preguntó.

— En el castillo Reynard — respondió Mina. — Pero debes volver a la cama. Estuviste muy mal, muy enferma , mi querida.

— Tengo que ir al baño...

— Ah, entonces ven que voy a ayudarte — dijo su amiga, pasando el brazo por su cintura.

A medida que avanzaban por el corredor, Serena miraba a su alrededor. Nunca antes se había encontrado con Mina lejos de la corte o del castillo del rey .

— Tu casa es muy bonita. —

Mina sonrió .

— Lo es, pero, cómo lo sabes? Hasta ahora sólo viste el cuarto y parte del corredor. Debo mostrarte el resto del castillo antes que te vayas.

— Sabes que no me acuerdo de como llegué aquí? sólo recuerdo haberme descompuesto mucho con el traqueteo del carruaje.

— Tu malestar no fue causado por el carruaje, Serena. Fuiste envenenada, mi querida.

— Qué ?!

- Eso mismo, pero descubrimos que querían envenenar a Darién y no a vos. Pero desafortunadamente acabaste comiendo la mitad de la carne que habías preparado para él.

— No puedo creerlo. Esa carne estaba envenenada? La carne que asé para Darién? Pero fui yo misma quien la puse a asar.

— Lo sé , pero dejamos el fuego solo fuimos a tomar un baño , recuerdas?

— Ah, si, es verdad. Yo le dije a Darién que el canto de un tero anuncia muerte. Mi Dios! Si él hubiese comido toda la carne solo podría haber...

— Cierto... — murmuró Mina. — Creemos que pusieron el veneno mientras estábamos en el río y que el hecho que vos hayas comido la mitad le salvó la vida de Darién.

— En verdad me comí un poco más que la mitad. No era mi intención , pero tenía tan buen sabor que me fui comiendo un pedacito tras otro.

— Con eso le salvaste la vida y te pusiste en un gran riesgo. Estuviste muy mal, Serena.

— Puede ser, pero eso no tiene tanta importancia. Es preferible estar enferma que perder a un marido.

— Darién estuvo muy preocupado por vos. Mal como estaba, se arrastró para estar a tu lado esa noche. Después, al día siguiente, insistió en llevarte en su propio caballo durante el último trecho del viaje para que no viajases en el carruaje. Yaten sugirió que esperásemos hasta que te recuperases antes de seguir adelante, pero él no aceptó. Quería que llegásemos aquí cuanto antes para ponerte cómoda en nuestro castillo, bajo los cuidados de Monica.

— Mi querida Monica... — Serena sonrió , repitiendo el nombre. — Cómo está ella?

La criada había cuidado a Mina desde que ella era niña. Era muy dedicada y tenía grandes conocimientos sobre remedios y tratamientos de salud. Monica también había sido muy cariñosa con Serena cada vez que había acompañado a su ama en sus visitas a la corte. Ambas se habían puesto muy tristes cuando Monica había anunciado que estaba demasiado vieja como para viajar tanto y había dejado de acompañar a Mina en sus viajes. Ahora Monica ya no salía del castillo Reynard..

—Envejeciendo, como todos — respondió Mina con un suspiro. —A veces me asusta ver como se fue arrugando la piel de Monica y lo frágil que está su cuerpo . Tengo miedo de perderla en cualquier momento.

- Eso no sucederá. Ella es una mujer fuerte. Va a vivir para ver a nuestros hijos y tal vez hasta nuestros nietos.

Llegaron al baño y Mina esperó afuera mientras Serena hacía sus necesidades. Cuando salió , su amiga la amparó para ayudarla a volver al cuarto. Pero Serena se detuvo.

— Tengo hambre — dijo .

— Hum... eso es una buena señal. Cuando te meta en la cama voy a traerte algo para que comas — respondió Mina.

— No quiero volver a la cama . Prefiero quedarme conversando con vos. Quiero bajar y conocer el resto del castillo .

— Ah, estás bien. Estoy descubriendo que era una paciente muy rebelde, haciendo justicia a tu fama de caprichosa, verdad ? — Mina se rió. — Reynard! Ven acá a ayudarme a llevar a Serena al piso de abajo.

Reynard estaba sentado delante de la mesa del corredor, cuando oyó el llamado de su esposa, y se levantó .

— No crees que ella debería quedarse en la cama? — le preguntó a su mujer.

— Puede ser que si , pero no quiero — respondió Serena, antes que Mina dijese algo.

No deseaba que la tratasen como si estuviese tan enferma que no podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

— Está bien, si es lo que quieres, Serena. Pero vas a tener que explicarle esto a Darién cuando se despierte. Estoy segura que esto no le va a gustar. Yo lo estaría si Mina insistiese en levantarse después de haber estado tan mal.

— Ah si? Pues entonces se sentirás contrariado muchas veces en la vida porque te aseguro que Mina no es una paciente menos rebelde de lo que soy yo.

Los dos se rieron con ganas mientras bajaban las escaleras.

— Yaten, tiene más una cosa — continuó Serena. — Alguna vez te dije cuan agradecida estoy porque amas tanto a mi amiga, y porque sos un marido perfecto para ella?

— Y yo ya te dije alguna vez que te estoy muy agradecido por no haber mandado al rey a encarcelarme cuando le propuse casamiento a Mina y la alejé de la corte y de vos?

Serena frunció la frente y miró a su amiga por encima de su hombro.

— No me digas que le contaste que lo quise denunciar al rey!

En esa época había sido una decepción para Serena saber que Mina estaba prometida en matrimonio a un lord que vivía en el norte del país. Ninguna de las dos se había sentido feliz con esa idea. El castillo de la familia de Mina quedaba cerca del castillo del rey y las dos solían encontrarse con mucha frecuencia. Después del matrimonio con Yaten , las dos tendrían que separarse . Serena había llegado a pensar en pedirle al rey que impidiese el enlace.

Pero todo cambió con la llegada de Yaten. Cuando se conocieron, él y Mina se enamoraron de inmediato y entonces Serena había desistido de la idea de poner obstáculos a la relación.

— Puede ser... — Mina respondió.

— También debo agradecerte ... — continuó Yaten — Por haber sido una amiga tan fiel y buena con mi esposa, lady Serena Tsukino.

— Mejor llámala lady Chiba — dijo una voz grave. — Y puedo saber a dónde diablos estás llevando a mi mujer, Yaten?

Con Serena todavía sostenida en sus brazos, los tres se dieron vuelta para ver a Darién aproximarse. Serena se mordió el labio cuando vio el aspecto de su marido . Apenas usaba una camisa andrajosa y estaba sin pantalones . Sus cabellos estaban revueltos apuntaban. Su mirada , furiosa y Serena consideró que era momento de intervenir.

— Buen día , marido. Nadie me está llevando a ninguna parte. Yo me levanté sola y , cuando sugirieron que volviese a la cama , insistí en bajar. Tengo hambre y le pedí a Yaten que me ayudase a llegar hasta la mesa. Y ahora me voy a sentar y a comer con gusto, pues necesito recuperar las fuerzas, entendiste? — Serena hizo una pausa para retomar el aliento, y luego continuó . — Y vos, dormiste bien ?

Sin poder contenerse, Mina soltó una carcajada. Llevando una mano a su boca, ella sacudió la cabeza , avergonzada.

— Oh, discúlpenme — ella dijo intentando contener la risa. — Debe ser mi embarazo que me pone medio histérica.

— Si no es eso , es el hecho que mi marido esté sin pantalones aquí en medio del salón , donde todos pueden verlo — retrucó Serena, mirando a Darién. — Francamente, Darién, no te parece que deberías ir a vestirte?

Darién ni siquiera se movió o pareció avergonzado. Solamente después lanzarles una mirada de rabia finalmente Darién se dio vuelta y volvió al cuarto.

Yaten llevó a Serena hasta la mesa donde la acomodó con cuidado.

— Muy bien. .. — ella dijo secamente, cuando se sentó. — Ahora ya todos saben lo bien dotado que está mi marido , verdad

Darién continuaba con el ceño fruncido desde que había venido a sentarse con ellos a la mesa, esta vez completamente vestido y peinado. Pero Serena no esperaba que su marido quisiese acortar tanto la visita al punto de planear marcharse al día siguiente.

— Tenemos que llegar pronto a Chiba para hacer los preparativos para el invierno .

— Lo sé , pero vos dijiste que podíamos quedarnos aquí una semana o al menos algunos días. Yo oí cuando le decías eso a Yaten.

— Exactamente, pero hemos estado aquí por una semana.

— Como?! — Serena preguntó, incrédula.

Sabía que su marido le había dicho a Seiya que jamás le mentiría a ella, pero, aun así, Serena miró a Mina, buscando una confirmación. Su amiga sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente.

— Es cierto, Serena. El veneno te afectó a vos de manera mucho más seria que a Darién. Pasaste toda la semana delirando.

Abatida, Serena dejó caer su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había llegado al castillo Reynard a pesar de que le habían contado que se había despertado varias veces durante ese período.

— Lamento que no hayas aprovechado mejor la compañía de Mina pero estuviste inconsciente — dijo Darién. — No podemos perder más tiempo. Tendrás el resto del día de hoy para recuperarte y conversar con tu amiga. Mañana temprano partiremos. Yaten ya ofreció su carruaje para que el viaje sea un poco más confortable. Así llegarás más descansada.

— Descansada? En ese maldito vehículo? De ningún modo ! Yo voy a caballo. Me niego a viajar en carruaje.

— Ves, casi estamos llegando.

Desde el banco trasero del carruaje, Serena miró irritada a su marido . Él sonreía satisfecho mientras ella estaba terriblemente disgustada. Tenía ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara con una bofetada. El viaje había sido largo y cansador. Había durado todo el día . Habían salido de madrugada, Darién y Seiya montados en sus caballos, ella y Molly dentro del carro. También viajaban el cochero y otros dos soldados que hacían de escolta. Estos tres harían el camino de vuelta al día siguiente, después de pasar la noche en la propiedad de Darién.

Seiya y Darién no habían llevado sus hombres a la corte, pues ellos se habían quedado en Chiba para trabajar, reemplazando a los muchos criados que habían huido de allí o que habían muerto con la peste.

De esa forma, por viajar sin guardias, optaron por no detenerse durante el trayecto. Trataron de hacer las comidas montados mientras cabalgaban y Serena había hecho las de ella en el carruaje en movimiento. Sin embargo , comer no era el único motivo para querer detenerse. Hacia horas que Serena sentía la vejiga llena y temía no poder llegar a destino a tiempo, antes de hacer un gran papelón.

Todas esas tribulaciones la ponían todavía más irritada con su marido. Se inclinó , apoyando el brazo en el costado del carruaje y le hizo una seña a Darién. El guió su caballo más cerca del vehículo.

— Qué pasa?

— Necesito ir al matorral.

— Qué ?

— Te estoy diciendo que necesito ir a un matorral.

— Para qué ?

— Para ... , para... porque necesito ir , eso es todo!

— Creo que ella necesita atender un llamado de la naturaleza — dijo Seiya quien cabalgaba al lado de Darién.

— Ah, está bien. Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— Pero te lo acabo de decir — Serena protestó .

Dirigiendo su caballo más cerca del cochero, Darién le ordenó que parase. Cuando lo hizo, Serena saltó fuera del carro y salió corriendo hacia el interior del bosque con sus piernas todavía débiles, sin esperar que la acompañasen. Desapareció entre los árboles en ese mismo instante, dejando a Darién y a Seiya atrás y fue atender a orinar.

Después de aliviarse, fue caminando muy lentamente rumbo al carruaje detenido. No tenía ninguna prisa en volver al maldito banco de ese endemoniado carro. Vagamente fue dándose cuenta que la caminata de vuelta parecía bastante más larga que la de ida. Dio algunos pasos más y se detuvo cuando oyó la voz afligida de Darién y la de su primo.

— Serena! Serena! — ambos gritaban llamándola.

Estaban detrás de ella y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que había caminado en dirección contraria, internándose todavía más en el bosque en vez de volver.

— Estoy aquí! — Serena respondió .

— Qué pasó ? Te perdiste ? — ellos preguntaron, corriendo hacia ella.

— Claro que no. Sólo estaba intentando volver.

— Pero te fuiste demasiado lejos. Como estabas demorando, nos preocupamos — explicó Seiya.

Serena se ruborizó . No entendía cómo se había desviado tanto del camino. La cuestión atormentaba su mente, cuando el chillido fuerte de un pájaro cucú desvió su atención. Inmediatamente Serena se arrojó al suelo y comenzó a rodar entre las plantas.

— Por Dios, Serena! Qué carajo estás haciendo? Estás segura que te sientes bien ? —preguntó un azorado Darién, agarrándola y obligándola a ponerse de pie.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, pero quería asegurarme.

— Por qué ?

— No oíste el canto del cucú, Darién? Cuando el cucú canta, uno debe rodar sobre el pasto . Eso trae buena suerte por un buen tiempo.

— No creo ... — murmuró Seiya, sin creer en lo que oía.

— En condiciones normales, yo no habría hecho eso para no ensuciar mi vestido. Pero sabiendo que hay alguien que tiene la intención de matar a mi marido, me pareció que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad conseguir la protección de un poco de buena suerte. Aunque estoy enojada con Darién ahora, sé que eso se me va a pasar y no quiero que él sufra nada malo.

— Entiendo... — Seiya asintió, un tanto perplejo.

Mientras tento Darién la miraba sin decir una palabra, con una expresión indecifrable en su rostro.

Serena fue caminando delante de ellos dos, esta vez en la dirección correcta. Entonces oyó a Darién susurrarle a su primo.

— Santo Dios, creo que me casé con una demente.

— Puede ser, pero por lo menos ahora sabemos que no es ella quien está intentando matarte — cuchicheó Seiya en respuesta, con una risita.

Indignada, Serena giró la cabeza y los encaró.

— Ríanse de mí, pero no es hecho real y concreto que vos estornudaste hacia la izquierda antes de comenzar el viaje, Darién? Y no tuvimos bastante mala suerte en el trayecto, después de eso? También pisaste la planta de San Jorge y después tu caballo se desbocó, fue así o no ? Y cuando oímos el grito del tero la comida no fue envenenada poco después ? Pueden reírse cuanto quieran, pero cada uno de esos acontecimientos fue precedido por un aviso del más allá. Algún día me van a agradecer por creer en esas supersticiones.

Diciendo eso, Serena les dio la espalda y con pasos decididos caminó hacia el carruaje. Subió en el y se acomodó en el banco, temblando de rabia. Los hombres, entonces, montaron sus caballos. Darién se aproximó al carro , la tomó por el brazo y por la cintura, y la sacó del vehículo . La alzó en sus brazos y la sentó en la montura, delante de él.

— Gracias por haber querido traerme buena suerte rodado por el pasto, arriesgándote a ensuciar tu vestido — él susurró en el oído de Serena, quien permanecía rígida en sus brazos.

— No hay de que, mi marido. Y te agradezco que me hayas sacado de ese horrible carruaje.

— No podía dejar que llegues al castillo con esa cara de traste. Ibas a espantar a los pocos criados que todavía nos quedan —la provocó Darién, viendo que su esposa ahora amenazaba con sonreír. — Así está mucho mejor . Además estando aquí a mi lado puedo hacer esto — Darién completó, mordiéndole levemente la oreja .

Serena jadeó , sintiendo la lengua de Darién recorrer todo el contorno de su oreja. La rigidez de su cuerpo fue de a poco desapareciendo con esa sensación y ella se apretó aun más contra el pecho de su marido , facilitándole esa caricia. Entonces él sujetó su mentón y la hizo girar la cabeza para besarla con intensidad. Esta vez su lengua penetró intrépidamente entre sus labios y tomó entera posesión de su boca.

La comitiva seguía viaje recorriendo hacia más de una hora una bosque denso con enormes árboles que ladeaban un camino pedregoso. Fue entonces que finalmente se oyó un llamado. Acababan de cruzar el bosque y estaban delante de un campo abierto donde Serena podía ver, por primera vez, el lugar a donde iba a vivir de allí en delante. En los campos, grande parte de la producción agrícola todavía estaba por ser recogida y comenzaba a pudrirse en sus tallos. A lo lejos , del lado derecho, la pequeña villa parecía deserta. En lo alto del una suave colina se veía el castillo. una gran construcción y sorprendentemente bonita.

— Perdimos mucha gente con la peste . Ahora, mis pobres soldados están trabajando en el campo en lugar de los labradores, intentando salvar la cosecha. Por supuesto que no hay un número suficiente y ellos no tienen ni la habilidad ni el conocimiento de los granjeros. Por eso buena parte de la cosecha continua de pie y va a pudrirse.

- Pero eso es bueno para la tierra — observó Serena. —El año siguiente el suelo estará mucho más fértil y la cosecha será mucho mejor , vas a ver.

El hombre que los había llamado se aproximaba, caminando apresuradamente por el camino. No era un soldado y su cuerpo delgado parecía mal nutrido. Sus cabellos, ya grises hacían que aparentase más edad que lo que la agilidad de sus pasos sugería. Su rostro estaba marcado por la inclemencia del clima y por la rudeza de su trabajo. Debía ser uno de los sobrevivientes de la villa, concluyó Serena.

El fue hacia Darién , quien hizo detener el caballo en el mismo instante.

— Qué bueno que haya vuelto, mi lord — dijo el hombre, con aire satisfecho. — Sabíamos que estaba en camino y que se había conseguido una bella esposa — él continuó , sonriéndole Serena. — Sea muy bienvenida a la propiedad Chiba, mi lady.

— Gracias — ella retribuyó la sonrisa.

— Serena, este es Helios, el capataz, encargado de los establos. — Darién hizo las presentaciones. — Pero, qué estás haciendo aquí, tan lejos de los establos?

— Buscando algo para darle de comer a los caballos, mi lord . Pero casi todo está perdido.

Serena observó al hombre que lanzaba una mirada entristecida a los campos deteriorados y se conmovió .

— Parece que la situación es crítica, no, Darién?

— Lo es — él respondió con desaliento. — Pero súbete al carruaje, Helios. Te llevaremos de vuelta.

El capataz saludó a Molly, fue a sentarse en el banco delantero, al lado del cochero y la comitiva siguió su marcha.

Ahora Serena podía ver más de cerca el estado de las plantaciones. Los granos se habían desarrollado bien. El único problema era que no habían sido cosechados a tiempo. Por lo visto esa tierra era fértil y pródiga. No había dudas de que el año siguiente la cosecha sería buena, ella pensó. Chiba seguramente iba a recuperarse.

La aldea era deprimente. Aun desde lejos , parecía una villa fantasma. Pasaron por ahí sin ver a una sola persona o animal. Las puertas y las ventanas de las casitas humildes permanecían abiertas, golpeándose con el viento.

Los jardines y las pequeñas huertas alrededor de la propiedad, que antes florecían con abundancia, ahora estaban cubiertos de matos y hierbas malas.

Serena sintió alivio cuando se apartaban de allí. Fue entonces que notó los montículos regulares de tierra removida que se alineaban a ambos lados del camino. No fue necesario que Darién le explicase el significado de eso . Era evidente que allí habían sido enterrado los muertos. Con tantas personas muriendo al mismo tiempo, había sido necesario hacer tumbas colectivas para sepultarlos. El miedo al contagio exigía que los entierros fuesen hechos rápidamente para cubrir los cuerpos contaminados.

La peste se había extendido por toda Inglaterra, incluyendo la región de Berkshire donde quedaba el castillo de Artemis III. El miedo a la peste había provocado un enorme pánico que había llevando a los habitantes de la región a actuar de un modo impensado.

Darién apretó más sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Serena, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ahora pasaban por encima del foso que daba acceso al grande terreno delante del castillo . Allí también se veían señales de abandono, pero por lo menos había gente, la mayoría hombres trabajando, fuertes y quemados por el sol, eran claramente soldados, muchos todavía usando sus ropas de guerreros. Otros ya vestían ropas más adecuadas a las tareas agrícolas. Se trataban de túnicas viejas y gastadas de tela gruesa y pantalones remendados en las rodillas.

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver ala comitiva que llegaba con una expresión de alivio y sonrisas de bienvenida.

Mina ya le había contado muchas cosas sobre la situación crítica en las propiedades de Chiba, pero sólo fue al ver esos rostros que Serena tuvo la exacta medida de como su llegada significaba una esperanza para esa gente. Fue en ese momento que tomó una decisión, no iba a decepcionarlos. Haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para darles una mejor condición de vida .

Aun estando un tanto disgustada con Darién, había pasado buena parte de ese viaje insufrible pensando en la seguridad de Darién . Él había sufrido varios atentados contra su vida y necesitaba protección. Si no hubiese sido por su gula por la que ella se había la mitad de la carne destinada a Darién , su marido estaría muerto en ese momento.

De ninguna forma podía perder a Darién y estaba decidida a descubrir al responsable del intento de envenenamiento. Necesitaba saber quién y por qué deseaba acabar con la vida de su marido y, sobretodo, detener de una vez y para siempre esa amenaza. Ya había hecho una lista de las medidas que tomaría y sólo le faltaba trazar un plan para ejecutarlas.


	19. CAPITULO 18

CAPITULO 18

— Aquí estamos! — Serena miró a su alrededor mientras su marido desmontaba y extendía sus brazos para ayudarla a bajar de la montura y colocarla al pie de los escalones de entrada del castillo . Las personas se fueron acercando hasta rodearlos. En su mayoría eran hombres, pero, cuando las puertas del castillo se abrieron, surgieron los rostros sonrientes de diversas mujeres. Ellas comenzaron a bajar los escalones con alegría, seguidas por dos niños, un hombre bajo y gordito y otro delgado y longilíneo.

— Quiénes son ellos? — Serena le preguntó a Darién.

— El cocinero y el mayordomo.

Ambos usaban túnicas marrones de una tela gruesa y tosca, semejante a las de los demás trabajadores. No era necesario ser muy experta para adivinar que el gordo era el cocinero y el flaco, el mayordomo. Sin embargo, Serena se sorprendió cuando Darién los presentó.

— Esposa, este es Andrew, nuestro cocinero — dijo , señalando al hombre alto y delgado.

Serena parpadeó admirada. Todos los cocineros que conocía eran rechonchos y bonachones. Pero este era serio y con cara de pocos amigos. Seguramente él no cocinaba bien, Serena pensó. Por qué otra razón estaría tan delgado?

Andrew, ella repitió mentalmente el nombre. ese nombre le sonaba algo extraño... El hombre la saludó con un leve y seco asentimiento de cabeza.

— Y este es Kevin, el mayordomo — continuó Darién, señalando al gordito sonriente y más simpático.

— Oh, mi lady! No imagina cuan contentos estamos de recibirla! Su presencia nos trae esperanza a todos nosotros y deseamos que sea muy feliz aquí — Kevin dijo, besándole la mano con cortesía.

— Esta es Setsuna. — Darién presentó a la más vieja de las mujeres. — Ella cuida de mi hermana desde que nació. Y estas otras son Amy y Rei, las hijas de ella, que se ocupan de la casa — Darién completó, señalando a las dos muchachas de cabellos oscuros a su lado.

— Bienvenida, mi lady — ellas dijeron al unísono, inclinándose en una reverencia.

— Ah, y este es Haruca, hijo de Setsuna — Darién agregó.

El muchacho sonrió tímidamente, escondiendo su rostro con acné.

— Y finalmente aquí está... — Darién comenzó a decir, empujando al otro muchacho que se escondía detrás de Setsuna. — Mi hermanita Hotaru.

Serena miró a la niña con ojos muy abiertos. Su cabello había sido cortado de cualquier manera , dejando mechas desiguales saliendo de su cabeza. Su carita estaba sucia y ella usaba ropas gastadas igual que los demás. Nada en su apariencia indicaba que era una niña. Serena respiró profundamente para contener su asombro.

— Cómo estás, Hotaru? —ella consiguió decir.

La niña reaccionó como un animal enjaulado, pareciendo entrar en pánico y queriendo huir. Fue sujetada por el hermano y los criados para que se quedase delante de Serena. Sus ojos giraron a un lado y al otro hasta que finalmente se fijaron en los de ella.

— Eres una bruja fea! No me importa si no me soportas. Yo te odio! — la niña gritó, dándole una fuerte patada a la pierna de Serena y en seguida salió corriendo hacia el terreno con una velocidad extraordinaria.

— Hotaru! — Darién le gritó furioso. En un arranque, alzó a Serena en sus brazos — Estás bien ? — le preguntó, cargándola escalones arriba.

— Si , y no precisas cargarme. No fue nada. Ella no me pateó tan fuerte.

— Y yo le voy romper el trasero a patadas por haber hecho esto, cuando la atrape o cuando ella reúna el coraje para aparecer.

— Ahora puedes bajarme, Darién.

— Sólo cuando te ponga en una poltrona. Quiero examinar tu pierna.

Serena respiró profundamente para reunir paciencia. La pierna le dolía un poco , pero no había sido nada grave. La muchacha no lo había pateado con fuerza. Además, , Serena detestaba ser mimada de esa forma.

Acomodándola sobre un asiento, Darién se arrodilló , levantó el borde de la falda.

— Darién, por favor. Ya te dije que estoy bien — Serena intentó nuevamente. En ese instante se dio cuenta que Molly, Seiya y Helios habían llegado y estaban a su alrededor , curiosos por saber qué estaba sucediendo. No sólo ellos sino también los otros criados, los soldados y hasta el cochero de Reynard se apiñaban a su alrededor para mirar su pierna. Sólo faltaba la niña que había causado toda aquella confusión y que ahora seguramente estaba sola y aterrorizada, llorando en algún rincón, con miedo al castigo que su hermano seguramente le aplicaría. Colocando esos pensamientos de lado, Serena se sintió enrojecer con tantas miradas sobre ella.

— Darién, por favor, qué vergüenza, estás exponiendo mi pierna a la vista de todos .

— Qué ?! — Darién preguntó

— Ella dijo que estás exponiendo su pierna, Darién — Helios le explicó solícitamente.

Darién miró a su alrededor sorprendido con el número de personas que estaban allí, observando. Rápidamente bajó la falda de Serena, haciendo una seña para que todos se apartasen.

— Y ... creo que no se quebró nada — él murmuró.

— Fue lo que te dije, marido, o no ?

— Ella lo dijo, si. Yo la oí. — Kevin intervino, ansioso por colaborar. — Fue cuando ustedes estaban subiendo la escalera.

— Ah, está bien. .. — Darién finalmente se entregó . — Voy a dejarla a los cuidados de las manos de Setsuna. Ella le va a mostrar el castillo y explicarle como funcionan las cosas aquí. Mientras tanto voy a informarme sobre lo que sucedió en mi ausencia y a tomar algunas medidas.

— Perfecto, mi marido — Serena murmuró con una sonrisa .

— Ah, y si Hotaru vuelve , díganle que me espere . Voy a tener una extensa conversación con ella — Darién dijo antes de retirarse.

El ya iba saliendo cuando Serena lo llamó .

— Darién!

— Qué pasa ? — él respondió , volviéndose para mirarla.

— No crees que yo debería conversar con Hotaru? — ella sugirió .

— No.

— Pero escúchame , después de todo yo soy la parte afectada y me parece más acertado que yo misma trate la situación con ella, No te parece?.

— No. — Darién volvió a decir.

— Mi Dios, es como hablar con una piedra. Mina debería haberme avisado que él es más obcecado que una mula — ella protestó entre dientes.

— Te oí , Serena. — Darién avisó desde la puerta.

— Y nosotros también — Setsuna respondió sonriente, en nombre de todos los que todavía estaban en la sala.

Serena miró a todos con expresión severa y anunció :

— Oigan bien. Si vuelco a ser contrariada voy a comenzar a gritar y me van a conocer !

Seiya arqueó las cejas horrorizado al oír la amenaza, recordando las escenas terribles por las cuales Serena era conocida en la corte y ese no sería un buen comienzo en el castillo Taylor.

— Darién, es mejor que la dejes entenderse con Hotaru — Seiya le pidió a su primo.

- Exacto. No queremos que mi lady sea infeliz aquí — observó Kevin.

— Y sabemos que ella no va a lastimar a la niña — agregó Helios.

Ignorando a todos, Darién dio media vuelta y se aproximó a su esposa con una mirada cargado de ira.

— Y puedes decirme como planeas manejar esta situación? — él preguntó.

— No te preocupes. Solamente voy a conversar con Hotaru. Es evidente que la niña no está nada bien. Ella quedó huérfana como yo y debe estar aterrorizada. Reaccionó de esa forma por miedo. Quiero tranquilizarla.

La mirada de Darién fue ablandándose y él permaneció en silencio por algún tiempo. Finalmente se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

— Muy bien , esta vez te voy a dejar para que lidies con ella. Pero avisame si Hotaru repite esta conducta porque va a tener que entenderse conmigo. Y yo seré mucho más rígido que vos.

— De acuerdo. Gracias, marido — Serena dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Antes de retirarse, Darién hizo otra observación.

— Sabes algo , Serena? Vos no engañas a nadie más con tus pataletas fingidas. Eres una pésima actriz y hasta el rey cree eso.

Riendo del asombro que Serena mostró al oír sus palabras, Darién abrió las puertas y salió, seguido por Seiya quien marchaba a fielmente detrás de su primo.

Una vez afuera , él se dirigió a uno de los soldados.

— Jedite, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que ha sucedido aquí.

— Claro, mi lord — respondió el hombre, caminando al lado de Darién por el terreno .

— Y quiero que estas murallas siempre estén muy bien resguardadas — Darién completó mientras los demás soldados se iban uniendo a ellos.

Serena pasaba sus ojos por el salón donde estaba. Por lo visto sólo los soldados habían salido. Los demás habitantes del castillo habían insistido en permanecer allí , alrededor de ella.

— Mi lady es la ahijada del rey , verdad ? — de repente Haruca quiso saber, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el salón .

—Cállate, Haruca — retó Setsuna a su hijo. — Sabes que debes esperar a que te dirijan la palabra antes de decir algo.

— Está bien — Serena calmó a la criada. — Soy la ahijada del rey , si. Pero, cómo es que sabías eso?

— Lord Aldous y su grupo pasaron por aquí en viaje de vuelta a su casa. — el chico respondió , hinchando su pecho con orgullo. — él contó que lord Darién se había casado con la ahijada mimada y mañosa del rey y que todos la llamaban La Caprichosa.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar la maledicencia de Malachite, convencida de que había tenido mucha suerte en no casarse con ese hombre.

— Oh, discúlpelo, mi lady... — Setsuna dijo con incomodidad , tirando el brazo de su hijo — Haruca no deberías andar por ahí repitiendo lo que lord Aldous dijo.

— No te preocupes, Setsuna — Serena dijo, acomodándose mejor en la poltrona. — Cuéntame, cuándo fue que lord Aldous pasó por aquí?

— Ah, más o menos hace una semana, mi lady — respondió Andrew.

Todo era muy extraño. Por lo que recordaba, Berjerite y Malachite todavía estaban en la corte , cuando ella había partido con Darién del castillo del rey . Cómo podían estar tan adelantados en el viaje de vuelta a su casa? Y por qué Malachite se había extrañado por el hecho que ellos estuviesen atrasados?

— Entonces , ellos deben haber partido de la corte poco después que nosotros nos fuimos — Serena concluyó . — Habían pasado por allí hacia una semana, eso fue en el tiempo en que nosotros estabamos visitando Reynard.

— Se quedaron una semana en el castillo Reynard? — Setsuna intervino con alivio. — Ah, entonces fue ese el motivo del atraso. Nosotros estábamos preocupados cuando los días pasaban y ustedes no llegaban. Hasta llegamos a pensar que algo malo les podía haber sucedido.

— En realidad nos sucedió, si — dijo Molly. — Lord Chiba casi fue matador dos veces y mi lady una, desde que salimos de la corte. Envenenaron la comida de ellos y ambos estuvieron muy enfermos. Mi lady estuvo inconsciente y tuvo alucinaciones durante casi toda la semana que pasamos en Reynard.

Un silencio volvió a instalarse en el ambiente. Todos miraban con curiosidad a Molly. Sólo entonces Serena se dio cuenta que todavía no les había dicho que ella era su criada y dama de compañía.

— Oh, Dios! Mil disculpas, Molly. Me olvidé de presentarte. — Serena se volvió hacia los demás. — Esta es Molly, la criada que me acompañaba en la corte . Está conmigo desde que yo era chica y me ha servido en estos últimos diez años.

Murmurando saludos, los otros criados le sonrieron a Molly hasta que Kevin tomó la palabra:

- Eso es verdad, mi lady? Alguien intentó matarla a usted y también al lord ?

Serena no respondió de inmediato, indecisa sobre qué decir. Darién no consideraba bueno que los criados supiesen todo lo que había sucedido durante el viaje. Pero después del comentario de Molly, el asunto ya era público. Tal vez fuese mejor dejar que Darién decidiese cómo divulgarle eso a su servidumbre . Por otro lado, era prudente que el personal estuviese al tanto de las amenazas cuanto antes. Así estarían más alertas y atentos a la seguridad de Darién hasta que ella lograse encontrar al culpable.

Decisión tomada. Serena se recostó mejor en la poltrona y miró los rostros que estaban a su alrededor . Aquellas personas eran fieles a su marido, y habían permanecido al lado de Darién mientras tantos otros lo habían abandonado en busca de mejores salarios y condiciones de vida. Si , ellos se merecían saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Es verdad — ella comenzó. — Atentaron contra la vida de mi marido dos veces durante el viaje. La primera vez colocaron una hoja de cactus debajo de la montura de su caballo para hacerlo desbocar cuando Darién lo montase.

— Mi Dios, qué peligro... — Kevin susurró.

— Podía haber resultado gravemente herido — agregó Andrew.

— Y la segunda tentativa fue por envenenamiento, entonces? — preguntó Setsuna.

- Eso mismo. La segunda noche en que acampamos, decidí prepara yo misma la cena. Limpié el conejo que habían cazado y lo dejé asandose sobre el fuego.

— Pero entonces, cómo fue que sucedió si fue mi lady quien lo cocinó ? — Andrew quiso saber.

— Yo me aparté del fuego por algún tiempo para ir a bañarme al río. En ese ínterin alguien aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer esa maldad. Cuando volví el asado estaba listo y olía deliciosamente. Comí un poco de carne antes de llevarle la cena a mi marido. Poco tiempo después los dos comenzamos a sentirnos mal.

—Y nadie vio a un extraño rondando campamento?

— Mina, o mejor dicho , lady Reynard, me contó que le preguntaron eso a todos , per nadie vio nada raro aquella noche.

— Y cuándo colocaron el cactus debajo de la silla?

— Nadie vio nada.

Pensándolo bien, ella no sabía si en algún momento Darién había indagado a la gente sobre eso . Él solamente había vuelto al campamento llevando el caballo por las riendas, después había montado la yegua de ella, y habían partido en seguida.

— No parece muy segura sobre eso , mi lady — observó el único soldado que todavía permanecía en la sala.

— Es que hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido averiguar si Darién llegó indagar a la gente sobre eso. No sé si él preguntó por la posible presencia de extraños.

— Debe haberlo hecho, mi lady.

— Si , creo que tienes razón ... De cualquier manera, es importante que todos estemos alerta para protegerlo. En el camino hacia acá, vine pensando una serie medidas que puedo tomar para proteger la vida Darién.

— Y nosotros vamos a ayudarla, mi lady — le aseguró Setsuna mientras los demás criados sacudían sus cabezas expresando su acuerdo.

— Hay algo que podamos hacer en lo inmediato? — indagó Kevin, interesado.

— Por el momento no hay nada que hacer mas que vigilarlo atentamente . Pero mañana voy a necesitar algunas cosas y les pediré ayuda a ustedes para encontrarlas.

Serena dio un suspiro y miró afuera. Ya comenzaba a anochecer.

— Estamos a su disposición, mi lady — Kevin afirmó.

— Gracias. Entonces , hablaremos del asunto mañana a la mañana. El viaje fue largo y todos estamos cansados. Apuesto a que cuando mi marido y Seiya vuelvan, también apreciarán un poco de descanso y una suculenta comida.

— Comida? — Andrew murmuró con desagrado. — Bien. .. puedo preparar un guiso de pescado o tarta de pescado o pescado asado.

— Sólo hay pescado? — Serena preguntó con una sonrisa .

— Es que es la única cosa que tenemos, mi lady.

— No hay nada más para comer por aquí?

— Nada, mi lady. Es pescado en el almuerzo y pescado en la cena. Todos los días.

— No es posible. .. — Serena respondió incrédula con lo que oía. — Debe haber alguna otra cosa. Un poco de carne, un pollo, una gallina que ponga huevos o al menos un lechón.

— No hay nada de nada , mi lady — repitió el cocinero. — Solamente pescado.

— Qué ... Yo sabía que el castillo estaba sufría por la falta de personas para trabajar en la cosecha. Pero no es posible que la peste haya atacado también a todos los animales ?

— Permítame explicarle, mi lady — intervino Setsuna. — La mitad de nuestro personal murió con la peste y buena parte de la otra mitad huyó por miedo al contagio. Entonces quedaron pocos para ocuparse de todo. Sin nadie para cuidar los animales, ellos acabaron quedando sueltos por los campos o acabaron muriéndose de hambre. Muchos de los criados que se marcharon atraídos por salarios mas altos decidieron llevarse los pocos animales que quedaban a modo de compensación por el pago que les era debido. Sólo unos pocos nos quedamos, permaneciendo fieles a nuestro lord. Pero casi no tenemos alimentos. Solamente los escasos granos que salvamos, algunas verduras y los pescados que tenemos en el gran lago.

Desanimada, Serena volvió a recorrer con su mirada a los criados que la rodeaban. Vistiendo ropas remendadas, sus rostros magros indicaban que habían perdido bastante peso en el últimos tiempo. Hasta el gordito Kevin tenía las facciones abatidas. No era para menos si la única cosa que comían era pescado en el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, Serena consideró.

De hecho, ella sabía que las cosas no estaban bien en Chiba, pero sólo ahora se daba cuenta de la real gravedad de la situación . La mirada de aquella gente le partía el corazón.

La peste había asolado a Londres con la misma virulencia y crueldad , matando a la mitad de la población . El caos reinaba por todas partes. Muchos nobles habían logrado huir al campo donde creían que iban a estar más seguros. Mientras que las personas más humildes no habían tenido esa oportunidad y habían quedado librados a su propia suerte. Algunos habían perdido su sentido moral , habían invadido las casas vacías de las personas que habían muerto o la de los que habían abandonado la ciudad, saqueando lo que podían, en la certeza de que estaban viviendo sus últimos días. Nadie podía frenarlos y , por miedo a esa horda humana, las familias se encerraban aterrorizadas en sus casas. El terror era tal que un hermano abandonaba a un hermano, los hijos abandonaban a sus padres y hasta las madres abandonaban a sus hijo ante la primera señal de tos o fiebre, principales síntomas de la peste .

Serena sabía todo eso por narraciones de terceros, pues ella, como todas las otras personas ligadas al rey, habían sido confinados al Castillo de Windsor donde vivía Artemis III. Allí reinaba una calma absoluta. Hasta podía pensarse que nadie en la corte tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera de las murallas del castillo , a no ser por los relatos que llegaban de los viajantes y por Lita, la hija preferida del rey , que había muerto por la peste . La pobre chica apenas tenía catorce años cuando murió en Bayonne, víctima de la peste. Ella iba de viaje para casarse con el noble Pedro I de Castilla.

— Está bien — Serena finalmente le dijo al cocinero. — Pescado asado será una excelente cena . Cuando Darién vuelva, voy a hablar con él y a sugerirle que compre algo de ganado.

Andrew asintió secamente y se retiró, con pasos rígidos, rumbo a las puertas que supuestamente llevaban a la cocina. En seguida fue Setsuna quien tomó otra vez la palabra:

— Lord Chiba pidió que le mostrase las dependencias del castillo . Por dónde le gustaría comenzar, mi lady?

— Por donde consideres mejor, Setsuna. Después de todo sos vos quien conoce todo.

— Bien. Por favor, acompáñeme, mi lady.


	20. CAPITULO 19

CAPITULO 19

Serena siguió a la criada por los corredores del castillo hasta que Setsuna se detuvo delante de una puerta alta que ella abrió de par en par.

— Este es el salón principal — ella anunció. Sonriendo, Serena pasó su vista por el ambiente. Había algunas sillas acomodadas cuidadosamente en círculo, delante de la chimenea. Eran de buena calidad, seguramente restos de los días de gloria del castillo .En una mesita en un rincón del salón había un tablero de ajedrez con sus piezas finamente talladas. El salón era muy amplio y había tapices colgados en las paredes. De lejos parecían decolorados , pero cuando Serena se aceró notó que eso no era verdad. Lo que sucedía era que estaban cubiertas por una capa de polvo y ollin que escondía su bello colorido. Seguramente eso también era un reflejo de la falta de criados para hacer esas tareas.

— Hacemos lo que podemos ... — Setsuna comenzó a decir con culpa.

— No te preocupes — la interrumpió Serena. — Todo volverá a estar limpio cuando tengamos el personal necesario.

En seguida Setsuna la llevó a conocer as cocinas. Eran recintos enormes, construidos para preparar la comida de centenas de personas que normalmente habitaban un castillo de ese tamaño. Pero ahora solamente un pequeño rincón estaba en uso y Serena pronto imaginó que Andrew era la única persona que circulaba por allí. No veía la hora de que ese lugar volviese a su antiga dinámica. Y estaba determinada a hacer que eso sucediese lo más pronto posible.

— Mis hijas a veces ayudan a Andrew — dijo Setsuna. — Pero antes teníamos a alguna aldeanas para servir la mesa.

— Y las volveremos a tener — le aseguró Serena, saliendo de la cocina.

— Le gustaría conocer la despensa, mi lady?

— Dejemos eso para mañana, te parece ?

Serena ya estaba suficientemente deprimida con lo que había visto y oído de aquella gente para tener ánimo para visitar una despensa que seguramente tenía todos sus estantes vacíos. Entonces acompañó a Setsuna al piso superior , donde quedaban los cuartos.

La criada seguía mostrándole uno por uno los cuartos, abriendo las puertas y exhibiendo los espacios vacíos. El cuarto de Hotaru era pequeño y casi opresivo, sin ninguna comodidad. Apenas tenía cama, un baúl y algunos restos sucios de una alfombra en el piso. Las paredes no tenían ningún cuadro, tapiz o adorno y las ventanas no tenían cortinas para impedir que el viento penetrase por las hendijas de los decrépitos postigos. La niña debía pasar mucho frío en el invierno con esas corrientes de aire, pensó Serena.

— Qué lamentable. .. — ella comentó. — Por qué la tratan así?

— Ni me hable, mi lady... — respondió la criada, demostrando que tampoco concordaba con aquella situación . — Lady Chiba murió cuando la pobrecita nació. Lord Chiba, el padre, quien estaba muy enamorado de su esposa, nunca aceptó la pérdida y siempre culpó a niña Hotaru por la muerte de mi lady . Él me entregó a la niña recién nacida para que yo cuidase de ella y, por lo que sé, nunca más pensó en ella. Yo hice lo mejor que pude para criarla, pero con un padre tan frío y distante, que no le daba cariño y que no se interesaba por su bienestar, fue bastante difícil.

— Y Darién? Cómo la trata?

— Oh, él ama mucho a su hermana. Pero él pasó mucho tiempo lejos de aquí , luchando en guerras, y los dos han tenido muy poca convivencia . Él intentó convencer a su padre de adoptar una actitud más razonable desde el momento en que Hotaru nació. Pero el viejo estaba muy amargado y su posición era irreductible.

Serena suspiró. Por lo visto tendría que lidiar no sólo con una niña huérfana, sino también con una niña traumatizada por la falta de atención y cariño.

— No sea muy dura con ella, por favor, mi lady — le pidió Setsuna emocionada.

— Quédate tranquila. Sé lo que ella está sintiendo. Yo también quedé huérfana a los diez años y fui criada en la corte . Ese no es el mejor lugar para que una criatura reciba el amor que precisa. Tengo mucho en común con Hotaru.

— Gracias, mi lady.

— No necesitas agradecerme, Setsuna. Sólo te pido que no tengas en cuenta los rumores que corren sobre mí, los rumores como los que lord y lady Aldous y otras personas se ocupan de esparcir . Me gustaría que me juzgases por mis propios actos.

— No tengo el hábito de juzgar a nadie en base a rumores. Además, , todos aquí ya sabíamos que mi lady no puede ser la Caprichosa de la que los rumores hablan , porque en ese caso lord Darién jamas se habría casado con usted.

Serena arqueó las cejas.

— Ni siquiera para salvar las tierras de la familia?

— Ni aun así, mi lady . Él jamás se casaría solamente por interés. Preferiría continuar luchando y cazando para conseguir nuestra subsistencia hasta encontrar la mujer adecuada con quien casarse . Él es muy inteligente y sabe que el matrimonio de un Lord también afecta a todos aquellos que viven en su castillo. Una pareja con desavenencias provoca divisiones internas entre la servidumbre y eso es muy perjudicial.

— Entiendo... — respondió pensativamente Serena,. después de permanecer algunos segundos analizando lo que Setsuna acababa de decirle , y luego resolvió cambiar de tema : — Pero entonces si hay caza no siempre deben comer pescado.

— De vez en cuando tenemos alguna variedad, pero es raro. Hay mucho que hacer por aquí y no sobra el tiempo para cazar a no ser una vez cada dos o tres semanas. En verdad estamos comiendo pescado desde que lord Darién y su primo se fueron ala corte. Con la partida de ellos quedamos con pocas personas para trabajar y nadie tuvo tiempo para cazar.

Serena le dio una última mirada al cuarto de Hotaru antes de salir. Su primera medida al día siguiente sería comenzar a convertirlo en un lugar más acogedor y confortable.

— El aposento del lord es la única cosa que hay en el piso superior — dijo Setsuna a medida que la conducía hacia un nuevo tramo de escaleras.

Serena iba detrás de Setsuna y su mentón cayó con asombro cuando la criada abrió a puerta. No lograba encontrar palabras para describir el horror que vio . Las cortinas, o los andrajos que quedaban de ellas, no habían sido cambiadas hacia mucho tiempo y colgaban de las ventanas como trapos inmundos y malolientes. Había telas de araña en el techo y las paredes, los postigos rotos dejaban entrar el viento libremente, y la chimenea estaba apagada y vacía. El único mueble era una enorme y pesada cama matrimonial con el dosel destrozado.

— Lord Chiba se empeñó en mantener el cuarto exactamente igual a como estaba cuando su esposa murió — explicó Setsuna. — No nos dejaba entrar para limpiarlo.

— Pero... y Darién? Por qué él no...

— Lord Darién no viene aquí, mi lady . Él ha estado durmiendo en las barracas de los soldados desde que volvió de la guerra.

Pasando una mano por sus cabellos, en un gesto de desánimo, Serena evaluó la situación . Por supuesto que no podría unirse a su marido para pasar la noche junto con los soldados. Pero tampoco existían las mínimas condiciones de higienes para que ellos durmiesen en ese cuarto.

Ya era demasiado tarde para encontrar otra solución. Qué hacer? Viendo la mirada abatida de su ama, Setsuna entonces sugirió :

— Quizás si colocásemos sábanas limpias en la cama la cosa no estaría tan mal, por lo menos por esta noche. Mañana podremos ver qué hacer para mejorar la comodidad del cuarto .

— Oh, está bien. .. — Serena respondió , casi con un hilo de voz.

— Le pido mil disculpas mi lady. Imagino que esperaba una recepción mejor, pero con tantas tareas a cumplir, corremos de arriba a abajo todo el día y no tuvimos tiempo de...

— Comprendo perfectamente, Setsuna — ella respondió , enderezando los hombros. — Ahora, por favor, ve a llamar Molly y pídele que traiga mi equipaje. Ella y yo vamos a ... ordenar un poco este cuarto para que Darién y yo podamos pasar la noche aquí.

— No le gustaría también mi ayuda? — Setsuna sugirió .

— Oh, gracias. Pero ya ocupé bastante de tu tiempo. Continua con tu rutina . Molly y yo nos ocuparemos de este ... lugar.

La criada hizo una reverencia e se retiró. Entonces Serena miró a su alrededor, observando el cuarto e intentando decidir por donde comenzar.

El cortinado que rodeaba la cama era lo que más ofendía su vista . No sólo por estar sucio, sino también por estar todo rasgado, Resolvió que ese sería su primer objetivo.

Decididamente , levantó el borde de su falda , caminó hasta la cama y , sujetando las puntas de la tela vieja y carcomida le dio un fuerte tirón . Una nube de polvo gris invadió el ambiente. Abanicando su mano delante del nariz, Serena se inclinó para toser repetidas veces.

Cuando la nube se disipó y ella consiguió volver a respirar, observó el resultado de lo que había hecho . Cómo la tela del cortinado estaba podrida, se había partido sólo por la mitad y la otra parte todavía estaba colgada de las varas cercanas al techo. Sin vacilar, Serena se subió al borde de la cama, se puso en puntas de pie y estiró el brazo para arrancar el resto.

— Oh, mi lady! Qué está haciendo? Baje de ahí antes que se caiga y se lastime!

Era Molly quien había entrado y miraba aterrorizada a su ama.

— Solamente estoy arrancado este horrible cortinado. Sin él y con sábanas limpias en la cama, quizás Darién y yo podamos pasar la noche aquí. También me gustaría sacar las cortinas, pero eso no es posible a esta hora. Voy a dejar eso para mañana.

— Pero mi lady, Este lugar es...

— Espantoso, lo sé, pero... Aaaiii!

Serena soltó un chillido cuando la tela que tiraba cedió y ella perdió el equilibrio cayendo sentada justo en medio de la cama. Una nueva nube de polvo salió del colchón, envolviéndola por completo. Estornudando y tosiendo, Serena gritó nuevamente cuando sintió que la cama se movía y en seguida se desmoronaba sobre el piso.


	21. CAPITULO 20

CAPITULO 20

— Mi lady! — Preocupada, Molly corrió para socorrerla. — Se lastimó?

— No fue nada — Serena respondió , forzando una sonrisa . Pero, no consiguió mantenerla por mucho tiempo y finalmente suspiró con desagrado. Desde allí donde estaba, en el piso entre los pedazos rotos de la cama, la visión que tenía del cuarto no era mucho mejor.

Afligida, Molly continuaba hablando mientras intentaba ayudar a su ama a levantarse.

— Sábanas limpias no van a servir de nada. Además, , dudo que haya ropa de cama limpia en este lugar . Con todo lo que hay para hacer no deben dedicarle mucho tiempo a lavar ropa.

Serena concordó con Molly, sorprendiéndose por no haber pensado en eso antes.

En ese instante el primero de los cuatro hombres que traían el equipaje entró por la puerta que estaba abierta.

— Oh! — él exclamó al ver la escena, haciendo con que los otros tres se detuviesen detrás de él.

— — Podemos arreglar la cama, mi lady — él dijo, después de algunos instantes.

— No se preocupen — comenzó Molly. — Vamos a ...

— Entonces háganlo. Pero háganlo ya! — Serena la interrumpió, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

— Pero mi lady... — Molly insistió.

— Debe haber por lo menos un par de sábanas limpias en mis baúles — Serena la interrumpió una vez más - Sácalas ya!

— Pero mi lady, en este lugar...

— En la corte todos sabían que la situación del castillo Chiba era precaria — se atajó Serena, abriendo la tapa de uno de los baúles. — Es posible que la reina haya mandado mi ropa de cama para un caso de necesidad. La reina Luna es una persona muy precavida. Oh, Luna! No me falles en este momento...!

— Está segura que ... — Las palabras desaparecieron de los labios de Molly cuando Serena sacó del baúl un juego de sábanas de lino blanco.

— Ves! Te adoro Santa Luna! — Serena exclamó feliz. — Qué mujer mas maravillosa! Tengo que escribirle para agradecerle esta atención.

Con los hombros hundidos, Molly sacudió la cabeza y le dio paso a los hombres que se acercaban para estudiar las tablas de la cama esparcidas en el piso.

— Este cuarto está muy ... deteriorado. No hay otro lugar para mi lady pase la noche? — uno de los hombres indagó.

— Claro que hay — Serena respondió irónicamente. — Podría dormir con mi marido en el galpón de los soldados, qué te parece la idea?

— Bien. .. de nuestra parte sería muy bienvenida, mi lady — retrucó uno de los hombres con una sonrisa burlona.

Serena arqueó una ceja y no dio más bolilla al soldado, volviéndose hacia Molly con aire derrotado.

— Voy a buscar una escoba para barrer, mi lady — Molly contemporizó. — Por lo menos así sacaremos parte del mal olor.

Mientras la criada salía del cuarto , Serena se puso a guardar nuevamente la ropa de cama para que no se ensuciase y fue a mirar el trabajo de los hombres que comenzaban a levantar el marco superior de la cama con el resto del cortinado podrido.

— Esperen ! Quiero arrancar esos pedazos de cortina antes que coloquen el marco.

—Nosotros mismos lo haremos.

Inmediatamente los hombres comenzaron a arrancar las tiras y a arrojarlas al suelo , haciendo todo con una rapidez que Serena jamás sería capaz. Por suerte son habilidosos, ella pensó. Entonces ella podría ocuparse de otras cosas que tenía que hacer.

Salió apresuradamente del cuarto y en el corredor encontró a Molly que venía subiendo las escaleras con una escoba en la mano.

— Sabes qué hicieron con los almohadones y las mantas de piel que había en el carruaje? — ella le preguntó a la criada.

Mina había tenido la gentileza de prestarle esos artículos para el viaje desde Reynard a Chiba. Tendrían que ser devueltos después por el cochero que volvería al día siguiente, pero por lo menos por esta noche servirían para que ella y Darién durmiesen con más comodidad.

— Creo que todavía están en el carruaje, mi lady.

— Entonces voy a buscarlos mientras vos barres el cuarto.

El amplio salón del castillo estaba vacío cuando Serena lo atravesó. Obviamente todos los criados, así como los soldados, estaban ocupados cumpliendo sus obligaciones. Fue sólo al cruzar el gran patio externo que ella encontró las primeras personas. Eran dos hombres que venían caminando a su encuentro.

— Está buscando a su marido, mi lady? — preguntó el primero que pronto se presentó. — Mi nombre es Taiki.

— Buenas noches , Taiki — Serena lo saludó con una sonrisa . — No estoy buscando a mi marido.

— Yo soy Arman — dijo el segundo. — Qué busca entonces, mi lady? Tal vez podamos ayudarla.

— Buenas noches , Arman. Estoy buscando el carruaje que trajo mis baúles. Imagino que está guardado en los establos, no?

— Si , claro — los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo. — Quiere que busquemos algo ? Que la llevemos hasta allá?

— Oh, no quiero darles trabajo y apartarlos de sus tareas. Pueden dejar que yo misma me arregle.

— No será trabajo , mi lady.

— De ningún modo — completó el otro.

Estaba claro que los hombres querían agradar, pero Serena sospechaba que podía ser algo más que eso, algo relacionado con la escasez de mujeres que había en ese castillo. Por lo que sabía, las dos hijas de Setsuna eran las únicas muchachas solteras de allí. De cualquier manera, aceptó el ofrecimiento y siguió a los dos hombres.

Llegando al establo, ella entró ansiosa por encontrar las pertenencias que buscaba. En vez de eso, encontró a la hermana de Darién, sentada al lado del hijo de Setsuna, Haruca, observando a Helios cepillar al garañón que pertenecía a su marido. La muchacha conversaba animadamente y, distraída como estaba, no notó en un primer momento que Serena y los hombres estaban allí. Pero cuando se dio cuenta , saltó a sus pies lista para huir.

Pero Serena estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sujetarla por el brazo, impidiéndole correr.

— Mi lady! — exclamó Helios con sorpresa, observándola a ella y a la niña forcejeando . — Desea algo ?

— Si. — Serena ignoró la agitación de Hotaru y continuó sujetándola del brazo mientras hablaba. — Estoy buscando las mantas y los almohadones que había en el carruaje. Me haría el favor de tomarlas y entregárselas a estos dos caballeros? Voy a pedirles que los lleven al cuarto de lord Darién mientras yo tengo una conversación con esta niña .

— Claro... que si, mi lady... — Helios murmuró, desviando su mirada hacia la niña.

— Gracias. Vamos Hotaru... — Serena se dio vuelta para salir de las establos empujando a la chica que continuaba forcejeando.

— No, no voy! — ella gritaba.

— Ah, si que vienes. Te aseguro que vas a querer conocer mejor a tu nueva hermana.

— Vos no sos mi hermana!

— Soy la esposa de tu hermano lo que me transforma en tu hermana.

Cargando todo lo que Serena había pedido, Helios, Arman y Taiki venían con caras muy afligidas . Parecían muy preocupados por lo que ella podría hacerle a Hotaru. No los culpaba por eso porque, si ellos habían oído los terribles rumores que corrían respecto a La Caprichosa, con certeza tenían miedo que ella fuese castigar violentamente a la niña. Pero el tiempo se encargaría de mostrarles que ella no era del modo en que describían a la Caprichosa.

— No quiere que llevemos a Hotaru ante la presencia de lord Darién? — sugirió Taiki.

— De ninguna forma . Todos ustedes oyeron a mi marido decir que yo misma podía resolver este asunto, verdad ?

— Si , pero... Es que...

— Ni una palabra mas , caballeros. Asunto cerrado. — Serena los dispensó con una sonrisa .

Ya estaban en la entrada del castillo y ella fue subiendo los escalones todavía sujetando firmemente el brazo de Hotaru. Sin conseguir soltarse, la niña la seguía a los tropezones.

Serena todavía no sabía muy bien cómo iba a lidiar con esa niña. Sólo sabía que, de alguna forma, necesitaba ampararla y ganarse su respeto.

Los hombres con las mantas y los almohadones venían un poco mas atrás y subieron por las escaleras hasta el cuarto donde los otros, esos que estaban arreglando la cama, ahora salían llevando los pedazos de cortinas rasgadas. Serena balbuceó algo en agradecimiento y entró al aposento.

La cama presentaba una apariencia mucho mejor , sin todos esos trapos colgados y quedaría todavía más acogedora con las sábanas limpias cubriendo el colchón. Daba la impresión que también habían conseguido quitar buena parte del polvo y que la limpieza que Molly realizaba con esmero, estaba dando resultado.

Serena continuó caminando de un lado al otro dentro del cuarto , todavía sujetando la mano de Hotaru. Su intención era cansar a la niña, ya que si se detuviesen , era posible que esa niña dañina lograse patearla nuevamente. Y en ese caso las cosas se agravarían, pues Darién seguramente le daría un castigo severo . Y ella no deseaba que la chica fuese castigada de ninguna forma . Sólo deseaba abrazarla, hacerla sentirse amada y darle el amparo que se merecía. Eso, sin embargo, sólo sería posible cuando lograse quebrar la barrera defensiva que Hotaru usaba para protegerse, como si fuese una armadura.

— Muy bien , caballeros, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado a traer todas esas cosas acá. Ahora, por favor, dejen todo encima de los baúles y pueden retirarse. Hotaru y yo arreglaremos la cama — ella dijo, cuando notó que la niña se calmaba un poco.

— Yo no voy a hacer ninguna cama!

— Ah, claro que si.

— No puedes obligarme! — la muchacha gritó, intentando soltarse.

— Arman — Serena llamó uno de los hombres que ya iba saliendo. — Tengo la impresión de que eres uno de los soldados de Darién. Estoy en lo cierto?

— Si , mi lady. Soy soldado y nosotros tenemos diversos servicios. A veces nos cabe hacer la guardia del castillo y otras veces realizar el trabajo necesario en el campo. Esta es mi semana de trabajar como labrador.

— Pues creo que hoy será tu día de guardia, Arman. Por favor, quédate al lado de la puerta e impide que Hotaru salga. Ella no podrá dejar este cuarto hasta que yo lo permita y sólo voy a dejarla salir después que ella haga lo que le pedí.

El hombre obedeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y Serena soltó el brazo de la niña. Ella vaciló por un instante, indecisa entre comenzar a patear de nuevo o intentar huir. Optó por la fuga y salió corriendo contra las piernas del soldado quien se apostó delante suyo . Buscando abrirse camino, Hotaru pataleaba, daba puntapiés y golpeaba con sus pequeños puños cerrados contra el pecho del soldado . Él continuaba impasible, firme como una roca, apenas sonriendo levemente . Usaba botas de caña alta y pantalones de cuero, lo que impedía que sintiese dolor con los golpes. La niña continuó en su lucha incansable, intentando en vano conseguir espacio para la fuga hasta que finalmente se rindió por cansancio. Sólo entonces miró exhausta en dirección a Serena.

— Tu hermano dijo que yo podía resolver el caso de la patada que me diste cuando llegué aquí, te acuerdas? — La voz de Serena era serena. — Me gustaría resolverlo, convirtiéndome en tu amiga. Pero si Darién no cree que eso es suficiente, con certeza va a castigarla de forma mucho más severa. Entonces vas a pensar que es por culpa mía y nunca más aceptarás ser mi amiga.

Con la cara fruncida, la niña parpadeaba sin entender a dónde Serena quería llegar.

— Sin embargo, si el castigo consiste en ayudarnos a arreglar este cuarto, estoy segura que eso será suficiente para Darién. Incluso hasta podemos conversar un poco para que vos me conozcas mejor y para que resuelvas si quieres o no tener una amistad conmigo.

— Yo no quiero ser tu amiga! Y cuando sepas como soy , tampoco vos vas a quererlo.

—Te equivocas , mi querida — retrucó Serena, extendiendo las sábanas sobre el colchón. — Ya empezaste a gustarme.

— Por qué ?

— Porque te pareces a mía, cuando yo tenía tu edad.

Los ojos de la muchacha mostraban total incredulidad. Pero antes que ella lograse expresar su duda, Serena continuó hablando:

— Yo también quedé huérfana cuando tenía diez años. Mi madre se enfermó con la peste roja.

— Viruela? — Hotaru indagó insegura.

— Exactamente. Los criados tenían miedo del contagio y no la cuidaban bien. Cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de eso, y él mismo la atendió , haciendo que ella se alimentase mejor, limpiándole las heridas y dándole baños para bajarle la fiebre. Se quedaba al lado de ella día y noche, sin comer o dormir muchas veces, hasta que se debilitó tanto que, poco después que mi madre murió , él también falleció .

— Mi padre también cuidaba de mi madre enferma — Hotaru comentó casi con un hilo de voz. — Dicen que fuiste llevada a la corte, después que quedaste huérfana y que el rey no paraba de mimarte.

— En parte es verdad. de hecho me llevaron para vivir con el rey que era mi padrino. Pero él siempre estaba ocupado y no podía darme mucha atención.

Efectivamente, Serena había tenido poquísimo contacto con Artemis en los primeros cinco años que había vivido en la corte .

El pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en campañas en Escocia o en Francia, muy lejos del castillo Windsor, y sólo aparecía allí rara vez . Era en esas raras y escasas ocasiones, que él la mimaba a ella y a sus propios hijos.

— Pero, y la reina?

— Ella también tenía sus cosas que hacer. Tenía que cuidar de sus hijos, dirigir las tareas del castillo y disponía de poco tiempo para prestarle atención a una niña más . Yo casi siempre estaba sola, sin conversar con nadie salvo con mi amiga Mina. En tu caso, me parece que Setsuna te presta bastante atención.

— Si , pero también tiene hijos y mucho trabajo que hacer — dijo la niña, doblando con cuidado una punta de la sábana debajo del colchón como Serena lo hacía del otro lado. — Haruca es mi único amigo.

— Ah, si ? Y qué hacen Haruca y vos para divertirse?

Hotaru comenzó a hablar, contando sus bromas y travesuras mientras Serena acababa de arreglar la cama, acomodando los almohadones y estirando la colcha.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, le hizo una seña a Arman para que se retirase y él salió silenciosamente . En un rincón del cuarto , Molly paró de barrer y, apoyándose en la escoba, se quedó escuchando el relato de la niña con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

Las cosas estaban yendo bien. Hotaru demostraba ser una muchacha inteligente y de buen corazón, ambas cosas escondidas bajo una capa de agresividad. Serena sintió pena por la niña y tuvo ganas de llorar, pero se juró a sí misma que, de allí en adelante, haría todo lo posible para que Hotaru se sintiese querida y para que recibiese la atención que ella misma nunca había recibido desde la muerte de sus padres.


	22. CAPITULO 21

CAPITULO 21

— Espero que Serena y el cocinero hayan preparado algo de comer. Estoy muerto de hambre — le dijo Seiya a Darién mientras subían los escalones de la entrada del castillo.

— Te aseguro que si. Ella también debe estar hambrienta — respondió su primo, pasando una mano por sus cabellos revueltos por el viento.

Además de estar hambriento, Darién se sentía exhausto. La semana de preocupaciones que había pasado en Reynard lo había agotado. Se había quedado noches enteras sin dormir velando por su esposa enferma , quien se debatía en fiebre, y su cuerpo luchando para librarse del veneno. Procuraba calmarla cuando ella tenía alucinaciones, o cuando lloraba porque extrañaba a sus padres o cuando gritaba por miedo a los demonios imaginarios que asolaban sus sueños.

Fue durante esos períodos de inconsciencia que Darién fue descubriendo cualidades insospechadas en su mujer. Ella era más sensible, cariñosa e inteligente de lo que él sospechaba y Serena – sin saberlo y poco a poco – se había ganado un espacio mucho mayor en su corazón. Si antes de casarse consideraba que los dos podían llevarse bien, y por eso se había casado con ella, ahora su corazón le exigía algo más que simplemente "llevarse bien". Darién quería que su esposa lo amase de verdad. No necesitaría amarla en la misma proporción , él consideró. Creía que el romanticismo era una cosa de mujeres y no estaba interesado en enredarse en esa telaraña sentimental. Pero deseaba, si, que ella lo amarse. Sólo que no sabía cómo diablos haría para conseguir eso.

— Apuesto a que prepararon pescado — comentó Seiya.

Darién soltó una carcajada. En cuanto a eso, no tenía la menor duda. Los hombres ya le habían avisado que no habían tenido tiempo para cazar.

El salón estaba vacío y silencioso cuando entraron, al contrario de épocas anteriores a la Peste Negra cuando ese espacio vivía siempre agitado, lleno de personas que iban a y venían , riendo y conversando. Darién ansiaba ver el día en que pudiese ver esa alegría volviendo a ese lugar y, con la ayuda de Serena, esperaba que ese día no estuviese muy lejos .

Los primos se dirigieron a la puerta de la cocina y ya iban entrando cuando Andrew apareció.

— Ah, ya volvieron. Qué bueno. Preparé un pescado asado como su esposa pidió .

— Y dónde está ella? — Darién preguntó entrando en la cocina.

— Mi lady está preparando sus aposentos para el reposo de esta noche — respondió Andrew de manera formal, tomando dos bandejas de pescados asado en sus manos. — Tal vez debiesen avisarle que la cena está lista. Es mejor comer esto antes que se enfríe. Yo necesito ir a limpiar la cocina — Andrew completó, dando la espalda cuando Darién tomó las bandejas.

— él está cada vez más malhumorado — comentó Seiya al tomar una de las bandejas.

— Andrew hace lo mejor que puede con las pocas provisiones que tenemos y aún así todos protestan.

- Eso es verdad — concordó Seiya, oliendo la comida mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesa. — Vas a llevarle una bandeja a Serena?

— Si . Te gustaría cenar con nosotros ?

— Yo nunca sería tan cruel, primo. Ve, sube y aprovecha bien la compañía de tu esposa — Seiya respondió , guiñando un ojo maliciosamente.

Darién subió riéndose las escaleras. El cuarto que había sido de sus padres quedaba en el piso superior y había sido construido cuando agregaron un piso mas al castillo, veinticinco años atrás. Darién era muy pequeño en ese tiempo , y no recordaba cómo era el castillo antes de la reforma . Él no había tomado posesión del cuarto cuando había vuelto de la guerra y se había enterado de la muerte de su padre y del caos se había instalado en Chiba. Después de dar una rápida mirada, prefirió instalarse en los galpones, junto con los soldados que habían ido a batalla con él.

Era difícil imaginar ahora que su mujer fuese capaz de darle un aspecto decente a ese cuarto en tan corto espacio de tiempo. Pero Darién tuvo una grata sorpresa cuando llegó a la puerta del aposento que permanecía abierta. El cortinado inmundo ya no estaba allá, el piso estaba barrido y sin nada de polvo, un fuego encendido en la chimenea, y la cama armada con sábanas limpias. Había mantas de piel cuidadosamente dobladas a los pies de la cama y las hendijas de las ventanas habían sido tapadas con otras mantas para evitar la entrada del viento.

Aunque no fuese necesario en aquella época del año, el fuego le daba un toque acogedor al ambiente y habían colocado alguna hierba perfumada pues el aire tenía un agradable y suave aroma.

Después de admirar la obra primorosa que habían realizado en el aposento, sus ojos se posaron en la figura de las dos personas que estaban allí : Serena y Hotaru. La niña, parada delante de la chimenea, usaba un vestido amarillo claro, un poco grande para el tamaño de ella.

— Seiya creyó que vos tendrías más o menos la misma estatura que la hija de lady Greyville y por eso lo mandé hacer este tamaño — Serena le iba a explicando a la niña mientras amarraba las cintas en la espalda de la niña. — Pero por lo visto ella era un poco mas grandota que vos. Pero no está mal. Cuando vos crezcas un poquito más, te va a quedar a la perfección. Si quieres también puedo dar unas puntadas para hacerle un ajuste.

Hotaru permanecía en silencio, acariciando levemente la tela del vestido.

— Y mañana vamos a ver como te arreglo el cabello — continuó Serena.

— Yo misma me lo corté — dijo Hotaru.

— Te salió bastante bien. Pero es difícil cortarnos nuestro propio cabello, sabes? Vamos a tratar de emparejarlo .

— Me lo corté así para parecer un varón. Creía que de esa manera mi padre me iba a querer.

Darién sintió un aprieto en el corazón y mucha rabia haciasu padre al oír as palabras de su pequeña hermanita. En su dolor a él no le había importado el sufrimiento que le causaba a esa criatura. Aun cuando Darién había intentado convencerlo de ser más considerado con la niña, el obcecado lord se negaba a discutir la cuestión de Hotaru. Y nunca más habían tocado ese tema.

Ahora Serena sujetaba a la niña por los hombros con cariño y, mirándola directamente a los ojos, le explicó con voz calma:

— Estoy segura que tu padre , muy en lo profundo de su corazón, te quería, mi querida. Pero sucede que a veces los hombres tienen dificultad en demostrar sus sentimientos.

— No, no. —Hotaru sacudió su cabeza negando. — él demostraba muy bien su cólera.

- Eso parece que si lo saben hacer muy bien — concordó Serena, agregando: — Pero me estoy refiriendo a sentimientos más delicados, más sutiles.

— él me detestaba porque yo maté a mamá — declaró la niña y su mirada de repente se llenó de tristeza.

La pequeña temía que Serena la rechazase después de saber de eso, se imaginó Darién quien continuaba sujetando la bandeja y presenciando la escena sin ser notado. Apretó su puño, tenso con lo que escuchaba. Sintió entonces que, sin querer, aplastaba el pan que llevaba en una de sus manos.

— No fuiste vos quien mató a tu madre, Hotaru — Serena dijo con voz firme. — Ella se enfermó poco después que vos nacieses y eso no es culpa tuya. Esas cosas suceden a veces y pueden sucederle a cualquiera, inclusive a mí . Y en ese caso me gustaría que vos te ocupases de amar y cuidar bien a mi hijo en vez de culparlo por algo de lo cual nunca fue responsable.

— Ah, está bien. .. te prometo que lo haré si eso sucede — Hotaru murmuró.

— Perfecto. — Serena sonrió . — Estás muy linda con ese vestido, pero ahora creo que es mejor que te lo saques para que pueda subirle el dobladillo . No quiero que te tropieces y acabes lastimándote.

La muchacha obedeció. En seguida volvió a ponerse la camisa y los pantalones toscos que usaba antes.

— Voy a poder jugar con Haruca cuando use el vestido?

— Bien. .. Que te parece si hacemos un trato : vos usas esa ropa para jugar de día y por las noches usas el vestido para ir a la cena?

— Muy bien ! De esa manera seré un varón como Haruca de día y una chica como vos de noche.

— Exactamente — concordó Serena con una amplia sonrisa.

— Gracias, Serena. El vestido es lindo. Nunca tuve nada tan bonito. Gracias por pensar en mí.

Serena sonrió ante las palabras sinceras de Hotaru.

— Pensé que sería un buen regalo para mi nueva hermana — ella agregó. —Para comunicarte cuan feliz estoy de formar parte de tu familia.

— Creo que me va a gustar tenerte como hermana — respondió Hotaru medio tímida, preparándose para salir. — Y estoy contenta de que Darién se haya casado con vos. — Al levantar la vista, Hotaru se encontró con su hermano, parado en el umbral de la puerta. — Ah, hola Darién! Serena es muy buena, sabes? — ella dijo , pasando al lado de él para salir. — Ahora me voy a contarle a Setsuna que me gané un vestido nuevo como regalo.

Darién acompañó con la mirada la corrida de su hermana por el pasillo hasta que ella desapareció de vista. No la veía tan alegre a desde que había vuelto de Francia. Acabó de entrar y cerró la puerta para quedarse a solas con su esposa que lo miraba un tanto aprensivamente.

— Se que estás dudando, pero quiero que sepas que le apliqué un castigo a Hotaru. Hice que ella me ayudase a arreglar la cama, a colgar las mantas en las ventanas y a buscar hierbas perfumadas para poner en el fuego — Serena anunció antes que Darién dijese algo. — El vestido solamente fue un premio por el buen trabajo de ella.

Darién esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Cuando se lo mandaste a hacer, ya sabías que te iba a patear, que después te iba a ayudar y que entonces se iba a mercer un premio?

— Oh, está bien. .. Pensé que a la niña le gustaría de ganarse un vestido.

Darién se detuvo delante de su esposa y ya iba a tocarla cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía cargaba la bandeja y el pan .

— Te traje un poco de comida, Serena.

— No tengo mucha hambre por ahora . Déjalo... Ella no consiguió terminar la frase. Antes que dijese algo más, Darién soltó la bandeja y la tomó en sus brazos, sellando sus labios con un beso. El cariño que Serena le había demostrado a su hermana lo había dejado conmovido. Si Serena era así con una extraña, ya se imaginaba como sería cuando tuviesen sus propios hijos. Sería una madre dedicada, capaz de confortarlos, de darles amparo y de enseñarles lo que fuese necesario con sensibilidad . El corazón de Darién latía con fuerza y no sabía cómo expresar la enorme gratitud y el inmenso afecto que estaba sintiendo por Serena en ese momento. Quería devorarla, apretarla con todas sus fuerzas, hacer que ella se convirtiese en una parte integral de él.

Y lo hizo. Comenzó a cubrirla con besos y a acariciarle todo el cuerpo, recorriéndola por entero. La besó apasionadamente y la abrazó como si nunca más quisiera soltarla. Serena se entregó con abandono, retribuyendo sus besos y dejando que él la llevase en sus brazos hasta la cama. Todavía abrazados, ellos cayeron sobre el colchón.

Y fue entonces que se oyó un estruendo y la cama se –derrumbó al piso. Perplejo Darién miró a su mujer, acostada debajo de él. Serena se reía y dijo con un hilo de voz:

— Mi lord esposo, creo que vamos a necesitar una cama nueva.

Ciertamente — él concordó. — Pero eso puede esperar hasta mañana. Ahora tenemos que tratar un asunto mucho más importante — Darién dijo entre risas, arrancándose la camisa y comenzando a desatar la ropa de Serena.


	23. CAPITULO 22

CAPITULO 22

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Serena abrió los ojos, se encontró con el cuarto vacío. Su marido ya se había levantado y había salido para ocuparse de sus tareas.

Empujó a un lado las mantas y trató de ponerse de pie, saliendo de la cama derrumbada en el piso . Deseaba hablar con Darién sobre la compra de algunas cabezas de ganado y de la contratación de más criados, pero no había logrado hacerlo la noche anterior . Él la había mantenido demasiado ocupada con otras actividades. Y ahora simplemente se había marchado mientras ella dormía. El día no estaba comenzando bien.

Protestando entre dientes , Serena fue hasta el baúl con sus ropas y comenzó a sacar sus vestidos y enaguas hasta decidir que vestiría. Poseía una amplia colección de vestidos gracias a su estadía en la corte donde la moda era seguida casi como una religión, principalmente después de que la peste había pasado. Era como si las personas quisiesen compensar con ropas variadas y coloridas toda la tragedia que habían vivido.

Decidió ponerse un vestido rojo oscuro. Era una buena vestimenta para la fajina que pretendía hacer en ese día. Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando Molly abrió la puerta.

— Oh, mi lady, ya está despierta? No se va a lavar como hace todas las mañanas, antes de vestirse?

Serena abrió la boca para decirle a la criada que, como iba a quedar toda sucia en la fajina de limpieza, y que planeaba tomar un baño por la noche. Pero, cuando vio que Molly cargaba la acostumbrada fuente con agua limpia y un juego de toallas, se desistió. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa que acababa de vestir y fue a lavarse.

— Dónde está mi marido?

— Hace horas que él salió a caballo junto con Seiya. No sé a donde fueron. Sólo me pidió que la dejase dormir hasta más tarde porque mi lady todavía está recuperándose después del envenenamiento.

— Hum — protestó Serena, frotando con fuerza la toalla de húmeda por todo el cuerpo.

Ya esperaba lo que iba a encontrar en el desayuno: pescado. Pescado en el desayuno, en el almuerzo y en la cena. La perspectiva no era nada apetitosa, pero no debía reclamar. Después de todo, hacia meses que esa gente sólo se alimentaba con pescado y ella lo había comido una única vez desde que había llegado. Ni siquiera había tocado la bandeja que Darién le había traído la noche anterior.

— Imagino que todos ya se han levantado y están trabajando, verdad ?

— Si , mi lady. Solamente Hotaru anda por allí, dando vueltas esperando que mi lady se despierte y le suba el dobladillo del vestido Creo que ya conseguiste conquistarla— Molly dijo con diversión en su voz.

— Es una niña encantadora — Serena concordó sonriendo.

— Ah, si ... me di cuenta de eso cuando ella te pateó.

Serena apenas se rió con el comentario de la criada mientras acababa de hacer sus abluciones. En seguida volvió a vestirse.

— El cochero de lord Reynard todavía no se a ido, verdad ? — preguntó Serena .

— SE fue . Poco después de lord Darién salió.

— Oh, mi Dios, y dejó aquí todas las mantas y almohadones de Mina!

— él dijo que no había prisa en devolverlas. Ellos tienen muchas mantas en Reynard y que estas podían quedarse aquí por algún tiempo. — Molly comentó mientras levantaba del piso el vestido que Serena había usado la noche anterior.

Darién había arrojado toda la ropa descartada en un rincón. Serena se puso roja de vergüenza, pero fingió no estar viendo y nada comentó con la criada. Esta, a su vez, discretamente fue doblando la ropa en silencio.

— Y entonces, mi lady? — Molly preguntó algún tiempo después. Cuáles son las tareas pesadas que nos esperan hoy? Tendremos que lavar con agua y jabón el salón del castillo ? O entonces hachar toneladas de leña para la chimenea? — Serena se rió con satisfacción.

— Vamos, Molly, te mal acostumbraste allá en la corte . Te olvidaste cómo eran las cosas antes, cuando todavía vivíamos en Tsukino? Allá las cosas no eran un lecho de rosas ni un trabajo leve, recuerdas?

— Claro que recuerdo, mi lady — la criada respondió , guardando el vestido.

— Hablando de eso , cómo estará Tsukino ahora? Me gustaría saber cómo quedó después del ataque de la Peste Negra?

De repente Serena se sintió preocupada por la propiedad de la familia donde había pasado la primera parte de su infancia. Distraída por todos los acontecimientos de la corte y con lo que pasaba en Londres, ella había pensado poco sobre ese asunto en los años en que había vivido en el castillo del rey . Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, las imágenes de ese lugar y de su gente no eran mas que sombras difusas en su memoria.

— Quedó igual que todos los otros lugares a donde la enfermedad llegó — Molly le informó. — más de un tercio de los habitantes de la villa y de los criados murieron, incluyendo a Neflyte.

— Neflyte? El mayordomo?

— él mismo.

Serena apenas recordaba el hombre. Solamente tenía una imagen borrosa de una escena en la que Molly conversaba y se reía con él. Tenía un vago recuerdo de que las otras criadas lo hallaban guapo y que también se reían cuando él estaba cerca .

— Me gustaría saber si el rey nombró a alguien para substituir a Neflyte. O será que eso le cabe a Darién ?

- Eso no lo sé, mi lady. Las noticias que tuve de Tsukino fueron por intermedio de la criada de un castillo vecino que vino cierta vez con su ama a visitar la corte. Fue ella quien me contó lo poco que sé.

— Necesitaré hablar con Darién sobre eso — dijo Serena, pensativamente.

— Y entonces, mi lady. Qué servicio quieres que le haga hoy? Serena ya iba saliendo del cuarto cuando se detuvo en la puerta. Había tantas cosas por hacer que era difícil decidir por donde comenzar. Era necesario recorrer el castillo nuevamente, esta vez más meticulosamente , para anotar cuales eran las tareas más urgentes. Pero no ganaba nada llevando a Molly con ella. Sería hacerla perder tiempo y robarle horas de servicio. Mejor sería ir sola.

Sintió algo duro en el piso, debajo de la suela de su calzado. Era un pequeño pedazo de la viejo alfombra que, de tan podrido, permanecía pegado al piso.

— Ya sé , Molly. Para comenzar, por qué no vas a recogiendo todos los tapetes viejos que haya en los cuartos mientras yo decido sobre las otras tareas? Si necesitas, pide ayuda a alguna de las hijas de Setsuna, está bien ?

—Por supuesto, mi lady.

Diciendo eso , las dos salieron y, tan pronto Molly fue hacer lo que le había sido ordenado, Serena comenzó a recorrer todo el piso superior , antes de bajar para el desayuno. Realmente la idea de comer pescado por la mañana no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo . Iba observando con cuidado cada aposento del piso superior y lo que veía sólo confirmaba la primera impresión de la tarde anterior. Todos los cuartos necesitaban ser reparados. Pero la prioridad era el cuarto de Hotaru. Quería transformarlo lo más pronto posible para que la niña se sintiese mejor allí.

Anotando todo en su mente, Serena bajó las escaleras que llevaban al piso inferior y , como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos, fue justamente Hotaru quien vino recibirla. Corrió a su encuentro, acompañada por Haruca y la niña estaba llena de preguntas.

— Vas cortarme el cabello hoy, Serena? Y el dobladillo de mi vestido? — preguntaba muy agitada.

— Claro que si, mi querida. Si quieres te corto el cabello ahora mismo. En cuanto al dobladillo , prefiero hacerlo tranquilamente en la noche, Después de la cena, sentada con calma delante de la chimenea.

— Oh... pero qué pena. De ese modo no voy a poder usar el vestido en la cena.

Serena miró detenidamente a la niña. Algunas cosas eran demasiado importantes para ser postergadas y los sentimientos de una niña rechazada estaban entre ellas. Darle atención a Hotaru era más importante que cualquier limpieza. El afecto estaba hecho de presencias no de ausencias.

— Tienes razón . Entonces voy a hacer el dobladillo más temprano, está bien ? Ahora ve afuera y me esperas que voy a buscar lo que necesito para emparejar tu cabello.

— Gracias, Serena! Eres la mejor hermana que cualquiera pueda tener!

Los dos niños salieron corriendo bajo la mirada conmovida de Serena.

— Ese chantaje emocional puede funcionar con la niña. Nadie se tomó el trabajo de usar esa estrategia antes — dijo una voz .

— Andrew... — Serena se dio vuelta para encarar al cocinero. —Necesitas algo de mí o viniste aquí sólo para descargar tu mal humor?

El hombre parpadeó sorprendido, frunciendo todavía su ceño. Por lo visto nadie se atrevía a confrontarlo por miedo a que él pudiese hacer algo malo con la comida en represalia. Pensándolo bien, la actitud de Serena estaba siendo un tanto arriesgada.

— Molly me dijo que mi lady iba a recorrer el castillo para ver donde es necesario hacer modificaciones — el hombre respondió , ablandando su voz. — Entonces vine a pedirle si podía revisar las cocinas primero. Así estarán libres cuando sea la hora de preparar el almuerzo.

Era un pedido razonable e Serena tuvo que concordar.

— Está bien, Andrew. Voy a revisar las cocinas cuando acabe de arreglar el cabello de Hotaru, de acuerdo ?

— Perfectamente, mi lady. Si quiere puedo buscar los instrumentos que precisa para emparejar el cabello de la niña. — él dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse. Su actitud ahora era más solícita y condescendiente.

— Te lo agradezco .

— Ah, estoy viendo que también ya consiguió ganarse la simpatía de Andrew — observó Setsuna, que venía entrando.

— Parece que si, pero no sé como lo hice.

— Porque no se sometió . Él está habituado a que todos se dobleguen a su voluntad y se sometan a las oscilaciones de su humor. Hasta el viejo lord Chiba temblaba cuando estaba cerca de Andrew, dejándolo hacer lo que se le antojase. Andrew está muy mal acostumbrado.

— Quieres decir que él siempre fue así ... con esa cara de amargo limón ? Pensé que era algo que se debía a la situación de penuria en que se vive desde que la peste pasó por aquí.

— Pero no, mi lady! Todos creen eso, pero Andrew siempre fue malhumorado, desde el día en que lady Chiba lo trajo del castillo de nuestro vecino, lord Aldous.

— Cómo? Lord Aldous es vecino de aquí ?

— Si. El vecino más próximo, pero las familias Aldous y Chiba siempre fueron rivales y no se llevan bien. En su juventud , lord Chiba y el viejo Aldous ambos estaban enamorados de lady Chiba y ella acabó escogiendo a lord Chiba para casarse. Aldous nunca le perdonó eso. Los dos pasaron sus vida confrontando, aunque no abiertamente. Y esa actitud la heredaron sus hijos. Darién y Malachite hicieron juntos el entrenamiento militar en Strathcliffe y vivían peleándose. Parece que Malachite mandaba a un grupo de muchachotes a golpear a Darién para no hacer él mismo el trabajo sucio. Malachite nunca podría enfrentar a mi lord . Malachite siempre fue delgado y frágil. Nunca ganaría una pelea con mi lord .

— Quieres decir que lord Chiba contrató a Andrew, sacándolo del castillo Aldous?

- Eso mismo, mi lady. hace más de quince años. Eran otros tiempos . Lady Chiba todavía vivía y la propiedad era opulenta y próspera. Fue sólo después de la muerte de mi lady que todo comenzó a decaer. Lord Chiba perdió las ganas de vivir y no le prestaba más atención a nada. En el verano anterior a la llegada da la peste, él tuvo un súbito momento de interés y decidió mandar a hacer un lago para criar peces. Gastó mucho dinero en esa empresa y tuvo muchas dificultades porque en medio de la obra cayeron lluvias torrenciales y hubo enormes inundaciones.

— Recuerdo bien ese verano. Muchos perdieron sus cosechas de granos .

— Aquí también perdimos mucho. Buena parte de los fondos habían sido gastados en el proyecto del cultivo de peces, después vinieron las inundaciones y finalmente la Peste Negra. Si lord Chiba no hubiese despilfarrado tanto dinero con la construcción del lago, hoy estaríamos en una mejor situación para mantener un número mayor de criados y la granja funcionando.

— Puede ser, pero en ese caso, tendrían más bocas para alimentar y sin los pescados para hacerlo — ponderó Serena.

Setsuna miró pensativamente a su ama. Sus palabras tenían sentido.

— Además , quién te asegura que algunos criados más hubieran sido suficientes para cuidar de los animales o para impedir que ellos fuesen robados? — Serena continuó . — No olvides que estamos cerca de la frontera da Escocia y los escoceses son conocidos por practicar saqueos y pillajes. Tal vez el hecho que lord Chiba haya hecho el lago sea mas favorable de lo que crees, Setsuna. Después de todo el pescado es un alimento saludable, aunque sea cansador tener que comerlo todos los días.

En este instante, Andrew volvió, trayendo los elementos necesarios para que Serena cortase los cabellos de Hotaru y ella se despidió de Setsuna antes de ir a ocuparse de eso.

Jamás le había cortado el cabello a nadie en su vida, pero , nada podía ser peor que los -cortes desparejos que la niña se había hecho. Con entusiasmo, Serena encaró las mechas oscuras de Hotaru , trabajó minuciosamente hasta llegar a un resultado más pasable y agradable. Ambas estaban satisfechas con el resultado que se había conseguido.

Hotaru saltó de alegría, y salió corriendo para mostrarle el corte a Andrew, Kevin, Setsuna y a Haruca, y en seguida, subió las escaleras como un bólido para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su vestido nuevo.

Viendo que el día pasaba rápidamente, Serena trató de marcar el dobladillo con alfileres y mandó a la niña a cambiarse otra vez mientras ella iba a inspeccionar las cocinas.

Terminada la inspección, Serena fue hasta el jardín. Pretendía darle apenas una rápida mirada, pero una planta de ruda, creciendo en un rincón cerca de la puerta de la cocina, llamó su atención. Horrorizada Serena cayó de rodillas y comenzó a arrancar la planta, empujando las raíces con fuerza, cuando oyó un llamado.

— Mi lady! Por Dios que está haciendo? — Andrew gritó.

Mirando por sobre su hombro , Serena vio la expresión incrédula del cocinero.

— Arrancando la ruda.

— Pero...

— No se preocupe. Voy a volver a plantarla del lado de afuera del portón.

— Pero Necesito esa planta aquí cerca, no allá tan lejos.

— Qué prefiere Andrew ? Tener que caminar un poco más para agarrar la ruda o correr el riesgo de que alguien muera en este castillo?

— Qué ?!

_ No sabe que dejar una ruda en el jardín significa que alguien va a morir en la casa antes que el año acabe? — ella respondió con irritación. — Eso es lo que quiere? Decretar mi muerte o la de mi marido? Pues sepa que no voy a dejar esta planta aquí de ningún modo . La ruda se va afuera de este castillo , estoy segura que no le costará nada dar algunos pasos más para tomar lo que necesita.

Perplejo, Andrew, continuó mirando a su ama sin saber qué decir. Su expresión era de pena al ver el ramo de ruda, arrancada desde la raíz, que Serena tenía en su mano.

—Andrew dígame qué vino hacer aquí afuera?

— Es que... lord Darién y Seiya llegaron trayendo un jabalí que cazaron y yo salí para buscar algunas hierbas para saborizar la carne.

— Qué bien! Vamos a tener carne para la cena, entonces — dijo Serena, levantándose y sonriéndole como si nada raro estuviese sucediendo. — Dónde está mi marido? En el salón principal?

— No, mi lady, él y su primo siguieron camino hacia el río. Parece que tuvieron que luchar con el jabalí, estaban sucios con sangre y en vez de pedirme que llevase fuentes con agua a sus aposentos, pre-firieron ir a lavarse al río.

— Entiendo. Y ese río queda lejos ?

— No mucho — respondió el cocinero con los ojos pegados al ramo de ruda, pareciendo desear arrancarlo de las manos de Serena para plantarlo otra vez en el mismo lugar, indiferente a la amenaza que eso pudiese representar.

— Muy bien , entonces, voy hasta allá después de plantar esto en un lugar adecuado. Necesito tener una conversación con mi marido.

Serena notó el suspiro de desaliento de Andrew cuando ella se apartó. El hombre estaba desconsolado. Sinceramente Serena no comprendía por qué alguien hacía tanto escándalo por tener que caminar un poco más, sabiendo que así podría estar salvando una vida.

Después de todo , Serena acabó no plantando la ruda afuera del portón , como había prometido. La creencia sólo decía que no debía tener la planta en el jardín, sin especificar el resto. Entonces , resolvió plantarla en la huerta. Así Andrew no tendría que caminar tanto para buscar su preciosa ruda. En seguida se limpió las manos y partió al río en busca de Darién.

Estaba agradecida porque él hubiera ido a cazar. De hecho el jabalí relleno iba a ser una deliciosa comida. Nunca le había gustado mucho el pescado y la perspectiva de tener que comerlo tres veces al día la descomponía. No era casualidad que ella hubiese rechazado la cena del día anterior y que se " hubiese olvidado" del desayuno, distraída por el corte de cabello de Hotaru y con la visita a las cocinas.

Serena quedó muy satisfecha con las instalaciones de la cocina. Andrew había hecho un excelente trabajo de manutención allí. Mientras el resto del castillo estaba en malas condiciones, necesitando pintura, reparaciones, cortinas y muebles nuevos, las cocinas estaban en perfecto orden. Sólo sería necesario abastecerlas con provisiones y contratar algunos criados para que volviesen a funcionar normalmente.

Había expresado su satisfacción por la eficiencia de Andrew . Muy rígido, el hombre apenas respondió que ese era su trabajo. Pero hubo un cierto brillo en la mirada del cocinero que demostró el orgullo que sentía por lo que había conseguido. Tal vez lo que faltase para ablandar a esa alma amarga fuese un poco de reconocimiento de sus méritos, consideró Serena . Él nunca llegaría a ser alegre y simpático como Kevin, pero quizás el reconocimiento pudiese hacerlo una persona más agradable.

— Serena! — Seiya que venía caminando por la senda en su dirección , la llamó . Los cabellos chorreando y las ropas empapadas, se pegaban a su cuerpo.

— Ah veo que resolviste ahorrarle a las criadas el trabajo de lavar tus ropas y que las lavaste vos mismo. — Serena murmuró, riéndose. — Mi marido todavía está tomando baño?

— Si . No sé por qué Darién adora tanto quedarse en el agua. Pasa horas en la bañera cuando está dentro de la casa. En el río, se pone todavía peor. Yo no. Para mí es sólo entrar y salir.

Serena sonrió , evitando decirle a Seiya que su método de entrar y salir, en verdad dejaba mucho que desear . Él todavía tenía una mancha de sangre en el cuello, debajo de la oreja izquierda.

— Andrew me contó que el jabalí se resistió bastante. Te lastimaste?

— Qué ? Por esto? — respondió Seiya, pasando su mano por el cuello. — Ah, no fue nada. Es que el bicho no estaba muy interesado asistir a la cena en nuestra mesa.

— Darién también está herido ?

— No . Él es más rápido que yo . Saltó del caballo sobre el lomo del jabalí y le cortó la garganta. Yo fui el tonto que se puso delante del bicho antes que estuviese totalmente dominado y tuve que salir corriendo para zafar. Fue entonces que me golpeé con una rama y me lastimé, fue sólo eso.

Serena sacudió la cabeza . Cazar jabalíes era una actividad muy peligrosa. En general ellos no eran abatidos de una vez cuando eran acertados por una flecha. Esta apenas los ponía más furiosos y era necesario enfrentarlos para acabar de matarlos.

— Bien. .. me estoy yendo — continuó Seiya. — quiero ver si Andrew está preparando la carne correctamente.

Despidiéndose de su primo, Serena continuó por la senda. No sabía cuanto faltaba para llegar al río, pero sospechaba que ya estaba cerca. Aprovechó el paseo para apreciar el paisaje mientras caminaba. Vio una planta de laurel más lejos y hasta una planta de cebollas salvajes que crecía en medio de hierbas salvajes. Todo eso traía buenos fluidos a una casa y llevarse un poco consigo sería bueno. Su marido estaba necesitando suerte.

Después cortar una hoja de laurel, ella se agachó y buscó entre los tréboles, intentando hallar alguno que tuviese cuatro hojas. Pasó algún tiempo con eso, pero no halló lo que buscaba. Volvería allí en otro momento, Serena resolvió, siguiendo su camino.

Cuando llegó al claro del bosque que bordeaba el río, notó decepcionada que no había nadie allí. Darién habría pasado cerca de ella sin verla cuando estaba agachada buscando el trébol de la buena suerte?

Un ruido en el agua, un poco más adelante, llamó su atención. Tal vez los primos hubiesen ido a bañarse más lejos para no ser vistos por alguna mujer que pasase por la claro del bosque principal, Serena consideró. Caminó un poco mas hasta conseguir ver el lugar de donde venía el ruido. De repente su corazón se congeló al ver un pedazo de tela azul flotando en la superficie del agua ... era igual a la tela de la casaca que le había regalado a Darién y la que él venía usando desde entonces. Desesperada, Serena corrió hasta el margen, intentando acercarse todavía más . En ese instante vio la espalda de su marido sobre el agua. El resto del cuerpo estaba sumergido.

Dominada por el terror, Serena gritó el nombre de Darién varias veces y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al río. En un instante su vestido estaba empapado, enredándose en sus piernas y obstaculizando sus movimientos. El tiempo que le llevó para llegar hasta Darién le pareció una eternidad y, cuando lo consiguió, lo empujó para girarlo. El rostro de su marido surgió a la superficie. Estaba pálido e inerte. Serena le sujetó la nuca con la mano para ayudarlo a recuperar el aliento. Pero Darién no respiraba. Horrorizada Serena creyó que había llegado demasiado tarde .

En este momento notó sangre que corriendo por su mano, la misma mano que sujetaba la cabeza de Darién. Levantó un poco más el cuerpo de su marido , apartó las mechas mojadas del cabello de él y entonces pudo ver el corte largo y profundo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Eso no era una herida de caza... era obra de una mano humana.

Alguien había golpeado a Darién con algún objeto agudo. Había muchas piedras de bordes afilados en la vera del río que podrían haber servido para eso. Mierda! Habían intentado matar a su marido una vez más !

Serena sujetó firmemente los hombros de Darién y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la costa como pudo. Eso fue más fácil mientras el cuerpo estaba en el agua, pero, llegando a tierra firme, Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para conseguir arrastrarlo afuera. Sin saber de donde sacaba tanta fuerza, fue empujando y empujando de todos los lados hasta apoyarlo sobre la arena la parte superior del cuerpo de él, dejando las piernas todavía en el agua baja de la orilla. Entonces comenzó a golpear su pecho y a girar su cabeza de costado, intentando ver si él reaccionaba.

En segundos Darién tosió y, en un espasmo violento, escupió una enorme cantidad de agua. Después tosió más , soltó un gemido, se dio vuelta de costado y permaneció en total silencio.

— Marido... — Serena susurró al oído de él, arrodillándose a su lado.

Le pasó la mano por la frente , apartando sus cabellos y miró su rostro que comenzaba a ganar una leve color. Pero a pesar de eso, Darién continuaba inconsciente. Serena palmeó levemente sus mejillas para ver si él se despertaba. Luego ganó coraje y dio una bofetada más fuerte. Pero no surtió efecto. Darién continuaba inerte en el suelo.

En ataque de desesperación, Serena miró a su alrededor , buscando decidir qué hacer. Apenas creía que su marido pudiese todavía estar vivo. El sentido común le decía que debía ir a buscar ayuda. Nunca sería capaz de cargar a Darién sola de vuelta hasta el castillo. Sin embargo, sabía que quien había hecho aquello todavía podía estar rondando por allí escondido en la mata esperando para terminar su trabajo. Darién no podía ser dejarlo solo ni por un minuto .

Sus pensamientos giraban enloquecidos, en busca de una solución, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en la casaca de Darién. Analizó la tela por un instante, después miró su propio vestido y en seguida a las hojas y troncos arrastrados por la agua que se acumulaban en el claro del bosque donde estaban. Había dos ramas que parecían resistentes y de buen tamaño.

Sería capaz de... no. Ni siquiera haría eso para salvar la vida de Darién?

Serena vaciló por un instante, pero la idea prevaleció.

Admitiendo que no había otra salida, Serena se puso de pie y comenzó a sacarse la ropa.


	24. CAPITULO 23

CAPITULO 23

— Me estás diciendo que ella hizo qué ?! — chilló Darién. sentía un dolor como si millares de agujas estuviesen perforando su cabeza. Había despertado sobre la cama derrumbada en el piso , mas, al contrario de lo que esperaba, no encontró a su devota esposa cuidando de él . Quien estaba allí era Seiya de un lado y Molly del otro. La criada acababa de contarle que Serena había salvado su vida, trayéndolo de vuelta del río donde lo había encontrado medio ahogado. Pero fue Seiya quien le contó como ella había hecho eso.

— Hizo qué ? — repitió Darién , colocando la mano en su cabeza para aplacar un poco el dolor.

- Lo mismo que oíste , primo — Seiya explicó. — Ella se sacó toda la ropa y la tuya también . Después usó las ropas y dos ramas fuertes para hacer una especie de camilla te arrastró hasta aquí .

— Oh, mi Dios...

— Fue la cosa más increíble que he visto en mi vida.

— Vos la viste?

— Todos la vieron. Al principio no te reconocieron porque vos estaba desnudo, medio cubierto con hojas pegadas al cuerpo. Me mandaron a llamar a mí y a Jedite. Serena tenía los cabellos mojados cayendo sobre su cara. Viéndola de lejos pensamos que se trataba de alguna loca vagabunda arrastrando sus pertenencias. Todos subimos a la muralla para ver la escena. Fue entonces cuando ella llegó al portón de entrada y empezó a pegarle patadas y ha lanzarnos insultos , entonces la Molly reconoció porque era una escena típica de la Caprichosa.

— Fue así — confirmó la criada un poco avergonzada. — Entonces entré corriendo al castillo, tomé una de las mantas, fui a cubrirla y librarla de su carga.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza y comentó con cierta envidia.

— Serena debe amarte mucho para haber hecho todo eso, primo.

Darién miró a su primo largamente. Amor? Era por amor que ella lo había cargado de vuelta al castillo? Serena verdaderamente lo amaba ? No... si ella lo amase estaría allí, velando por él, cuidando de sus heridas.

— Y dónde está mi mujer, ahora? — Darién preguntó, contrariado.

— Ella bajó para ver si encontraba algo que diminuyese tus dores cuando despertases.

— Ah ... claro... — Darién se mostró desconfiado.

— Serena estaba muy preocupada por vos y sólo se fue de tu lado después que Molly y yo le prometimos quedarnos aquí.

— Ah... — Darién se dio vuelta lentamente sobre el colchón. Era aceptable que Serena hubiese ido buscar algún lenitivo y que le hubiese pedido a Molly y a Seiya que lo cuidasen . Pero, aun así, prefería que ella estuviese allí en ese momento. Después de todo , él había cuidado de ella día y noche en Reynard, sin dejarla sola ni por un minuto.

—Puedes recordar qué fue lo que sucedió ? — indagó Seiya. — Cómo fue que te caíste al río y te golpeaste la cabeza?

— Yo no me caí ni me golpeé la cabeza. No fue un accidente. Alguien vino por detrás mío y me dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza... Entonces debo haber caído o me empujaron dentro del agua.

Seiya se acomodó mejor en la punta del colchón donde estaba sentado, con un aire pensativo. Como en el cuarto no había sillas, los tres estaban sobre el colchón de paja extendido en el piso : Darién acostado en el medio, Molly y Seiya sentados a los costados.

— No crees que Serena podría haber...

— Basta con tu paranoia, Seiya! — gritó Darién, interrumpiendo el razonamiento de su primo. — Acabas de decirme que mi mujer tuvo el coraje de sacarse la ropa y de arrastrarme hasta aquí para salvar mi vida. Ahora vas a sugerir que antes de eso ella intentó matarme? Quién puede ser tan idiota como para intentar matarme primero y después salvarme? Si es eso lo que vas a sugerir, juro que me levanto ahora mismo con este dolor de cabeza y te doy cien patadas en el culo!

— No... nada de eso. .. — Seiya murmuró. Los ojos muy abiertos ante la expresión exaltada de su primo. — Fue solamente una idea tonta... ya me conoces ...

— Bien. Pero, dónde está mi mujer después de todo?

— Muy bien , ahora que conseguí compañía para cuidar a mi marido, díganme. Qué hay de tan importante para hacerme venir hasta aquí y sacarme de lado de él justo cuando Darién más necesita de mí? — Serena preguntó, mirando al grupo de personas aglomeradas al costado de la muralla.

Todos estaban allí : Setsuna, su hijo y las dos hijas, Hotaru, Andrew, Kevin y hasta el último soldado que había en la propiedad. Seguramente habían escogido ese lugar para no dejar las murallas desprotegidas durante la reunión. Todos evitaban mirarla directamente y nadie respondía a su pregunta.

Serena se dio cuenta cuál era el problema. Ellos la habían visto casi desnuda el día anterior y ahora estaban avergonzados en su presencia. Un contrasentido, pues quien había quedado expuesta era ella. Y era la única que no estaba preocupada ni avergonzada.

— Jedite? — Serena llamó al hombre que Darién dejaba a cargo de la propiedad cuando se ausentaba y que parecía ser el líder del grupo. — Cual es el asunto? — ella insistió.

El soldado dio un paso al frente y la miró titubeantemente, como si ella todavía estuviese desnuda y no vistiendo el vestido blanco que usaba.

— Es que nos quedamos pensando, mi lady... — él comenzó, preocupado. — Las únicas personas que estaban en su viaje de la corte hasta Reynard eran usted, el lord , lady Reynard, los criados y soldados de ellos, su criada Molly y Seiya.

— Exactamente.

— Entonces , concluimos que sólo puede ser uno de ellos el autor de las amenazas a la vida de nuestro lord — comunicó Arman. Serena frunció la frente analizando las palabras del soldado.

Molly era una buena muchacha, una criada fiel que la acompañaba desde infancia y que la había consolado siempre que las otras muchachas de la corte la agredían. En cuanto a Seiya, todavía no lo conocía muy bien , pero le gustaba el primo de su marido y no podía concebir que él fuese culpable de algo .

— Es importante que pensemos en la motivación — ella dijo, después de algunos segundos. — Quién podría tener motivos para desear la muerte de Darién? Con certeza ni Molly ni Seiya tienen ningún motivo para eso.

— No sé cuanto a su criada, mi lady, pero Seiya puede tenerlo — Jedite declaró solemnemente.

— Y cuál sería esa motivo? — ella quiso saber.

— Si Darién muere él será el heredero de todo.

—Pero la herencia no iría a Hotaru, en ese caso? Ella es la hermana de Darién.

— La propiedad Chiba siempre pasó de una generación a otra por la línea masculina, mi lady. Es siempre un hijo varón o un sobrino quien hereda. Hotaru sólo recibiría los bienes obtenidos a través de su madre, pero todas las tierras de Chiba quedarían para Seiya, incluyendo este castillo.

La mirada de Serena fue hacia la niña. Hotaru no parecía ni un poco sorprendida ni enojada con ese hecho.

— Debemos pensar bien. Puede haber otras posibilidades — Serena dijo confundida.

— Como cuales? — Jedite preguntó.

— bien. .. Tal vez otros viajantes hayan pasado cerca y hayan invadido nuestro campamento sin que los viésemos, por ejemplo. uno de ellos podría haber colocado el cactus de bajo de la silla de montar y envenenado el asado.

— Otros viajantes? Como lord Malachite y su hermana Berjerite? Mi lady dijo que ellos partieron de la corte casi que al mismo tiempo en que su comitiva, verdad? Cree que ellos pueden ser los culpable?

— No había pensado en eso y no estoy afirmando nada, Jedite. Pero ahora que mencionas el hecho, veo que hay algunas coincidencias. Los ataques cesaron cuando estuvimos hospedados en Reynard. Ahora recomenzaron y me he enterado que Aldous es nuestro vecino.

— Es así — confirmó Taiki. — Sin embargo me parece difícil que eso esté relacionado con los incidentes. Lo más probable es que alguien de su propio grupo sea el culpable, mi lady. Un extraño había sido notado con mucha facilidad.

El aire de preocupación se acentuaba en el semblante de Serena. Prefería desconfiar de los hermanos Aldous que de cualquiera de sus compañeros de viaje.

— Y si Aldous hubiese sobornado algunos de los hombres de Reynard para hacer los ataques?

— Ah, eso sería posible — ponderó Arman. — Como viajaba junto con la caravana, nadie desconfiaría de él. Y este último ataque sucedió en el río, estaba fuera del campo de visión de Chiba, por lo tanto cualquier extraño podría haber estado allá.

— Es verdad — concordó Jedite. — Es muy posible que Aldous haya sobornado a alguien para realizar estos atentados.

— Por qué ? — Setsuna interrumpió . — Hace años que Darién y Aldous no se llevan bien, pero Malachite nunca intentó matarlo. Por qué haría eso ahora?

Serena se adelantó para dar una posible explicación a la criada.

— Sucede que Aldous y Berjerite intentaron engañarme para que yo me casase con Malachite. Darién los descubrió, abortó el plan de ellos dos y yo acabé casándome con él. Tal vez Malachite quiera vengarse.

— O quiere dejarla viuda para que se case con él — arriesgó Jedite.

— Dios me libre y guarde! Yo no me casaría con Malachite ni que fuese el último hombre vivo de toda Inglaterra.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, intrigados, repasando mentalmente las diversas posibilidades que habían mencionado y imaginando para impedir nuevos incidentes. Fue entonces que Serena retomó la palabra:

— Bien, por el momento tenemos diversos sospechosos, pero ninguna certeza de quien es el culpable. Con nuestra falta de personal para vigilar todos los sospechosos, propongo destacar dos hombres para vigilar a Darién .

— Dos? — dijo Jedite con asombro. — Pero mi lady, faltan brazos para la cosecha. No puede ser apenas uno?

— Está bien, pero él debe permanecer al lado de Darién todo el tiempo y muy alerta para evitar cualquier incidente hasta que se resuelva la cuestión . No podrá dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra.

— Ah, a lord Darién no leva a gustar nada eso — protestó Taiki.

Era verdad. Serena pronto imaginó como se irritaría Darién teniendo a alguien siguiendolo a todas partes. Con certeza iba a despachar al hombre y el pobre tendría que obedecer.

— Entonces vamos hacer lo siguiente. El vigilante se quedará siempre a una cierta distancia, evitando que Darién lo vea, pero muy atento a cualquier amenaza.

— De ese modo puede funcionar — concordó Jedite.

Todo el grupo parecía también estar de acuerdo y Jedite se encargó de dar las órdenes. Designó a Taiki y a Arman diciendo:

— Ustedes dos van hacer la guardia de Darién en turnos. Uno durante el día y el otro durante la noche. Decidan los turnos entre ustedes. Ahora un aviso a los demás: todos deben andar con los ojos muy abiertos cuando lord Darién esté cerca para ver si todo está en orden y si no hay nada sospecho o extraño sucediendo. Entienden? Ahora si todos están de acuerdo, pueden volver al trabajo.

Sintiéndose un poco más aliviada con esas medidas de seguridad para Darién, Serena siguió al grupo que se apartaba de las murallas y fue entrando al castillo. Ya había atravesado el salón principal cuando notó que Hotaru la seguía con una expresión de ansiedad en el rostro. Se había olvidado de la niña, ante tantos acontecimientos inesperados. Buscando redimirse, extendió la mano hacia la niña , quien la sujetó , entrelazando sus deditos entre los de Serena.

— Vos le salvaste la vida a mi hermano — Hotaru balbuceó con voz temblorosa. —Pero tengo miedo de que logren matarlo la próxima vez. Qué va a ser de mí ? él es la única cosa que tengo...

— Nada de eso, muchachita — Serena respondió , procurando sonreír. — Ahora también me tienes a mí y si alguna desgracia sucede yo cuidaré de vos.

— Y... si fuese necesario yo también cuidaría de vos — dijo tímidamente a niña.

— Qué bueno saber eso, mi querida! Para eso sirven las hermanas, verdad ?

De repente Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba queriendo a esa niña casi tan intensamente como quería a su hermano. Se quedó tan sorprendida con eso que no prestó mucha atención cuando Hotaru se apartó, diciendo que iba con Haruca hasta el establo para ver a la cabrita que acababa de tener una cría.

Serena se quedó sola, parada al pie de la escalera, su mente girando, conjeturando sobre lo que acababa de descubrir. Era cierto que quería mucho a su marido , que sentía respeto por él y que definitivamente se llevaban muy bien en la cama, pero eso sería amor? Cómo podía ser amor si tenían tan poco tiempo de convivencia?

El matrimonio de los padres de Serena había sido sólido y armonioso. Era un pareja que se amaba y que sabía demostrar ese afecto. Pero Serena siempre había creído que un matrimonio así era la excepción y no la regla, en especial después de ver como las cosas sucedían en la corte .

Los nobles, por más bien casados que estuviesen , vivían escondiéndose en los rincones oscuros del castillo , seduciendo a las criadas mientras sus esposas se entregaban a sus amantes, de manera discreta, pero no menos adúltera. Había visto hombres borrachos golpeando a sus mujeres delante de todos, y a hombres sobrios ofendiéndolas en público. Pero Darién nunca había hecho nada parecido y Serena estaba segura que él jamás lo haría.

Era un hombre demasiado honrado y digno para hacer una cosa así . Pero... amor...? Sería amor lo que sentía por él ?

Si, Serena tuvo que admitir para sí misma. Lo amaba. Y no aceptaría perderlo, de ninguna forma . Haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para que quien quiera que fuese que estuviese intentando matarlo, jamás triunfase en su intento.


	25. CAPITULO 24

CAPITULO 24

Muy lentamente, Darién abrió los ojos. Por suerte no sentía más ese terrible dolor de cabeza. El remedio que Serena le había dado había surtido efecto. Era un preparado viscoso, amargo y de gusto desagradable, pero, por lo visto , eficaz. El único problema era que provocaba sueño y él se había dormido otra vez.

Sin saber que hora era , notó que el cuarto estaba a oscuras, solamente iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea que se reflejaban en las paredes.

Por un momento creyó que su esposa lo había dejado solo otra vez, pero en seguida, se dio cuenta que ella estaba allí, arrodillada frente al fuego, concentrada, cosiendo algo que debía ser el famoso vestido de Hotaru. Ya iba a llamarla cuando sintió un olor extraño que invadía el aposento. Parecía olor de cebolla, pero no era posible que un cuarto de dormir oliese así. Cómo podría haber cebolla en un cuarto?

— Qué es ese olor? — Darién preguntó.

— Ah, te despertaste — respondió Serena, levantando la vista de la costura. Ella dejó el vestido a un lado, fue hasta la cama y colocó su mano en la frente de Darién, estudiando su semblante. — Tu rostro está más colorado. Parece que el reposo te hizo bien. Cómo estás sintiendo la cabeza?

— Mucho mejor — él confirmó. — Pero qué olor é ese? Parece cebolla.

— Es cebolla — respondió Serena, tomando el jarro que había dejado al lado de la cama y que contenía su milagrosa poción. — Vamos, bebe un poco — ella persuadió al aproximarla a los labios de Darién.

— No quiero. Me causa mucho sueño. Pero por qué nuestro cuarto está oliendo a cebolla?

— Porque hay cebollas en el cuarto — ella dijo sin mayores explicaciones y extendió nuevamente el jarro hacia Darién. — Este preparado es diferente del otro. No provoca sueño. Es un reconstituyente que va a ayudarte a recuperar las fuerzas. Vamos, bebe.

Primero Darién miró desconfiado el líquido, y después tomó el jarro y bebió todo de un solo trago.

— Argh! Es todavía peor que el otro. Qué tiene?

— Orégano, salvia, hojas de espada de san Jorge y una porción de otras hierbas.

— Bien... ahora explicame. por qué hay cebollas en el cuarto ? — repitió Darién al devolverle el jarro vacío.

— Ellas evitan las infecciones y fiebres.

— Ah...

— Tienes hambre?

— Puede ser. Sobró un poco de carne de jabalí?

— Claro — Serena respondió , yendo hasta uno de sus baúles que estaba siendo usado como mesa y sobre el cual había una bandeja. — Te guardaron los mejores pedazos para vos. Andrew lo trajo antes que los otros comenzasen a comer. Está aquí, esperando a que vos te despiertes.

Sentado en el colchón y con a bandeja apoyada en su regazo , Darién comenzó a comer ávidamente, masticando con gusto cada pedazo de carne. Serena lo miraba complacida por ver que él se recuperaba tan bien del trágico incidente.

— Darién, puedes recordar cómo sucedió todo ? — ella le preguntó.

— Si. Seiya y yo fuimos hasta el río, lavamos nuestras ropas, las colocamos sobre las piedras para secarlas y después entramos al agua para tomar un baño. Seiya acabó antes que yo, se vistió y se marchó para volver al castillo. Yo también ya me estaba vistiendo cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Debo haberme desmayado y caído al agua . Es todo lo que recuerdo.

Serena se quedó pensativa y en silencio por algunos segundos.

— No oíste pasos ni viste quien fue que hizo eso?

— No oí nada. Las corrientes del río hacen bastante ruido cuando el agua choca con las piedras.

— Yo me encontré con Seiya en el camino . Él tenía las ropas mojadas — dijo Serena mirando fijamente a su marido.

— Claro. No hubo tiempo para que se sequen. Las mías también estaban mojadas cuando comencé a vestirme — él respondió ajeno a las implicancias, y más interesado en la comida.

Andrew se había esmerado. La carne estaba suculenta y muy bien sazonada..

— Quieres decir que él no estaba mojado por haberte empujado dentro del agua?

Darién levantó la vista y , perplejo, paró de masticar.

— Qué ?!

— Sólo estuve pensando... No crees posible que él haya... — Serena balbuceaba, sin saber cómo hablar claramente sobre sus sospechas.

Darién la interrumpió , soltando una fuerte carcajada.

— Calma, mujer! No fue Seiya quien me dio ese golpe y me arrojó al río para que me ahogue.

Ella intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito.

— Estás seguro ? Me han dicho que él sería el heredero de todo en caso que vos muriese.

Darién frunció la frente al darse cuenta de esa realidad, pero en seguida reaccionó .

— No, nada de eso. Seiya siempre me ha protegido, desde que éramos niños. Salvó mi vida diversas veces, cuando luchábamos en Francia, y yo también salvé la de él. Confío plenamente en mi primo. No fue él quien me atacó . — diciendo eso, Darién volvió a la comida hasta limpiar por completo a bandeja.

— Quieres que vaya a buscar más? — Serena se ofreció.

— No, gracias — él respondió , tragando un pedazo de pan que acompañaba la carne y que estaba tan sabroso como ella. — Puedes volver a la costura. No quiero distraerte.

— Prefiero quedarme aquí a tu lado, haciéndote compañía.

— Entonces qué tal si jugásemos esa partida de ajedrez a la que me desafiaste ?

— Perfecto! Voy a buscar el tablero abajo. Quieres que te traiga algo para beber?

— Si , un barril entero de cerveza — riendo, Darién respondió . — Es una broma, pero puedes traer un poco de vino para nosotros dos.

—AH! Quieres emborracharme para que pierda la partida, no es así, mi lord?

Cuando Serena salió del cuarto , Darién se recostó en las almohadas para esperar que su esposa volviese. En ese instante el olor de cebolla se acentuó, atacando sus fosas nasales . Intrigado se apoyó sobre uno de los brazos y miró debajo del colchón. Una hilera de cebollas peladas y cortadas al medio se alineaba a su alrededor , por lo menos una o dos docenas de ellas. Había más colgadas en los rincones del cuarto y a lo largo de las paredes, estas intercaladas con hojas y ramas de diversas plantas. Todo aquello debía ser para protegerlo y traerle salud y buena suerte, de acuerdo con las tontas supersticiones de su Serena, Darién concluyó .

Nunca había visto nada igual. Durante su estadía en Reynard, se había enterado por boca Mina que Serena siempre había sido muy supersticiosa desde niña. Mina creía que esa era el modo en que Serena lidiaba con la falta de certeza de la vida, un modo de encontrar un apoyo para superar la fatalidad de la pérdida de sus padres y de su súbita mudanza a la corte donde había sido infeliz y había sido maltratada por las otras jovencitas. Apoyarse en esas creencias parecía ayudarla a enfrentar los imprevistos que el destino ponía en su camino.

Siendo así, era mejor dejarla con sus supersticiones y agradecerle por querer atraer la buena suerte. Darién sonrió más calmado y volvió a recostarse en las almohadas.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y Serena entró apresuradamente, con el tablero de ajedrez en sus manos. Detrás de ella venía Molly, trayendo el vino.

— Gracias, Molly — ella agradeció. — Deja el vino ahí encima del baúl y puedes retirarte. No voy a precisarte mas esta noche.

— Gracias, mi lady. Buenas noches .

La criada se retiró después de servir dos copas de vino mientras Serena arreglaba las piezas de ajedrez sobre el tablero.

Ya habían comenzado la partida cuando Darién indagó :

— Quién te enseñó a jugar al ajedrez ? El rey?

— No, fue mi padre. Pero cuando llegué a la corte, el rey quiso enseñarme de nuevo y, para no decepcionarlo diciéndole que ya sabía, fingí no saber. Por qué te estás riendo y me miras de ese modo , Darién?

— Solamente estaba pensando en cuan generosa eres y que tienes buen corazón — él dijo, ampliando su sonrisa. — Y también que voy a darte una gran paliza en esta partida. Nunca vas a lograr ganarme.

Dos horas después, Darién tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando, sin pestañear, su esposa comió su rey y ganó el tercer partido, después de haberlo vencido también en los dos primeros que disputaron. Darién sacudió perplejamente su cabeza y se acomodó en las almohadas de la cama otra vez.

— Estoy impresionado con tu habilidad, esposa. Ahora entiendo por qué el rey desistió de jugar con vos.

- Eso quiere decir que tampoco vas a jugar más conmigo? Puedo tratar de perder, de vez en cuando, si eso te agrada. Pero estoy segura que perdiste por el dolor de cabeza, Darién. Todavía te duele , no?

— Para nada. Perdí porque vos jugaste mejor y por supuesto que voy a querer jugar otras veces.

El semblante de él mostraba un poco de cansancio y Serena se preocupó.

— Ahora es mejor que trates de dormir, mi lord .

— Pero ya dormí toda la tarde.

— La herida fue profunda y precisas descansar bastante para recuperarte. Creo que voy a darte un poco más de ese remedio.

— No, por favor! — él se atajó.

El recuerdo de ese horrible gusto amargo era suficiente para espantar cualquier dolor que estuviese sintiendo y Darién aceptó reposar como Serena sugería. Se estiró sobre el colchón y acomodó mejor la cabeza sobre la almohada.

— No vienes a acostarte conmigo? — le preguntó a su esposa.

— Yo había pensado en coser más un poco, antes de acostarme.

— Oh, no... acuéstate aquí.

El todavía estaba demasiado débil para hacer el amor, pero quería tener el consuelo de Serena a su lado. Serena vaciló por un instante, pero, en seguida, se sacó el vestido, quedando sólo con las enaguas. Cuando se acostó , Darién giró de costado, pasó su brazo firme por la cintura de Serena, empujándola contra sí y fue cerrando los ojos.

— Duerme bien, marido.

En segundos él se durmió y cuando despertó, algunas horas después, se dio cuenta de que Serena ya no estaba en la cama, a pesar que todavía era noche. Miró a su alrededor y la vio acostada en el piso sobre una manta, en frente de la chimenea. Dormía abrazada a la tela clara del vestido de Hotaru.

Con esfuerzo, Darién apartó las sábanas y procuró levantarse. Se había olvidado de las cebollas y, cuando se puso de pie en el piso pisó una de ellas, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas nuevamente sobre el colchón de paja, con un gemido de dolor.

Soltó un insulto e intentó levantar nuevamente, esta vez en cuatro patas y evitando tocar las cebollas. Maldiciendo por las creencias de su esposa y de las mujeres en general, se arrastró hasta Serena y la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla de vuelta a la cama.

Adormecida, ella balbuceó algo sin siquiera abrir los ojos ni protestar cuando él la colocó sobre el colchón, acostándose otra vez abrazado a ella. Así durmieron por más algunas horas hasta que amaneció.

La luz de la mañana entró por las ventanas, entre las hendijas de las mantas que las cubrían.

Darién frotó los ojos para acabar de despertar. Entonces vio nuevamente el lugar de Serena vacío. Esta vez no estaba frente a la chimenea y ni siquiera en el cuarto . Ella había salido.

Irritado, Darién se levantó y nuevamente se olvidó de las cebollas y tropezó en una de ellas. Su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y él intentó sujetarse, pero acabó desmoronándose con un estruendo sobre el piso de madera justo en el momento en que la puerta del cuarto se abría.

- Qué carajo con estas cebollas!

— Qué estás haciendo, marido? — gritó Serena, corriendo para ayudarlo. — No deberías haberte levantado. Todavía está muy débil.

— No fue la debilidad lo que me caer, Serena. Fueron tus malditas cebollas.

— Oh, pero aún así no debías levantarte. Debes quedarte en la cama.

— Esto que hay aquí no es una cama — él dijo, irritado. — Es un maldito colchón viejo de paja tirado en el piso. Voy a hacer que mis hombres hagan una cama decente y voy a conseguir un colchón nuevo. Y también sería bueno arreglar unas sillas para colocar frente a la chimenea.

— Está bien, está bien — Serena respondió , sujetando el brazo de Darién e intentando llevarlo de vuelta hasta el colchón. — Ahora ven a acostarte.

— Ya no es necesario. Ya estoy bastante recuperado y bien dispuesto — retrucó Darién altivamente, ignorando la puntada de dolor que todavía sentía . — Además, este es el momento de usar parte de la dote que recibí con nuestro matrimonio para comprar unas cabezas de ganado y para contratar algunos criados más. Voy a ir con Seiya hasta Carlisle donde creo que encontraré lo que precisamos.

— Carlisle? Vas a cabalgar hasta allá? — Serena preguntó mientras Darién comenzaba a tomar sus ropas que estaban dobladas sobre uno de los baúles.

— Si.

— Pero el viaje a caballo hasta Carlisle lleva casi un día entero!

— Lo sé. No te preocupes. Seiya y yo somos rápidos cabalgando y llegaremos rápidamente. La vuelta es un poco más demorada. Creo que llegaremos aquí mañana, probablemente al final de la tarde — él respondió , acabando de vestirse.

— Por Dios, Darién. Piénsalo bien. Todavía no estás en condiciones de viajar.

— Ya te dije que estoy muy bien , Serena, y necesito resolver esas cosas con urgencia.

Era imposible convencerlo de lo contrario y a pesar de estar disgustada, Serena acabó concordando.

— Por lo menos prométeme que vas a tener mucho cuidado — le pidió finalmente.

— Por supuesto , quédate tranquila.

La ropa de Darién estaban todavía estaban manchadas y un poco rasgadas en algunos lugares después de haber sido usadas como litera en su salvamento. Por eso él decidió que también necesitaría comprar algunas roas nuevas en el viaje y tal vez volver a usar la casaca de su padre ya que a suya estaba bastante gastada.

Viendo que su marido casi estaba listo, Serena abrió la puerta y fue saliendo.

— A dónde vas?

— Ya que insistes en viajar, voy a juntar algunas cosas para tu viaje. No te vayas antes que yo vuelva, está bien ?

Volver de donde? — preguntó Darién. No hubo respuesta y Serena ya se alejaba .


	26. CAPITULO 25

CAPITULO 25

- Dónde diablos se metió mi mujer? — reclamó Darién, montado en su caballo que se movía impaciente dentro del establo. En vez de su esposa, quien pareció fue un afligido Jedite. —Arman y Taiki todavía lograron encontrarla? — Darién cuestionó al hombre con mal humor.

— No mi lord , pero pronto, prontito la van a hallar — él respondió , alterando la mirada entre Darién y Seiya quien también estaba allí. — Está seguro que no quiere que uno o dos hombres lo acompañen en el trayecto, mi lord ?

— Tenemos escasez de gente. No podemos sacar nadie de sus tareas — Darién retrucó, visiblemente irritado con la desaparición de Serena.

Jedite había hecho la misma pregunta unas seis veces antes. Parecía estar preocupado por dejar que Darién viajase solo con Seiya. El, como Serena, también tenía alguna sospecha respecto a a su primo?

— Oh! Ahí está ella — dijo Seiya llamó la atención de Darién hacia la figura de Serena quien atravesaba el portón del establo y caminaba apresuradamente en dirección a ellos.

— Te pido mil disculpas por el atraso, marido. No pretendía demorar tanto, mas tuve dificultad para hallar un trébol de cuatro hojas. Las otras plantas tampoco fueron tan fáciles de encontrar — dijo Serena, mientras cubría la ropa de Darién con hierbas.

— Mujer, por qué estás colocando todas estas hojas y ramitas en mi ropa? — Eso era demasiado. Su paciencia había llegado al limite y voz estaba alterada.

— Calma, Darién . No es necesario gritar, todos son amuletos de buena suerte. La rama de menta tiene poder de protegerte contra el mal de ojo. Aquí tienes la pata de conejo , la herradura colgada allí , el trébol va en el bolsillo y las hojas de laurel...

Darién no quería oír nada más . Se agachó , e hizo que su esposa se callase con un beso largo y ardiente. Fue suficiente para que se le cruzase por la cabeza postergar su partida. Tenía ganas de alzar a Serena en sus brazos, cargarla hasta la cama y hacerle algo que ella seguramente extrañaría cuando se fuese. Pero resistió la tentación. Si hiciese eso acabaría no viajando más y el viaje se hacía muy necesario.

En realidad era más que necesario, era imprescindible. Lo que iba a buscar en Carlisle hacía mucha falta en Chiba y no podía postergar más la decisión. Si por un lado la insistencia de Serena de someterlo a todas esas supersticiones lo irritaba, por el otro era conmovedor ver cuanto su mujer se preocupaba por él. Finalmente , Darién espoleó su caballo, haciéndolo comenzar la marcha y saludó a Jedite.

— Cuida bien de Lady Serena en mi ausencia.

— Por supuesto , mi lord — respondió el soldado.

— Ey, espera! — Serena gritó, corriendo detrás del caballo que ya se aproximaba a las murallas. — Olvidé una cosa!

Seiya y Darién se pararon. Ella se aproximó a su marido con las mejillas llenas y, de repente, soltó una escupida.

Sin creer lo que acababa de ver, Seiya preguntó horrorizado:

— Carajo !Estoy alucinando ? Acabas de escupir a Darién?

— Si — Serena confirmó satisfecha, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. — Trae buena suerte escupir a la persona que va a viajar. Es una protección. Quieres que te escupa a vos también ?

— No, muchas gracias, paso ! — se atajó Seiya, comenzando a reírse. — También acostumbrabas a escupir al rey cuando él salía de viaje?

— Yo no, pero te aseguro que la reina lo escupía porque cierta vez le hablé sobre eso y ella se mostró muy interesada.

— Ay, Serena... — Darién y Seiya se reían a carcajadas — Ven aquí, mujer.

Desconfiada Serena dio un paso adelante y se apoyó en el caballo de Darién.

— Qué pasa, marido?

Inclinándose en la silla él la levantó por la cintura y volvió a besarla.

— Sabes una cosa? Te amo, brujita — él le dijo bajito al oído , antes de volver a colocarla en el suelo.

En seguida espoleó al animal y los dos caballos partieron al galope. Darién sólo se dio vuelta para hacer un último saludo con su mano cuando ya cruzaba el portón de las murallas.

— Tuve la impresión que Jedite no estaba nada satisfecho al verme yendo con vos en este viaje — comentó Seiya mientras pasaban sobre el puente . — Creo que él desconfía de mí. Será que cree que tengo algo que ver con los atentados?

— No lo sé — respondió su primo. — Pero Serena desconfía.

— Qué ? No me digas eso. Cómo puede Serena sospechar de mí?

— Vamos, Seiya, vos no desconfiaste de ella?

— Si , pero era diferente...

— Era lo mismo — Darién dijo con una sonrisa , adelantando su caballo.

No quería hablar más sobre ese asunto. Solamente quería pensar en su mujer y en todo lo que haría con ella en la cama cuando volviese a la casa.

Fue el ruido de Molly entrando en el cuarto lo que hizo que Serena se despertase. Somnolientamente, ella abrió los ojos con lentitud, mientras la criada iba a cuidadosamente sacando algunas ropas del baúl hasta escoger la preferida de Serena: el vestido rojo. Serena bostezó y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Había pasado los últimos dos días trabajando como una esclava y estaba exhausta, necesitaba dormir un poco más.

Cuando Darién se había ido , ella había reunido a todos los criados disponibles en Chiba para ayudarla en el trabajo. Primero sacaron todas los tapices y los adornos de las paredes del salón principal para quitarles el polvo, lavarlos y dejarlos limpios. Antes de volver a colocarlos en su lugar, pintaron con cal las paredes y se libraron de las esterillas viejas que había en el piso , lavando las que todavía podían ser usadas nuevamente después de secadas. Al final del día todos estaban agotados, pero, ala mañana siguiente bien temprano, ya volvían entusiasmados al trabajo. Quizás ese ánimo era causado por los criados nuevos que su marido iba a traer o por la perspectiva de tener una dieta más variada cuando llegase el ganado que Darién compraría.

Al segundo día, Serena distribuyó otras tareas. Algunos criados fueron hacer las pocas reparaciones necesarias en las cocinas y otros subieron al segundo piso para renovar lo que era necesario. Le había pedido a Jedite que escogiese algunos hombres con habilidad en carpintería para que hiciesen una base para la cama nueva y estos ya se ocupaban de cortar la madera. También había mandado a buscar paja fresca para renovar el colchón de ellos y el de Hotaru. Todos trabajaron sin cesar hasta el anochecer, barriendo los cuartos y los corredores, lavando los pisos, frotando y limpiando hasta el último rincón del castillo . A pesar de tanto esfuerzo, la base de la cama todavía no estaba acabada cuando Serena se retiró y los carpinteros prometieron que terminarían al día siguiente.

Ahora ella tenía nuevos planes. Esa mañana mandaría que comenzasen a construir corrales para los animales de forma que estuviesen listos cuando Darién llegase con el ganado. También quería que fuesen hechos nuevas postigos para las ventanas. Ella, por su lado, trabajaría en el jardín . Andrew había hecho lo posible para mantener el jardín en orden, pero era una tarea grande demasiado extensa para un hombre solo que también necesitaba ocuparse de la cocina.

Serena se desperezó lentamente, absorbiendo la luz fuerte del sol que llegó hasta ella cuando Molly apartó la manta que cubría una de las ventanas. Era hora de levantarse y comenzar a trabajar, pues su marido retornaría aquella tarde.

— Buen día , Molly. Parece que el día está bonito hoy, no? — dijo Serena , yendo hasta la fuente con agua para lavarse.

— Si , mi lady. Es un bello día — la criada respondió . — cuáles serán nuestras tareas hoy? Va a pedir que lavemos con agua y jabón todas las murallas da la propiedad? — preguntó Molly con buen humor.

Serena se rió.

— No. Será un trabajo más fácil. quiero que vos y las hijas de Setsuna recojan las esterillas limpias y las coloquen en los cuartos del piso superior . Así podrán librarse de mí para poder reírse y bromear por algún tiempo. Yo voy a trabajar en el jardín .

— Hay muchas cosas que hacer allí, mi lady.

— Es verdad. Las plantas han crecido sin nadie que las cuidase. Voy a ver cuales todavía sirven, arrancar las hierbas malas y también ocuparme de la huerta. Algunas de las hierbas pueden ser secadas y guardadas para el invierno . Si no tendremos que comer comida sin gusto, cuando llegue el frío .

— Tiene razón , mi lady. Pero, de cualquier manera, será mejor comer pollo y carne de buey, aun sin especias, que pescado tres veces al día.

Serena concordó, sacudiendo la cabeza. La carne de jabalí se había acabado y hacia días que habían vuelto a la terrible dieta de pescado.

— Listo! — dijo la criada cuando acabó de ayudar Serena a vestirse y a arreglar el cabello. — Puedo ir a llamar a las hijas de Setsuna ahora o hay algo que deba hacer antes de eso?

— Puedes ir, Molly. Cuanto antes comencemos el trabajo mejor. Quiero que todo esté en orden cuando Darién llegue.

— él volverá hoy?

— Si. Planeaba terminar sus asuntos en Carlisle ayer a la tarde y en seguida comenzar el viaje de vuelta. Dijo que pasaría la noche acampando en el camino y que llegaría aquí al final de la tarde.

— Entonces es mejor que nos apresuremos, no es así, mi lady?

- Exacto. Vamos al trabajo.

La mayor parte del día transcurrió como los anteriores, con todos yendo de un lado al otro, atareados buscando dejar todo arreglado. Serena se ocupaba de las plantas, pero su trabajo era interrumpido constantemente . Primero, los hombres que hacían los corrales vinieron a pedirle para que fuese a definir la localización exacta de donde deberían comenzar. Después fueron los que construían la base de la cama que vinieron a avisar que estaba lista y que la habían llevado al cuarto en el piso superior . Ella tuvo que parar de trabajar nuevamente para ir ver el resultado y elogiar a los hombres por su dedicación. Finalmente apareció Molly acompañada por las otras dos muchachas, informando que el cuarto de Hotaru había sido arreglado, tenía cortinas nuevas y esterilla limpias en el piso.

Y eso no era todo. Un poco más tarde vinieron los hombres de las postigos trayendo una muestra para saber si el tamaño y la forma eran correctos. El trabajo de Serena no rendía y ella ya había perdido la paciencia. Por eso fue brusca con Jedite, cuando él apareció.

— Qué diablos pasa ahora? — le preguntó con voz cortante. El soldado arqueó las cejas.

— Vine a avisarle que tenemos visitas. Es lord Aldous. Serena estaba arrodillada al lado de un cantero y se levantó asombrada.

— Solo?

— No, con Rubeus.

— Quién demonios es Rubeus ?.

— Supuestamente, un criado de él, pero que en verdad actúa como guardia personal, siguiendo a Malachite a todas partes para protegerlo de cualquier peligro.

— En la corte Malachite no tenía ningún guardia a su lado.

— Tal vez creyese que allí no era necesario, mi lady.

— Pues diles que estoy muy ocupada y que no puedo recibirlos.

— Le parece lo más conveniente, mi lady?

— Qué quieres decir, Jedite?

— Tal vez recibiendo a Malachite, mi lady pueda descubrir si él tiene algo que ver con los ataques a lord Darién — el soldado sugirió ..

Serena permaneció en silencio, pensando en la situación . No tenía ni las mínimas ganas de volver a ver a ese hombre, y mucho menos de hablar con él. Además, había mucho trabajo esperando por ella. Pero si era para conseguir datos que esclareciesen los atentados, la sugestión de Jedite era aceptable.

— Está bien — dijo Serena finalmente. — Voy a ver si descubro algo .

— Y yo estaré cerca , en caso que haya algún problema.

— Gracias, Jedite — Serena respondió , segura de que difícilmente Malachite causaría algún inconveniente allí, puesto que sus métodos para conseguir lo que quería eran siempre actuar en las sombras y por la espalda .

— Mi lady, qué placer! — dijo Malachite levantándose de la silla al verla entrar en el salón principal. — Veo que has hecho maravillas en este castillo que estaba tan abandonado después que la peste pasó por aquí. Ahora está volviendo a ser un lugar habitable. Mis felicitaciones.

— Gracias, mi lord — ella respondió secamente.

Era el elogio más mal intencionado que jamas hubiese recibido en su vida. Por qué apenas "habitable"?

A ella le parecía que el castillo estaba quedando sorprendentemente lindo. Irritada miró al hombre que acompañaba a Malachite. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero por algún motivo, su figura le parecía algo familiar . Él era alto y más delgado de lo que se espera de un guardaespaldas. Sus cabellos eran rubios, un poco rojizos. Todavía estaba intentando recordar si ya lo había visto en algún lugar cuando Malachite tomó su mano y la besó.

— No hay de que — él respondió , con los labios todavía rozando la mano de Serena. — Y me gustaría que supieses que serás muy bienvenida si quieres venir al castillo Aldous. Le estaba diciendo a Rubeus que estaría muy feliz si me hubiese casado con una esposa tan laboriosa como mi lady a mi lado. Pero por supuesto que ninguna mujer jamás igualaría tus cualidades.

Serena empujó su mano. Estaba indecisa sin saber si aquello era apenas una osadía o si Malachite tenía otras intenciones. La mirada de Jedite le decía que de hecho había segundas intenciones. Malachite acababa de declarar abiertamente que le gustaría tenerla como esposa. Pero ella ya estaba casada. Como si estuviese leyendo los pensamientos de ella, en seguida Malachite preguntó :

— Dónde está tu marido? Espero que ya se haya recuperado de la herida en la cabeza. La noticia del accidente llegó a Aldous y vine presentarle mis condolencias.

— No hay necesidad de condolencias. Darién está muy bien.

— Qué bueno. Entonces ... él está aquí?

— No por el momento — Serena se limitó a responder.

Si Malachite fuese el responsable de los ataques, era peligroso darle muchos detalles sobre el paradero de Darién.

— Puedo ofrecerte alguna bebida, mi lord ? O algo de comer? — ella continuó con cortesía.

La aparente gentileza de la oferta era , en realidad, casi un castigo . Los insulsos bollitos de pescado eran la única cosa que había y la poca cerveza casera disponible era de pésima calidad. En Aldous seguramente poseían todos los recursos necesarios para hacer cerveza de primera y tener una enorme variedad de delicadezas. Chiba no podía competirse eso .

— Pescado y cerveza mala? No, mi querida, muchas gracias, paso — respondió Malachite, riendo.

Serena apretó su mandíbula y fusiló al hombre con la mirada .

— Parece que sabes todo lo que sucede en Chiba, no?

— Es cierto . La hermana de tu cocinero todavía trabaja para nosotros. No te contaron?

— La hermana de Andrew?

Serena no sabía que el cocinero tenía familia porque él era muy retraído y nunca había hablado de eso.

— Exactamente. Ella siempre viene a visitar a su hermano y nos mantienen al tanto de los acontecimientos. Me gusta saber como andan las cosas por aquí, entonces de vez en cuando le pregunto a ella. La muchacha se puso muy contenta cuando supo que Darién iba a contratar más criados y a comprar un poco de ganado para mejorar las condiciones de vida del personal. Estaba muy preocupada por su hermano.

Oyendo eso, Jedite partió con una cara severa en dirección a la cocina. Con certeza iba a regañar a Andrew por estar haciendo comentarios inconvenientes. Su mirada era furiosa y Serena no podía permitir que él hiciese eso.

— Jedite, por favor. Vuelve aquí — ella lo llamó .

Ella misma se ocuparía del caso más tarde y le contaría al cocinero que su hermana estaba siendo presionada por Malachite a contarle todo lo que se enteraba sobre Chiba. A decir verdad, tenía dudas de que fuese Andrew quien esparcía las noticias. El hombre tenía cara de traste , y era demasiado serio y callado para tanta conversación.

Lo más probable era que la hermana supiese todo a través de las otras criadas o simplemente registrando aquello que veía, cuando recorría el castillo. O quizás a través Amy y Rei, las hijas de Setsuna, quienes eran muy charlatanas.

Por coincidencia, justamente en ese momento, las dos irrumpieron en la sala, acompañadas de Molly y cargando las alfombras que habían llevado para limpiar afuera . Miraron asombradas a las visitas y, después de saludar con una leve reverencia, comenzaron a subir las escaleras, llevando su carga. con risitas maliciosas, las muchachas parecían impresionadas con Rubeus. Sólo ahora Serena se daba cuenta que él era un hombre atractivo. Amy, la más joven, llegó a tropezar en uno de los escalones cuando giró la cabeza para mirarlo, pero Molly la sujetó , evitando que se cayese. Satisfecho con la conmoción que estaba causando, Rubeus sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo a las niñas, aprovechando para ofrecerse a ayudarlas con los tapetes. De tal amo tal criado, pensó Serena. Fue un alivio cuando las muchachas acabaron de subir y desaparecieron por el corredor. Entonces Serena pudo volverse de nuevo hacia Malachite quien continuaba hablando y sujetaba otra vez su mano.

— Lamento verte en una situación tan precaria, mi lady — él estaba diciendo, mientras acariciaba los dedos de ella con su pulgar. — Si hubiese algo en que yo pueda ayudarte...

— Ayudarme cómo? De la misma forma en que ayudabas a lady Michiru? — Serena retrucó secamente.

Ya estaba harta de la presencia de ese hombre en su propiedad y dudaba que lograse arrancarle alguna posible confesión sobre los atentados. él, por su lado, se mostraba sorprendido con el comentario que acababa de oír .

— Qué sabes sobre lady Michiru?

Durante la partida de ajedrez , Darién le había contado todo lo que Seiya había visto la noche de Santa Inés. Ahora ella sabía que Malachite había seducido a Michiru y lo consideraba un sujeto despreciable. Con certeza le había prometido matrimonio a la pobre muchacha para que ella aceptase ir a la cama con él. Después la había dejado librada a su propia suerte y a la humillación que pasaría cuando todos en la corte supiesen lo ocurrido. Las cosas serían todavía peores si ella hubiese quedado embarazada.

— Te agradecería si te fueses ahora, mi lord — declaró Serena, sin responder a la pregunta de él. — Tengo mucho que hacer antes de la vuelta de mi marido y no puedo dispensarte más tiempo.

Furioso, pero fingiendo comprensión, Aldous disimuló.

— Oh, por supuesto. disculpa mi falta de tacto. Me Imagino que todavía tienes tareas muy pesadas por realizar. Sólo espero que eso no afecte a su salud o te cause algo más grave.

Serena nada respondió , apenas le dirigió una mirada de rabia. Entonces Malachite continuó :

— En mi opinión el rey cometió un error al dejarte escoger un marido. Escogiste muy mal, Serena. Es cierto que no quedaron muchos hombres solteros después de la peste, pero podría haber escogido algo mejor. Mira en la condición en que vives ahora. Eras una de las mujeres más bellas de la corte y, ahora estás reducida a eso. Parece una campesina sucia y desgreñada. Mi Dios, qué decadencia...

Temblando de rabia, Jedite se fue aproximando como dispuesto a estrangular a Malachite allí mismo. Pero Serena le hizo una seña para detenerlo. Tragándose el insulto, ella se mordió el labio y procuró controlarse.

— Ya terminaste con tu breve curso sobre como debo vivir mi vida, mi lord ? — Serena dijo con la voz lo más calma posible.

— Por qué ? Vas a comenzar a gritar y a hacer uno de tus típicos escándalos. Mi bella caprichosa?

Serena se tensó al oír su antiguo mote. Ese sujeto estaba haciendo todo para que ella cayese en la trampa de armar un escándalo, como hacía antes. Hasta sería divertido, ella pensó, pero no iba a darle ese gusto a Malachite. No tenía tiempo para pataletas.

Indignada, Serena se acercó más a él y, sin saber por qué, sin que tuviese intención de hacerlo, de repente su puño cerró y su brazo partió en dirección al rostro del infeliz, dándole un violento puñetazo en la nariz. El dolor en los nudillos de sus dedos fue fuerte, pero ver a Malachite chillar como una señorita ,tapando su nariz sangrienta, compensaba todo. Rubeus corrió para socorrer a su amo , examinó la nariz de él y concluyó que estaba quebrada. Con un pañuelo intentó detener la sangre y en seguida fue llevando a Malachite afuera de la puerta , sin decir una palabra.

Serena fue detrás de ellos. Aun contando con la protección de Jedite, quería estar segura que ellos se retiraban en ese instante. Nunca más quería tener que hablar con Malachite o estar cerca de él. Vio cuando Rubeus lo ayudó a subir al caballo y después montó su propio animal, llevando el animal de su amo tirando de las riendas como si llevase a un niño

— Felicitaciones ! — dijo Jedite con una sonrisa . — Si lord Aldous tenía alguna pretensión de casarse con mi lady, le aseguro que ahora ya no la tiene. Nadie querría casarse con una mujer que es capaz de darle una paliza.

Serena también sonrió y fue saliendo.

— Si me necesitas estaré allá afuera, en el jardín .

— Perfecto, mi lady. Yo voy a ver como andan los trabajos y contar a todos lo que mi lady acaba de hacer. Van a encontrarlo muy divertido y con certeza lord Darién también , cuando se entere.

En el resto de la mañana no hubo más interrupciones y Serena consiguió adelantar bastante el trabajo del jardín. El sol ya brillaba alto en el cielo indicando que era hora de hacer una pausa para el almuerzo, cuando ella oyó un grito.

— Mi lady!

Arman venía corriendo agitadamente en su dirección .

— Lord Darién está llegando! Los hombres de la muralla lo vieron atravesar el puente y dicen que trae seis vacas, algunos cerdos y tres carros. En uno de ellos hay gente y en los otras hay rollos de tela y jaulas con aves.

Animada, Serena se levantó. Darién había vuelto . Por supuesto que las mercaderías y los nuevos criados eran importantes, pero, lo más importante de todo, era que su marido estaba de vuelta . Él ya había dicho que la amaba y ahora era su turno de hacer la misma declaración.

Feliz de la vida Serena corrió por la senda hasta el castillo, atravesó el salón y fue para los escalones de la puerta principal, a esperarlo. Allí ya estaban todos los otros habitantes del castillo , aglomerados en el primer escalón, aguardando ansiosos la llegada del amo con tantas novedades. La pequeña comitiva atravesó el terreno y el gran patio del frente del castillo hasta pararse delante de ellos. En segundos el gentío rodeó a los recién llegados.

Kevin corrió para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos criados, Andrew y Helios fueron a ver los animales, contentos con las vacas lecheras y para evaluar los cerdos y las gallinas. Setsuna fue a ver los rollos de tela, seguida por Hotaru y Haruca. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas pensando en la alegría de sus hijas cuando supiesen que podrían hacerse vestidos nuevos. Y, por suerte, ninguno de los rollos de tela era de color marrón.

Menos interesados en las telas, los soldados exclamaban con satisfacción viendo los barriles de cerveza que también venían en los carros. Mientras el gentío estallaba de alegría, Serena y Jedite, desde lo alto de los escalones, miraban con atención la caravana. De hecho había dos hombres a caballo delante de las carretas, pero no eran Darién ni Seiya.

— Dónde está mi marido? — ella preguntó confundida, dirigiendose a uno de ellos. — Y quiénes son estos hombres? — ella señaló a los soldados armados detrás de ellos.

— Marido? Estás hablando de Seiya?

— No, estoy hablando de Darién! Yo soy lady Chiba. Quiénes son ustedes?

— Fuimos contratados por su marido para hacer la seguridad de las carretas desde Carlisle hasta aquí. Pero cómo consiguió volver al castillo tan rápido?

— Yo ? Volver? Yo nunca salí de aquí ? Estaba allá atrás, cuidando del jardín.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas , poniendo a Serena todavía más nerviosa. Algo había sucedido .

— Bueno, diganme , dónde está mi marido? — ella repitió con la contundencia de la Caprichosa.

— Allá bajo, en la aldea fuera de las murallas. Seiya dijo que había visto a la esposa de lord Chiba entrar en uno de los pesebres. Cómo había humo saliendo de la chimenea, él resolvió verificar. Entonces nos mandó que viniésemos acá con las provisiones y ellos dos fueron a buscarla a la villa.

Serena miró a Jedite alarmada. Las facciones de él comunicaban la misma aprensión.

— Voy a reunir algunos hombres y verificar qué está sucediendo — él dijo al salir con pasos rápidos rumbo a los establos.

Pensamientos siniestros pasaban por la mente de Serena. Estaba segura que aquello se trataba de un atentado más a la vida de Darién. Era urgente tomar alguna medida. No podía esperar a que Jedite reuniese a los hombres y a que ensillasen los caballos. Iba a demorar mucho tiempo. Miró nuevamente los hombres armados que ahora descendían de sus animales. Con un movimiento rápido, ella arrancó las riendas de la mano de uno de ellos y montó sin vacilar.

— Ey ! Ese caballo es mío ! — el hombre gritó, intentando detenerla.

Mas Serena no se dejó detener. Disparó al galope por el terreno, cruzando a toda velocidad el paso entre las murallas. Nada le importaba más que encontrar a su marido que estaba en peligro.


	27. CAPITULO 26

CAPITULO 26

— Estás seguro que era Serena? — Darién preguntó a su primo cuando recorrían la hilera de casuchas abandonados de la aldea.

Habían esperado en las murallas hasta estar seguros que los guardias con las carretas llegasen al castillo. La carga era demasiado valiosa y no querían correr el riesgo de que fuese robada o desviada por los propios guardias. Sólo después de asegurarse que todo había llegado bien y se habían dirigido a la aldea para buscar Serena.

— Si. Ella tenía puesto ese vestido rojo que siempre usa — confirmó Seiya. — Me quedé pensando qué fue ella a hacer a la villa? Quizás estaba pensando que vamos darle morada a los nuevos criados allí ?

Darién frunció las cejas. Nunca se le habria ocurrido que su mujer pensase algo así. Sin embargo , la sugestión era una buena idea. La villa quedaba suficientemente cerca del castillo como para que los criados pudiesen ir a pie al trabajo todos los días. Además, , viviendo en la villa, cada uno tendría su propia casa con espacio suficiente para hacer una pequeña huerta, plantar sus verduras y hasta criar algún animal para consumo. Podía ser una forma de evitar que los criados se marchasen, atraídos por propietarios más ricos. Y también daría nueva vida a la aldea, evitando la degradación total de las casas.

— O ella estará preparando alguna sorpresa para vos? — Seiya continuó . — Quizás un picnic para los dos juntitos en un pesebre al lado del fuego — dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

— Sería un lindo picnic — respondió Darién, riéndose también . — Pescado y cerveza mala, en un pesebre inmundo cayéndose a pedazos, delante de un fuego innecesario con estos días calurosos.

— Tienes razón , primo. El clima todavía no exige calentar los ambientes. Pero entonces por qué ella encendió un fuego? Viste el humo saliendo de la chimenea?

— Quizás está quemando algunas hierbas perfumadas para sacar el mal olor de ese lugar. O quizás es otras de sus locas supersticiones.

Estaba bastante cansado de las supersticiones de su esposa e iba a tener que frenar todo eso . Ya no podía admitir que ella continuase arrojándose al suelo cada vez que un pájaro cantaba o que se imaginase una tragedia cuando otro pájaro cantaba.

— Espero que ella ya haya descartado esa ridícula idea de que planeo matarte, Darién.

— Creo que si . Pero por qué lo mencionas ? Alguna vez llegaste a pensar eso ? — preguntó Darién, mirando a su primo de reojo .

— Yo ? Matarte? Estás loco?

— Heredarías todos mis bienes, sabes eso, no?

— Claro que lo sé. Heredaría un castillo viejo en decadencia , y campos donde la cosecha se pudren, una falta total de dinero para contratar criados o para hacer los arreglos necesarios y un enorme dolor de cabeza. Qué maravilloso! Creo que voy a tomar mi espada y acabar con vos ahora mismo . — Seiya retrucó con una carcajada.

— Las cosas no están tan mal . En uno o dos años todo va a volver a su antigua forma.

— Lo sé , pero vos tienes dos cosas muy valiosas a tu favor: Serena y la dote de ella.

— De hecho, la dote va a ser útil para recuperar Chiba más rápidamente, pero Serena es quien realmente tiene valor para mí.

Notó que su primo lo miraba con intensidad.

— Vos la amas — Seiya dijo ,provocándolo . — Oh, Darién está enamorado! — continuó él , soltando una carcajada.

— Por qué te estás riendo? Cuál es la gracia?

— Nada. Sólo estaba recordando tu reacción la primera vez allá en la corte , cuando te sugerí que pidieses a Serena en matrimonio. Si no me equivoco me dijiste que jamás te casarías con la caprichosa y mimada ahijada del rey , no fue así ?

— Ah, está bien. Puedes reírte, si quieres. Lo que me importa es que estoy muy feliz con Serena.

— Seguro . Fue una gran suerte encontrarla. Espero tener una suerte igual a la tuya, algún día.

— Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, primo. Serena debe conocer alguna otra muchacha de la corte que sea agradable, que tenga un buen dote y una gran propiedad para que vos administres.

— Dios me libre y guarde ! Ni se te ocurra .

— Por qué no?

— Nunca me casaría con ninguna de esas fulanas. Son demasiado pretensiosas. Serena fue la única que no nos miró con desprecio y que reparó en nuestras ropas pobretonas, recuerdas ? Sólo ella y lady Mina, pero ella ya está casada. No, de ningún modo . Soy demasiado joven todavía y, además, ustedes me van a extrañar si yo me caso y me voy de aquí .

— Claro que si — admitió Darién, riéndose de la expresión de su primo.

Desde la niñez él y Seiya siempre habían estado juntos. No recordaba ni un solo día en el que Seiya no estuviese cerca cuando hacía alguna travesura o se aventuraba a explorar la propiedad. Pero sabía que llegaría el día en que él se casaría y dejaría esas tierras para tener su propio hogar. Estaba seguro que lo iba a extrañar .

— Y si te casases con Berjerite? — Darién se atrevió a sugerir. — Así tendrías tu propia casa y al mismo tiempo continuarías viviendo cerca ya que ella es nuestra vecina.

— Qué ?! Y tener a Malachite como cuñado? Ni pensarlo.

— Bien, si ese es el único inconveniente, siempre es posible encontrar una excusa para provocar un duelo y acabar con él. Qué crees?

En vez de reír de la descabellada propuesta, Seiya abrió los ojos y señaló una de las casuchas.

—Eso ya no parece el fuego de una chimenea. Mira, Darién. Parece un incendio.

El humo salía por debajo de la puerta de la cabaña. Ella era un poco mas grande que las demás y había pertenecido al herrero del lugar. Pero la peste había matado a toda la familia y la cabaña había estado vacía desde entonces.

Asustado, Darién fijó su mirada en la dirección señalada.

— Es allí donde dijiste haber visto a Serena entrar?

— Si.

Sin pensarlo dos veces , Darién espoleó su caballo y partió al galope hacia allá. En un instante estaba delante de la puerta. Saltó de la montura y con una patada abrió la puerta.

— Serena! Serena! Dónde estás? — gritó.

Una nube de humo densa y oscura salía a los borbotones por la puerta, impidiendo que él lograse ver el interior. Darién cubrió su rostro con la punta de su túnica y entró de todos modos. Seiya imitó su gesto y fue detrás de él.

— Serena! — los dos gritaban desesperados. Dentro de la casucha el humo era todavía más denso y ellos caminaban tropezando con las paredes y tosiendo sin parar. El calor era insoportable.

— Ella debe haberse desmayado por el humo! — gritó Seiya, comenzando a sofocarse. — Debe estar por ahí, caída en el piso.

— Voy a buscar en los otros cuartos — gritó Darién, agachándose para arrastrarse en cuatro patas por el piso, donde el humo era un poco menos denso . — Sal y espérame allá afuera Seiya.

Durante los años en que había vivido allí, el herrero se había enriquecido trabajando para el padre de Darién. Con eso había agregado varios cuartos a la construcción original y a casa estaba llena de rincones y escondrijos. Eso hacía todavía más difícil encontrar el camino en medio del humo.

— No! Yo voy con vos — dijo Seiya agachándose como su primo. — Pero.. dónde estás, Darién? No puedo ver nada!

Darién pensó en abrir una ventana para dejar salir el humo, pero al intentarlo, vio que había tablas clavadas en las ventanas, impidiendo que fuesen abiertas. Con los pulmones ardiendo debido a la falta de aire, los dos se arrastraron, moviéndose con rapidez y palpando el piso hasta llegar al último cuarto que tenía la puerta trancada. Con mucho esfuerzo, Darién consiguió levantarse y, sujetando la manga de su túnica sobre su nariz, empujó con fuerza la tranco. La puerta se abrió y el fuego rugió como un animal feroz, lanzando llamas incandescentes sobre sus cabezas. Darién empujó a Seiya por el brazo y los dos saltaron hacia atrás .

— Ella no puede estar viva ahí dentro — dijo Seiya con desánimo.

El foco del incendio estaba justamente en ese lugar y el cuarto entero ardía . Por un instante Darién no se movió. Su mujer seguramente ya estaba muerta en ese brasero si de hecho hubiese entrado allí. De repente, un pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza. Fuego... Las ventanas herméticamente cerradas con tablas... todo eso no tenía sentido, él consideró. Y Serena no tendría ningún motivo para venir a esa casa con tantas cosas que había planeado hacer en el castillo. No, ella no estaba allí ! Eso era un error . Él había sido engañado.

— Vamos a salir! — gritó, empujando a Seiya por el brazo. — Esto es una trampa. Vamos !

Arrastrándose otra vez, fueron buscando la puerta por donde habían entrado. El calor y el humo eran cada vez más intensos, las llamas amenazando con esparcirse por el resto de la casa. Parpadeando con dificultad, Darién finalmente consiguió distinguir el rectángulo más claro de la puerta de entrada, pero, antes que lograse alcanzarla, notó que se cerraba. Alguien los estaba encerrando allí dentro.

— No dijiste que era una trampa? Pues acabamos de caer en ella! — él gritó desesperadamente.

— Vi que hay una mesa pesada en el otro rincón de la sala — dijo Seiya. — Vamos a intentar usarla para derribar la puerta — propuso antes de toser.

— Está bien!

Los dos fueron gateando y tanteando hasta encontrar la pata de la mesa. Era un mueble sólido y robusto. Con mucho esfuerzo habían logrado girarla de costado para sujetar un par de patas cada uno.

— Voy a contar hasta tres y entonces correremos contra la puerta, entendiste? Uno, dos... tres!

Agarraron la mesa con fuerza, reunieron el aliento que habían logrado inspirar, y con toda la velocidad de la que eran capaces, dieron tres pasos en dirección a la puerta. Entretanto, antes que llegasen a golpearla, la puerta se abrió y Serena gritó :

— Darién!

Darién en vano intentó frenar el impulso de su carrera, pero sólo logró gritarle para que se agachase. Era demasiado tarde . Cómo un bólido salieron puerta hacia afuera, pasando por encima de Serena y golpeándola de lleno con la mesa.

— No debe levantarse, mi lady.

— Ya estoy mucho mejor, Molly.

— Aun así, todavía no es conveniente. Olvidó que está accidentada?

— Sólo porque fui atropellada por dos hombres y una mesa? Vamos, apenas me hice un chichón en la cabeza, nada más.

— No es sólo un chichón. Setsuna tuvo que darte puntos — insistió la criada.

Serena recordaba claramente el dolor que había sentido cuando la aguja atravesaba su piel . Era una dolor casi superior al que había sentido con el golpe. Del resto apenas tenía un recuerdo difuso. Sabía que había montado en el caballo de uno de los guardias y que había galopado como loca hasta la villa en busca de Darién y Seiya, cuando avistó los caballos de ambos en frente a una de las cabañas. Quiso abrir la puerta para llamarlos, pero, tuvo mucha dificultad en hacerlo, pues del lado de afuera había un tronco colocado como palanca, con una de las puntas enterradas en el suelo , para evitar que fuese abierta por dentro. Además, el humo que salía por bajo de la puerta era sofocante.

Oyó gritos y eso le dio a certeza de que Seiya y Darién estaban allá dentro. Tragó el humo y juntó todas sus fuerzas, decidida a socorrerlos. Entonces , agarró y empujó el tronco hasta conseguir removerlo de la tierra y finalmente abrir la puerta.

En el momento siguiente un bulto informe surgió entre el humo y fue directo encima de ella, sin darle tiempo a esquivarlo o a protegerse con las manos. A partir de ahí no recordaba más nada a no ser el dolor y el sentir que estaba cayendo al suelo.

Le Habían contado que, después de eso, Darién y su primo soltaron la mesa rápidamente y fueron a acudirla. Como estaba desmayada, su marido la tomó en sus brazos, montó en el caballo con ella y salió velozmente rumbo al castillo, sin siquiera detenerse para explicar lo sucedido a Jedite y a sus hombres, que venían por el camino en dirección opuesta. Seiya seguía a Darién, igualmente aterrorizado. La herida en la cabeza de Serena estaba sangrando mucho. Entonces Jedite y los soldados dieron media vuelta y siguieron al amo , esperando poder de alguna forma ayudarlo.

Según el relato de Hotaru, Darién guió al caballo hasta el último escalón de la entrada del castillo y, cuando Setsuna le abrió la puerta, él corrió al piso superior para colocarla en la cama. En seguida fue la propia Setsuna quien se encargó de limpiar la sangre y darle los necesarios puntos en la frente con su aguja de coser.

Esa era la narrativa de los acontecimientos que había oído y no necesitaba que le contasen nada más porque con el dolor de la aguja perforando la piel de su frente , ella había recobrado la consciencia y tenía pleno conocimiento de lo que había pasado después. Setsuna le decía palabras de aliento y Darién sujetaba su mano para consolarla, cuando ella gritaba de dolor.

El rostro de él estaba desfigurado, tenso y completamente pálido. Se quedó allí, consolándola hasta el final de la dolorosa experiencia y, cuando Setsuna terminó, la dejó entregada en manos de la criada y salió del cuarto . No debía estar soportando verla pasar por tanto sufrimiento.

Un poco después, Serena se sentía todavía muy débil y estaba temblando cuando Setsuna la ayudó a sacarse la ropa y la acomodó en la cama. El cuerpo y la cabeza le dolían con cada movimiento. La cabeza todavía sangraba un poco y hematomas se formaban por todo su cuerpo.

Pero Serena sabía que quedar acostada por mucho tiempo sólo hacía que los músculos se pusiesen rígidos y la espalda doliese todavía mas. Era por eso que ahora quería levantarse, a pesar de las reprimendas de Molly. Quería ponerse de pie para moverse un poco y también para recibir a su marido, cuando él volviese. Necesitaba decirle a Darién cuanto lo amaba. Era especialmente para eso que había ido a la villa detrás de él. Y si no fuese por el maldito atentado, lo habría conseguido.

— Te lo imploro, mi lady. Por favor, quédate acostada. Si te levantas, el amo me va a culpar a mí y va a decir que no la cuido bien.

— Nada de chantajes emocionales, Molly — respondió Serena, haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse. — No vas a ganar nada con chantajes — Serena completó, poniéndose de pie.

La criada estaba con ella hacia diez años y siempre había tenido la incumbencia de cuidar de ella cuando se agarraba un resfriado o alguna de las enfermedades comunes de la infancia. Durante todo ese tiempo había intentado innumerables maneras de mantenerla en la cama, pero siempre sin éxito.

— Si se acuesta de nuevo yo le traigo un poco de esa bebida gustosa que lord Darién trajo de Carlisle. Le va a hacer bien.

— Pero qué es eso, Molly? Soborno? Chantaje material?

— Ay, mi Dios! Mi lady es la mujer más obcecada que jamas haya conocido — dijo la criada, sujetándola por el brazo.

Debía estar medio tambaleante para que Molly la sujetase de esa manera, pero había decidido levantarse y nada podía detenerla. Finalmente, desistiendo de discutir, Molly fue hasta el baúl para escoger su ropa.

— Está bien, mi lady. Qué ropa quieres usar entonces?

— Cualquiera que esté limpia.

La criada separó un fino vestido beige con detalles en marrón. Era casi una vestido de fiesta.

— Es delicado demasiado para que lo use en el trabajo. Pero por lo menos así tendré certeza de que no va a intentar la tontería de querer trabajar.

Serena aceptó la prenda sin nada decir. No estaba con ganas de trabajar. Solamente no quería quedarse todo el día encerrada en el cuarto como si fuese una inválida. Molly continuó protestando bajito mientras la vestía, quejándose de su obstinación y repitiendo que ella no debía ocuparse de nada ese día a no ser quedarse sentada en el salón muy quietita. Le dijo que iba a ayudarla para bajar hasta el salón , pues no quería que su ama se cayese en la escalera y se rompiese el cuello. A pesar del mal humor de la criada, Serena la miró con cariño. Sabía que Molly la quería bien y que se preocupaba por ella. Era una buena muchacha y una fiel compañera, a quien le debía mucho.

Aceptó de buen grado su ayuda para bajar los escalones de la escalera y acomodarse en el salón . Todavía sentía mucha debilidad y pensó que tal vez no hubiese sido una buena idea salir de la cama tan pronto . Sin embargo , jamás le admitiría eso a su criada.

Molly salió en seguida para ir buscar las ropas sucias con sangre que planeaba lavar. Cuando se vio sola, Serena miró a su alrededor . El salón estaba vacío. No había nadie. Todos estaban ocupándose de sus tareas en las varias dependencias del castillo . Iba a ser muy aburrido quedar allí sin compañía y sin tener nada para hacer. Se le ocurrió que podía aprovechar el tiempo remendando algunas de las muchas prendas que se habían rasgado en las aventuras de los últimos días. Pero para eso necesitaría subir las escaleras otra vez y agarrar sus elementos de costura. Demasiado esfuerzo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Entonces , acabó desistiendo.

Después de algún tiempo sentada mirando el techo , comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre a mesa delante suyo . Comenzaba a sentir sed . La poción que Setsuna le había dado también le había dejado su boca amarga. Le gustaría beber algo . Apoyándose en el brazo de la silla, se puso de pie . Sintió un mareo pasajero, pero no lo suficiente para hacerla desistir de ir hasta la cocina. Agarrándose a la pared dio los primeros pasos en esa dirección .

Pero antes que llegase a la cocina, la puerta se abrió y surgió una mujer que Serena creyó ya haber visto antes dentro de una de las carretas. Cuando se chocó de frente con ella, la muchacha volvió rápida hacia atrás y entró en la cocina nuevamente, cerrando la puerta. Pero, en el instante siguiente, la puerta se abrió otra vez y apareció Andrew, todavía más enfurruñado que de costumbre. Su frente estaba fruncida y el maxilar apretado, haciendo que su boca pareciese una línea recta clavada en el rostro.

— No debería haber salido de la cama, mi lady — dijo tan pronto la hizo sentar, sujetándola por el brazo.

— Pero ...

— No hay excusa plausible. Su accidente fue terrible y nos dejó a todos muy asustados. Si tuviese un mínimo de sentido común no se habría levantado.

Serena notó que Molly bajaba las escaleras e iba a para la cocina, pero su atención estaba centrada en el hombre que tenía delante de sí. Nunca le habían dirigido la palabra en ese tono, ni su padre ni el rey.

Si por un lado eso la sorprendía, por el otro la hacía sentirse querida, viendo que el cocinero se preocupaba tanto por ella.

— Andrew tiene razón — intervino Kevin, que acababa de llegar. — Perdió mucha sangre y está bastante pálida, mi lady. Sería mejor que volviese a la cama .

— Yo sólo iba a hasta la cocina para beber y tal vez comer algo — ella explicó, medio desorientada.

El argumento pareció convencer a Andrew, pero a pesar de eso su tono de su voz continuó seco.

— Pues debería haberle pedido a alguien que fuera a buscar lo que deseaba. Yo maté una gallina para hacerle una sopa. Está en el fuego hace dos horas, desde que supe de su accidente, y ya debe estar lista. Va a ayudarla a recuperar las fuerzas — anunció Andrew solemnemente . — Traeré un poco inmediatamente y también la bebida que desea. Mientras tanto , Kevin, no dejes que mi lady salga de esa silla.

— Gracias, Andrew. Estoy sintiendo el aroma de la sopa desde aquí y el olor es exquisito — dijo Serena cuando el cocinero iba a saliendo.

El desapareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina y Serena miró al mayordomo.

— Creo que tenías razón , Kevin . Él es amargo como un limón , pero en el fondo tiene un corazón enorme.

— No le dije? Vio que él casi llegó a sonreír cuando mi lady elogió el olor de la sopa? — Kevin respondió . — Pero ahora debo irme — continuó tan pronto vio a Amy viniendo con un tazón de sopa y una jarro en las manos. — Aun con más criados, todavía tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Buen apetito, mi lady.

— Gracias.

Serena sorbió el primer trago. Hacia mucho que no tomaba una sopa tan rica. Era densa y bien sazonada, llena de pedazos de carne y de verduras. En poco tiempo tomó satisfecha toda la sopa y comió el pan que la acompañaba. Cuando terminó ya se sentía recuperada, volviendo a tener casi las mismas fuerzas de antes, era momento de hallar algo para hacer.

A pesar de haber trabajado tan arduamente para mejorar la apariencia del castillo , la tarea no estaba terminada. Todavía faltaba un montón de arreglos, pero todos ellos eran demasiado pesados para que ella los realizase en aquellas condiciones y, sobretodo vistiendo las ropas finas que Molly le había hecho usar. Sin embargo, había algo de lo cual podía encargarse. Recoger hierbas aromáticas para perfumar los cuartos del castillo . Muchas de ellas también traían suerte y protección , inclusive las hojas de sauce que decían proteger contra incendios.

Además, respirar el aire puro del jardín sólo podía hacerle bien, Serena conjeturó .

Con pasos lentos, para asegurarse que el mareo no volvería, fue dirigiendose a la puerta de salida. Necesitaba ser cuidadosa, porque si alguien la viese saliendo, con certeza iba a querer impedírselo . Afuera , las únicas personas que podrían verla eran los guardias de las murallas, pero como usaba un vestido beige, de un color muy semejante a la ropa de todos los criados, de lejos iban a pensar que era una de las criadas.

Mirando a un lado y al otro para estar segura que no había nadie cerca , Serena abrió la puerta y salió.

— Pronto. Están todos aquí ahora? — preguntó Darién cuando Andrew, Molly, Amy y Kevin llegaron para unirse al grupo.

— Disculpe el atraso, mi lord — dijo Kevin. — Pero es que lady Serena bajó para comer algo y nosotros ...

— Como? Ella ya se levantó ?

— Si , pero está sentada muy quieta en el salón , tomando la sopa que Andrew preparó para ella. Servir primero a mi lady es nuestra obligación y por eso nos atrasamos. El amo quería que ella también viniese acá?

— No — Darién respondió. — Es justamente para hablar sobre ella que los reuní a todos.

— Hablar sobre ella? — repitió Setsuna. — No es posible que crea que lady Serena tiene algo que ver con los atentados, no es así, mi lord ?

— Claro que no. Qué te lleva a pensar una cosa así ?

— Es que la última vez que convocaron a una reunión aquí en las murallas, todos fuimos llamado menos aquellos que se consideraban sospechosos.

— Ustedes se reunieron aquí antes? — Seiya preguntó con sorpresa, sólo entonces dándose cuenta que se no había sido llamado porque desconfiaban de él. — Quieres decir entonces que ustedes pensaron que yo estaba intentando matar a Darién?

— Y también desconfían de mí. .. — Molly murmuró.

Muy seriamente , todos se miraron entre sí sin coraje de encarar a la criada ni a Seiya. Entonces Darién retomó la palabra:

— Bien, pero eso ya no importa. No los llamé a aquí para hablar sobre quien está intentando matarme, sino para hablar sobre mi mujer. Voy a ser bien claro para que todos entiendan perfectamente, inclusive los guardias de las murallas. Quiero que estén atentos a mi esposa todo el tiempo , sin dejarla sola ni por un instante. Dos hombres harán la guardia de ella continuamente, en todos los momentos, hasta que el culpable de los ataques sea encontrado. Comprendieron bien ?

Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que Jedite habló :

— Comprendemos mi lord , pero el asesino está detrás de usted , no da su esposa. Ella está segura.

— No, no lo está, no. Hoy mismo ella. ..

— Pero mi lord ... — intervino Taiki.

— No me interrumpas. Estoy diciendo que hoy mismo ella corrió mucho peligro, intentando salvarme. Y hace algunos días tuvo que sacarme del río y se vio ... forzada ... a quedarse desnuda para poder arrastrarme sola de vuelta al castillo. Es evidente que...

—Pero ve lo que le digo , mi lord ...

— Ya te dije que no me interrumpas, Taiki! Si yo estoy corriendo peligro, mi mujer también lo está, y quiero que ella sea protegida todo el tiempo . Alguna pregunta?

— Si , mi lord — dijo Taiki consiguiendo finalmente decir lo que quería. — Esa que va caminando allá no es lady Serena ? Está entrando sola en el bosque mientras nosotros estamos aquí discutiendo sobre la seguridad de ella.

Darién estiró el cuello para poder ver en por encima de una pared baja. Vio, entonces, a su esposa haciendo exactamente lo que Taiki decía y , después de soltar un carajo , salió corriendo detrás de ella.


	28. CAPITULO 27

CAPITULO 27

Las hojas más perfectas solían estar en lo mas alto de los arbustos y era por eso que Serena estaba trepada a la rama de un laurel cuando oyó el galope del caballo. Desde allí arriba vio a su marido pasar montado a Trueno y no pensó en llamarlo . Él parecía preocupado y debía estar a camino de alguna tarea urgente. Por eso no valía a pena distraerlo.

Continuó seleccionando serenamente las hojas y guardando las que escogía en los bolsillos de su vestido. De repente oyó nuevamente el ruido de cascos del caballo y Darién pasó por al lado ella, pero esta vez en dirección opuesta, sin verla . Él había cumplido la tarea muy rápidamente, conjeturó Serena . De qué se estaría ocupando?

Ya iba a bajar de la rama cuando inesperadamente Trueno pasó de nuevo , ahora a toda velocidad con Darién aferrado firmemente a la montura. Que cosa extraña... Qué estaba sucediendo para hacerlo correr de esa manera de un lado a otro? Y por qué no había nadie con él, desobedeciendo las órdenes que había dado para que Darién siempre fuese seguido?

Cuando volviese al castillo iba a tener una conversación muy seria con Taiki y Arman. No podía permitir esa displicencia en un asunto tan grave.

Serena bajó del árbol, recordando los atentados e imaginando qué le habría hecho pensar a Seiya que era ella quien había entrado en la cabaña del herrero en la aldea.

Habría sido engañado por alguna persona entrando allí?

Era mucha coincidencia que Malachite y su asistente apareciesen justamente un poco antes de ese último atentado. Pero, por otro lado, estaba claro que Seiya no podría confundirse tanto, al punto de creer que uno de esos hombres fuese ella.

Caminó hasta una sembradío de tréboles que crecían entre los arbustos y se puso de rodillas para buscar alguno que tuviese cuatro hojas. A gatas, revisó las hojas con la esperanza de hallar aquello que creía ser un poderoso amuleto de la buena suerte. Entonces oyó el galope de Trueno nuevamente.

— Serena! — exclamó Darién , que esta vez la vio.

Todavía agachada en el suelo , ella levantó la vista y observó a su marido frenar el animal y rápidamente saltar al suelo. Le sonrió amigablemente , pero el rostro de Darién era de pocos amigos. Aun así, admiró su porte. Era un hombre alto, bien proporcionado y de músculos definidos que se movían con desenvoltura y agilidad como los de un felino. Su porte era elegante cuando caminaba hasta ella.

Lo había extrañado mucho en los tres días en que se había ausentado. Las noches habían sido muy largas, sin sus caricias y sin el calor del cuerpo de él a su lado. Serena se preguntó a si misma si la proximidad de ella sería igualmente placentera para Darién. Debía serlo, ella concluyó . De lo contrario él no estaría besándola y acariciándola tan intensamente cada vez que estaban juntos.

Serena, por su lado, no sabía muy bien como actuar para retribuirle ese placer. En la corte ella había atrapado parejas haciendo el amor en rincones oscuros y había notado que se podía tener sexo de diversas formas y en variadas posiciones . Pero nunca había tenido coraje de observar con más atención, pues en esas situaciones se sentía muy avergonzada y salía corriendo del lugar. Ahora que estaba casada, tal vez fuese necesario armarse de audacia y preguntarle a Darién cuáles eran las preferencias sexuales de su marido .

— Esposa — él dijo parando de pie al lado de ella.

Su expresión todavía muy seria, pero Serena trató de ser gentil.

— Buenas tardes, Darién. Es un bello día para salir a cabalgar, no? Fuiste a ocuparte de algún compromiso importante?

— Si. Del compromiso de encontrarte . Qué está haciendo aquí cuando deberías quedarte en la cama?

— Es muy aburrido quedarse en la cama. Principalmente sin vos, marido.

La declaración pareció ablandarlo y él se arrodilló frente a Serena con el semblante menos tenso. Le Tocó la mano cariñosamente y le sonrió levemente , recorriendo el cuerpo de ella con la mirada que se volvió más intensa cuando llegó al escote.

— Puede ser, pero , aún así. ..

— Darién? — ella lo interrumpió .

— Qué pasa ? él ahora acariciaba sus cabellos, y los dedos fueron descendiendo suavemente por la senda de su cuello hasta alcanzar los pechos y tomar uno de ellos enteramente en la palma de su mano, acariciándolo con delicadeza como se fuese una joya preciosa. Serena se estremeció de placer.

— Estuve pensando si...

— Pensando , qué ? — preguntó Darién, viendo que ella tenía dificultad en terminar la frase y continuando con las caricias.

Serena había estirado el brazo para tocar la parte interna de las piernas de él y pasaba la mano ávidamente por sus muslos. A pesar de sentirse un tanto sorprendido, Darién no se apartó, dejando que ella lo tocase conforme a su voluntad .

— Vamos, Serena, puedes hablar. De repente los ratones te comieron la lengua ?

— Me preguntaba si vos. .. si te gustaría ... si querrías ... que yo te hiciese ... a vos ... algunas de esas cosas ... las cosas que vos me haces a mí con la boca .. esas que me dan tanto placer... Algunas cosas como las que vi en la corte ... no es que haya espiado a propósito ... simplemente las vi ... son cosas ... que las mujeres le hacían a los hombres ... con la boca, como te decía... no es que yo las haya hecho ... pero ellas... ellos ...

El mentón de Darién cayó abierto y él agrandó sus ojos. No lograba decir nada. Sólo sentía la mano de Serena subiendo por sus piernas hasta llegar al miembro entumecido y sujetarlo con firmeza. Sin conseguir apartarse, gimió anticipando lo que estaba por venir.

La respuesta- o la no respuesta - de su marido le dio coraje a Serena para continuar. Ella abrió la tela del pantalón, librando su miembro, se inclinó hacia delante , lo tomó entre sus labios y dejó que entrase en su boca por entero a medida que adquiría mas volumen y color. Los gemidos de Darién se hacían cada vez más altos hasta que, de repente, él se apartó, haciéndola detenerse.

— Hice algo mal? No te mordí, no ? Yo espiaba ...pero no espié demasiado ... o sea, no sé hacerlo bien ... — ella preguntó, ruborizándose de vergüenza.

La respuesta fue un beso. Excitado, Darién la tomó en sus brazos y pegó sus labios a los de ella, dejando que la lengua invadiese su boca para sentir su gusto.

— Dónde aprendió eso? — Darién preguntó en seguida en un susurros.

— Hum... ya te dije lo vi en la corte , no es que lo vi todo, tampoco que fui a espiar ... pero encontré a una muchacha con su amante en la corte ... Y creí que podría gustarte... porque a él parecía gustarle No sé... Lo estaba haciendo bien? — Serena respondió ruborizándose con ansiedad.

— Estaba bien, si.

Sin decir nada más, Darién arrancó sus ropas y las arrojó lejos . En seguida, abrió el vestido de Serena, ayudándola a sacárselo . Entonces se acostó sobre ella, entregándose por entero a la pasión. La penetró con furia para consumar su placer. Ella correspondía sus embates , agarrándose a los cabellos de él, arqueando su cuerpo para que la penetrase mejor, jadeando y gimiendo de placer con cada nueva embestida. Sus gemidos hicieron eco en la soledad del bosque, como si fuesen el quejido de algún animal.

Serena tenía los ojos cerrados, giraba su cabeza frenéticamente buscando más y más placer . En cierto momento los abrió por un instante y , entonces, vio que a su lado justamente estaba lo que buscaba : el trébol de cuatro hojas. Lo aplastó entre sus dedos, segura de que la buena suerte que prometía ya había llegado.

Y fue así, fusionados en un único cuerpo, que ambos culminaron en una convulsión final de éxtasis. Aliviados, continuaron abrazados sobre el tapete de tréboles por algún tiempo. Serena todavía sentía los estremecimientos del orgasmo cuando Darién finalmente se levantó. Su espalda estaba mojada , pero no era sólo de sudor . Él extendió una mano y miró el cielo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer mientras ellos hacían el amor y ahora una tempestad se desencadenaba. Pero la furia de la naturaleza era inferior a la furia de la pasión de ellos dos. Darién extendió la mano para ayudar a Serena a levantarse y juntos corrieron desnudos para buscar refugio entre los árboles del bosque. Sus ropas quedaron donde estaban, amontonadas cerca de un tronco en el borde del claro del bosque de tréboles. Habían logrado resguardarse debajo del denso follaje de un árbol , y se quedaron allí abrazados y quietos, esperando que la lluvia pasase. Fue entonces cuando oyeron los gritos de alguien que los llamaba. Las voces se estaban aproximando.

— Será Seiya? — ella preguntó alarmada.

— Serena! Darién!

— Parece ser la voz de él y también la de Jedite — respondió Darién.

— Ay mi Dios, tenemos que vestirnos! No pueden encontrarnos así, desnudos.

— No hay tiempo. Están muy cerca. Vamos a escondernos — replicó su marido, empujándola por la mano e internándose en el bosque.


	29. CAPITULO 28

CAPITULO 28

Los gritos continuaban y el sonido de los caballos estaba llegando cada vez más cerca . Ahora tenían la impresión de que eran más de dos animales. Todos en el castillo habían salido en busca de ellos?

— Tenemos que agarrar nuestra ropa — Serena reclamó al ver que se apartaban cada vez más del claro del bosque.

Darién la hizo callar, colocando una mano sobre su boca. La lluvia estaba diminuyendo y tendrían que continuar allí hasta que los hombres se apartasen. Después de algún tiempo, Darién se arriesgó empujarla hacia atrás de unos arbustos que estaban más cerca del claro del bosque. Observaron en silencio entre el follaje y vieron a Taiki y a Arman detener sus caballos muy cerca del claro del bosque. Los dos hombres conversaban.

— Dónde se habrán metido? — preguntó Taiki, empinándose en la montura para mirar a su alrededor.

— Será que el asesino los encontró ? — Arman inquirió. — A esta horas lord Darién ya debería haber vuelto.

Los hombres continuaron discutiendo posibilidades, aterrorizados con la idea de que sus amos hubiesen desaparecido, pero Serena no estaba más prestando atención. Había recorrido con los ojos todo el claro del bosque y había notado que el caballo de Darién no estaba más allí.

— Trueno desapareció ! — ella le cuchicheó a su marido.

— No te preocupes. Vi a Seiya pasar, llevándolo por las riendas — él respondió bajito.

— Pero si él vio a Trueno en el claro del bosque también debe haber visto nuestras ropas.

— Por supuesto que las vio. No te diste cuenta que están dobladas cuidadosamente al lado de aquel árbol y no tiradas como las dejamos? Seguramente hizo eso para que no se mojasen tanto y para que los otros no las viesen.

— Se llevó a Trueno , entonces por qué Seiya no llevó la ropa?

— Para que pudiésemos vestirnos decentemente . La dobló y la dejó allí, medio escondida debajo da mi túnica, la ves? Y debe haberse llevado el caballo para evitar que él llamase la atención de los otros hombres. Se viesen a Trueno , seguramente iban a revisar todo el claro del bosque y acabarían encontrándonos. Conozco bien mi primo . Él quiere protegernos.

— Ah — Serena suspiró, aliviada.

— Ahora espera aquí — le ordenó Darién. Ella vio a su marido deslizarse entre los arbustos, corriendo agachado de un árbol a otra hasta conseguir llegar al tronco al lado del cual estaban as ropas. Escondido detrás de él, Darién esperó que los hombres mirasen hacia otro lado y, con un movimiento rápido, agarró la pila de ropa, y se escondió de nuevo . Soltó las ropas de Serena en el suelo y rápidamente fue vistiéndose . Primero el pantalón, después la túnica y las botas. Le hizo una seña a Serena, indicándole donde estaba su vestido, y llevó un dedo a los labios, haciéndole una seña para que se quedase en silencio. Después se enderezó y, como si nada hubiese sucedido, salió de entre los arbustos y fue al encuentro de los dos hombres que estaban en el claro del bosque.

— Mi lord ! — exclamó Taiki con alegría. — Qué bueno que está sano y salvo!

— Lo estoy , si — Darién respondió con una sonrisa impávida. — Mi esposa también . Ella ya está viniendo.

Por detrás del follaje Serena, notó que Darién tenía puesta la túnica al reves, sin atar y levantada en la parte trasera a la altura de la cintura. Él procuraba distraer a los hombres, llevándolos hacia el otro lado del claro del bosque de manera de permitir que ella lograse agarrar su vestido sin ser vista. Cuando Taiki y Arman miraron en dirección opuesta, Darién disimuladamente le hizo unas señas a ella, urgiéndola a apresurarse.

— Le sucedió algo en la mano, mi lord ? — Arman indagó. — Veo que la está sacudiendo . Le duele?

— No pasa nada.

A gatas Serena se arrastró por entre los arbustos para luego hacer una corrida final y finalmente tomar su ropa. Fue justo a tiempo porque en ese instante Jedite apareció con su caballo y fue a unirse a los otros en el claro del bosque. Faltó menos de un segundo para que él la viese. Los hombres conversaban, mientras escondida detrás de los arbustos, Serena trataba de entrar en un vestido lleno de botoncitos, y lazos . Después de acomodarse con la mano los cabellos , ella asumió un aire y dio unos pasos saliendo de su escondrijo.

— Ah, mi lady! — Jedite la saludó. — Ahora mismo le estabamos diciendo a mi lord cuan preocupados estabamos cuando no volvieron al castillo antes de la tormenta. Por eso, cuando la lluvia amainó, salimos a buscarlos. Menos mal que decidió protegerse debajo de un árbol , como el lord nos acaba de explicar.

— Gracias, Jedite — ella respondió , intentando sonreír y dirigiendose a su marido una mirada de gratitud.

Ahora era Seiya quien venía llegando, montado su caballo y trayendo a Trueno por las riendas detrás de sí.

— Gracias , primo — dijo Darién, tomando las riendas del animal.

A lo lejos se oyó el ruido de galopes y de voces gritando. Jedite se puso alerta.

— Debo ir a avisarle a los otros que está todo bien y que pueden parar de buscarlos.

— Puedes ir. — Darién concordó.

Pero antes de partir, Jedite se dirigió a Arman y a Taiki con voz de comando:

— Ustedes dos, acompañen a lord y a lady Chiba hasta el castillo — les ordenó, apartándose en su caballo .

— Es hora de volver a casa, no creen ? — dijo Seiya, dirigiendo una mirada pícara a Darién y a Serena.

— Vamos, Serena? — Darién ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir a Trueno .

— Pero yo querría quedar un poco más y acabar de recoger las plantas que buscaba.

— Nada de eso — replicó su marido. — Todavía estás muy débil para hacer algo tan cansador .

— Cansador? Dudo que recoger hojas sea más cansador que lo que hicimos antes. — Las palabras saltaron de su boca sin que Serena pudiera frenarlas.

Esta vez Seiya no se contuvo. Comenzó a reírse hasta que lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos.

— Oh, Darién tu esposa es genial ... vamos Darién no te pongas colorado , no te hagas el puritano . Qué hicieron, mi querida? Ah, ya me lo imagino ... No me cuentes ... ya me lo imagino...

— Pues entonces imagínatelo en silencio — dijo Serena secamente.

— Está bien — Seiya se contuvo , pasando una mano por su cara para secar las lagrimas. — Sólo una observación más, primo. Te prometo que es lo último . Tienes la túnica al revés, abierta y levantada en la parte de atrás. Y vos, Serena, no pongas esa cara, mi querida, tiene los lazos mal prendidos, te salteaste algunos ojales.

Rojos de vergüenza, Serena y Darién revisaron con sus vistas sus vestimentas , constataron que Seiya no mentía e hicieron una mueca de desagrado. Más que rápidamente, trataron de acomodar sus ropas.

— No permitiré que te quedes aquí sola — continuó Darién, retomando la palabra.

Aquello comenzaba a irritar Serena. por lo visto el amor que sentían no alcanzaba para resolver todos los conflictos. Las diferencias necesitaban ser tratadas con alguna condescendencia si quisiesen entenderse.

— Muy bien. Entonces dile a Molly que venga aquí. Así no estaré sola, y pídele que traiga una cesta. Será mejor para recoger todas las ramas y hojas que quiero llevar.

Darién no aparentó estar satisfecho con esa solución, pero sabía que alegar debilidad para impedir que Serena hiciera lo que deseaba no tendria sentido. En especial después de haber hecho el amor tan apasionadamente y después de la aventura vivida.

— De acuerdo — Darién acabó por aceptar. — Voy a mandar Molly acá. Taiki y Arman se quedarán por aquí hasta que la criada llegue.

— Perfectamente, mi lord — los dos soldados respondieron, pareciendo molestos por tener que acatar la orden del lord y al mismo tiempo tener que desobedecer la orden de mi lady.

Serena entendió la razón de su molestia. Ellos precisamente eran los mismos hombres que ella había designado para custodiar a Darién y ahora tendrían que desobedecerla.

- Eso no va a ser necesario, Darién — ella intentó arreglar la situación . — Deje sólo a uno de ellos aquí. El otro puede ir con vos.

— No, se quedan los dos.

— Pero ...

Su marido la silenció con un rápido beso y fue a tomar las riendas de Trueno . Era un hombre obcecado al extremo, difícil de doblegar, Serena pensó. De ese modo iba a acabar muriéndose en manos del asesino. Al pensar en eso , se recordó de la pregunta que quería hacerle a Seiya.

El estaba encaminando su caballo para acompañar a Darién. Pero Serena lo impidió , aproximándose y sujetando con la mano la punta de la bota que él ya apoyaba sobre el estribo.

— Un momento, mi lord .

El primo de Darién miró hacia bajo.

— Qué pasa ? — preguntó.

— Uno de los guardias de las carretas me dijo que fuiste vos quien me vio allá en la villa. Es verdad ?

Seiya bufó exasperado.

— Serena, no me digas que todavía piensas que soy yo quien está queriendo matar a tu marido. Vas a sugerir ahora que yo inventé eso para que Darién entrase en ese maldita casucha incendiándose ?

— No, mi lord .

— Estoy harto de este disparate !

— Yo sólo quiero saber qué fue exactamente lo que viste.

— Lo que vi a dónde?

— Entrando en la cabaña. Qué fue lo que te hizo creer que era yo ? Malachite y Rubeus acababan de partir de Chiba. No podría haber sido un hombre, vestido de mujer, quien entró en la cabaña?

— Hombre vestido de mujer? Ah, no. Era una silueta de mujer, con curvas... — él dijo, esbozando con sus manos el contorno de los pechos femeninos . — No era un hombre, no. Era una mujer.

— Crees que podría ser Berjerite? — Seiya pensó por un instante.

— No. No era Berjerite. Ella es muy alta y casi no tiene pecho.

— Quieres decir que la persona era más baja?

— Si , más menuda y con el cuerpo redondeado, como vos. además, tuve la certeza que eras vos.

— Por qué ? Cómo podías tener la certeza si la viste de tan lejos ?

— Mi vista es muy buena. — él respondió y Serena vio desconfianza en la expresión de su rostro.

Por lo visto Seiya no estaba del todo convencido todavía de que ella no tenía nada que ver con los atentados.

— Los cabellos eran claros como los míos?

— Si , pero no fue eso lo que me dio la certeza.

— Qué fue, entonces?

— El color de las ropas. Usaba un vestido rojo con adornos negros como ese que a vos te gusta tanto. — Seiya se secó la frente y se calló . Parecía estar volviendo a pensar la situación . Un momento después volvió a hablar:

— Ah, pensándolo bien, vos usabas otro vestido cuando salimos del incendio. Y ... yo me equivoqué. No eras vos.

— No , por supuesto.

— Me alegra saberlo . Darién está enamorado de vos y no me gustaría verlo sufrir si descubriese que estás intentando matarlo. Ahora, si me das permiso, voy a acompañar a mi primo. No quiero que ande solo por ahí.

Serena sacó la mano que sujetaba la punta de la bota de Seiya y dio un paso atrás. Entonces él espoleó el caballo y fue detrás de Darién quien ya galopaba por el camino rumbo al castillo Chiba.

Serena observó al hombre desaparecer pero no prestó mucha atención. Su mente estaba ocupada intentando descubrir por qué Molly quería matar a su marido.


	30. CAPITULO 29

CAPITULO 29

— Quieres hacerme el favor de decirme qué fue que lo que hice ? — Darién fusiló a su primo con la mirada . — Y , Darién, me lo vas a decir o no? — insistió Seiya.

— No sé de que demonios está hablando.

— Estoy hablando de tu cara de culo, y de la forma fea en que me miras.

— Entonces por qué vos no hablas pronto y me cuentas que tanto estuviste conversando con mi esposa?

Seiya arqueó las cejas.

— Ah... tienes celos, verdad ?

— No, solamente estoy curioso.

Con una risita burlona , Seiya explicó :

— Ella solamente me estaba preguntando por qué había creído que era ella la persona que entró en la cabaña del herrero.

— Y por qué creíste eso ?

— Por la silueta femenina y básicamente por el vestido rojo y negro que usaba. Después recordé que Serena estaba con otra ropa cuando nos encontró y , por lo tanto , no podía ser ella. Es imposible cambiarse de ropa tan rápidamente. Tenía que ser otra persona.

- Exacto, otra persona — repitió Darién.

— Por suerte parece que Jedite dejó de desconfiar de mí después de ver que yo también quedé atrapado en el incendio . Él estuvo contándome de las sospechas que los hombres mencionaron. Ellos creen que el culpable es alguien que venía en nuestra caravana. Creen que si hubiera sido un extraño, habríamos notado su presencia en el campamento.

— Entonces , tendría que ser alguien de nuestra caravana... una mujer... que tuviese acceso al vestido rojo de Serena...

De inmediato Darién giró su caballo y salió disparando por el camino por donde habían venido.

— Ey ! A dónde vas? — le gritó Seiya.

— La única persona que encaja con esa descripción es Molly! — Darién respondió a lo lejos .

— Molly? — Seiya repitió incrédulo para sí mismo.

— Qué interés podía tener Molly en acabar con Darién?

Perturbada, Serena retorcía sus manos con ansiedad. Desde que Seiya la había dejado en el claro del bosque, sólo lograba pensar en que modo iba a abordar a Molly para hacerla confesar la verdad. Taiki y Arman habían sido dispensados y las dos ahora estaban a solas.

— Por qué deseas matar a mi marido? — Serena preguntó finalmente.

Molly no tenía prisa en responder. Un silencio pesado dominó el claro del bosque. Hasta los pájaros y los insectos se callaron como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Las DOS estaban frente a frente, en silencio, y angustiadas. De repente se oyó el chillido de un tero y , como si el canto do pájaro fuese una señal, Molly habló :

— No entiendo, mi lady.

— Es así. Te vi cuando tomaste mi vestido rojo.

— Su vestido?

- Exacto. Yo todavía estaba medio dormida, pero vi cuando tomabas el vestido. Creí que ibas a separarlo para que yo lo usase ese día, pero después, cuando me desperté , vi que habías escogido otro vestido.

— Yo ...

—En ese momento eso no me llamó la atención — continuó Serena. — Sólo cuando Seiya me contó que había visto a una mujer con un vestido rojo y negro en la villa es que uní los dos hechos. El vestido era el mío, Molly. El mismo vestido que te vi tomar del baúl.

— Seiya está mintiendo! Es él quien quiere matar a su marido.

La desesperación de Molly llegaba a darle pena. Preferiría que la criada tuviese alguna explicación plausible y que probase su inocencia. Pero la reacción de ella sólo servía para confirmar que era culpable.

— Qué ganaría yo matando a su marido? — decía Molly casi en lágrimas. — Seiya es quien tiene mucho para ganar, heredando toda la propiedad.

— Cómo sabes que Seiya sería el heredero? Yo misma me enteré de eso hace poco, durante una reunión con el personal en la muralla, cuando Jedite me contó. Pero vos no estabas allá, cierto?

— No, mi lady. Estaba cuidando a lord Darién junto con Seiya, como mi lady me mandó.

— Entonces , cómo lo sabes?

— Alguien debe haberme contado... No sé...

— Nada de eso. Vos fuiste a espiar la reunión, verdad ? Vamos, dilo de una vez. Darién te mandó a que fueses a llamarme? Y vos aprovechaste para oír lo que discutíamos?

Molly sólo negaba sacudiendo la cabeza, sin decir nada.

— Cuando volví al cuarto Darién preguntó dónde había estado. El me dijo que te había mandado a buscarme.

Mirando el piso, la criada continuaba negando todo con la cabeza, pero Serena no lograba creer en ella y continuó hablando:

— Ahí te enteraste que Seiya sería el heredero de los bienes de Darién y también que destacamos dos hombres para vigilarlo de ahí en adelante. Debes haber quedado decepcionada, no? Eso iba a dificultar tus planes para matarlo. Pero poco después Darién se levantó de la cama y decidió ir a Carlisle a hacer compras. Viajó solo con Seiya, por lo tanto , si algo le sucediese Seiya sería el único posible culpable. El retorno de ellos fue el momento perfecto para que tomases mi vestido, preparases el fuego dentro de la cabaña y, al verlos volver, llamaste la atención de ambos para que Darién entrase. Pero no esperabas que Seiya también entrase, verdad ?

— Mi lady se ha vuelto loca! — dijo la criada desesperada. —En ese momento yo estaba llevando los tapetes con las hijas de Setsuna, como usted mandó.

—Sospecho que si voy a preguntarle eso a Amy y a Rei ellas me van a decir que vos no estuviste todo el tiempo con ellas. Que en algún momento saliste . Me equivoco?

— No! Qué ganaría yo con la muerte de lord Darién?

— Es exactamente la misma pregunta que yo me hago. Es por eso que te defendí cuando todos creían que el culpable sólo podía ser Seiya o vos. Yo pensaba que no tenías nada que ganar con la muerte de Darién. Pensaba eso hasta que... Rubeus apareció.

— Rubeus?! Qué tiene Rubeus que ver conmigo? Vi a ese hombre una sola vez, cuando él vino visitarla junto con lord Malachite.

— Mentira! Vos y Rubeus se habían conocido en la corte . Mina me lo mostró un día, diciéndome que mi criada se había conseguido un novio. Me puse muy contenta por vos.

— No culpe a Rubeus! Soy yo quien quiere acabar con Darién. Rubeus nunca haría una cosa así .

— Pero, cuál es tu motivo? Darién nunca te hizo nada malo.

— Si lo hizo . Se casó con usted!

— Cómo?

— Se casó con usted y la arrastró a este lugar de mierda!

Los ojos de Molly estaban rojos y ella hablaba con furia en la voz.

— Chiba es un bello castillo que está pasando por algunas dificultades. En uno o dos años estará plenamente recuperado — argumentó Serena.

— No voy a esperar uno , dos o tres años! Parece que no entiende nada!

— No, no entiendo.

—Míreme . Vea como estoy . Me estoy poniendo vieja, sin marido, sin hijos... todo por su culpa !

— Mi culpa?

- Exacto. Yo tenía un novio en Tsukino. Se llamaba Neflyte.

— Neflyte, el mayordomo?

— Si . Ibamos a casarnos cuando sus padres murieron y el rey vino buscarla . Él creyó que yo era su niñera, Mimet estaba demasiado vieja para viajar hasta la corte con ustedes.

Serena parpadeó, recordando a la bondadosa Mimet que había cuidado de ella en los primeros años de la infancia.

— Tuve la mala suerte de estar en el mismo cuarto cuando el rey decidió eso — continuó Molly, vomitando las palabras con rabia. — Entonces el rey me señaló a mí y me dijo que yo iba a acompañarla, sin preguntarme si yo quería ir o no. Fue la orden de un rey y tuve que obedecer. Estaba furiosa. No tenía ganas de quedarme cuidando a una criatura caprichosa. Yo trabajaba en el ala principal del castillo y estaba siendo entrenada para asumir el puesto de jefa de todos los criados. Fui llorando a pedirle ayuda a Neflyte, pero él no pudo hacer nada. Apenas intentó calmarme.

Me dijo que me quedase en la corte hasta que mi lady se casase y que volviese con su marido a Tsukino y que entonces los dos estaríamos juntos otra vez para comenzar nuestra vida. — Tragando en seco, Molly intentó tomar aliento para terminar su discurso : — Entonces la acompañé a la corte. Allí tuve que soportar todos los avances libidinosos de los nobles que creían que yo era una muchacha fácil como muchas de las otras criadas. En silencio me aguanté todo eso . Pasó un año, después otro y otro más hasta llegar al quinto y usted no se casaba. Después seis, siete y finalmente ocho años. Neflyte y yo continuamos intercambiando recados durante todo ese tiempo por medio de criados o mensajeros que iban y venían de la corte . Él cumplió su promesa. No se casó con otra. Me estaba esperando — dijo Molly con lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

— Entonces vino la Peste Negra... — balbuceó Serena, conmovida.

Recordaba el día en que le había preguntado a la criada quienes habían sobrevivido a la peste de los habitantes de Tsukino. Ella había respondido que la mayoría había muerto , como en otros lugares, poniendo especial énfasis al nombrar a Neflyte.

— En seis meses él murió , según me contaron. Sus últimas palabras fueron para pedir que me dijesen que me amaba mucho.

Serena se mordió el labio . Había notado la tristeza de Molly durante el período de la peste , pero había pensado que era por toda la situación , por el miedo, por la desolación, por los cadáveres que se apilaban al borde de los caminos. No sabía nada sobre Neflyte ni de la importancia que él tenía para Molly.

—Me resigné, decidida a nunca casarme — continuó Molly. —Asimilé la idea de volverme una vieja solterona, siempre presa en esa maldita corte porque tenía la impresión de que usted nunca se casaría. Pero entonces el rey decidió lo contrario y le ordenó que hallase un marido. El rey podría haber hecho eso cuando usted era más joven ya que la propia hija de él se casó a los catorce años. Pero esa altura, poco me importaba. Para mí todo me era indiferente. — Molly suspiró profundamente , conteniendo las lágrimas. Su aire era de total desánimo. — Fue entonces que conocí a Rubeus . Él era tan guapo y elegante... Me comentó que su amo estaba interesado en usted y que se casarían para venir a vivir en el castillo Aldous. El y yo estaríamos juntos y podríamos comenzar una familia. Fue como si un nuevo horizonte se abriese para mí, una nueva esperanza de finalmente tener un hogar, un marido e hijos. Pero para eso era necesario que usted se casase con Malachite.

— No me digas que sabías del truco que Malachite y su hermana planeaban usar para conseguir eso!

— Lo sabía , si . Rubeus me lo contó.

— Fue por eso que me hablaste tanto de la superstición de Santa Inés diciéndome que tu hermana se había casado con el hombre con quien había soñado?

— Yo estaba muy contenta aquella noche. Estaba segura que el truco iba a funcionar, que usted se casaría con lord Malachite y que todos iríamos a vivir al castillo Aldous, felices para siempre.

—Quizás vos ibas a ser feliz al lado de Rubeus, pero yo estaría condenada si tuviera que ir a vivir con Malachite, el hombre que me había engañado.

— Pero usted nunca se enteraría del truco y podría ser feliz.

— Aun sin saber lo de ese truco nunca hubiera podido vivir feliz con un hombre sin carácter como Malachite.

— Carácter? Para qué sirve eso? No importa si él es débil y cobarde. Lo que importa es que es rico y que tiene muchos criados. en Aldous, mi lady, no tendría que trabajar como una esclava como hace aquí.

— No, pero tendría que compartir a mi marido con lady Michiru.

La criada se encogió de hombros, como si también supiese del affair de Malachite con Michiru.

- Eso no hace diferencia. Los hombres nunca son fieles.

— Quieres decir que Neflyte no te fue fiel ?

— él también es un hombre. Eso no me importa.

— Muy bien , piensa lo que quieras. Pero nada de lo que me dijiste hasta ahora explica por qué intentas matar a Darién. Después de todo , aunque prefirieses verme casada con Malachite, yo me casé con Darién y eso no va a cambiar.

— Oh, si...

Sorprendida con esa reacción de enfrentamiento, Serena estrechó los ojos, encarando a la criada.

— Fuiste vos quien colocó el cactus debajo de la montura y quien envenenó la carne?

— Fui yo . El cactus, el veneno en la carne, el golpe en la cabeza y el incendio... yo hice todo. Todo! Pero fallé. Por su maldita interferencia! La heroína siempre tenía que aparecer para salvar a su maridito, sin importarle poner en riesgo su vida. Siempre usted impidiendo que yo pudiera vivir feliz . Siempre usted.

Perpleja, Serena miró a la criada que parecía haber enloquecido. Esa mujer estaba completamente alienada.

— Aunque hubieses triunfado en tu intento, yo nunca me casaría con Malachite, me entendiste? — Serena dijo a los gritos.

— Si se casaría .

— Jamás! El rey no iba a permitir que me casase tan pronto , y aunque lo permitiese, Malachite sería el último hombre en la Tierra que yo aceptaría como marido.

La criada ni parpadeó. Apenas afirmó su convicción.

— Su marido va a morir, mi lady. Y después que él muera, usted va a casarse con Malachite. Pasé diez años sufriendo en la corte por su culpa y ahora me debe eso.

— Yo no te debo nada! Recibiste un buen pago por eses diez años de servicio. Y si quería marcharte de la corte, sólo era cuestión de explicarle al rey tus motivos y él te habría dado permiso para volver a Tsukino. Era sólo una cuestión de pedir.

— La gente común y corriente como yo no le pide nada al rey. La gente como yo solamente recibe órdenes, agacha la cabeza y obedece.

— Tonterías , Molly ! Eres una criada, no una esclava. Sabes cuantos peones se fueron de aquí porque les ofrecieron salarios mejores en otro lugar?

- Eso sucede ahora, que los criados comenzaron a ser valorizados por la falta de mano de obra. Pero no era así diez años atrás, cuando el rey me llevó a la corte.

— Si deseabas tanto vivir en el castillo Aldous por qué no tomaste tus cosas y fuiste en vez de gastar toda esa energía intentando matar mi marido?

la criada no respondió . Sus ojos continuaban transmitiendo un odio sin limites.

— Ya lo sé! — Serena exclamó de repente. — Rubeus sólo te aceptaría si lograbas antes casarme a mí con su amo .

— Cállate la boca, engendro del demonio ! — gritó Molly, perdiendo totalmente el control . — Yo me voy a quedar con él. Yo me merezco tener a Rubeus después de perder a Neflyte! Y vos me debes eso y te vas a casar con Malachite.

— No me voy casar con él y no voy a dejar que mates a mi marido, entendiste?

Idioteces! Tu vida no tiene mucho valor para mí si no logro matar a tu marido. Y si no lo mato a él , te mato a vos. Para saldar la deuda.


	31. CAPITULO 30

CAPITULO 30

En ese momento Serena se dio cuenta de su terrible error al decidir encarar a Molly a solas. Durante años había confiado en la criada que siempre se había mostrado fiel, pero ahora veía que todo había sido un gran fingimiento. Y de tras de ese fingimiento había una alienación. En el fondo Molly la odiaba. La culpaba por las desgracias de su vida, por haber sido llevada a la corte y por la pérdida de Neflyte. Molly quería causarle un sufrimiento igual al que ella había pasado al perder al amor de su vida. Serena todavía pensaba en como lidiar con esa situación cuando, súbitamente, Molly sacó una faca.

— Creo que voy a acabar con usted ahora mismo. Ya la aguanté bastante en mi vida ! — la criada gritó furiosa.

Serena abrió los ojos, tomada por sorpresa. Nunca podría haber imaginado que Molly andaba armada. Todo indicaba que, en todos aquellos años , había evaluado muy mal el carácter de su criada. Molly no era la muchacha buena y cariñosa que ella había pensado.

De repente la criada dio un salto hacia adelante, apuntando la faca e instintivamente Serena la esquivó. Después tomó la cesta que Molly había traído y se la arrojó hacia la cabeza . Molly perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso, pero Serena no se quedó cerca de ella para ver qué sucedía. Salió corriendo y se internó en el bosque, huyendo del ataque. Corría con todas sus fuerzas para que la criada no la alcanzase. Era más joven y más fuerte que ella, pero todavía estaba débil después del accidente en la villa. No tenía tanta certeza de que lograría huir.

Continuó corriendo en la dirección en que creía debía ser la del castillo . Los ramas le golpeaban la cabeza y los troncos se interponían en su camino, pero no podía detenerse. Cuando llegó al final del bosque, salió al campo abierto pensado haber alcanzado la entrada del castillo . Miró a su alrededor y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba muy lejos del castillo . En realidad estaba más cerca de la aldea.

Era mejor esconderse allí que correr por el campo, donde fácilmente sería vista por Molly, o que procurara llegar al castillo. Su criada había perdido la razón y sería capaz de acuchillarla allí mismo. Con toda rapidez, Serena fue escondiéndose entre las casas. Todavía había humo en la cabaña del herrero. Darién había decidido que era mejor dejarla arder , pues ya estaba en muy mal estado . El techo se había derrumbado, con las vigas consumidas por el fuego, y las paredes de paja y barro continuaban ardiendo, pero el fuego no se había esparcido a otras casas.

Serena decidió ocultarse en una de ellas, un poco más adelante, rezando para que Molly no la viese entrar. La construcción era muy precaria, oscura y húmeda. Se acercó a la ventana y espió afuera, en dirección al bosque, para ver si Molly la había seguido. Su corazón latía aceleradamente por ansiedad y miedo.

Procuró calmarse pensando que, con un poco de suerte, la criada todavía estaría en el claro del bosque, desmayada por el golpe en la cabeza y los hombres de Darién podrían hallarla con facilidad.

Ese pensamiento apenas cruzó por su mente cuando vio a Molly a lo lejos , saliendo del bosque. Indecisa, miró primero para todos lados y finalmente tomó exactamente el camino hacia la aldea como si adivinase que su víctima estaba escondida allí. Desesperada Serena revisó con la vista la casa. Debería haber una puerta en los fondos que le permitiese huir en caso que la criada entrase. Halló la puerta que afortunadamente no estaba trancada y volvió a espiar por la ventana.

Molly recorría el pasillo entre las casas, murmurando algo , abriendo las puertas y revisando cada una. Su rostro estaba desfigurado y blandía el puñal de forma amenazadora. Se fue acercando y Serena, aterrorizada, corrió hacia la puerta del fondo y salió, cerrándola detrás de sí. Se escabulló silenciosamente por los fondos, con los oídos atentos a cualquier ruido que pudiese indicar la proximidad de la criada. Ya iba a arriesgarse a correr hasta la próxima cabaña cuando, de repente, Molly surgió delante de ella, bloqueando su paso y apuntándola con la faca. Serena se arrojó a un lado, evitando la primera estocada, pero cayó de bruces, quedando en una posición muy vulnerable. Se dio vuelta con rapidez, pero Molly fue más rápida. Saltó sobre ella, sentándose sobre su estomago e inmovilizándola. El brazo levantado sujetaba el puñal y su sonrisa era cruel.

— Sabe cuantas veces soñé con meterle la cabeza en la fuente con agua que te llevaba todas las mañanas hasta que te ahogases? Cuántas mañanas tuve esa fantasía cuando era obligada a llevarle la fuente a "mi lady" para lavarse?

— No tengo la culpa de que hayas ido a la corte , Molly!

— Puede ser que no.

— Si no fuiste capaz de hablar con el rey para volver con Neflyte cómo es que ahora estás dispuesta hasta a matar por Rubeus? Nunca amaste a Neflyte de verdad. Estabas esperando que aparezca un candidato más rico y más poderoso, verdad ? Como eso nunca sucedió ahora quieres culparme por todos tus fracasos.

— Callate , cretina de mierda ! — le gritó Molly, levantando más el brazo para darle el golpe fatal.

Pero ese golpe nunca llegó , porque en ese instante una figura se arrojó sobre la criada, derribándola al suelo . Confundida, Serena se sentó y miró a su alrededor . Entonces , vio a Seiya que salía de detrás de una de las casas y venía corriendo en su dirección . Sólo entonces comprendió que la figura que había saltado era su marido. Serena se levantó jadeando , y miró a los dos cuerpos que se debatían en el suelo. Darién estaba intentando ponerse de pie y sujetaba a Molly con fuerza. Cuando finalmente consiguió levantarse, ambos vieron , estupefactos, que el puñal estaba clavado en el pecho de la criada. Ella había caído sobre el cuchillo. Tan azorado como los otros, Darién, soltó a la muchacha y entonces el cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero en su rostro permanecía la sonrisa amarga y cruel de antes.

Darién se arrodilló al lado de la criada, le movió la cabeza, colocó su oído contra su pecho para verificar la respiración. En seguida se puso de pie otra vez.

— Crees que ella está... — comenzó a preguntar Seiya.

— Si , ella está muerta — respondió Serena, interrumpiéndolo.

— Cómo lo sabes, Serena?

— Porque oí a un tero chillar. Y cuando el tero chilla es porque alguien va a morir — Serena explicó cándidamente, dándose vuelta para marcharse.

Sus sentimientos en relación a la muerte de la criada eran contradictorios. Sentía tristeza porque después de todo esa mujer había sido su compañera y parte de su vida en los últimos diez años, pero también sentía alivio al pensar que su marido ahora estaría libre de amenazas.

Se había apartado algunos pasos cuando Darién la abrazó por la cintura.

— Te amo, Serena — él dijo bajito, apretándola en un abrazo.

Yo también . Yo también, Darién. — Serena respondió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido .


	32. FINAL

CAPITULO 31

— Serena está mejor? — preguntó Seiya con interés .

— Ella va a estar bien — le aseguró Darién.

Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa de la sala tomando cerveza para apaciguar los nervios. En el camino de vuelta al castillo, Serena le había contado a su marido todo lo que Molly le había dicho . En opinión de Darién, la pobre muchacha había enloquecido por sus propios fracasos y amarguras. Le había dicho eso a su esposa y después había tratado hacerla descansar, quedandose a su lado hasta Serena se durmió. Ahora los dos hombres se relajaban, sorbiendo lentamente la cerveza.

— Está exhausta y muy perturbada por todo lo que sucedió , pero se va a recuperar. Es una mujer fuerte.

— Lo es — concordó Seiya y miró atentamente por encima del hombro de Darién, haciendo que él se diese vuelta para mirar también .

Serena venía bajando apresuradamente las escaleras. Sin siquiera notar la presencia de ellos, atravesó el salón y salió por la puerta principal del castillo . Muy irritado, Darién empujó a un lado el jarro de cerveza. Eso era el colmo!

Serena no se quedaba quieta ni cuando él le imploraba para que ella reposase.

— Dónde fue ella ahora? — preguntó Seiya. Sin responder, Darién se levantó y fue detrás de Serena.

Salió afuera y ya iba a llamarla para retarla cuando notó un gran grupo de carretas y carruajes que se aproximaba, cruzando el puente.

— Qué diablos es esto? !

— Ah, me había olvidado de decirte, Darién, pero mientras vos estabas allá los hombres avisaron que habían visto una caravana, viniendo en esta dirección . Parece que que cargan el estandarte con los colores del rey .

Serena estaba allá abajo, en el primer escalón de la entrada, en medio de una aglomeración de criados, guardias y soldados. Parecía muy satisfecha.

— Esposa! Qué estás haciendo ahí?

Serena se dio vuelta y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

— Son mis cositas que están llegando!

— Tus cositas?

— Si, mis pertenencias, básicamente chucherías.

— Pero pensé que esos dos baúles que vinieron con nosotros eran todas tus pertenencias. Tienes más... cositas ?

Darién y Seiya ahora se habían unido al grupo y miraban admirados la aproximación de la caravana. Carretas y carruajes no acababan de entrar, llenando el patio del frente del castillo .

— Por supuesto. — Serena se reía como una criatura. — Los dos baúles apenas contenían unas pocas ropas para usar hasta que mis cosas llegasen. La reina me prometió empacar todo el resto y mandarlo junto con ciertas encomiendas que le hice, antes del nuestro matrimonio.

— Ah... — él respondió estupefacto.

Serena no se contenía. Saltaba de alegría y batía palmas a medida que los carruajes iban deteniéndose frente del castillo . Darién, por el contrario, no parecía muy contento.

— Santo Dios! Para qué una mujer necesita tanta ropa?

— Calma, marido. No hay sólo ropa .

— No?

— Hay muchas otras cosas que mandé a pedir como queso, harina y especias que no tenemos aquí.

— Queso, harina y especias? — repitió Andrew, curvando los labios en algo se parecía a una sonrisa .

Darién había comprado algunos verduras en Carlisle, pero no había traído harina ni queso.

- Eso mismo, Andrew. Y también vino, cerveza, trigo además de sillas y otros muebles, telas, ropa de cama, un montón de cosas. También deben venir algunas personas para trabajar. Le pedí al rey que mandase a Pereru contratar algunos criados.

Serena fue interrumpida por el gentío que corría para ver lo que había en la primera carreta.

— Definitivamente acabas de conquistar a todo mi personal — comentó Darién bajito.

— Y todo lo que hice fue ofrecerles un poco de comodidad y alimento.

— Nada de eso, Serena. No fue ni la comida ni las comodidades lo que los conquistó. Fue tu corazón. El hecho que hayas pensado en ellos, así como pensaste en Hotaru, incluso antes de conocerla. Mandaste a traer todo eso porque sabías que aquí hacía falta.

— Tu gente ahora es mi gente , Darién. Soy igualmente responsable por el bienestar de ellos.

El la tomó en sus brazos con cariño, en medio de los criados que subían y bajaban los escalones, cargados con cajas y provisiones .

— Les va llevar mucho tiempo descargar todas las carretas, pero yo nunca los vi tan felices ni trabajando con tanto empeño.

- Eso me alegra. Después de todo, estas son las personas que se mantuvieron fieles a vos, Darién. No se fueron cuando tanto otros prefirieron partir. Merecen un poco de alegría y de comodidades .

— EY, esperen! — exclamó Seiya — Ese no es el rey?

— No, no puede ser... ! Es él ! — contestó Darién con asombro, observando a Artemis darle la mano a la reina Luna para ayudarla a bajar de su caballo. — Pero, qué está haciendo aquí?

— Soy la ahijada de él, lo olvidaste ? — Serena intervino. — Deben haber venido a visitarme y ver como andan las cosas por aquí. Darién sé que mis supersticiones te irritan, sé que mi criada intentó matarte y sé que te he causado un montón de problemas. Habla con sinceridad. Está arrepentido de haberte casado conmigo?

El la miró sorprendido y después, colocando su rostro muy cerca del de ella, Darién dijo cariñosamente:

— Serena, estoy cada día más feliz de haberme casado con vos. Nunca había dado cuenta de cuan calma , tranquila era mi vida antes de vos entrases a ella.

Seiya soltó una carcajada al oír esa declaración y sólo entonces Darién se dio cuenta que había usado las palabras equivocadas. Serena parecía decepcionada y él intentó arreglar las cosas.

— No, no... Quiero decir que vos trajiste alegría y caos a mi vida... caos en el buen sen-tido de la palabra ... caos no es palabra la palabra ... caos es cambio... cambios para bien...

Ahora Seiya se reía más todavía de las metidas de pata de su primo y resolvió intervenir:

— Lo que Darién quieres decir es que la vida por aquí era monótona y aburrida, antes que vos llegases, comprendes, Serena ?

- Exacto, mi lady — dijo Kevin que venía pasando con un barril de cerveza en la espalda . — Éramos un grupo triste y sin esperanzas.

— No había esperanza, ni alegría — agregó Setsuna que subía con un rollo de tela en sus manos. — Mi lady le devolvió la esperanza a Chiba. Nos mostró que era posible ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

— Y también arregló mi corte de cabello — dijo Hotaru.

Darién suspiró y sujetó las manos de ella contra su pecho.

— Yo te avisé que no sabía conversar con mujeres, te avisé o no ? Pues entonces, Serena, sólo voy a decir que te amo y punto. Es suficiente?

— Más que suficiente, mi querido. Más que suficiente.

Aliviado él la besó y después la levantó en sus brazos, llevándola adentro del castillo . Rápidamente subió los escalones que llevaban al segundo piso.

— Ey ! A dónde van ? — gritó Seiya. — Darién, no puedes dejarme aquí solo para recibir al rey! Qué le voy a decir ?

— Dile que amo a su ahijada y que la estoy llevando arriba para demostrárselo . Ah, también dile que si quieren comer algo, que empiecen sin nosotros. No cuentes conmigo en las próximas horas

— Tal vez hasta en los próximos días... — Serena agregó, riéndose.

Ignorando la mirada desolada de su primo, Darién cargó a su esposa hasta su cuarto.

Estaba seguro que casarse con la famosa Caprichosa era la cosa más acertada que había hecho en toda su vida.

FIN


End file.
